Angel's Empathy
by Ramiel666
Summary: Massive spin in the story so far, as the war between the Lilith's and Kaworu's followers has started to spiral out of control. Shinji see's his new fate and is loyal to Kaworu, in order to renew the destroyed world from Third Impact. SxA KxR --Some LEMON
1. Resurrection

**Genesis Evangelion - Angel's Empathy**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion OR GAINAX nor have rights to it and this is how I think the story should follow after the movie. Thank you. Please enjoy.**

**Key - Italics: The character thinking or talking to themselves in their mind. **

---------------------------  
Chapter 27 - Resurrection

Shinji Ikari, designated pilot of Evangelion Unit -01 laid on his bed looking up to the ceiling of his bedroom. _I hate this place_, thought the exhausted pilot. In the kitchen itself Misato Katsuragi and her lover Ryoji Kagi where both sitting down drinking the alcohol in the household.

"So how long has he been like this?" asked the half drunk man.

"A couple of days now, it's like he doesn't want anything from anyone, he just wants to be by himself and no one else" she replied sighing as she lowered her can.

"How sad, he's been depressed since that..." Kaji didn't want to say Third Impact nor Instrumentality in case Shinji heard. Indeed Shinji hated the name of both of them; they were the worst experience in his life. 'Scarred' would be a better word for what it had done to him.

"He's like this even though knowing what would come when he rejected it and still came back"

"Well he isn't selfish Misato" replied Kaji smiling.

"I know but what was his reason to return?"

The reason he came back life and stayed in Tokyo 3, still questions Misato when she herself had taken up the duty of looking after Shinji still. Misato was alive thanks to Shinji's decision on Instrumentality which everyone could come back and live as individuals not as one, as God. Misato was quite surprised to actually see herself lying on a white sanded beach with the crimson sea splashing at her feet. She remembered being shot and then engulfed in an orange flame, then she knew she had died but came back.

-Flashback-  
Misato stood up and scanned the area, she was indeed tired but wanted to know what had just happened and why she was alive. The next thing she saw was that little figures had appeared in the red sea. "People..." said the shocked woman. The figures than swan to the coast to only be met by Misato. One young woman walked up to Misato walking slowly and carefully as if she had not walked before.

"Excuse me, where are we?" asked the woman.

"I don't know" she replied slowly looking around to see if there was a building to point out if they were still in Tokyo 3, turning her head back she couldn't believe who stood in the small crowd of people. A man who had his hair tied back and a stumpy chin stood there producing a smile to her.

"Hello there beautiful" he said before she wrapped her arms around him in a strong embrace crying with those happy tears.  
-End of Flashback-

"Hello? Misato?" called out Kaji, but got her attention by squeezing her backside.

"What? Oh sorry" she replied.

"I think you had too much to drink" he smirked grabbing her can and walking off with it.

"Hey wait a minute!" she screamed now running after her man, who stole her drink.

With the noise in the background Shinji just tensed his hand as soon as he heard a smashing sound and laughter afterwards from both adults.

"It's great that they are enjoying themselves, but what about me?" Shinji spoke silently, even though it did seem selfish to say but he didn't care. Then he heard a knock on his door. "Yes?" called out Shinji.

"Shinji, how are you?" asked his guardian.

"Fine..." he replied quietly.

"Alright then, but remember tomorrow can you help give us a hand?"

"For the party?" he questioned.

"Yep, remember tomorrow is special" she said cheerfully as she slid the door shut.

_Yeah, she's back tomorrow, the bitch_

-Flashback-  
Shinji re-opened his eyes that gazed into the black sky hanging above him, _It's like me...dark and empty,_ he thought to himself as he didn't want the red head next to him to know what he was feeling. The young boy of 14 laid there on the sand for about an hour now, it wasn't long ago that he came back from Instrumentality escaping the false reality that he could have enjoyed and lived in. But the famous Third Child rejected it, like the Second Child next to him rejected him. _Why can't I accept somewhere I can live? It's probably because there is no where to accept. Then why did chose to be here?_ that indeed confused Shinji, false reality would be perfect but it would be just a lie and betraying his reality, he hated betrayal, it hurt him too many times. He sat up looking at the red sea at his feet, wave after wave splashed against his feet. "It's rising..." he murmured getting up to his feet. He looked to his left to see the Second Child, Asuka Langley Souryu, the girl who hurt him too many times as well. She lay on the white in a fetus position facing away from him, bandages covered her right arm and left eye, from her battle against the EVA series which ended badly due to Shinji allowing her to die.

"What is it Third?" came the voice of the Second with venom in her tone.

Shinji just looked at her and replied, "Why did you have to come back?" with some venom his voice.

Asuka's hate built up inside of her, she was also in shock in what Shinji had said. _What the hell?!_ Asuka now stood up and looked at the Third Child, "Who do you think you are?!" screamed Asuka grabbing onto Shinji's collar.

"No one" came his reply then he shook off Asuka's grip off him and then headed in the opposite direction of her.

"Where are going baka?!" cried out Asuka, with a hint of worry.

"Away..." he murmured back as he stepped through the bloody sea splashing against his shoes staining them a red colour. He continued to walk away until he was out of Asuka's line of sight.  
-End of Flashback-

"Well, I better get some sleep" he moaned to himself as he got changed and crawled into his bed. He had started to dream unpleasant memories again.

-Dreaming-  
Shinji stood in a circle of people those he knew too well, Misato, Asuka, Rei and his father.

"You're useless you wimp" said Misato with disappointment in her eyes.

"You're disgusting, I don't want you near me" snarled Asuka.

"Get away from us coward" Rei spoke with anger.

"It would be better that you weren't born" said coldly his father pushing up his glasses

Next the people he knew and loved disappeared into nothing.

"No!-No! Don't leave me alone! I want to be loved! I want to be known!" he screamed out holding his head.

"But your already alone" said a voice behind him, he turned around to see the God like form of Rei Ayanami, reaching out towards him with bloody hands, half of her face missing.  
Shinji screams.  
-Dream Ends-

Shinji sat up, cold sweat dripped from his forehead onto his covers. "Holy crap..." Feeling the need to not to fall asleep again to go through another bad dream Shinji got out of his bed and got changed into his usual school shirt and trousers. He headed to the front door, deciding to take a walk to work off his problems. He left the apartment and down the stairs. He went out to walk next to crimson paradise of the blood of Lilith; he looked out to see the red sea splashing on the white sandy shores still. "I hate this place, but why did I come here still? Is it because I enjoy the sight of blood? Or where I tired to kill her that makes me feel better? After all I am what Asuka says..." he thought he could forget what had happened here but yet again memories came back to where he had tired to strangle Asuka and stopped which he then heard her say "Disgusting". He continued his walk till he stopped at a cross that stood high in front of him. He looked up at the wooden post; his tired eyes stared at it feeling sick and angry at it. "...Disgusting" he murmured to himself. Realising that all he had been doing is just think about Asuka made him sick, "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he asked himself, Shinji didn't know how he felt about Asuka, first she would be nice or approach as if she had feelings for him but then turn cold and abusive on him. Lately they both weren't on good terms on one another, Shinji could then remember conflict between them after a couple of weeks they returned and stayed at Misato's new apartment. He stood on a hill now looking at the LCL slowly lowering; Shinji knew that soon all the people would be returning to their normal forms, the thought scared him. "I let them die and to reborn all of them but they will only betray me again, I know this all too well, they'll become ungrateful to what I tried and been through to only forget me or hate me because of what choices that I made" he thought to himself, "But that's the choice I made, to be hated and betrayed. What a sick mind I have. I think Asuka was right, I am disgusting". Images from the hospital room where he and Asuka was and the Third Impact flooded into his mind.

"Not really" came a soft voice behind him. Shinji turned around sharply to see nothing.

"Who's that?...Where are you?" asked the shocked Shinji panning around to see no one around, no reply came back. "I must be going nuts"

"No you aren't" came back the voice. Shinji panned around still not seeing anything. "Up here" came back the voice again. Shinji looked up to his right; his eyes widened in shock and pulled a face that looked as if someone had stabbed him in the back.

"N-n-no way! Your dead!" stuttered Shinji in shock.

"Nope, I'm breathing and living again Mr. Ikari" said the soft voice.

"But how?" asked Shinji starring at a white haired boy about his age with his lively crimson colour eyes, the boy did indeed looked very much alive, he sat on top of the cross looking down at Shinji with his large smile.

"Well its complicated my friend..." he began.

-----------------------------------------------------

Asuka sat in the black Mercedes in her summer dress that the Section 2 agents were taking her to her home. Or new home. After all Misato's original apartment had been blown to kingdom come. The new apartment was just outside of Tokyo 3, where some of the buildings had survived. She lightly stroked her bandaged right arm and then her bandaged left eye in boredom, remembering the time when the weapons had struck her; she quickly forgot them to prevent the 'bad dreams'. She had left Tokyo 3 to go to Yokohama 2, to see a psychological therapist. Asuka had been in a great depression and had tried to commit suicide few times, and if it wasn't for Misato and Kaji for stopping her she would have succeeded, they got Nerv Headquarters to organise it, the Headquarters that had in fact survived barely but it remained the only building in the centre of Third Impact, had connections to the rest of Japan from Tokyo 3. She felt heavily depressed as her defeat against the EVA series and what happened between her and Shinji, making her feel useless. However after two weeks she quickly found the light in her life again, and was overjoyed that the fact she is alive. Looking out of her window she saw construction of rebuilding Tokyo 3, thanks to Nerv organising it. The black vehicle pulled up outside the apartments and her door opened by one of the section 2 agents, she grabbed her bag and left the car and then Section 2 agents drove off. She looked up to the apartments and sighed heavily. "Well, better meet the family" she spoke quietly. Taking the elevator she pressed the button to the floor where Misato lived, she was amazed that the region had power now, thanks to Nerv that had linked the remaining of the city to the its unlimited power supply. The doors opened and she turned right and walked to a door reading the name on it, Katsuragi Residence. Before she pressed the button she remembered a painful event that she couldn't forget.

-Flashback-  
"Get away from me!" screamed Asuka as she pushed her flat mate into a wall of the kitchen. Asuka was on a fierce defensive state, her blue eyes showed what emotion she had, anger and fear.

"I just want to help you Asuka" Shinji replied pushing himself off the wall holding his arms out to embrace her.

"No! Get away! I don't want you near me! I don't you to breathe the air I am breathing! I don't to use the bath that you use! You left me to die, against the EVA series and then when I came back you tired to kill me! I wished that you were dead!" Asuka was mainly afraid of Shinji, he had tired to kill her once, and the redhead feared that he might do it again. When she said she wished he dead Shinji couldn't bottle his anger anymore, instead of the embrace he changed his right hand straight and rigid hand which came into contact with great force on the smooth skin on her face, knocking her to the ground. Her eyes watered with pain of the slap. She looked up to see Shinji standing over her.

"I hate you Asuka! I never hated someone who is so ungrateful to people who help her and has a confusing attitude as you before! You think that you think that you are so important?! You're wrong! You're nothing Asuka! Nothing!" he screamed at her with anger and pain. He stormed out of the room leaving Asuka to bring her legs to her chest and cried painfully she had never cried this hard before, she sat there crying for some time until there were no more tears to bring from not just the pain of the slap anymore but now words from Shinji Ikari, the boy who should thought would never do or say such a thing to her.  
-Flashback Ends-

Asuka raised her hand then caressed the left cheek where the wimp and coward that she used to know had struck her, it then bruised after that incident, and Misato had tired to get answers to who smacked her but always failed to get them. Asuka then worried how would Shinji act around her, would he hit her again? Or would he kill her? He tired it before. Shaking that thought out of her head and swallowed hard she pressed the button to the door bell and braced herself, and waited patiently until a man came to open the door and produced a warm smile to her.

"Welcome home, Asuka" he said to her. Asuka felt warm and wanted from that and hugged Kaji. He let her in to take off her shoes and walked into the lounge seeing a group of people in the room cheering to her,

"Welcome back Asuka!" Asuka could see, her best friend Hikari Horaki, the two 'Stooges', Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, Asuka was shocked to see remarkably Ritsuko Akargi who everyone had thought was dead and never return and Misato. Asuka had never felt better, she felt wanted and cared for once in her troubled life. Everyone had happy faces, expect Toji and Kensuke who produced some sort of smile and Misato, who had changed from a happy one then worried one.

"What's wrong Misato?" asked her lover.

"It's Shinji he's not answering his phone" she said to him.

"What?! The baka isn't here?!" Asuka cried out with venom.

"I wouldn't be surprised..." said Kensuke under his breathe hoping she wouldn't hear that.

"Yeah, he's lucky not be here" replied Toji quietly too. However it wasn't quiet enough for Asuka to hear.

"Shut up you idiots!" as she was about to unleash hell on them she noticed that Toji had all of his limbs. "How do you have those back?" she asked in a quieter tone. Toji was confused to what she meant at first but then realised.

"Oh, it was thanks to Shinji really" he replied smiling.

"What? How?"

Ritsuko stepped in to answer that, "Because Shinji rejected Instrumentality and instead began a regeneration of some sort casuing LCL to repair damage or missing body parts"

"So why am I still in bandages?" she asked the blonde woman.

"We'll take them off soon, after all Toji had his taken off his morning" she replied taking out gum from her pocket and then started chewing it.

"Ritsuko isn't that...nicotine gum?" Asuka asked, looking at what was a heavy smoker.

"Yeah, I wanted to quit" she replied.

"More like have less" teased Misato, Ritsuko just glared at her friend; she did have least four or five cigarettes a day. "Anyway I better find Shinji, its god damn rude to not be here next to his lovely girl...friend" Misato teased again this time at Asuka, the redhead went slightly blush. Fearing that they might see it, she spoke up.

"What?! Yeah right! Like I'm his girlfriend! Anyway I'll find that Baka and give him a piece of my mind!" she said as brought up a clenched fist. "Where is he normally?" she asked.

"Around the red sea area" replied Misato, as Asuka had walked away putting her shoes back on and left after saying. "I'll bring him back in a body bag" Everyone stood there in silent until Toji broke it.

"God do I hate her"

-----------------------------------------------------

Asuka was walking around the white sandy beaches of the blood sea, she then heard footsteps behind her to see, Hikari joining her in search of the Third Child. They were walking for about five minutes discussing and gossiping about what had happened during Asuka's absence such as Toji's and Hikari's relationship, from where Toji had the balls to ask her out and its development. Misato and Kaji spending most of their nights drinking and enjoying their company together, they both work for Nerv helping people with their problems such accommodation once coming back from the red sea. Ritsuko is still working with Nerv helping people as a normal doctor, with the help of Maya Ibuki; Asuka had always asked herself why that girl is so attached to the doctor. Kensuke, well the same as always. And everybody from Nerv remained at their line of duty, like Makoto Hyuga, Shigeru Aoba and Sub Commander Kozo Fuyutski well now Commander since Gendo Ikari hadn't returned. Everyone had enjoyed coming back from Lilith's egg and living the lives they want.

"I bet that baka Shinji, even is having a great time too" said Asuka with annoyance in her voice, believing that he got all the praise and the hero.

"Well...no Asuka. He's the only one who isn't happy" replied Hikari with a sad tone, feeling sorry for him.

"What?!" stumbled Asuka to disbelieve, "Why?"

"From what I heard, he has 'seen' stuff that no human should. It's scarred him badly. He doesn't talk much anymore, hardly responses to people and always thinks that someone hates him and wants to kill him or betray him. He's truly alone" Hikari tried to block the tear from her face.

"Hikari you don't need to..." Asuka trying to cheer her up.

"No Asuka! He's had terrible life since his mother died, and what's more he sacrificed his happiness for ours! We're selfish! We're living great lives while he watches us, alone, hating us and himself! He doesn't deserve this, it's like he's waiting for someone to end his misery!" Hikari letting out the pain for Ikari, her friend, tears rolling down her face. Asuka was shocked deeply at this. She didn't know about Shinji choosing the rebirth of mankind than the happiness he could have had. It made Asuka feel sorry for him, for all the teases and bad things she said about him too.

Asuka placed her hand on her shoulder, "Hey, Hikari..." she began then continued once her best friend looked at her with those watery eyes, "We'll make his life happy...and worth something as soon he gets to the apartment okay?" Her friend didn't say anything to respond but nodded.

"You mean, you make his life happy and worth something?" she teased cheering herself up. Asuka went a bit red but quickly turned around and started to walk.

"I don't know what you mean" she in an annoyed tone.

_Asuka why can't you accept your feelings to him?_ thought the brown haired girl walking behind her. After about another minute or so they could see a chocolate haired boy wearing a school uniform sitting on a rock overlooking the sea of blood. "There he is!" cried out Hikari, "Hey Shinji!" she called out to him.

"Oh god" mumbled Shinji shocked to see Asuka with Hikari as they got closer.

Asuka and Hikari ran up to his side to find out he wasn't alone, a boy about their age, with white hair and crimson eyes looked at them, he wore a black coat about knee length and a school uniform, black shoes and a hanging black tie around his neck. _Those eye's_, Asuka thought to herself, _their like Wondergirls!_

The boy stood up pulling a warm big smile, "I believe we haven't meet" he said in his soft voice.

Shinji stood up and introduced the two girls to the boy, he looked Hikari "This is Hikari Horaki and ..." he went to look at Asuka but then looked away "Asuka Langley Souryu" The red hair noticed this pause before her name, at when Shinji looked away as he was about to look at her. He them looked at Asuka at an angle, his eyes showed how he felt.

_Why did he look away? Is it because he still hates me? No, his eyes don't show it, they're full of fear... Is he scared of me?_, thought Asuka as she looked at the blue eyes of the Third Child.

Shinji saw this and quickly turned to Nagisa that stood next to him, "You two this is Kaworu Nagisa"

"Pleased to meet you" said the white haired boy shaking the two girl's hands.

_Well he interacts better than the blue haired doll; he has a warm personality about him_, Asuka said to herself in her mind. She looked at the boy who had been presented in front of her, she felt a bit uncomfortable about him as she touched his hand. _But there's something about him that I can't put my finger on it_. She decides to bring a conversion to him, "So how do you know Shinji?" she questioned him.

"Err...well..." as Shinji just about to make the answer, but Kaworu spoke first.

"We're friends"

"Really? How long?" Asuka pushed further with her questions.

"No, no. Before Third..." he paused as he remembered Shinji saying he hated that name, "the Incident" said Kaworu finishing to off with a better phrase to it.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a friend like him Shinji" Hikari said with joy. "Ah!" cried Hikari as she saw the time on her watch, the other teens jumped and looked at Hikari strangely as if why she cried out for, "Sorry Nagisa..."

"Please call me, Kaworu" he asked. "After all I don't think we're strangers anymore"

"Okay, sorry Kaworu we came to get Shinji for the party you see, and well, we're late"

"I see, well I guess all of you should get back to the party. I guess I'll see you all soon then"

"Thank you very much, and goodbye it was nice to meet you!" Hikari said as she lead off first, Asuka followed before looking strangely at Kaworu then left and as Shinji started to leave, Kaworu stepped next to him.

"I'll be watching your back, carefully" he said to him smiling at him, turning around and patted him on his shoulder before heading in the opposite direction to where they were going, "See you soon, my friend" said the voice before Shinji turned around to say goodbye but Kaworu had disappeared. Shinji turned back in the direction of the apartments and then followed Asuka and Hikari to the party where he knew he'll get scowled for by his guardian.

**Author's Notes: - Well how was it? Give me your opinions and reviews on it; I would like to know what you think about. Also inform me for typos and bad spelling and grammar, as it would be appreciated as I'm bad at it. Thanks for reading.**

**Ramiel666**


	2. Human Interaction

**Genesis Evangelion - Angel's Empathy**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion OR GAINAX nor have rights to it and this is how I think the story should follow after the movie. Thank you. Please enjoy.**

**Key - Italics: The character thinking or talking to themselves in their mind. **

----------------------------------  
Chapter 28 - Human Interaction

The three children were halfway back to the party which they were missing, due to because of Shinji's absence. "Mien Goff" moaned Asuka out loud, "I'm missing the party all because of you Shinji" Shinji didn't react to this, he simply ignored it. "Just because you wanted a chat to that kid Kaworu. You know your friend is really strange right?"

"What do you mean?" asked Shinji.

"Well he just smiled the whole time like an ass didn't he? And the way he was dressed...was also odd, he wore completely black except his shirt. It looked as if was going to a funeral, and if he was, he looked a mess I mean come on, his tie was hanging and his shirt was untucked" Shinji was now no longer listening to Asuka's opinions on his friend, instead he remembered the last few moments that Kaworu had said to him before Shinji eventually killed him. Crushing him in the hand of EVA Unit 01.

"Hey baka aren't you listening to me?" said the redhead standing in front of him, which Shinji stopped in his tracks quickly that Shinji looked into Asuka's blue eye, as the other was covered in a bandage, as he looked he noticed the emotions inside the girl. He saw her scared which Shinji knew she feared him; Asuka Langley Souryu the strongest person that Shinji had known was scared of him Shinji Ikari, the great coward. She took one or two steps back that she was out of his arms length then Shinji quickly replied.

"No sorry I was paying attention to what you said". _"She must be scared after all the stuff I've done to her. Strangle and hit her, that's why she wants to be distant"_.

"Well I was saying how do you actually know your friend? And when did you meet him?" Shinji looked at her puzzled to why she wanted know about Kaworu, Asuka noticing this continued, "Well he sorta spooked me out, and isn't he a bit weird to you?" Before Shinji could reply Hikari butted in.

"I thought he was really nice Asuka and pretty good lookin too" Hikari interrupted. Asuka looked at her with a smirk on her face.

"Well I think that the jock needs to know that his girlfriend is not all as faithful as she seems" teased Asuka.

"I wasn't eyeing him up Asuka!"

Asuka wasn't going to continue with the her teasing so she focused back on the question that she gave to Shinji. "Well? How and when?"

"I met him when everybody left Tokyo 3, before the last Angel arrived" Shinji knew that Hikari didn't know that Kaworu as the 17th Angel as it was kept confidential in Nerv, but he thought Asuka would have known. _Is that why she's a bit uncertain about him? Does she know who he truly is? If so I thought she would have freaked out_. "He is truly a nice and kind person to me" Asuka taking that he answer looked to her side to see a red faced girl standing next to her.

They carried on their walk after Asuka helped cooled down her hot-headed friend, afterwards Hikari and Asuka were talking quietly to each other making sure that Shinji couldn't overhear. Walking up the stairs at the apartment block which Shinji and Asuka lived, Shinji started to image what Misato would say to him, after all he didn't help with organising of the party nor was he there when Asuka arrived. "She's gonna be pissed" he murmured to himself. As they reached door of the apartment and opened it to hear the party had started. Both Asuka and Hikari ran into the living and just when Shinji was about to enter the room he was straight away pulled away and taken into his room by an angry looking Misato. Sliding the door shut hard she turned to the young man standing in the room with her.

"Why did you leave the apartment and to only be brought back by the guest of honour? And what time did leave this household?" she said through her grinding teeth. Shinji couldn't tell Misato that he met Kaworu, it would alert everyone that the 17th Angel was alive, which would bring his death again.

"I went out for a walk about 3" he replied not looking at her. When he did he figured out by the look on her face showed that she was confused to why he went out, before she could ask another question he continued, "because I had...another dream" Misato anger decreased and her voice became softer.

"Another one?" Misato stood there shocked; Shinji looked at her and nodded slowly. "Was it bad?" she asked.

"Yeah Misato this one was bad"

-----------------------------------------------------

In the living room Hikari went to her boyfriend's side hugging him. "Wah! Hey, it's not like was gone forever" he said.

"I know but I hate it when I'm not next to you" she replied in a soft low voice, her face blushing.

"Urgh! Do I have to see this at my party?" complained a certain red head.

"Just because the devil hasn't got someone to love" teased Toji, pulling a grin from the side of his face that wasn't in sight of Asuka.

"The devil can't love anyone, she'll burn them" replied Kensuke in low voice hoping the German girl didn't hear.

"What was that?!" unfortunately for Kensuke, she heard. Asuka's face was just about as red as her hair. And Kensuke face was rather a blue colour as Asuka had him in a headlock. Ritsuko and Kaji pulled her off with difficultly as Asuka had a strong grip around his neck. Just as they managed to settle the redhead down Ritsuko called by her long life friend.

"Ritsuko? Can I talk to you please?" asked Misato peeping her head around the door. Ritsuko without a question to why walked into the room. Asuka looked stumped, she knew that Shinji was in that room with Misato but now they needed Ritsuko. Curious she turned to the remaining adult in the room.

"Kaji?" she said in a flirty voice, and the man lowered his can of beer looking at her. "What's happening in there? Is Shinji in trouble?" Kaji knew that was no longer the case as soon as Ritsuko was called into the room. He knew about Shinji's 'dreams', as he was in the room as Misato had calmed him down from the first one. Pulling on an innocent face he replied to the Second.

"I don't know...why are you curious? Worried that he got in trouble?" he teased her, looking away sharply she replied in a stern voice.

"No! Why would I care about that baka!?" Kaji smiled, knowing that she was lying, _"Lair why would she ask in the first place"_, he thought as he took another sip from his Yebisu beer can.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I see so its got worse..." said Ritsuko after Misato had told her about Shinji having anotherone of his dreams, she looked at Shinji who was now sitting on his bed, looking down at the floor. "I know you don't want to recall what you dreamt Shinji but can you please tell me what you saw" Shinji looked up to her now and took a small breathe.

"Okay, I first saw Misato, Asuka, Rei and my father" as Shinji mentioned the last person Ritsuko shivered a bit, after all she found out hat the man she was sleeping with was just using her to reunite with his dead wife. "And they were saying that I'm nothing...useless and a coward, and that I shouldn't exist" Shinji paused as he didn't want to go any further.

"Go on Shinji" she said in a soft voice placing her hand his shoulder, usually Ritsuko wasn't like this so it was a bit weird to Shinji. He swallowed hard to bring out the last memories of his nightmare to words.

"I saw Rei...well Lilith. And she held her bloody hands out to me; half of her face was missing saying I was alone and then I woke up" after Shinji had explained his dream to Ritsuko stood back up and walked up to Misato and whispered something to her but Shinji couldn't hear, afterwards Ritsuko turned back to the young man.

"Right Shinji I'll try and give you some stronger drugs for your sleep. I need to discuss with Misato alone please. Just go to the party, relax and enjoy yourself"

"Okay. Thank you Ritsuko" said Shinji as he stood up and left the room, for the two women to talk.

"Aren't those drugs that he has already strong enough?" Misato asked the blonde haired woman who took another piece of nicotine gum out of the packet and placed it into her mouth. After a few chews on the gum Ritsuko turned to her friend.

"Unfortunately they aren't strong enough as I hoped"

"But if you give him a stronger drug, isn't gonna harm or effect him in some way?" asked the concerned guardian of the Third Child.

"Not really, he can get a few headaches or become light headed a couple of times but it wont damage him. But usually the drug he was currently taking is a 98 percent prevention of dreams, how can just 0.1 still give him those horrible nightmares. It's really strange..."

"How about change the prescription to everyday?"

"Now that would do damage to him, I'll just find a drug that is tad stronger, obviously not 100, as it would permanently damage his . I know either of us wants that"

"Yeah...and thanks Ritsuko for helping him"

"It's the least I can do for him; anyway if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have a second chance in life. And I will never forget that"

-----------------------------------------------------

Asuka watches as Hikari and Toji both laugh at Kensuke who falls over backwards after tripping over the table while moving backwards to get a better shot of the two lovebirds on his camera. Just then Shinji walks back into the room, Asuka then recalls the event she had with Hikari telling her what Shinji had experienced during Third Impact and his emotions. Toji turns to his friend, "What was that about Shin-man?"

Shinji looks back at him, pulling a faint smile "Nothing". Everybody knew when Shinji says that there is actually something wrong, however nobody wanted to push him about. Asuka in the other hand wanted to know, but was unsure to actually talk to Shinji about it, after all their relationship wasn't really friendly, so Asuka got up and walked up to her best friend pulling her to the side of the room.

"I need to ask you a favour" the German girl whispered to her.

"What is it?" she whispered back knowing that Asuka didn't want someone in the room to hear.

"I need you to talk to Shinji and find out what was going on in there"

"Huh?! I can't do that" Hikari's voice attracted Toji over to them.

"What's going on here?" Toji asked the two girls.

"None of your business" she said with venom.

"Actually you should make it his business Asuka, because well...Toji told me"

Asuka looked at her friend in disbelief then turned to her boyfriend with a strange face. Great I have to ask the jock. Toji looked at both of them puzzled to what they were talking about. "Toji...can you go and ask Shinji what happened in that room"

"Why are you asking me?" he said confused, and a look he presented which said no.

"Because he wouldn't tell me and considering that he told you what he was feeling and happened to him during Third Impact" Toji had a blank face looking at the redhead. "What?"

He turned to his girlfriend, "Why did you tell her?" he asked, slight anger was in his tone.

"Because she had a right to know" she replied. Toji slapped his face. "What? He told you how he..."

"No, he didn't" he replied from behind his hand covering his face.

"What? Then how..."

"I, err..." Toji lowered his hand from his face, "remember when we came over to see how Shinji was?" Hikari nodded o his question, "well, when you went back home, I stayed a bit longer. And then when Shinji left me and Misato to hit the hay, Misato was kinda...drunk" Asuka looked at him to only have guessed that Misato must have blurred it out.

"How did she know? After all he isn't the kind of person to discuss something like what he went through with someone else or with anything at that matter" Asuka said tilting her head in Shinji's direction.

"When Shinji left the room, Misato told me she took him to see Ritsuko because of his strange and paranoid mood he had then. Apparently he eventually told them everything, after Ritsuko had encouraged him after some time" Asuka looked at the jock and then smirked

"Why did you stay longer? Was it because of Misato?" Toji was now complete red.

"N-no!"

"Hi guys...what you talking about?" mumbled a familiar voice behind them, which there stood a chocolate haired boy. Because Asuka stood with her back to him, she jumped in shock as she didn't hear him walking up to behind her.

"Don't do that Third Child! Jesus you scared the hell out me" Shinji smiled lightly to this. "Oh so you find it amusing to sneak up behind me and scare me?" The venom in her voice quickly put the smile off Shinji's face. When looking at Shinji's stature, the Second Child noticed that he had something behind his back. "What's that behind your back?"

Shinji shook a little. _"Damn my nerves are getting the better of me...not like I care what she thinks of it...but why am I nervous? Is it because I still care for her?"_ Bringing his arms away from his back he presented Asuka a small white box. "Here...it's for you" he mumbled nervously. "Ahh damn nerves!"

Asuka took the box off his hands and opened it slowly, _"I can't believe it! He of all people got me something"_ After removing the packaging tissue Asuka eyes lit up with both shock and delight to pull out a golden necklace with a golden cross attached to it which had a small white diamond in the centre of the cross. "T-t-thank you Shinji..." Asuka just starred in surprise at the present. _"Is that all I can say to him? But why did he get it for me? Doesn't he hate me?"_

"It's okay Asuka. As long as you..." Shinji didn't even finish what he was going to say as he was embraced by the red-haired girl that he had hated but then his feelings for her was all over the place. Did he really hate her? Or did he love her? Did he care for her? Those questions filled his mind. Shinji at this moment would normally freak out or come out with a stupid question, but Shinji did either. He amazed everyone in the room as he took the girl in his arms and held her tight; a small smile appeared on the Third Child's face. _"This is so strange┘I never thought that Asuka would do this even if I gave her something. She would normally take it for granted but now, she's different"_ Just then they heard someone fall onto the floor; the two released each other and looked to see Toji lying on the floor appearing to have a heart attack. "Toji! Are you alright?" Shinji knelt down at his best friend's side; Toji was muttering something in a low voice which he couldn't hear at first but moving his head closer he heard what he said.

"Y-y-you hugged the red devil. You're diseased"

-----------------------------------------------------

Across the apartment, the 17th Angel stood on his balcony looking through the window of the Katsuragi residence into the living room watching the event taking place. The Angel smiled and then retired from his eves dropping and into his own apartment. He took off his black coat hanging it on the corner of the book shelf. He then took a book from one of the shelves and jumped onto his bed flickering through a few pages he started to read quietly. The apartment he was staying wasn't as big as Lilim's apartment that he was starring into, all it had a bathroom, kitchen and bedroom, that's but it was just fine for him. After a few minutes of reading into the book a knock came on his door.

"Please come in" he said out load not taking his eyes off the book. After hearing the door open and close Kaworu removed his eyes from the book to see who it was. "Oh, hello Miss Shinrosu Bukamora"

"Hello Kaworu Nagisa" said the young woman, she was playing with her short black hair, and it had pink highlights in. She wore a black top with a cleavage that partially showed her breasts, and a jean style mini skirt. Judging by what she looked and wore Kaworu guessed her age was about 15 or 16 years old. Normally men would have been eyeing or gazing at her, which upset her however Kaworu was completely different he had the face that showed not a perverted look, which made the woman comfortable around. She came closer to him and sat on his bed placing her head on his lap gazing her green eyes at him. "What are you reading?" she asked then looked at what he was reading, "The Sexual Interaction between Humans..."

"It's quite an interesting book this is" he said from behind the pages.

"Heh, heh I bet it is" she said under her breathe, "So why are you reading that anyway?"

"Just wandering how humans interact with each other" he replied flicking over a page.

"Wha?! He makes it sound like he ain't human!" She laid there for a few moments making a kicking air motion with her feet, eventually she brought up the question she wanted to ask the strange boy. "Kaworu?" she said in a teasing voice.

"Yes"

"Are you gay?"

Kaworu looked at her for a few moments and then replied, "Yes"

"What? Why?" she said in disappointment.

"Because a friend of mine might finally start rebuilding his life"

Shinrosu actually got what he meant by, not homosexual gay but happy gay. "No not that gay. Are you a homosexual?"

He looked at her puzzled, "What's a homosexual?" Well you can't blame him; after all he's an Angel, and doesn't fully understand 'Lilim love'.

"Argh! It means that you would like to have a sexual relationship with another man" her voice contained frustation.

"Ah, well..."

"Go on"

"I don't really know if I am a homosexual, well because...heh I haven't actually 'loved' anyone" He then remembered a scene with Shinji in the baths.

Flashback  
Shinji looks at Kaworu who's standing up, "Your empathy?"

Kaworu turns and looks down at Shinji, "I'm saying I love you"

Flashback Ends

_"Well I didn't mean it as that I love him as in a love relationship as she's saying"_

"So you haven't loved someone?" He shook his head to her question, "How sad..." She got up and was on top of him on her hands and knees, she places her hand on his book at takes it off him, throwing it onto the floor. Looking up to her Kaworu's heart started to race, it was very strange for him to be experiencing this.

_"Why is my heart racing? Is it 'Love'?" _, he looked into her green emerald eyes "What are doing Shinrosu?"

"I think that you should stop using the theory of interactions and put it into practice, you strange white haired angel"

_"She doesn't know how close she is to be actually right"_ he thought before she rested her lips his own.

-----------------------------------------------------

Back in the Katsuragi household the party started to die down and people started to leave, firstly Kensuke. He waved goodbye to everyone before leaving and warned Shinji to stay away from the 'Red Devil' if he wants to live. Then Toji and Hikari, Toji insisted to walk his girlfriend home. Just as they were going Misato yelled, "Remember to use protection!" Toji and Hikari both left bright red. Finally was Ritsuko she got up said her goodbyes but turned to Misato one last time before leaving and whispered,

"Inform me if he has another nightmare, and get details on what he saw" Misato nodded this before her friend left her home.

"Right" began Kaji, "so who's cleaning up this mess?"

Straight away Asuka was the first to speak out to Kaji's question, "No way! It was my party why should I clean up?"

"Misato?"

"Ahh sorry hunny but, no. But I think a certain young man who didn't help us put this together in the beginning should do the cleaning"

_"You would have made me clean this up even if I help put this party together anyway"_ Shinji though to himself. "Alright I'll do it" With that said the two adults ran into the kitchen going to have their occasion drinking session. Just as Shinji had knelt down to start cleaning up he saw a bandage arm hand him an empty can of beer. "Asuka? You don't need to do this"

"Yes, I think I do" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Why?"

"Well two reasons, one, since I was gone you would have done all the cooking and cleaning for those two drunken bums" Just then they both heard a loud giggle, meaning Misato was already consumed lot of Alchol. "And you look incredibly tired" Shinji didn't notice this, but he faced did indeed show it, he looked as if he had hardly any sleep. "So go off to bed and get some sleep Shinji Ikari" As instructed he got up from his knees and went to his room. Just as he reached the door and opened it the Second Child's arms wrapped him again. "Thank you Shinji for the present, it was wonderful" and she gave him a kiss on his cheek before releasing him and returning to clean up the mess from the party. Shinji stumbled into his room, he couldn't believe it. Asuka had kissed him, properly, after all it was better than the time when she held his nose. Shinji got undressed quickly and got into bed, putting on his earphones of his SDAT player and played his favourite music.

_"Strange...I hated her anymore, but know I don't and I hated this place but know I don't so much anymore. My opinions changed since I meet Kaworu again. Why is he here anyway? Well no better pondering, I'll ask him tomorrow"_

Just as he was about to quickly fall to sleep he heard Misato scream, "Oh my God! I can see our neighbours having sex!" Shinji frowned and turned up the music of his SDAT to fall into a paradise of rest.

**Author's Notes: - Well I can see some people weren't expecting what happened with Kaworu to actually happen but I like to add a bit of a twist here and there. Okay as always please give me your reviews on the second chapter as they would be helpful. And I know that there would be bad spelling or grammar so I ask if someone can write down where are the problems and send them to me how you would correctly word it. I would be very grateful.**

**Ramiel666**


	3. The Blood Pact

Disclaimer : I don't own Evangelion nor GAINAX so I ain't the guy who wrote it, it's Anno!

Authors Notes : Okay soz about the late update work sorta got in the way and had hardly any access to an Internet computer to put this up to but got it in the end. Thanks for the reviews so far into the story remember your opinions can help make the story better! Right enough! Lets get to the story.

Author's Warning: Okay one or two scenes are taken from Evangelion Resurrection and Genesis. So one or two scenes won't make sense unless you've watched them. And also there are one or two scenes that may be unpleasant, so you've been warned!

Chapter 29 - The Blood Pact

"Shinji you baka! Wake up!" came a voice into Shinji's emerald sleep, he shot up and turned to see Asuka wearing her summer dress standing next to his bed. He rubbed his eyes and sighed to his disappoint that he had been woken up so early.

"What is it Asuka?" he asked before he yawned.

"I need you to make me breakfast" she replied smiling at him, crossing her arms.

"Can't Kaji make it?" he questioned.

"He can't he isn't here, he's gone to work. So you have to"

"Misato?"

"You better be joking, besides she's gone out, so there's no one else, come on"

Shinji looked at his alarm clock to see reading 05:02 in the morning; Shinji sighed again but more heavily this time. "Why do you want breakfast at this time? On a Saturday?"

"...Because I woke up early this morning okay? Just make me breakfast" she then quickly left the room, with Shinji not noticing that her cheeks had gone red.

Shinji scrambled himself out of his warm bed and opened his draws to pull out some jeans and put them on, the jeans were a bit long as they touched the floor and they didn't exactly fit him, he then put on belt to hold them up. He then withdrew a shirt with thin black lines running vertically down. Normally Shinji would tuck it into his jeans but today he couldn't be bothered. It was early and he had to make breakfast for the redhead who was in the kitchen waiting impatiently as he stepped in and started to prepare the rice. "Why did she wake me up so early? On Saturday?" he asked himself quietly so she didn't hear him.

For the last three weeks that Asuka returned their relationship with each other was 'on and off' sometimes they would get on great but only if they were alone, in public she was the same old Asuka. He remembered the night that she kissed him on the cheek; he never thought she would do that but then the next day she was back to normal. The night she came back from Ritsuko who had removed the bandages from her, Asuka stayed close to Shinji that night as Kaji and Misato went out to a house party...both the teenagers believed that the guardian and her boyfriend were too old for that but they let them be. And then the next they both went to school she acted the same as she was during a normal school day, bossy and demanding.

"All well, at least I have her back" he mumbled

"What are talking about now Shinji?" called out the Second Child.

"N-nothing!" he stuttered back, focusing back on the meal he was preparing. _"But it's strange, she's always been going out lately, and returning tired. Maybe she's been going to the gym or something, after all she still keeps up that great figure of hers" _he thought and grinned.

_"What is he thinking?" _the Redhead had thought to herself, _"I bet it's about me, but what?"_ while asking herself that question the sound of the doorbell filled the room. "I'll get it" she said as she quickly stood up and then ran out to the front door. As Asuka got to the front door she opened it to hopefully see her best friend Hikari but instead saw a white haired boy with crimson eyes looking at her with his usual smile, in his usual black coat and trousers, with his white shirt but wore trainers and no tie, it looked more like the school uniform, minus the coat. _"Great, what's __he__ doing here? Looking the same as usual like wonder girl"_ But there was young woman standing next to him by his left with both her arms wrapped around his arm, maybe a year or two older, she was slightly taller than him with her shoulder length jet black hair which contained purple highlights in, waving freely in the cool breeze. She wore a jeans style mini skirt, with a black shirt that had a cleavage showing part of her breasts, and she wore black boots that came up below her knees. _"God...she looks like whore" _The expression on Asuka's face showed what she was thinking about the girl standing next to Kaworu. After all it wasn't like it was the first look that she got from people for the way she was dressed. She looked at Asuka with her emerald eyes showing what she though of Asuka.

_"So what if I am dressed like this? At least I can get with men"_ as she thought that she hugged tighter onto Kaworu's arm.

Asuka than looked away from the woman's gaze back to Kaworu. "So what is it, Kaworu?" she asked folding her arms and looking high and proud standing at the door like the apartments guardian.

"Just came to visit Miss Soryu" he replied.

Asuka face twitched when he addressed her as 'Miss Soryu', its not like she mind being called that as it was better than 'Pilot Soryu', it was that she found it strange that he was always polite and happy, she had never seen him upset with all the times that she, Shinji, Hikari, Toji and Kensuke had seen him. She was a bit uncomfortable with this girl standing next to him holding onto his arm, he had never mentioned her to them before but it looked like they were a "couple" of some sort to her. _"Why is he always happy? It's a bit disturbing but at least he shows some happy emotion unlike that 'doll' that thankfully isn't here"_ Looking at the girl again she asked, "So who are you?" in a demanding tone as if she was suspicious or a threat.

The girl looked at her and relied, "My name is Shinrosu Bukamora, but you can call me Miss Nagisa"

Asuka looked at her blankly, "Fine just come in"

"Is...Miss Katsuragi in?" asked the white haired boy.

"No she's out" Asuka replied puzzled, because every time he came to see them he always asked them if Misato was around, and if they answered yes he would say he can't stay and leave. "Why don't you ever want to see her?"

The expression on his face changed to a serious one, "Nothing personal really, excuse me" he said as he walked past her with his love. They wandered in and into the kitchen where they met Shinji. Asuka could hear the greetings of the two 'stooges' in the room as she walked in. Shinji turned to look at the young woman standing with Kaworu, "Oh sorry Shinji, this is Shinrosu my...girlfriend" as he mentioned the relationship she was with him he went a slight red, his lover noticed this.

"Kaworu dear, why are blushing just as you said girlfriend?" she teased, pulling a smile and gazed into crimson eyes, he blushed brighter.

"I...err just umm..." he stuttered back. Shinji and Shinrosu started to laugh and then Kaworu joined in with them.

"Great I got three weirdoes in the apartment" said the voice behind them, obliviously it was Asuka. "Shinji is breakfast ready?" she demanded.

"Yeah I'll put it in the table for you" he replied lifting the bowl of cooked rice, and holding the soy sauce in his other hand.

"Good, it's about time" she said as she sat down on the table.

As Shinji laid them on the table Kaworu looked in disgust, _"How can a Lilim treat another like that? Especially to Shinji" _As Shinji turned around Kaworu walked to him, "Can I speak to you in private?" he whispered. Shinji nodded and left the room, Kaworu turned to his love; "I'll just be a minute" She smiled and nodded as she rested her back on the refrigerator. Kaworu left the room and found Shinji standing on the balcony and Kaworu joined him on it, closing the sliding door behind him.

"So what is it you want to talk about Kaworu?" asked his chocolate haired friend.

"Well, I just um..." Kaworu stopped to try and find his words, "Would you be a godparent?"

Shinji looked at him with shock. _"What does he mean by this?"_ Shinji asked himself in his mind. "Do you mean that..."

Kaworu rested both his arms onto the looked out into the city that stood high and proud to his left, "Heh, yeah. I'm a future father"

This was so sudden, Shinji didn't even meet Shinrosu before nor knew of their relationship. Shinji then looked back to the night that Asuka returned and hearing Misato shouting something as he tired to go to sleep.

Flashback

Shinji was in his room when he heard Misato scream, "Oh my God! I can see our neighbors having sex!"

End of Flashback

"T-this is great! But just saying aren't you a little young to be a...father?" Shinji was full of excitement but also concerned if Kaworu could actually handle a baby, then thinking of the child, Shinji sprung another question, "Wait, does that mean that the child is also going to be an Angel?"

Kaworu looked back at him smiling, "I might be young Shinji, but I have seen what must be done for a child to be brought up and yes. The child is going to be an Angel"

Even though Shinji was happy for his friend he was still concerned, "Does Shinrosu know about you being an Angel?"

"No, I haven't told her yet" he replied laying his head onto his arms.

"So...when do you plan to?"

"Well, soon. As I don't want her to have a shock to find out herself"

Suddenly they heard something fall to the ground, both teenagers spun around, Kaworu's eyes widen in shock and horror to see the owner of the apartment standing in front of him, shaking like an autumn leaf in fear with the shopping bags next to her feet. "I...I...can't believe it!" screamed the woman. "He's alive!" She quickly pulled out her Glock.44 and aimed at the Angel.

"Misato, what are screaming about?" said the redhead coming though the door. Misato quickly turned and pointed the gun at Asuka. "Wha-what are doing Misato!?" shouted the German girl. And then Misato quickly turned her weapon back to the white haired boy. "Misato what the hell are you doing with that gun!?" Misato didn't reply as she and the crimsoned eyed boy starred at each other. "Answer me Misato! Why are you pointing that gun at Kaworu!?"

Misato turned her head slightly to the German, "Asuka do you remember when I told you about the 17th Angel, who befriended Shinji then betrayed us all by taking control of your Unit 02 and used it against Shinji?"

Asuka didn't understand where Misato was going with this but acknowledged it and replied, "Yeah, so what? He's dead"

"That's what I thought too. But here he is standing in our apartment!" Shinji move away from him!" Shinji doesn't even move, he stands there looking at Misato. "Shinji, I said move!" Still the boy doesn't move. "Shinji do you even know who he is?!"

Shinji nods, "Yes, he's Kaworu Nagisa" he said calmly.

Misato couldn't believe what he was saying, _"Is he defending him, nor can't he remember what happened between them in Terminal Dogma?"_ Misato still focusing her pistol on the young Angel, and started to grow frustrated at Shinji's stubbiness, "Shinji that's the 17th Angel, Dabris! The person you killed!"

"I know" he replied.

Misato noticed at the corner of her eye, a young woman with purple highlighted black hair stood next to Asuka, "Who are you?!" demanded Misato.

The girl was terrified but she brought up the courage and identified herself to the owner of the apartment, "My name is Shinrosu Bukamora"

"What are you doing here?" she demanded with another question.

"I'm here with my boyfriend Kaworu"

Just that Misato's world had turned upside down, did she hear was correct? Is she in love with the 17th Angel Dabris? "You're in love?"

The girl nodded in reply and held her hand above her pelvis, "And I'm having his child"

Another shocking bit of news brought Misato caused her hand holding the pistol to shake. "Misato..." the guardian of the children looked at the chocolate haired boy, "Misato put the gun down, even though he is an Angel, he's not a threat like last time. He's started a new life, like us. Would you lower your gun and give him a chance like me?" Misato was now in a dangerous situation, an Angel was in her home that is a being that is humanity's destruction but he has started a new life and living his own life, not something he believes that he is bind to.

Even though Misato was scared that an Angel was in her home, the beings she came to hate and despise, she eventually chose to lower her weapon slightly, as she became less tense something touched her from behind on her shoulder, without thinking she squeezed the trigger and a yellow orange flash shot itself out of the end of the barrel, and the bullet flew towards the Angel, however he rose his AT Field, a large orange hexagonal shape appeared and deflected the bullet. Looking clearly he saw the bullet that he deflected had actually hit his best friend, Shinji. Blood started to gush out of the point of entry in his neck. "No! Shinji!" screamed Misato in horror as he started to fall.

Shinji's body then hit the floor, his white haired friend picked him up and held him in his arms, "Shinji stay with us! Came someone call an ambulance or something!" he shouted to the people that was still in the room. Shinrosu ran to the phone that was on the table and dialed the emergency line.

"No, call NERV! They'll get here quicker and they got better equipment to deal with this!" demanded the man standing behind Misato, she knew that voice, the cold voice, the voice of a man who was her superior in NERV, Commander Gendou Ikari. She turned to confirm the man as her boss, as he wore his usual tinted sunglasses and black Commander Uniform. The terrified girl dialed NERV HQ and started to describe the scene, "Please send medical assistance! We have a injured boy with a gunshot wound to his neck!" she then put the phone down as the man with the tinted sunglasses walked up to the unconscious body of his son, balancing a handkerchief over the wound and put pressure on it. "Keep pressure on it Dabris! And don't let go" Kaworu nodded and pressed hard onto the bloody cloth. Gendou stood up and turned to the people standing in room, "Don't be idle, help move the Third Child outside!"

Everybody in the household placed their arms underneath the boy except Asuka as she there was enough people carrying him, she led the way to the front door and opened it. _"He still calls his son the Third Child? And calls Kaworu by his Angelic name. But furthermore how the hell did he get in here? And when did he come back to life?" _pondered Asuka as she help lift Shinji off the ground with Kaworu hand still firmly placed on the injured boy's neck. _"Shinji hang in there, you'll be alright, just stay with me!" _

They moved Shinji outside of the apartment block where they waited for the emergency vehicle to come, Misato curious to how Gendou knew where she lived and to how he got into her home, she turned to the Ex-Commander, "Commander..." she began.

"Mr. Ikari, would you please Major" he replied with his cold voice.

"Mr. Ikari, how did you know where I lived and how did you get in?"

The man looked back at her, Misato never remembered the colour of his eyes as they were always behind the orange shades, "Ask Mr. Kaji, he has all your answers"

_"Kaji? Is he hiding something from me? The Commander also wasn't fazed to see the 17th here too. This is so strange...is there something that someone was hiding from me again?" _Just then a white vehicle came round the corner at a speed of 80mph.

_"And I thought that Misato's driving was dangerous"_ thought the redhead as the ambulance stopped in front of them with a huge screech, it was white that had the medical first aid symbol unit and on the red cross there was a small incantation of the NERV insignia.

Medics rushed out and opened the back doors, to the ambulance and quickly pulled out a stretcher, which Misato, Gendou, Shinrosu and Kaworu lifted Shinji onto. "Quickly we need to get back to HQ!" shouted one of the medics to the other as they lifted the stretcher into the van and closed one of the back doors.

Asuka walked up to the medic who was climbing in, "I need to be with him please!" she pleaded to him. The medic was optimistic, but when he saw the nod from the Ex-Commander the medic helped her in and closed the other door. The ambulance then sped off to the direction of NERV HQ.

Misato turned to the remaining members next to her, "Come on, we'll follow then in my car!" Not having a second thought considering if they were safe to be in her car, knowing her driving 'abilities' they followed her to the sleeping blue Cadillac that was parked not in parking lines but it was parked over them. They all jumped into the vehicle and the lavender haired driver injected her keys into the ignition and twisted it. A large roar erupted as they beast had been awakened, straight away Misato shifted the car into gear and put the petal to the metal. Te wheels spun and left black skid marks on the road behind them.

"Err, Misato" said Gendou as he clenched onto his seat for dear life.

"What is it Sir? We have to get to HQ" replied the driver.

"Yeah I know, its just well we're going in the wrong direction"

"...Yeah I knew that" replied the driver as she made 180 degree turn and speed off down in the _right_ direction to HQ, everyone in the car sighs in disbelief. Driving down the streets of New Tokyo 3, Misato performed various turns and over takes on the road, that most drivers were cursing and showing the fists or the middle finger to her as she raced passed them, after all she was driving like a maniac.

Kaworu being the first time in a car was relaxed and calm about the situation, _"So, this is how Lilim drive automobiles... if that's the case then why is everyone tense and clinging for life?"_

They got to HQ's vehicle elevator and Misato swiped her ID card through the reader and upon hearing a ping sound to indicate that access was permitted she drove in and waited impatiently for the doors to close behind them, "Come on! Damn it what's taking so long to close the doors?!" the driver screamed at one of the crew in charge of the lift.

----------------------------------------------------------

Upon arriving at the medical centre in the newly built Geofront, the medics pushed the Shinji on his stretcher to the hospital doors, Asuka quickly followed. She ran in with them where she quickly lost track of them, she quickly tried to locate where they had taken Shinji but it was almost impossible, after all it was a newly built hospital and the wards and where in different locations in the building from the previous one which unfortunately got destroyed by Third Impact. _"Where have they taken him? I don't have a clue where to go nor where I am"_, she sat down on some green chairs in the corridor that she got lost in and began to weep, "I need to see him, I need to see if he's alright, I need to tell him... I love him" tears ran down her cheeks and onto her hands that were clenched up on her knees.

"Can I help you dear?" said a voice next to her, she jumped in surprise as she saw a nurse standing next to her, how the nurse got so close to her without Asuka hearing her heels amazed her.

Asuka rubbed some of the tears away from her face, and looked back at the middle aged woman, "I'm looking for someone and got..." she trailed off in embarrassment.

"Lost? Don't worry love it must be new to you right?" Asuka simply nodded back, "Well how about that I help you finding them?" asked the nurse.

Asuka leaped to her feet and hugged the kind nurse, "Thank you! Thank you so much! That would so helpful!" Then Asuka released the woman from her grip.

"Wait here, I'll go and find out where they are...oh wait who is it you're looking for?" asked the nurse, embarrassed after all she was going off to find the stranger to her.

"Shinji Ikari" replied the redhead. The nurse then turned around and muttered something under her breathe that Asuka couldn't hear. Waiting for the nurse to come back, the lonely German girl sat back down onto the green chair. All you could hear was the overhead speaker calling doctors and nurses names and to their locations, the sound of shoes and heels producing echoes down the boring white corridors, then a frustrated woman demanding where Shinji Ikari was. "Wait...can it be Misato?" Asuka got up from the seat and went to the corner of the corridor she was in and looked around slightly to see a lavender haired woman screaming at the doctors and nurses in the room. "Yep, it's Misato"

"Young lady, I know where Mr. Shinji Ikari is" shouted the nurse from the other end of the corridor behind Asuka, just then the group which contained, Misato, Gendou, Kaworu and Shinrosu overheard the nurse and went down the corridor into the one where Asuka stood looking blankly at them.

"W-what?" said the redhead.

"Why are you here?" asked Misato.

"I got lost" she replied folding her arms.

"What?! You were meant to be with him!"

"Yeah, why are you in this corridor?"

Misato didn't make a reply, but Kaworu did, "She just ran into the building without asking reception where he was, and we well followed her so she couldn't cause anymore...hostage situations" Asuka just looked confused at the boy until he carried on, "Because she pulled out a gun on the elevator staff"

"You snitch!" hissed Misato as she turned to the white haired boy.

"Umm, do all of you want to see Master Ikari?" asked the nurse a bit nervous on the situation where Kaworu mentioned about Misato using her gun on the lift staff. They all nodded in their reply, "Right, please follow me" said the nurse as she guided them through the hospital. Through various doors they came to the operating room, where they were confronted by three Section 2 agents with their TMP sub machine guns drawn and ready.

"What is your business here?" demanded one of the agents.

"These people want to see the operation" replied the nurse calmly.

"No one is allowed through unless proper ID verification" said the other agent in a stern voice. The party scrambled for their ID's except for Kaworu and Gendou. Each showed them their ID's, "Good you lot may pass"

Misato turner to see Kaworu and Gendou still standing there, "Come on, we have to see Shinji, your son Gendou and your friend Kaworu" Both still didn't move. "Why aren't you two coming?"

"Major, do you think that my son would like to see me in his condition at this present time, he hates me Major, and will never forgive me for the things I put him through, so it's best that I stay here" Gendou then turner to the green chair next to him and sat down pushing up his tinted shades as he did it.

Misato looked at Kaworu for his explanation, "Miss Katsuragi, I don't have my ID"

Misato looked at the Section 2 agent standing next to her, "Sorry Ma'am, no ID, no entry, that's the rules I'm afraid"

"Not even if I'll keep watch on him?" she asked them.

The guards knew she was part of NERV but were hesitant, "Let him pass boys" called out a voice behind the guards, they looked at the person who called out, then everyone else saw them, Kaji stood with his black/green NERV uniform.

"As you wish sir" the guards stood aside to let them all pass.

"Come on I'll show you where he is" said Kaji as he lead them off.

"Kaji, what are you doing here?" asked Misato but he didn't respond, "There are things I need you to tell me" still he doesn't reply, "Why am I being kept in the dark Kaji?" she pressures him for answers, "What? Don't you trust me?" she says as she grabs onto his arm.

Kaji stops and leans into Misato's ear and whispers, "I'll tell you everything that you need to know, but not here, Shinji is still in surgery, or did you forget?"

"No, how could I forget? I saw the bullet enter his neck!" she hissed under her breathe to him.

They came to a door where another Section 2 was standing guard outside to a room with a sign indicating that it was a 'Waiting Room'. "Ryoji Kaji" addressed Kaji as he showed him his ID card, the agent nodded and stepped aside to let them all in to the white room. "Everyone wait here, I'll find out how the operation is going" Everyone took seats to sit as Kaji left the room. Most of the group was scattered Misato sat nearest to the door, Asuka sat on the other side of the room with her head resting on the wall behind her, Kaworu and Shinrosu sat on the other right side of the room, Kaworu stood up and walked to the window looking out of it, he could see the whole of the GeoFront before him. Looking at the GeoFront it was a lush green environment, filled with life. "Even underground there is new life" he said.

"Don't get me started on new life, Angel" growled a voice behind him, and he heard footsteps leading up to him, he turned his head slightly to see an upset redhead behind him from the corner of his eye.

Asuka stopped in her tracks and released in horror the look she got from Tabris, _"That look, it's the same as hers, that doll's"_

"What do you mean Miss Soryu?" asked the white haired boy.

Asuka grew more tense and angry, grabbing the collars on his black coat and slamming his back onto the window behind him, "What the fuck do you think I mean?! Let's think about, okay? First 'me' and Shinji were the first ones to have a new life and then everyone else, then out of the blue you appear, an Angel, a messager of God coming down to destroy mankind, and yet you befriend Shinji again only so he takes a bullet to the neck from your AT Field!" Misato and Shinrosu just sit and stare in horror to what's happening, "Let me ask you something Kaworu, no wait, that's not your real name is it, Tabris?" Kaworu doesn't reply, "Tabris who resurrected you from death?"

Kaworu eyes turned cold as he looked at the angry German, "It was Shinji" Everyone looked in shock, "Just like the others, a second chance to life. I just want to help him"

"Help? Help?! You almost got him killed!" The room's atmosphere changed greatly, it felt heavier as if something was crushing them, Kaworu placed his hands on the redheads and removed her hands easily, _"He's so strong...it must be his powers"_

"And you Asuka Langley Soryu, the person he cares for very dearly, you, treat him as a slave. Back to your old habits? Remember because of him you were revived too, for some reason or another" the Angel looked at her with disgust, "I thought we were going to see a new Asuka, not the same old one"

He released her hands, and see dropped them to her sides, the heavy air depleted. Misato sighed in relief, _"Thank god it didn't go any further"_ she thought, then she heard a load slap, looking up quickly she saw Asuka's right arm across her chest and Kaworu's left side of his face, bright red indicating were she hit him. "Oh god"

"Like the new me?" she said sarcastically, "At least I didn't betray him", the Angel turned his head looking at the German girl and smiled.

"Did you tell him about you being a pilot again?"

Asuka was in total silence.

"I thought not...remember this, he'll find out sooner or later" he replied as he walked past her and sat down again next his love. She then rests her head onto his shoulder.

Asuka slowly walks up to the window where Kaworu just stood, she gazed out and saw the new lush green scenery that Kaworu mentioned about. "_Damn him!" _thought the redhead, _"But he's right. Damn! I hate it when he is right! I have to tell Shinji the truth as soon as he wakes up" _Asuka continued to stare out until she heard the door to the room open, she quickly turned to see Kaji step in, Misato, Kaworu and Shinrosu got to their feet. "Kaji! Is he alright? Is he alive?" asked the desperate girl wanting answers, as she feared the worst.

"I better explain" said someone behind Kaji, as he stepped aside they saw the blonde doctor Akagi in her surgery suit. "Please sit" she insisted to everyone. As they sat down around the table in the centre of the room, Ritsuko took out some gum and put some in her mouth, everyone waited impatiently for to talk. "Well" she began, "To start he is alive" Everyone sighed in relief to the good news, "Judging by the entry point and exit point of the wounds it seems that the bullet missed his windpipe so he is able to breathe" everyone was full of hope to Shinji's recovery. "However, there is a problem" she began again, everyone's faces turned white to what the doctor was going to say, "the bullet didn't miss the spinal column, it didn't make a direct hit but it did 'chip' it, because of that it's delaying the messages from the brain to the rest organs. Thanks to that, the lungs can't breathe as effectively, the heart rate is decreasing and to mention the lack of oxygen it's getting from the blood vessels now. Not to mention that he's also lost a lot of blood, I say..." she paused lowering her head.

"What Ritsuko? Isn't he going to..." Misato was interrupted by her old friend.

"Live? Yeah, he doesn't have much time, eventually the lungs and heart will shut down, the second problem is that the rest of the organs aren't working effectively either like the kidney's and..."

"Can't you do something?!" screamed the redhead, tears rolling down her face. She couldn't believe she's hearing this, Shinji was going to die, the boy who she had hated and grown jealous of his abilities as an EVA pilot, and rejected Instrumaility to bring everyone back, even her. She had grown to respect him and _like_ him.

"There is nothing we can do, I'm afraid it's too late for that" said the doctor with her head down.

Asuka looked at Angel with her anger, seeing him shedding a tear down the side of his cheek, "You better be crying Angel, you killed him!" screamed the distressed girl, as she ran out of the room, but got stopped by a Section 2 agent outside the door, "Let me go! LET! ME! GO!"

The white haired boy stood up from his seat, which he looked down to his girlfriend, she looked up at him with curiosity, "I'll back in a minute" he said and brushed her black hair with the back of his index finger and started to walk out of the room but stopped to let the struggling girl and the agent holding her back in. Looking back at the doorway he saw another agent looking at him and ready to prevent him from leaving the room.

"Where are you going Tabris?" asked the agent, but the Angel didn't reply. "You broke the rules, NERV told you not to go near the Katsuragi residence and not to use your AT Field, HQ has informed me that you have on two occasions" Kaworu stared into the eyes of the large man in front of him, "I bet your guessing how did we know? Well you should have known that this base was able to detect AT Fields in a 15 kilometer radius. 17th Angel Tabris, you will be detained and escorted to NERV Headquarters"

The agent moved on to grab him but as that was happening Kaworu quickly moved to the side and jumped up to kick the agent in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. "Hey you!" shouted to agents running down the corridor pulling out their pistols, and fired multiple shots each, each bullet that reached Kaworu was stopped by his AT Field, he then released that focused AT Field at the agents blowing them back onto the ground. Kaworu turned back to see an Agent with his arm rose holding a baton, Kaworu was about to retaliate but the Agent fell to the ground. Behind him, Asuka was holding a large broken vase in her hands, fragments of the vase were in the hair of the Agent too.

"I don't know what you're planning but I know it's something to do with Shinji, and I want to help" insisted the German.

"Very well, Miss Soryu" replied the Angel.

"Oh, and call me Asuka for god's sake. We're not informal to each other away more" replied the girl as she turned back to Ritsuko. "Ritsuko where is Shinji being held?"

Doctor looked at the girl in shock, but quickly regained her self and smiled slightly, "Okay I'll show you. But Kaworu"

"Yes, Doctor"

"Next time, your going to resist make sure you don't use your AT Field, it causes serious injuries and I'll have to overtime because of it" said the doctor with a bigger smile on her face. They followed Ritsuko to the room further down the corridor and through some double doors, which they came to the ward where Shinji was being held. The two agents standing outside were about to engage the visitors but Ritsuko indicated to stand easy. "There he is" pointed out the doctor through the window, be quiet as you go in he's sleeping" They looked at her with worry, "No not that sleeping, he's having a rest" The door opened to the room and everyone stepped in besides the two agents. Kaji and Misato took the chairs to sit down on next to the bed. Kaworu, stood next to the machine where he saw and heard the heart beat monitor bleeping, Shinrosu stood near him. Asuka however stood nearest to the door.

_"Why am I nervous? Why can't be like the rest and stand near him? What the hell is wrong with me?" _though the redhead.

Just then they heard a few small groans coming from Shinji as he slowly opened up his eyes, "Hi, guys" he said in a low raspy voice. He managed to produce a small smile.

"It's good to see you woke up Shinji" said Kaji with his arm around his 'woman'.

"I'm so glad that you're alive?" said Misato.

"How do you feel, Shinji?" asked Ritsuko.

"Well, I feel worse than those battles with the Angels" he replied.

"What about the battle with this Angel?" asked Kaworu standing next to him with a smile, Shinrosu producing one too.

"Kaworu, well, yours wasn't as bad as this. You have to agree with that" replied Shinji as he looked at him with his small smile.

"Believe me, being killed is worst than this" he replied.

"Yeah I guess so" Shinji's attention turned onto the only redhead standing near the door. "Hi, Asuka"

"...Hi" she replied looking down a little. Ritsuko and Misato looked at each other, smiled to what they both knew.

"I think we should leave you two alone" said Ritsuko starting to leave, which the others followed.

Kaworu was going past Asuka as he whispered to her, "Tell him the truth, he can't be lied to again" Shinji noticed Kaworu was saying something but he couldn't figure out what it was. As soon as Kaworu was out of the room he closed the door behind himself.

"What did he say?" asked the confused boy, sitting up in his hospital bed.

"Nothing, he's just talking crap" she replied moving away from the doorway and closer to the bed, she then sits down on the chair that Misato was on. "Shinji, why do you defend that him?"

Shinji looks at the girl confused, _"Why is she asking me that?"_ thought the injured ex-pilot. "Well because, ever since being in Tokyo 3" he pauses to find his words, "I never met a person so kind and sacrificing to mankind before"

"What about you, me, Misato and everyone else?" asked the girl.

"Sure that too, but he was our enemy, but he decided not to destroy mankind even though how close he was to it. Now he wants to live a normal life"

"You gave him that new life didn't you?"

"...Yes. I believed that he deserved it" Shinji looks up to the ceiling, "It's strange how a coward like me decided the fate of the world. Heh, I would have thought that you would have done that. After all you're braver, stronger, smarter and well more mature than me. I can see how you grew jealous at me piloting EVA, because in the end you were better than me but I was always praised and shown as the hero"

"But...you are" Shinji looked at redhead, her head was down, "You were good at that and I always said I was better than you at everything" a tear rolled down the left side of her cheek, "I called you names and teased you. I don't deserve to be a hero, I..." The girl stopped talking as she felt a cool hand resting on her left cheek with the thumb rubbing away the tear, she looked at the boy in the bed.

"You should stop degrading yourself. This isn't the Asuka I knew, the Asuka I knew was strong and smart"

Asuka closed her eyes, "Heh, sometimes even the strongest and smartest need to cry Shinji. Even they need to be loved by someone" Then she felt her lips resting against his. _"This is strange, this isn't like Shinji. Normally he would wimp out of this"_ However Asuka didn't want to argue about this, she wanted this. She wanted to be loved by this young man, this person who brought her back from the dead, this person who she loved but held her pride so strong that she didn't want to be shown to be weak, like her mother. Then suddenly he pulled away quickly opening her eyes see saw him coughing up small amounts of blood. "HELP! Someone!" screamed the German girl.

Ritsuko ran in first followed by everyone else outside. "Damn it! Quick help me put his oxygen mask back on!" as everyone was busy trying to stabilize Shinji, Kaworu stood there confused what to do.

_"Damn it! This is my fault! If it wasn't for me Shinji wouldn't be in this mess right now. This wasn't meant to happen"_ thought the young Angel.

_"Then amend it" _said a voice in his head.

_"Father? How, how can I save a life of a Lilim?"_

_"The Blood Pact" _replied the voice, _"Make him like you. To save him"_

Kaworu looked at everyone panicking as nurses and doctors came rushing around to help, Misato and Asuka were crying for the life of the young dying boy. Kaji was trying to comfort his woman and Asuka had her hands covering her face in fear, Shinrosu was standing trying to help the doctors and nurses, "Yes" said the Angel.

"What? What are you saying 'yes' for Tabris?" asked Kaji.

"Doctor Akagi" called the Angel, but she didn't hear him, "Doctor Akagi!" he shouted louder which gained her attention. She then tells a nurse next to her what she should do and then walks up to Kaworu.

"What is it Tabris?" she's asks.

"Doctor have you heard about the Angel Blood Pact?"

----------------------------------------------------------

"No, defiantly not. Not the Blood Pact of the Angels, Doctor Akagi" said Fuyutski down the phone to the blonde doctor.

"But sir, Kaworu's ready to do this and it could save Shinji's life" explains the persuading doctor.

"No, I forbid it!" shouted Fuyutski, down the phone in which was load enough for people around to hear what the Commander said.

"I don't however" said a cold voice behind the blonde woman, she instantly recognized it, there was only one person she knew with that kind of voice, Gendou Ikari.

"I thought you were dead Commander" said the woman in a cold voice not turning to face him, with her free hand clenched.

"That's Leading Science and Development Director to you Doctor"

Ritsuko could remember being in Central Dogma were Gendou had shot her in the chest, it was like yesterday for her, "So are you allowing me to contact this illegal act from the Dead Sea Scrolls?"

"Of course, in order to save Shinji's life, it must be done"

"Heh, that's a first"

"What is?"

"Calling your son by his first name" replied the doctor as she put the phone next to her ear, "Fuyutski I got permission to use it"

"On whose permission?"

"Leading Science and Development Director, Gendou Ikari"

"...very well" he puts the phone down.

"Looks like your getting your way yet again" teased the doctor.

"But sometimes they don't always go the way I want them too"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready Kaworu?" asks Ritsuko as she stands next to the Angel, with a scalpel in her hand.

"Yes Doctor Akagi" he replies as he rolls up his sleeve, Ritsuko places the scalpel onto the table next to him. Kaworu picks up the small blade in his left hand goes to dig the blade into his hand but he gets stopped by orange hexagonal shapes. Shinrosu was about to stop him from doing what she thought was self harm, Ritsuko indicates to halt and watch._ "Come on! I need to lower your AT Field a bit more"_ Kaworu says to himself in his mind, and he relaxes a bit more, the hexagonal shapes disappear and the blade goes into the skin of the Angel. Kaworu breathes out heavily. Ritsuko stands back with everybody else watching in confusion to what Kaworu was about to do. "Kil so matra, heli toru lacasa zyt" Kaworu mumbles under his breathe, he then drives the blade through the palm of his right hand, squeezing his hand tight which blood drips furiously. He then raises his hand above Shinji's forehead allowing it to drip on. Using his two bloody fingers on his injured hand he makes a holy cross on his friend's chest that covered half the body. He raises his hand again above his friend's head again and squeezes his hand again with his left hand with support around the wrist, he drips his blood furiously into his friend's mouth. "Jil hiko natyu tomor cilis morac, Shinji Ikari ti Lilim sutry"

---Minutes pass during the ritual---

_"He's using a lot of blood"_ Kaji thought to himself, "I can't believe that he was willing to perform this act from the Dead Sea Scrolls" said the man out loud.

"Why what's wrong with it" asked Shinrosu, curious to why he said that.

"Basically the Blood Pact of the Angels, was a ritual performed from an Angel that was willing to give most of his blood to save a being lower than him, which the person that takes his blood uses his life to succeed upholding the Angel's promise. It was a pact that none Angel would consider performing"

"Why?"

Kaji doesn't reply but turn his head away from the girl.

"Why wouldn't an Angel consider performing this?" demanded the pregnant girl.

"According to the Dead Sea Scrolls, it can take the Angel's life"

"What?!" the young woman couldn't believe what she was hearing, _"He's sacrificing his life for him?"_ She tries to stop her love, but she gets held back by Kaji.

"He needs to complete the ritual, otherwise what he's doing won't work" Kaji explains.

She turns and looks at the adult, "But, it can take his life right?"

Kaji nods at the question, "But this is his choice, he feels he must do this"

Next they heard a painful, exhausted gasp, form the Angel and he staggers a bit, missing the dripping blood from his friend's mouth, the Angel starts to look faint. "Kaworu stop!" cries out this lover, but he doesn't listen he stands himself back up properly positioned his hand above his friend's mouth allowing the last of the blood he was offering to him, before letting out another gasp for air. Once Kaworu was finished his picks a towel on railing of the bed and wraps it around his wounded hand.

"Lim ni farher, Adam. Prelect tiee" he mutters before making a cross on top of his forehead with the last of the blood on his finger, then he collapses onto the tiled floor. Shinrosu rushes to him and holds him in her arms.

"Kaworu! Kaworu! Wake up! Please! I don't want to be alone, your child needs a father" begs Shinrosu to the pale white skinned boy.

Ritsuko kneels down and places her two fingers behind his collar bone feeling for the Subclavian Artery, she feels a slight pulse from the Angel's blood vessel, "Don't he isn't dead, but we need to take him to ward for treatment"

"Are you forgetting Doctor Akagi?" said Gendou from the doorway, "Angel's don't need medical treatment, and they regenerate their injuries"

"But sir-"

"Doctor, trust me on this, give him one or two minutes and he'll be back on his feet, full of life"

So they lifted the collapsed boy on a nearby armchair in the room, allowing him to rest.

----------------------------------------------------------

"9:56pm. Damn it. Either one of them has woken up yet" Misato said under her breathe, sitting on one of the spare chairs in the room. She was alone with the two children as everybody else went to get some rest or something to drink. Asuka and Shinrosu sat outside lying on the row of chairs sleeping quietly. "Well, at least we got them to rest"

Just then she heard a low moaning sound coming from Shinji, "Shinji?" pondered Misato. Soon she heard him saying something in a low voice, she moves in closer to hear what he was saying, "Is he having another one of those dreams?"

"Don't leave...Asuka...please, I don't want to be alone"

Misato smiles, "Heh, I knew there was something"

"Father, please. Come back, I forgive you. Just don't leave me!" Shinji's voice started to rise a bit. "Misato, Kaji, Kensuke, Toji, Hikari, Kaworu, Shinrosu don't leave me!" Shinji started to move about in his sheets as if he was possessed.

"Shinji I'm here! We won't leave you!"

"What's going on?" asked a half asleep German coming through the door.

"Don't leave me! Don't leave me with her!!" screams Shinji still in sleep.

"Asuka get help quickly!" orders Misato. Without a doubt to what was going on, she ran out and cries for help. Soon everybody comes rushing back with some of the medical staff. As they get in they try and hold down the panicking boy.

"Ah" Kaji removes his hand from Shinji's wrist.

"What's wrong Kaji? Come on help-Ouch!" Ritsuko removes her hands from Shinji's torso. Looking at Shinji's body small orange hexagonal shapes appear adjacent to each other covering the area she had her hands on. "What the hell?!" looking at her hands they were lightly cut. "How is he able?" Looking at the dormant Angel she figures out what it was going on, "Don't touch him! His AT Field believes that we are the attackers!"

"That's impossible! How can-" but before Misato could question that she saw the hexagonal shapes appearing around his body, "Shit! Back off!" Everybody did as she commanded. "No way can Shinji do this himself, wait it must be the-"

"Blood Pact of the Angels, its given Shinji, Kaworu's powers"

Just then the room felt odd, "Don't leave me with her! Don't leave me with Lilith!!" Then all of a sudden everyone was thrown back by an orange flash. Asuka quickly got to her feet looking at the troubled Shinji.

"Shinji!" she cried out, as she ran and somehow evaded AT Field and hugged him. A bright white flash emitted from them and then everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------

Asuka woke up standing in a barren landscape, blood was everywhere. The sky was black, and the Black Moon hung in the air. Fire burned like wind across the land. Dead bodies were hanging from the trees, some of them hung which reminded her of mother's death. It made her stomach turn by looking at the scene. "This place...what is this place?" Taking a few steps, she heard a crunch noise looking at her feet she saw that she stood on a corpses arm breaking the bone. "What the hell is this place!?" she cried out, she then tripped over something behind her as she took spaces back. Looking what it was, another corpse. She couldn't believe that she was seeing this.

"Well this a surprise" said a feminine voice behind her, she turns to see a woman about twice her age with ice blue hair about shoulder length, and wearing a white dress, she stood proudly standing behind her, smiling. Her red eyes gazed at Asuka.

"What is this?" she asks.

The woman laughs, "I'm not sure. I'm just standing here admiring the scene"

Asuka stands up not looking at the mysterious woman with a confused look on her face, _"She's a freak, just who is she really? That hair colour reminds me of that doll...and those eyes too, but Kaworu has eyes like them as well"_ pondered the German, "Well where is Shinji?"

"Heh, he's cowering away in here somewhere. Why don't you look for him?"

"Point me in the right direction first, freak" The woman's face dropped. She raises his arm and points to where there is a hill, made of corpses, the crimson liquid runs from it to make a small stream nearby. She walks over to the stream and smell assaults her nose. "Blood!" she says underneath her hand, as she tries to block the smell.

"Yep, the blood of people that Shinji failed to protect while fighting...the Angel's" said the ice blue haired woman above her, she was floating above Asuka with her arms crossed. "Come on! Are you just gonna stand there?" Asuka took a deep breathe and entered the red stream, pushing herself through it. She almost threw up on two occasions while passing through it, but as she climbed out of it the liquids of her stomach came up. "Hahahaha, you Lilim are so pathetic" said the woman now sitting on top of a tree where the corpses hanged from.

"You're such a screwed up bitch! Why don't you get the fuck out of here you useless whore!" screamed Asuka after she wiped the last stomach contents from her face. "I'm going to take Shinji back to the real world, where he deserves to be, so why don't you make yourself useful and help me!"

The woman's crimson eye's narrowed looking at the redhead with hate and sinister look, "No Asuka Langley Soryu" Asuka didn't even mention who she was to this stranger, she was about to ask how she knew her name until the woman spoke again, "How did I know your name? Well, let's just say that Shinji holds you well in his heart, for now"

The woman clicked her fingers where the ground shook and a half rotten arm shoots out from the ground, "Schiez!" Soon many came out of the ground, pulling the rest of their bodies from the bloody ground. Asuka quickly gets to her feet and runs up the hill as quickly as see could, jumping and dodging the gaps and craters in the hill. Reaching the top of the hill she clasped to the ground, out of breath. She could feel her chest burning from running up this hill. She looks around quickly to see a figure sitting on the edge of the hill, gazing out. "Shinji!" she cries out desperately even though she had hardly any breath.

Suddenly she was hit from behind, the force felt like as if she was hit by a car, lying face down in the ground recovering her breath. Raising her head from the dirt she looks to where she originally stood, there stood the ice blue haired woman. "Hee hee, you should never let your guard down Asuka. Or something could sneak up behind you" Then the dead beings that followed Asuka reached the top of the hill soon after, their mangled and deformed bodies slowly regenerated into human forms. A majority of them were in Asuka's age group. They all had crimson eyes and cold or bright hair colours such as, grey, ice blue, white/blonde, silver, white/violet and cream. And they all wore white robes like the woman.

"So this is the Lilim who piloted EVA Unit 02? Well, isn't she pretty?" sniggers one of the male's growing an evil smile.

"Who are you people?!" demanded Asuka as she tried to get up, but one of the children appeared behind her and placed her arm around Asuka's neck and forced her over the girl's extended leg throwing her onto her back.

Asuka was about to get up again until the girl grabbed her by her throat and forced her down, "You may not remember me Asuka, but I surely remember you. Those dreams, hopes and desires that you wished to fulfill to beat Pilot Ikari. You are a sickening girl. Those images I saw, they'll stick with me forever. In fact I remember a scene with... wait was it Kaji? On that carrier known as 'Over the Rainbow'? Shall we take you back to that scene? I think we should just to jog that pathetic mind of yours!"

"Shinji don't you want to see too?" asked the ice blue haired woman, picking him up around his neck and held onto him in a tight hold, "Shall we see the true Asuka Langley Soryu?" He didn't reply, but looked at Asuka confused. "I think you do don't you?" she said without wanting his answer.

Everything went black, Shinji had opened his eye's to be on a ship of some sort. But looking around he remembered it, it was the Aircraft Carrier 'Over the Rainbow'. Walking along the flight deck he saw two people lying on the deck with what seemed empty can's lying scattered and a radio nearby. "Is this a memory of Asuka's?" Shinji asked himself.

"Yes" replied that woman's voice, she then placed both her pale skinned hands on his shoulders, "Why don't you go over and find out what's going on?" asked the woman and she lightly pushes him to the direction.

Shinji slowly walked over to the two people who appeared to be having a conversation about being at Japan. "I hear that the pilot of Evangleion Unit 01 is a boy" said the man, Shinji quickly recognized the two people on the floor, and it was Kaji and Asuka. "I don't care, your the only man for me Kaji!" replied the redhead.

"It doesn't make a difference, whoever you are, this was Asuka before she met me on this ship" Shinji said with defiance, knowing the she was standing near him again.

"Of course, but there other things to cover" replied the woman.

Shinji then she's Asuka yawn and rolls over on top of Kaji, "What? Why is she doing this?" Shinji was stunned, he knew that Asuka fancied Kaji, but he didn't know that much.

"Asuka, your still a child" replied Kaji not looking at her.

Asuka then grabs onto the top of the dress and pulls it slightly down, breaking some bits of the material doing so, "Look at me Kaji! I'm grown up! Look at me!"

"I think we should move onto a time where it was just a few days ago" insisted the woman, and everything engulfed them again into the darkness. The scenery exploded into vision, where they we're standing was in the middle of what is changing room.

"Why are we here? There isn't anyone around" questioned Shinji, and as if on cue, the door opened with a hiss, and who came in was Asuka wearing her red plug suit. "Huh? You said this was only a few days ago?"

"Yes, this is Wednesday evening"

_"Why is she wearing her plug suit?"_ wondered Shinji.

"Well wonder girl I think I'm the dominant pilot again!" boosted the German.

_"Wonder girl? Wait...she can't mean that-"_ just then the sky blue haired girl entered the room, _"Rei...is alive too?"_

"Well, Gendou Ikari isn't wooing up to you now is he?" teased the German more.

_"Father?! What? He's back too?" _Shinji's mind was rushing around trying to take in all what was happening.

"Chief Director Ikari said-" began the blue haired blue but was interrupted by the German again.

"Baka! Listen he would prefer to be called by his first name now! Understand?"

"Yes" came back the emotionless voice from the white suited girl, "Chi- Gendou said that I wasn't far behind you Asuka" It felt weird to hear Rei talking to Asuka by her first name, it just didn't seem like her.

"Yeah, yeah. But anyway aren't you curious to where is Kaworu?" asked the redhead.

Rei looks at her blankly, "Why would I?"

"Mien Gott! Don't say that you don't have a crush on him!"

"...A crush? Why would I crush him?"

Asuka almost falls backwards in disappointment, "Of course, you're not used to these phrases yet" she says slapping her forehead. "I mean that you love him"

"...I..." Rei pauses and slightly blushes.

"Ah ha! So you do fancy him!"

"J-j-just don't say anything to him about it ok?"

Asuka looks at her stunned, "Why wonder girl? You actually fancy someone for the first time in your life and you don't want to confess it to him?"

"It's just...I feel uncomfortable being around him"

"That's love wonder girl"

"Is it?"

"Yeah, now come on! Let's get showered and changed to meet up with 'whitey' for the final debrief" Rei nods to Asuka orders and they get unchanged, stripping off their plug suits and placing them in the laundry cart. They both entered the showers letting the hot water run off them as they washed off the remaining smell of the LCL. "I hate this LCL, knowing that it smells of blood and where it comes from"

"...yeah. Hey Asuka?"

"What is it?"

"How is Shinji?"

"He's his normal self as usual"

"How's the relationship between you two?"

The sudden unexpected question brought to by the clone, almost made Asuka slip on the wet tiled floor, "What do you mean by that?" demanded the German.

"Well, Misato-san said that you two were getting along better than expected, and you did say you did have a...crush, on him"

Asuka was speechless, "When the hell did I say that?!"

"When we were at the bar with Misato, and you had a bit of her drink you acted weird"

_"Asuka was drunk? Well that's something I've missed" _thought Shinji.

"We're fine!" she replied.

"I heard that you kissed him, from Misato"

The German's face was now completely red, lucky for her that a wall separated them so Rei couldn't see her blush. "S-s-so, what's it to you?"

"It's just that you kissed him right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And yet you were kissing guys about our age during your school visit to NERV HQ"

_"What?!"_ Shinji remembered that day, he didn't want to go to HQ. He didn't want to be reminded the conflict that occurred there.

"So what's Shinji to you really?"

"...He's basically a shoulder to cry on when I'm lonely" she replied, with her head down. "I don't have any feelings for him, he still acts as wimp and shows no spine"

They left the showers and got changed into their school uniform and left to the control centre.

"A shoulder to cry on when she's lonely?!" Shinji blood boiled higher and higher every time that sentence repeated it replayed in his head.

"Come Shinji, let's see what they are up to now" said the older woman as she walked ahead, Shinji then followed by taking a faster pace. They walked down the white corridors of NERV headquarters, eventually catching up to the two girls.

"Rei is different...she's showing more emotions then last time I remember her, but that's good. She's becoming human" They followed them through the double steel doors that led into the central control room. Where the two girls were greeted by Gendou Ikari wearing his white lab coat and Kaworu in his white and red plug suit.

"Ah you two are here and dressed. Good. Now I can read out the results from the test" Gendou flips over a few pages on his clipboard.

_"I can't believe that Father is alive too. Why wouldn't he tell me?...It's probably because he doesn't want to see me" _Shinji thought to himself, he reply's the images of his father leaving him ten years ago, how he ordered him to come to Tokyo 3 and pilot an EVA. _"And Kaworu's a pilot too. Why is everybody keeping this a secret from me?"_

"Ah here we go, Rei..."

"Yes sir"

"You can address me by my first name Rei" Rei nodded in reply, "Well you did pretty good like I said before, Asuka did beat you, but never the less your score was a 69.4 sync ratio . That was much better than last week's"

"Thank you...Gendou"

"Ah, Asuka. Yours was a 75.2 sync ratio . Still upholding your title as the number one pilot. But now Tabris..." Asuka held onto her breath waiting for the answer, "Yours was...a 74.8 sync ratio" Hearing that Asuka jumped in the air and screamed in joy. "Okay, Miss Soryu calm down now" After Asuka settled down they stood to attention. "EVA Pilots you are, dismissed!" Gendou turned to the right and walked off through the doors back to his office.

"Oh yeah! Well I'm going back to the apartment. See you guys later" Asuka left in a happy strive as she walked away. "Remember to be a good girl, Rei" teased the German before the doors closed behind her

"Well, she's happy" Rei stating the obvious.

"Yeah, thank goodness that she didn't get the real score" replied Kaworu.

"The real score? What was the real score?"

Kaworu looked the girl and whispered, "If I tell you, you cannot repeat this to anyone else understood?" Rei nodded to the white haired boy, "Well, my real score was 94.9"

"Why did you and Mr.Ikari lie?"

"Because we thought that if she found out that she lost in the sync tests to me again, Shinji would just be in the cross-fire, so if we lied it would make her feel better and important. Which leads to Shinji having a happy girl tonight not a moody one, it just wouldn't do. Besides we know how Shinji feels about her"

_"Father and Kaworu lied to make my life easier when she came back? It's strange...does my father actually care for me?"_ Shinji's continually asks those questions in his troubled mind.

"True, but if you knew how she's feels about him, it wouldn't make much of a difference" states Rei. Kaworu looks at her with a puzzled look, "I'll tell you if you keep it a secret too" He nods his head, "Well apparently..." Rei explains what happened between the conversion that they had in the showers.

"What? Why? I thought..." began Kaworu, puzzled to Asuka's words.

"I know so did I, but no"

"Shame, we can't tell him about you or Gendou being alive, which you two can't see him. We're also EVA pilots again and we can't tell him that either. Hiding these secrets are pathetic"

"True, but orders are orders, even Misato doesn't know anything this stuff too. And she's in charge of operations still"

"Yeah, but what goes on with tests and that aren't her business anymore. Anyway what was Asuka saying before she left about you being a 'good girl'?"

"Nothing! Come on you need to get changed and go home"

"Yeah true. See you soon Rei" said the 17th as he walked out of the room waving slightly.

She places her hand over left side of the chest were her heart sits inside and mumbles, "I...love him?"

The darkness crept in again engulfing Shinji and the woman. Then like before Shinji reopened his eyes to see he stood on the bloody hill. The Angel's had remained in their same places as before the darkness first took Shinji to the past. The silver haired girl released her grip on Asuka so she could get up. Asuka looked at the boy, his face stared at her with a look that she saw before, like the time when he tired to strangle her after Third Impact. "Shinji?" she asks to him, but doesn't reply just continues to stare at her, she walks slowly up to him looking around to see if the children would attack her again. She stands a few feet from him and looks into his blue emerald eyes, they were hurt. "Shinji..." Asuka moves a bit closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder.

Shinji could hear her sniffling and felt tears run down onto his shirt, he could feel them soaking his shirt, "Asuka...what are you doing?" asked the boy.

"I need..." she began.

As soon as she said about 'I need' Shinji quickly remembered the scene what Asuka said to Rei. _"...He's basically a shoulder to cry on when I'm lonely" _Shinji grabbed her arms and in anger threw her off him whom she staggers backwards. "A shoulder to cry on? Is that what you want Asuka?" he looks at her with eyes that she never seen Shinji do before, they were full of hate.

"What are you talking about?"

"They showed me what you said to Rei, about me basically a shoulder to cry on when your lonely" Tears slowly appeared in his eyes, and ran down his face. "I thought that you loved me...but you don't do you?" Asuka doesn't reply but looks away, "Do you?!"

"I...don't know" was all that she said.

"I hate you..." he says under his breathe as the tears continued to roll down his face, Asuka looks at him shocked, "I hate everything about you, but why do I love you?" He clasped to the ground into his knees, his hand covering his face.

"Shinji..." she went to comfort him, but her arms got pulled back by on of the children with white blonde hair.

"Oh, I thought that you were his?" asks the blonde boy, but she doesn't reply "No? Well if that's the case then I hope you don't mind that your now mine" he throws her onto the ground on her back. He then landed on top of her with his left hand holding her neck while the other caressing her body. "You wanted to be loved like an adult right?" he said before licking her face. Asuka closed her eyes trying not to look at the boy taking advantage of her, his hand rubs against her inner thigh then under her skirt. Shinji just placed his hands over his ears to try not hearing Asuka's screams, facing away from the situation.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kaworu's eyes shot open to find he was still in Shinji's room in the hospital. "I'm still alive...that's lucky" Panning around he saw that everybody was lying on the floor, with Asuka lying on top of Shinji. "What's happened?" he asks as he walks up to the bed. He could hear Asuka and Shinji talk underneath their breath in a low voice. He move's closer to hear what they were saying.

"Help me Shinji! Please!"

"No leave me alone!" he hisses under his breath.

Kaworu feels the unusual field surrounding Shinji. "Can it be?" Kaworu places his hand on Shinji's shoulder and Kaworu appears in a bloody field. "I can't believe it...I'm in Heaven" he wonders the desolate ground until he hears laughter and screaming. Using his AT Field he runs across the blood river without touching it as if he was hovering, and sprinted up the hill until he reached the top he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Oh Mother" he says in disbelief.

"Yes" says the ice blue haired woman, "Actually I'm your half mother...aren't I?" she teases while sitting on top of a rock holding Shinji in her arms.

"Let go of him whore!" orders the white haired boy.

She narrows her eyes and smiles, "Yeah, so what...but I'm surprised that a baby like yourself knows something like that"

"That's none of your concern, let him go"

"What about the girl can we keep her?" asks someone behind him.

Kaworu looks around to see a white blonde haired boy, pulling down his robes. He sees Asuka on the floor crying, with her skirt near her waist. He looks back at the boy, and clenches his fist. "You bastard!" he says behind his grinding teeth. The other children stand next to the robed boy. "So I guess all of you came back?"

"Yes, thanks to that Lilim boy" said the silver haired girl.

"He will stay with us" said another.

"You are still welcomed back into our 'order' Tabris"

"Like hell, I'll join you lot again" he replied with venom.

"Then die!" screamed the silver haired girl charging towards him, she goes to kick him the face but grabs it and knocks it back, which she then received a kick to the gut sending her into the rest of the children. "...gasp...how can the baby be so strong?"

"It must be that he used to that small complex body of his" said the white/violet haired boy.

"I think we must be off" proclaimed the ice blue haired woman. "Come Shinji your coming with me" she whispers to him pulling his arm but Shinji doesn't move. "Come you pathetic Lilim" she says pulling slightly on his arm, Shinji pulls his arm back and looks at the woman.

"Get out of my face" he hisses.

The woman looks stunned for a moment, then brings a large evil grin across her face, "Okay Ikari. But remember, my doors are always open" she laughs as she floats up and then her body disintegrates into dust. The children quickly follow suit, disappearing from the crimsoned landscape. Kaworu goes to Asuka and picks her up she doesn't look at him but continues to cry.

_"I can't believe that they did that to her"_ Kaworu thinks to himself. He wonders to Shinji who sits on the floor looking away from him. Kaworu places his hand on his shoulder like before and in a flash they were back in the hospital. Kaworu quickly got up from where his conscious body went to 'heaven'. Hears someone gasping for air and sees Asuka strangling Shinji. "Asuka what are doing?!"

"This bastard let those freaks touch me and..."

Everybody in the room regains consciousness and sees what's happening. "Asuka get off him!" screams Misato as she grabs Asuka and pulls her off, Asuka kicks and punches Misato which she releases her from the hits that she took from the crazed girl. Asuka goes again after Shinji but she gets grabbed this time by all the medical staff and dragged away.

"He let them rape me! He let them rape me that bastard! I'll kill you! I wished you died when you got hit by that bullet!!" she screams as she carried off down the hall.

Everybody looks at Shinji, a single tear appears from his eye. "Shinji..." asks Misato, but on that cue he sits up and vomits blood and takes deep breathes. Everybody rushes to aid the boy but Kaworu steps in.

"No leave him, he disposing his old blood for the new one. The pact will aid him well"

"What does that mean?" asks Misato, as the Angel take's Shinrosu hand and leads off.

He looks at Misato from the corner of his eye and replies, "It means that we better be prepared for the days to come"

_To be continued..._

_Author's Notes: - Well, that took a hell of a time to finish, but its here now. Any questions to what happened in the story well...e-mail me. Post your reviews too, I like to know what you think so far now. A bit tense but just wait till the next chapter comes out...hopefully it will be released quicker than this chapter. And can you guys indicate where I left spelling or grammar problems as I don't have word installed on my new laptop yet._

_Oh and one more thing...this is the third copy. I had to rewrite one or two things due to some problems that I left on my behalf._

_Thanks for reading everyone!_

_Next Chapter 30 - I Cry, When Angels Die_


	4. I Cry, When Angels Die

_Disclaimer : I don't own nor have rights to EVA at all, after all it's in the safe hands of Anno._

_Author's Notes: - Well as you may remember from the last chapter, the world turned upside down. And this chapter has one or two questions to what happened to the previous one, here are some of those answers...I hope._

Chapter 30 - I Cry, When Angels Die

Misato sits in the command centre spinning on her chair impatiently, clicking the biro pen lid on and off. Waiting for the Kaji, the manager of health and safety to come through the door to give her a full explanation on what was _his_ side of the story. "Ma'am, are you alright?" asked Hyuga looking at her as if one more click would send him off his head.

"Hyuga, how are things?" Misato quickly changed the question.

The first Lieutenant was taken back with the sudden question, "Well, everything is fine Ma'am, everything is in order" he replied.

"Really?" she replied back, with a dumb tone.

"Erm, yes"

"Well let me tell you something" said the purple haired woman as she got off the chair and walked up to him. "Not everything is fine Hyuga! We had Shinji been shot at, Asuka going through a mental problem again! Some various people are alive that I wasn't informed about, like Gendou Ikari, Rei Ayanami and the 17th Angel, Tabris!"

"His name's Kaworu Nagisa, Major" said a voice above her, there stood the grey haired Commander standing on the balcony above her where the Commander sits, "He prefers his Lilim name to his angelic one"

"Sir. Why I was not informed about any of this? And how did you pull it off until now?" asked the curious Major.

"Heh, it wasn't easy I assure you. And it will take time to explain"

"I've got time. Besides I think he'll be late as usual"

The Commander laughs under his breathe, "Very well...where should I start? Ah, I know. How we found out that Kaworu was resurrected like us"

"How did you find out?"

"Well luckily for us that most of the systems weren't damaged so every now and again we pick up signals of an AT Field from the 'Red Sea' However during the fifth day of resurrection we picked up a strange signal and followed it to its location. The remaining JSSDF that helped us since their resurrection went to investigate, to where they found-"

"Kaworu Nagisa" Misato said finishing that sentence.

"Yes, however we didn't know if he was hostile or not. When they approached him he assured us that he didn't want to pose a threat, so I gave the order that he was brought here. We interrogated him, but eventually we released him to wonder HQ. Then on that day when he came to me..."

---Flashback---

"Commander Fuyutski, may I discuss something with you?" asked the white haired boy.

"Yes Tabris, what is it? I'm kinda busy" replied the Commander reading through some paperwork on current efforts in rebuilding Tokyo 3.

"Well, it's just that since I'm alive again and that some people such as Miss Katsuragi don't know of it. Is it wise to keep me in the dark?"

Commander still reads the reports not moving his eyes from them to look at the Angel, "Of course it is Tabris-"

"Kaworu" the Angel cutted in.

"What?"

"I want to be known as Kaworu Nagisa, Commander. I well feel more comfortable with that name than Tabris. After all it means Angel of Free Will and Alternatives. And I don't want to be known as that"

"Okay Kaworu. But the reason I have to keep you in the dark is that if Major Katsuragi discovered that the last Angel was alive. She would most likely go on a rampage to kill you...you do know that she hates the Angels don't you?" Kaworu nods in reply, "Well I'm going to be honest with you Kaworu. I won't stop you from exploring the city but I afraid that we'll might lose our import 'key'"

Kaworu looks at him and frowns, "Yes, the important key"

"So I'm going to get Rouji Kaji to look out for you. Here's his number" said the Commander as he opens his draw and pulls a piece of paper and pen, he writes the mobile number on it and gives the paper to Kaworu. "Get a mobile phone and anytime that your going somewhere contact him so there won't be any incidents with the Major"

---Flashback Ends--

"...So you see Major?" asked the Commander, finishing his story.

"Yes, so it was to prevent any problems involving me" sad the Major. "But it didn't work...Shinji got hurt and..."

"But that's irrelevant now. Shinji is safe and Kaworu as punishment will perform a duty later today"

"Like what?" Misato could remember setting punishments on the two children that lived under her roof, one occasion she would sit on the sofa and make Shinji be the servant, bringing in the food and drinks wearing a maid's apron, while Asuka was the footstool. She sniggers under her breath.

"He's going to perform an activation test on a prototype Evangelion outside Tokyo 2"

"Today? Well that's not much of a problem for him is it?" said the Major. She easily remembered the time while Kaworu first arrived and easily controlled his sync test with EVA Unit 02. The old man stands up right and starts to leave. "And by the way Commander" she calls out the older male, and as the Major heard his shoes stop in their tracks she asked one question that was now bothering her, "Why is Kaworu the 'key'?"

"Ask Gendou Ikari, and Ritsuko Akagi. He'll have your answer" that was all he said before hearing the electrical doors open and close. Misato now wondered to the control console where the three technicians were working.

"Do you guys know?" asked the Major.

"Sorry Ma'am we don't. We didn't even know that he was this 'key'" said Maya.

"I see" Just then Kaji entered the commander centre.

"Hi, gorgeous! What's the problem?" he asks with his large smile.

"I think we need a little talk" she replied as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

----------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Misato and Kaji are walking down the corridor to Science department to discuss the current situation with Gendou and Ritsuko. "Sorry I had to keep it a secret from you honey but, like the Commander said, you would have gone berserk like EVA 01 and attacked anyone to kill Kaworu"

"Heh, I can't blame you. I was ready to pull the trigger on him until Shinji reassured me not to and then..."

"One thing led to another..."

"Yeah...By the way how's Ritsuko cooping with the fact that Gendou Ikari is alive, after all she does still remember when he shot her in Terminal Dogma"

"She holds a grudge, but nothing further. Strange...I think it's those nicotine patches and gum she's using that's keeping her calm"

"Don't you mean the other way round?"

"Nah, I mean that Gendou put a drug or something in those patches to keep her calm"

Misato laughed hard, see could actually see Gendou going to stores and putting a drug into Ritsuko's medication. Eventually they both came to Leading Science and Development Director's door, (or LSDD for short) They pressed the intercom and spoke into it, "Major Misato Katsuragi and Manager of Health and Safety, Ryoji Kaji, here to see Gendou Ikari"

After a while a voice returned, "Please come in" They opened the door to see Gendou sitting behind his desk flipping through papers and looking at sheets of reports and results of various experiments. "Ah, there you are. Well you want a report on the incident a few hours ago don't you?" They both nodded to man, "Well here it is" he says as he picks up a folder and threw it underarm to them. The document itself was huge, and it weighted more than Misato's stacks of beer.

"Look, um sir" asks the Major.

"Yes?"

"Can you well, tell us personally?"

The scientist sighs, and pushes up his tinted shades. "Very well, give me the file" Misato hands the file to him as he opens it to the first page. "Right, first according to Ritsuko, when Shinji was struggling in his sleep he enabled an AT Field, which in turn was detected from NERV Headquarters Command Centre at that precise time, the Blood Type at the time was registered 'Unknown' for the reason that he had consumed a lot of an Angel's blood but his Lilim blood remained" He removes the shades from his face, which to most people it was a rare occasion to see. "The AT Field then expanded itself in which the host's mind, i.e. Shinji's, thought that it was actually under attacked from enemies. The reason for this AT Field to appear is, well you know..."

"The Blood Pact of the Angel's. Kaworu's blood must have given him some powers" Kaji finished.

"As according to the Dead Sea Scrolls. Anyway Shinji's physical form wasn't attacked but his soul was"

"His soul?" Misato was confused to that statement.

"Yes, it seems that his soul was taken to another world. No not like another dimension, simply a place where souls reside, or what I gained from Kaworu it was, known as Heaven" The couple stood astonished, they couldn't believe that there was actually a heaven. "Yes" said the scientist, acknowledging the gob smacked faces, "Heaven. However it's not where you think everything is white and fluffy, it's a place of the dead. Corpses upon corpses lay the barren landscape, the souls don't move and most hang off the 'family trees', the bigger the family, the bigger the tree. As you get the picture...heh, how ironic that the family tree does hold the dead names of the family members...anyway I hope you can image what I'm saying?"

"So far I'm with you" Kaji replied picking up sheets of paper that were drawn on. The images were what Gendou had explained, trees that held hanged dead family members off them. "Is this what Heaven looks like?"

"Yes thanks to Kaworu for artistic skills. Anyway Shinji's soul was taken to the Heaven's, the portal appeared believing that either Shinji or Kaworu would die, it would take their soul. Believing that Shinji was dead after the Blood Pact with Kaworu, the portal took Shinji's soul to the otherworld"

"But Shinji was saying stuff like, 'Don't leave me. Don't leave me with Lilith' what does that mean? He had been having dreams beforehand about Lilith. And Commander Fuyutski said that Kaworu was the key...why?" asked the curious Major.

Gendou looked down and breathed out heavily, "If I tell you that you must promise me that you two will keep it a secret for now" Misato was gob smacked again, this wasn't like the original Gendou Ikari that you knew, but a new and improved one. Kaji however got to know the new man. The couple nodded their heads again. "When Shinji aborted Instrumentality, he didn't just give every Lilim a chance to be resurrected. He also allowed the gate for the dead to resurrected. Like me, Rei and Kaworu, and like Kaworu the rest of the Angel's had a chance too"

"What?! That can't be!" said the purple headed woman in shock.

"Shh, and yes. The Angel's are back except for one"

"And whom would that be?" asked Kaji.

"Adam"

"Why him?"

"Because his soul was resurrected within Kaworu. Leaving us with fifteen Angel's to deal with"

"The reason for him being the key?"

"Because from him we know what we're coming up against and his sync ratio is extremely good, making him an excellent pilot" said the middle aged man placing his shades back on his face.

"So that's why Kaworu is going for the activation test today"

"Exactly, so we can prepare for future attacks that may be laid onto us"

"And I thought that we were going to have a good, relaxing life, for rest of our time on this world" sighed Misato. "But there two things that is bothering me..."

"Hmm, what's that?"

"Well first, are you aware of Shinrosu being pregnant with Kaworu's child?"

"Yes, Kaworu and Shinrosu both came to us where a fertility test was performed and it was confirmed that she is pregnant"

"Are you...bothered?"

"Why should we be? It's not like I see him building up an army"

The comeback that Gendou made, caused Kaji to burst in laughter, after Misato gave him a glare indicating to shut up she carried on to the next thing that bothered her, "And one more thing, Asuka was saying that Shinji allowed them to rape her, so she was taken to heaven as well?"

"Ritsuko is best to explain Asuka's rape. But yes she was taken to the heavens too, I believe that the portal that allowed it was still fairly open to allow her soul to pass into it too. I'll call Ritsuko" He picks up the phone from the receiver and dials four numbers, and places the phone next to his ear. "Yes, Ritsuko it's me Gendou. Can you come to my office ASAP...It's about that report about the incident with Asuka. Right thank you" he places the phone down.

"That's so unlike you Gendou" Kaji says, Gendou looks back at the young man curious to why he said that, "Well I mean, all of us knew you as a cold hearted bastard. But now Instrumaility had changed you" Kaji crossed his arms and produced a wide grin.

"People change after experiencing things through Instrumaility" he replies lying back onto his office chair. After a few silent minutes the door opens and the fake blonde haired doctor comes rushing in carrying a file underneath her arm.

"Sorry, I had to clean up an open sucking wound, on a twenty year old chest. He was involved in a gang fight"

"Anyway Doctor Akagi, can you share your report onto the Manager and the Major of what was Asuka's...attack"

"Do they know about _them_?" whispered the doctor into the older man's ear.

"Yes, so it's all yours"

Ritsuko placed her document onto the table and opened it up, "I suppose that you're aware of heaven?"

"Yes" they replied to her question.

"Good, well I can tell you some strange things that we found out. From what I gathered from eyewitness accounts, the Angel's were in heaven while Asuka and Shinji were there as well. From what we gathered the Angel's had entered into Asuka's memories and showed them to Shinji, thanks to the powers of Arael, and in that course it had lead to the sour relationship now between them. After showing the past, they attacked Asuka from what I could gather from her, after we drugged her a bit of course, to calm her down after kicking and punching the hospital staff"

Misato laughed quietly, "Yeah that's still the same old Asuka I know"

Everyone in the room smiled briefly before they we reengaged back to the report, "According to Asuka, the one of the Angel's did have sexual intercourse with her"

"So does that mean..."

"No don't worry Misato that was her spiritual form not physical. We can prove this by several tests we conducted which she is still a virgin, she's not pregnant and she isn't contaminated by the Angel either. She was quite lucky that it wasn't her physical form but however the spiritual form still has a strong link to the mind, unfortunately"

"Great...what's the situation now?"

"Well, she has calmed down a bit, without the assistance of drugs, and we reassured her with the test results that the attack didn't have any physical effects on her. But she refuses to see most people now. She's still quite strong though"

"As expected she's shutting everybody out again"

"I thought that those two got everything sorted out, but now it's probably even worse than before" sighed Kaji who eventually dropped the sketch of 'Heaven'.

"Well, it seems that much work must be done, and that concludes my report on the incident"

"I suggest that we get some sleep. It has been a long day" said Gendou standing up closing his document and taking off his glasses and cleaning them, and placing them once again back onto his face.

"Agreed, we need the rest, even you Misato. You stayed up and watched over Shinji...remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you honey" replied the annoyed, was it the fact that she was tired, that made her bring on a slight attitude or was it that Misato now hated being reminded of it, especially from the bridge technicians earlier today.

Acknowledging this as a good time to retire to bed the meeting came to a close with Misato and Kaji leaving first, followed by Ritsuko. Gendou placed his hand into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a photograph that had a light crease on the left top corner. He looked into the picture that brought back memories with him, his wife and their son in her arms when Shinji was about 2 years old, in Tokyo 3 Park, before Yui's incident. "I may not had any pictures of her, but I did have pictures of her with you, son" he places the picture back in the drawer, "Damn it. I wish you were here now Yui" he mutters before placing the picture back to where it originated.

---Flashback---

Gendou wakes up inside the Egg of Lilith, there he sees mindless souls floating around inside. Most of them looked like ghosts, his back shivered at the sight. "Where's Yui?" he asked himself, looking around not recognizing the single soul in here as her. "Has she left me? Alone, after all that I did to get here, to be with her"

"I wouldn't have done that" came a voice behind him; he turned in the red liquid to face his long lost wife, Yui Ikari. "After all that you did"

"Yui, thank god! I thought that I wouldn't be able to see you again! But now we are together forever"

"Gendou, that is very nice and believe me, I would but there is something that prevents me from doing that"

"What is it?"

"Our son, Gendou. The son that sits in that forsaken human android seeing the nightmares that even god himself would be afraid of. He now has decided to live, a normal life. Not one dominated by his desires"

"Why? He would be happy, wouldn't he?"

"Yes, but that's not reality. Nor is this Gendou" She touches his hand and hers passes through his, "This isn't what you want is it? Not able to touch me. After all it's not like you didn't touch another woman, is it?"

"No" he replied ashamed, "I know that was not right but I needed to use people to get to you. To be with you"

"But Gendou, that wasn't the person I remember you to be. I remember you being a kind and caring man, and I do also remember you being a good father to Shinji before that incident with the test of EVA Unit 01, which I am binded to. I don't know if...I can forgive you"

"Yui..." he says to his wife which her body remains the same as he remembers her when she disappeared. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Name it"

"I want to you to go back to reality and look after our son, until the day you die"

"But Yui, what about you?"

"I'm okay about it Gendou, I've done for ten years, I think I can do it another couple of years, maybe forever"

Gendou wasn't expecting this, none of this he dreamt to happen, however the love for his wife brought him to accept her request, "Okay Yui, I'll go back. I promise and look after Shinji better"

The woman looks at her husband and smiles, "Thank you. Look after him Gendou" She leans in to kiss him but stops, "I'm sorry, but I wouldn't make a difference. We're ghosts"

"I don't care" He leans in a touches his wife's lips with his own, he leans back afterwards "It's the closest I been to kiss you before you disappearance"

Yui looked as she was about to cry, "I love you Gendou and..." she slowly drifts away from him, "Goodbye" She then disappears into the souls that were drifting around.

"Goodbye Yui" he says before the world around him fades into black.

---Flashback Ends---

He tidies up the office desk placing papers in cabinets and locking them; he even locks the drawers to his desk and leaves the office turning off the light on his way out. "Shinji...I will be a father someday to you" His last words echoed the now empty room before the two steel doors closed after him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Shinji starred mindlessly out of the see through wall that separated him from this room and the outside. Seeing trees blew in the wind slowly, from the invisible force that still came from the gigantic hole that was meant to seal the GeoFront from the ground, however due to the N2 mine that was dropped during the JSSDF attack, well it still was in the motion in being repaired thanks to the extra funding from the Japanese government. Outside seemed calming but had no effort on the child's disturbed mind. He just still couldn't believe what had happened. That Kaworu performed a ancient pact with him, making him live, and that he saw into the past, he met this woman and these children with her, and that he allowed one of them to take advantage of Asuka, the person who he though that he loved. "I'm so...disgusting" he mutters, in a raspy voice. He lightly rubs that bandage where the bullet had entered into his neck. "I'm lucky to have survived..."

"Yes, of course you're lucky. You've got a good friend like me" replied a cocky tone, which Shinji slowly moved his head to prevent a sharp pain to his neck. There stood three people in their individual plugsuits, Toji, Rei and Kaworu.

"Toji you're a pilot again?" Shinji asked in shock, after all, what happened to him in Unit 04 fighting Unit 01, well let's just say he didn't believe that he would pilot again. "I thought that you hated Eva?"

Toji, one of his best friend's looked away a little as if he was ashamed and then looked back at the chocolate haired boy. "Well, I get paid for it" he replies laughing, hoping to cheer Shinji up.

He fails miserably. "But Toji, why pilot again, why pilot after that...accident" The boy in the hospital bed asks again determined for his correct answer.

The jock, who was a brave and proud guy, found it difficult to tell him the truth. _"Come you baka! Tell him! Tell him the truth! He has a right to know!"_ Toji built up his courage quickly and then slowly released his breath. "The truth is Shinji, that..." he stopped again, finding it difficult to tell from his perspective.

"He basically did again for Hikari" Rei usually wouldn't have said that, but this is the new Rei, the one who had changed since Instrumentality. She now had a small smile on her face. A smile that Shinji rarely sees in the old one. He could only remember her smiling after the defeat of Ramiel, after he asked her to smile.

"R-Rei! Why did you have to say it?!" complained the jock.

"Because by the time you said it I would have reached the end of my life" Rei's unusual reply started to make Shinji laugh, he liked the new Rei, although she looked the same, she was different...she was happier. Shinji's laugh eventually got the best of him, his neck felt as if someone had stuck pins into it.

"You alright man?" asked Toji, worried to his condition.

"Yeah...just don't me laugh for now" Shinji replied with a small smile. Shinji noticed the expression on his friend Kaworu's face, he seemed sadden. In fact Kaworu was sad to see his best friend in this condition that he put him through.

_"If only I took the hit and not Shinji...he wouldn't have met __**'them'**__. And Asuka wouldn't have had that terrible experience..." _The young Angel thought to himself, those exact lines over and over again, as if he was at a total fault.

"Kaworu...it's ok" said the submissive boy, in the bed. Kaworu looked at him as if he had read his mind. "It's not your fault...many things happened and well...it lead to this" Kaworu and the other two were stunned as this wasn't like Shinji, Kaworu even more. "Because to be honest...it was really my fault..." Tears started to appear on the ex-pilot's face.

Rei moved in and embraced Shinji with her arms lightly, trying not to put pressure on his wound. "No Shinji. It's not your fault, it's..."

"But it is! If I was stronger...I could have helped Asuka! I could have helped her...But I cowered like before with the EVA series, and like I cowered to allow Instrumentality to occur"

"But Shinji...if you didn't allow it to happen, I wouldn't have returned, Toji would have been a cripple for the rest of his life, and Rei wouldn't have..." Kaworu paused to find the correct word to use for Rei, "...'Life'. And I wouldn't have a child of my own" That last line sort of made Toji step back in shock and Rei froze.

_"Is this true? He has a child?"_ Rei's mind was racing, this completely caught her off guard, and she straightens herself back and faced to the two teenagers. Shinji looked at the two of them too.

"You got a kid?" asked the stunned jock.

"Not now, but in eight months time, yes"

"...Say Kaworu?"

"Yes?"

"Can you remember the time when I first met you?"

"Yes..."

"Well that woman that was with you, is she the mother?"

"Yes, she is the mother"

"Heh, she's a pretty girl. Your quite a lucky man to have someone like her. Asuka didn't meet her did she?"

"No, she had to come here and do some tests for her performance. I heard she did pretty good"

"Yeah, but not as good as you Kaworu! That devil woman doesn't stand a chance against you with the ability of being an Angel and all"

"What about the time when she beat me in the sync tests? She obviously was trying hard as she even beaten me, but you could rise your power even higher whenever you want to"

Kaworu was shocked to know that Toji knew about this, "How did you know?"

"Because Rei told me" Toji now got his own back on the albino girl, who blushed as well as pull a demonic face as if she was going to rip his face off with her bare hands. Kaworu started to laugh, as by looking at the girl's face, soon everyone else joined in especially Shinji, who was trying not to laugh hard. "And besides Kaworu"

Kaworu looks at his new friend, "Yes?"

"I wanted you to beat that She Devil. She always bosses me around saying that I should be better but nothing compared to her. She boasts how Shinji is this and that"

"What about this and that?" asked the injured boy.

Toji let his words slip, "Erm, nothing"

"Toji tell me what has she being saying?"

Toji took a large breathe and sighed, "She's gonna kill me"

"Who?" asked the 17th. "Asuka?"

"No, Hikari. I promised her that I wouldn't mention it. But I might as well as tell you as long as you don't mention it back to either Asuka or Hikari. Please!" The three kids agreed by nodding, "Thank god!"

"Don't mention it" joked the Angel, making the Rei and Shinji snigger.

"Well, I heard from Hikari how the devil woman feels about you Shinji"

Shinji reflected back to Asuka's memory where she tells Rei how she felt about him, "Yeah Toji, I already know"

"What?!" shouted the surprised jock. "So you know that she has feelings for you?"

Shinji was taken back with this, "What?"

"Yeah, she has feelings for you man. To be honest I wouldn't but she is quite hot, her body that is" Shinji felt as if he was stabbed in the back multiple times, he couldn't believe it. Then he remembers him kissing her and she didn't fight back like she would normally do, if that was the Asuka he remembers she would have called him a pervert or hit him. Shinji was gob smacked to what he allowed to happen to her. "Shin-man. Are you alright?"

"Shinji stepped back into reality, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine" He looked down in disgust, _"I got to find her"_

"Kaworu Nagisa, I repeat Kaworu Nagisa, please report to NERV, for transport to NERV testing facility outside Tokyo 2. Please report ASAP" the speaker in the hospital echoed through the building.

The pilots fell into silence again and Kaworu sighed "I better get going. I'll see you all later today, after the test" he smiled and began to leave, "Kaworu..." the small voice from Rei, caught the young Angel's ears.

"Yes Rei?" he replied, turning his head to see still the albino girl standing there with her head hung low with Shinji being the only one able to see her face, her eyes became watery.

"...Good luck with your test..."

"Thank you Rei" then the white haired boy left, hearing 'see ya' from Toji and 'goodbye' from Shinji.

Once he was gone, Rei rested herself on Shinji's shoulder which he felt the salty tears fall upon him, he had never seen Rei cry, but then yet again this is the new Rei Ayanami. She shivers as she rests her head on Shinji. All he could do was wrap his arms around her. He knew how she felt about him, but didn't know what to say. It was just Shinji's problem.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kaworu stepped into the NERV security car, and sat on the leather seats, crossing his arms and lowering his head. He then looked out of the window as the car moved from the underground passageway to the surface of Tokyo 3. Looking at the landscape of the city still bothered him, _"No matter how many times humanity tries to rebuild itself, there will always be someone or something that is determined to crush it...always...Damn my family"_

---Flashback---

Kaworu and Shinji both sat on the white sandy beach that overlooked the Red Sea before them. It was the day Shinji found out Kaworu was alive. Shinji, disturbed by the Rei/Lilith face glaring at him with her dead eye, turned to his almost lost friend. "Kaworu..."

The 17th looked at his human friend, moving his eyes from the giant head. "Yes Shinji, what is it?"

Shinji found it difficult to try and bring out the words that he wanted to ask him; eventually he got to ask him what he wondered, "What...was it like...dying?"

Kaworu looked at him for a few seconds before answering, "It was the most painful but beautiful thing in my life"

"What? How could it be beautiful? I...killed you. With my own hands!"

"It was beautiful Shinji because; I got to know that I wasn't the one who destroyed the Lilim culture"

"Kaworu I need to ask something else" Kaworu was ready for Shinji's next question, "Who is Lilith really? I mean, I know that she's the second Angel but who is like?"

"It's a bit of a long story...but alright. Back thousands of years ago, you may remember the bible stating that Adam was the male on Earth correct?" Shinji nods slightly to allow the conversion further, "Lilith was however second woman on Earth and also known as a prostitute to some myths which in fact was true, Eve was the first still, both are stated in the bible. But while Eve died at a young age, my father, Adam was in great sorrow, he was now weak. Lilith came to him to offer support to him, and in return to be with him forever, to bore many children with him. As the relationship went on Lilith wanted her own race, which I refer to you as Lilim. Adam helped her to fulfill her wish and humanity was born. However they didn't have the requirements of Lilith's powers. Enraged she attacked the man who she thought was responsible, Adam. He allowed her to beat him and scratch him, but he still sits there taking the pain. In reality it was Lilith, she was cursed by the Creator himself, preventing having powerful children. During their separation father went off with another female god and she bore him fifteen Angels, one child per year. So, each Angel you fought was each of my brothers and sisters"

"I see...I'm sorry"

"No need to apologize. They deserved it. They wanted to destroy humanity like me"

Something then persuaded Shinji to ask about him being born, the statement that Kaworu said before confused him. "Weren't you were born on day of Second Impact?"

"Yes I was. But that was my psychical form. Spiritual and psychical are completely different to us Angels. Our soul was born first and then our bodies. Father's...death of his psychical and birth of mine collided, making me carrying his soul. He lives on within me"

"But the references from the bible's how did they come to pass?"

"Lilith's memory was linked to the Lilim, accidentally. Making Lilim partially aware of your history"

"How does the Angel's become those beings now? I mean you chose to be in a Lilim form-"

"No Shinji. You and the rest of human race think that this is a Lilim form. It is fact an Angel form, I chose to remain in this form. The others used their powers to enable them to change their psychical form to their desire. Those gigantic and even microscopic forms weren't their true forms, something that they chose to defeat you Lilim"

"Even you're Father?"

"Yes, he is known to be the 'Giant of Light', his form he took was almost identical, but larger and looked every much like the EVA you've seen. You can believe that giants from myths are in fact true. But he was a holy being, hence why he was covered in Light. 'God's Light' it is called. He was proud in Lilim culture, proud that they have advanced so far into understanding, but too far into the religious part. Once they found Father, and used an Anti AT Field, he felt betrayed and wanted to take revenge believing that Lilim are all the same, same desires and hatred to one another. He saw it all in his sleep, everything. The wars. The killing. The betrayal. Once I entered this world my Father wanted me to take revenge for him before being consumed into me. And so I did. But in the end I didn't. But in the afterlife...he wasn't sad nor angry that I disappointed him. He was...happy"

"Why?" asked the puzzled Lilim boy.

"Because he met you Shinji. A person who shared the same feelings as him. And he understood and felt sorry for you. That's why you had the choice of humanity"

"Your father allowed me to take control?"

"Yes. As well as your mother"

"What about Lilith?"

"Two against one" laughed Kaworu, "They overpowered her, and her desires for her 'Children' I guess"

"Have you spoken to your Father before you came back?"

"Yes, and he says Shinji that I must 'Protect the Lilim. And find love in your heart my son', that's what he said"

"I wish my father was the same as yours. Caring and always there for you"

"Don't assume he doesn't Shinji. Soon you might even find out the truth soon enough"

---Flashback Ends---

"I hope you do my friend. I hope you do" muttered the Angel before passing through a security gate into NERV's Test Facility. "Father, I'll up hold that promise"

----------------------------------------------------------

Asuka sat up from her hospital bed and panned around. She had woken up from the sedative that they gave her, to calm her. She rested herself on the wall behind her, and looked up to the ceiling. She still sees those images of that boy, attacking her. She twitches at that thought, and brings her legs to her chest. She hated being alone, she hated herself, and most of all she hated Shinji. How could he leave her to be raped? How could he be so cold to her? How could he be such a spineless wimp? Questions upon questions came into the German girl's head, but the more she thought about it, the more she hated him. Her hands were clenched so hard that her nails were digging into her skin. Eventually releasing the grip and gazing into the palm of her hand, bruising formed quickly. She could sit here and be treated for the problem or she could leave and find the one responsible for all of this, and take revenge. Determined, she waited for the doctor to return and begin another examination on her. But this time she will try and act strong, as she was determined for her plan to succeed.

She heard the door handle twist and open, there stood this time Doctor Akagi, with her clipboard. "Ahh, Asuka you're awake. Good, I'll just like to ask a few questions, okay?"

The German girl looked at the Doctor and produced a smile, "Yes Dr. Akagi"

Sitting down on a seat the doctor looked at the patient and readied her pen for notes, "Right Asuka. I want to know the truth, how are you feeling now?"

The girl with her smile widened, replied "I'm perfectly fine. Doctor"

"Even after that incident?" asked the puzzled doctor.

The German girl looked away with her smile faded, "Yes...but Doctor Akagi..."

"Yes?"

"It was the most terrible event in my life. But I can't dwell in it for the rest of my life, it would just be going back to the time, before I went for 'help', you know?"

"Yes, I understand"

"And this may be a selfish thing to say but, I want to get payback"

The doctor sat in silence before asking another question, "What about your feelings for Shinji?" The German girl was taken back with this one. "I mean personally"

"I do regret trying to strangle him, I was just...so angry. I needed to blame someone, and as you can tell hearing from Misato the arguments we had"

"I see" the doctor looked at the rest of her paper, where she had a lot more questions to ask, but hearing the previous two answers made her determined that Asuka needs to be released. As taking vengeance on the Angel who attacked her would be great but dangerous. "Okay Asuka, I don't see much need to keep you here anymore" The doctor stood up and walked to the door. "I'll try and get you released ASAP"

"Thank you Doctor Akagi" replied the girl, still looking away from her. As she left, Asuka looked at the mirror that was in front of her bed, she saw her reflection, holding a sinister smile. The kind of look she had when fighting the EVA series. "Heh, heh...he's mine"

----------------------------------------------------------

Kaworu sat in the entry plug of the EVA he was meant to activate and operate. He was tensed, sure this would be a piece of cake for him but the thought of something going wrong was always there. He felt it. "Right Nagisa, we want to begin he test by you crossing the borderline of the EVA, kay?" requested the technician on the monitor.

"Understood" Kaworu replied faintly, he felt uncomfortable doing this, knew he had to do this sooner or later, but the thought of using the EVA _"This machine...was made in the image of man...and was made for as the destructor of man...made from my father..."_ Kaworu emptied those thoughts and concentrated to the job in hand. He closed his eyes and focused his soul to the machine. _"These A10 connectors attached to my head...are useless...I don't need them to connect to this EVA. But rules are rules I guess"_

"Pilot Nagisa. You were doing great a minute ago, what's going on?" asked the curious technician.

"Nothing..." came back the voice to the personal. _"Come on; let's get this over and done with. I promised to meet Shinrosu at the restaurant tonight"_ Suddenly the young Angel felt something weird. Then a painful high pitched scream filled his ears, he opened his eyes quickly to see that a thick black smoke had blew in front of his EVA. _"What's going on?"_

"Staff? Staff? What's happening?"

No reply came from the room; the monitor wouldn't even show up. The monitor shot up but no image displayed, only 'Sound only'. "Tabris" came the voice on the other end.

"Who is this? Show yourself!" demanded the pilot.

"Huh! That's not the kindness I expected from my brother, especially for me" said the voice.

"No...It can't be..."

The image flickered on, revealing a young boy maybe a year older than him, with his crimson eyes glaring at him with a smile on the side on his face. His white blonde hair partially covered his eyes. He stood in the control which was almost destroyed. Decapitated bodies laid everywhere. "Surprised to see me?"

"Not really Ireul" Kaworu went to move his EVA but was unable to. "What?" Kaworu then realised that he hadn't crossed the boarder line yet. "Dammit"

"What's wrong Kaworu? Unable to move? Well, let's just a pity" sniggered the 11th Angel.

Then sirens were buzzing, "Warning! The self-destruct system has been activated! All personal please head to the nearest EVAC platform!"

Then the timer came up for the base's self-destruct and then another displaying his EVA self-destruct, both had the same time remaining, "Ireul! What are you doing?!" demanded the 17th.

"Oh come on brother, you honestly think that I would have taken your betrayal that lightly? No. All traitors must be punished! Thanks to Shinji Ikari, I was also able to keep my powers from the previous time I attacked NERV. My computer hacking ability. Soon you'll be covered in foundations of an extinct race, and I'll be taking my rightful place in society"

Kaworu tried to sync to the mech, but nothing.

"Oh, if you think that you can try and sync with that...thing. Then your terribly mistaken. I've deactivated all systems to and from the base, including that worthless piece of junk. So long brother. Enjoy the afterlife, again!" The screen went blank.

"No...No! I can't die here!" Kaworu bashed the controls with his fists, looking at the monitor displaying the timer, it read 00:05:56 minutes remaining. "DAMMIT!!" he then focused his AT Field and used it to apply pressure on the hatch above him. He blasted it open, making a hole in the head of the EVA as he flew up and landed on the metal bridges around his EVA. "I got to get out of here!" He rose again and used his AT Field to hover and then fly through corridors in the complex.

"Warning! Five minutes remaining!"

He came to a broken elevator with the doors blown wide open. He looked down the shaft were the floors just kept going down and down, he then jumped in and used his powers to leveret up the elevator shaft.

"Warning! Four Minutes remaining!"

"Damn my brother doing this! Why? Why does he and the others intend to destroy this world? Why? I thought they wanted this world peacefully? Why?" Kaworu knew that questioning himself that wouldn't help. He needed to get out of here alive. Kaworu must of thought he been through about forty floors by now.

"Warning! Three Minutes remaining!"

"Dammit! That bastard!" cursed the Angel. He reached the top floor of the complex where a large blast door blocked the only exit to his safety. Dead bodies littered the area, scientists, technicians, other NERV staff, soldiers, and even NERV Section 2 agents that brought him here, their bodies were either blown into pieces or sliced in half. He ran up to large metal door, hoping it would open automatically. But it didn't.

"Warning! Two Minutes remaining!"

"Come on! Why won't you open?!" Kaworu bashed his fist against the door.

"Having problems with the door, brother?" that voice was instantly recognizable, Iruel.

"Still in the complex brother?"

"Nope. I'm using the wireless connections from outside of the base. To watch the beautiful view" he laughs as a maniac.

"Open the door brother! Please!"

"...I would but, I don't want to"

"What? Why? I would have done it for you"

"I know, but I ain't you. And you betrayed us on two occasions now. Why should I let you run free to the pathetic Lilim and warn them of my approach and let the surprise out? Nah, I prefer to let you die down there"

"Warning! One Minute remaining!" the system broadcasted.

"Goodbye brother"

"Ireul! Ireul! No! Don't me die down here! Ireul..." The Angel felt a strange feeling, a feeling that he never felt before, he suddenly felt his eyes were watery, and he felt his breathing heavier. "My friends!" His mind flickers back to images of Toji, Hikari, Kensuke, Asuka, Rei and Shinji. "My love!" An image of his love appeared in front of him, sitting on the end of his bed, naked covering half her body with the bed sheets. His body felt heavy and he dropped to his knees. "My child"

"Warning! 10 Seconds remaining! 9 Seconds remaining! 8 Seconds remaining! 7 Seconds remaining!"

"Father..."

"6 Seconds remaining!"

"I'm sorry...

"5 Seconds remaining!"

"I've...

"4 Seconds remaining!"

"Failed you..."

"3 Seconds remaining!"

"Please...

"2 Seconds remaining!"

"Forgive me"

"1 Second remaining!"

A single tear running down his white face smashed onto the floor as he closes his eyes, and re-opens them to be engulfed in orange and black flame. His world had gone black after he felt his body burning and melting in the intense heat.

----------------------------------------------------------

In Tokyo 3's NERV command HQ, everyone felt the ground shaking violently. Commander Fuyutski almost fell out of his chair but stood up with the support of his desk. "What the hell was that?! Report!"

After the shaking had subsided, Major Misato Katsuragi, had managed to save her cup of coffee from destruction, even though a majority had split onto the floor, she turned to the First Lieutenant, Aoba. "Was it an earthquake?"

Aoba didn't reply.

"Aoba! What was it?"

"...You won't believe it..." he replied quietly, as he pressed the button to show the image on his screen onto the bigger one. Gasps, filled the command bridge as they were looking at a giant golden orange fire ball, the screen labeled it on the hill outside Tokyo 2, it then devolved into a black mushroom cloud. The screen also displayed its location, NERV Test Facility.

Misato dropped her mug slowly, the smash and shatter of it, broke the silence. "Kaworu...he's there...isn't he?" the stunned woman asked.

The Commander was the only one replied, as he turned his head away, in anger. "He was..."

---To Be Continued...---

_Author's Note's: - The thing I was expecting from you guys is shock and horror. If not well...then you should show some! Actually I wasn't planning to do this in originally but I changed it because something came up that wouldn't fit in the storyline, hence the long wait for Chapter 3. But now I got this sorted, what is your opinion? And please someone tell me where there is spelling and grammar problems._

_Info: I was also planning this to be chapter 05, which chapter 03 was meant to be split into two chapters. But I got carried away with it making it __**huge!**__ Well never mind._

_P.S. Can any of you remember who Ireul was in the original TV series? And what part he played in the previous chapter? Anyway thanks for reading!_

_Ramiel666_

_Next Chapter 31 - Murderous Actions_


	5. Murderous Actions

_Disclaimer: The characters and original storyline was made and thought up by GAINAX and Anno, so I ain't claiming responsibility for it. Nor am I getting paid for this._

_Author's Notes: - Right some people were confused about the love and hate relationship between Asuka and Shinji in Chapter 03. As many people who watched the series they can remember that Asuka was attracted to Shinji but couldn't express herself of her love due to her own emotional problems. That Chapter was to slowly bring Asuka's feelings to the open a bit more, but the attack on her was a major setback. Going back to the Love/Hate relationship they had before. Without further ado, lets get back to the story._

Chapter 31 - Murderous Actions

Shinji laid in his bed nervously, he had been recently asleep until he woke up from the Earth shaking. He thought that the Angels were attacking. But no siren or alarm of some sort convinced him that there was no Angel attack, but the ground shaking still made him worry to what it was. Was it an explosion in NERV? A terrorist attack? _No way_ thought the boy, he knew that NERV's security was tight and even terrorists couldn't break through. He kept thinking of what it was but then ruling it out as unlikely. The shake was a great magnitude, something big must have happened. But Shinji listening to the doctor's orders, he tried to go back to sleep, but failed numerous times he lied there for about more than a quarter of a hour and now Shinji was determined to find out what it was.

He raises his head slowly to prevent the pain in his neck, but he noticed that there was little pain, more like a tingle in his neck. Strange to Shinji, he gets out of his bed and touches the cold floor beneath him. "Brr, cold" he mutters. He takes his steps slowly to prevent any injuries to his neck, just in case. He opens the door to hear a numerous running and shouting, through out the hospital. "What's going on?" He moves from his room and wonders the corridor to find his answers. Walking past an emergency crew, he noticed that the man on the stretcher was a NERV security guard. He was drenched in blood and had his arm and leg missing. Shinji stepped back in shock. _What done that to him?_ He walks further down the corridor to see more bodies of injured NERV personal on stretchers, most of them had limbs missing others seemed more luckily, as they had only minor injuries such as a head injury and cuts. The amount of white coated people flying across the rooms and corridors seemed like a blur, but obviously they were doctors and nurses. Shinji looked to his left to see a man coughing up blood and his body having a shaking violently. Shinji could only was in fear as the man slowly died. There was nothing that Shinji could have done to help him. Because Shinji didn't know what to do.

"Shinji!" called out a voice overhead the others. Shinji looked to see Doctor Akagi in her surgery uniform with blood that soaked it. "What are you doing here?"

Shinji didn't reply, he was curious and scarred to why these many injured people were here. Ritsuko noticed this. She quickly led away the young man from the area back to his bed. "Dr. Akagi...what's happened? And I want the truth"

The doctor looked at the boy, she didn't know how to break it to him of the attack. She took a deep breath and and breathed out slowly. "Shinji, this won't be easier to say so I'll just say it. There was an attack on NERV Test Facility outside Tokyo 2"

Shinji was stunned, "How did the attack happen?"

"We don't know yet"

"What about Kaworu?"

The doctor went silent, "Doctor Akagi what happened to Kaworu?"

"...Kaworu...hasn't been found yet. There was hardly a chance for him to survive the blast"

Shinji sat still in his bed. He was filled with anger and pain. Anger that someone had killed his best friend and the pain for the belief of him dead.

"Sorry Shinji..." were the final words of the doctor before she left the teenager in his room alone.

"I...I can't believe that he's dead. Why would someone do that?" Shinji lowered his head and buried his face in his hands. "Why?! Why him?! Why did he have to die?!" Shinji's voice projected across the ward. The doctor just kept walking with her eyes narrowed. She was ashamed with herself, ashamed that she couldn't be more sympathetic to him or let the news out slowly. She believed that she changed, but she was still the same Ritsuko Akagi before Third Impact. "This can't be happening...I thought everything would be better...but I isn't! Its like its repeating itself all over again!" Shinji's sorrow brought tears to his eyes. "Nothings changed!"

"I'm sure somethings have Shinji" came the voice from the door to his room. The person standing there was Asuka, wearing her sun dress smiling at him.

"Asuka?" The certain surprise brought Shinji wonder why she was here, and was it safe to be with her?

The redhead walked up to hospitalized boy and sat on his bed. Shinji was expecting to be attacked, but nothing came close to that. "Shinji...I'm sorry about Kaworu" Very unexpected especially coming from Asuka after what had happened to her.

"Why are you being nice to me?" came the stupid question coming from Shinji but it was logical to ask.

"Because I think I need to be. Why ask?" she replies showing half a smile to him.

"Well, what happened to you...I thought that you'll kill me"

Asuka laughs lightly, "No silly. You don't deserve that. But I can't forgive you"

"How would get that?"

"You have to work for your forgiveness" she caresses his face slowly like she did back when they both returned from the red sea. Shinji had felt comfortable when she did it, it cleared his mind of terrible things, doing it again made him feel relaxed, as if he was wanted. "You have to do what I say...You have to listen to me...Without question...Understand?" Shinji nods his head a little to the red haired diva. "Good, first I want you to steal Misato's gun from her room"

"_Misato's gun? Why does she want that for?" Shinji thought of the stuff that she would want the weapon for, but couldn't think for definite reason why. _

"Will you get it?"

"Why?"

"I thought that you said that you'll do anything I say without questioning it. I guess I was wrong about you...you don't want forgiveness do you?" she removed her hand from his face and started to walk away.

"Wait Asuka!" The German girl stopped in her tracks and looked back at him with the half smile. "I'll...I'll do it"

"Good Shinji, get it then I'll tell you the next thing"

----------------------------------------------------------

Gendo Ikari carrying his silver scientific equipment briefcase, stepped off the armored coach that brought him to the large crater that once stood the NERV Test Facility. Helicopters flew around surveying the area and JSSDF soldiers patrolled the perimeter, medics ran around to the wounded trying to stop bleeding and bandaging up limbs. "Dr. Ikari!" a voice came over the background noise, but faintly. "DR. IKARI!" Gendo span around to see a man in a white scientist uniform waving at him.

"Dr. Sadamoto!" Gendo walked up to doctor who was standing next to Japan's Military Committee. "Why are they here?" Gendo referred to the officers.

"Gendo! These men were the ones that helped us seal the area and..."

"I don't want to know what they've done Sai. I want to know what they plan to do here now" He glared at the military officials, making them send chills down their spines, Ikari was still a scary man even if his position has changed within NERV.

"Gendo Ikari. We are here cleaning up a mess left by your personal after they caused this accident" spat one of the generals to him.

"Well General Takinara, I can assure you that this was no accident"

"How do you figure that one out Ikari?"

Gendo smiled and replied, "Because I doubt that both the base and the Evangelion we were testing would be triggered to self-destruct here. And besides this is NERV jurisdiction now, we have no need for you. So you can handle over control"

The General gritted his teeth in defeat. He new that NERV would assume control once it was a situation involving NERV. "Very well Ikari"

"Good" And then the Generals walked away to leave the situation with Ikari.

One General whispered to another as they boarded their VTOL transport, "Damn that Ikari! It's like he still owns the place!"

"He does" repeats the other one.

Ikari turned to Sadamoto smiling, "I love pissing off the Generals"

"Careful Ikari it'll bite you in the ass sooner or later"

"We'll see. Anyway show me what you found"

The doctor led Ikari to some white tents that were set up to hide either the corpses or evidence crucial to lead to what had happened. They entered one of the tents which the smell of burned flesh assaulted Ikari's nose, it was disgusting but he carried on simply placing his handkerchief over his nose and mouth to stop breathing a majority of the stench. He continued to follow the doctor passing various dead patients and rubble and debris from the incident. They then came to a glass room that was purposely blurry to prevent anyone looking into the room.

The doctor showed the JSSDF guard his pass and so did the Gendo. The guard stepped aside to allow them to pass in. Swiping his card through the reader the door opened with a loud hiss. As they stepped in the door closed immediately behind them. The stainless steel metal floor shone brightly from the overhead lights. In the center of the room there was a metal table with a large white sheet laying on top of a corpse. Gendo guessed it was one with the stains of blood and the burned arm that hanged off the table.

"So who's this?" asked Gendo looking at the table.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you" replied the doctor.

"Sai. I've seen more stuff that can make an ordinary man go crazy. Believe me, I've seen worst"

"Okay" Sadamoto knew what Gendo said was true, he wasn't an ordinary man by the stuff that he did as Commander. "Okay. This was the only body that wasn't burned to a crisp. The bodies that were in body bags were in fact decapitated and their whole flesh was burned to bone. There is no way of identifying them"

"Looks like I'll be preparing a large funeral soon"

"However as you can see by this fellas arm" he lifted the arm of the person under the sheet. "Most of his flesh is still intact" he lowered the arm slowly to not desecrate the dead.

"So?"

"So, the only person I know who can survive a carnage such as this, would be..." he grabbed the sheet and threw it off revealing a teenager, aged about 15, half his facial features were missing and the rest of his body was burnt deeply into his organs. Gendo looked in shock as to see the that he could make out the remaining facial features to be none other than...

"Kaworu Nagisa?" said the shocked scientist, he was shocked because once looking at the report the the EVA self-destructed he believed the Kaworu's body wouldn't found. "Where did you find him?"

"At the entrance to the main base itself, some of the blast doors had to be cut down so we could get in. Thats when we found him. Among the rest of the bodies that were bones. The lower levels...most of were ash. We believe he had released an AT Field to try and protect himself but he was still killed in the blast"

Ikari opened his briefcase and pulled out a scalpel and a small torch. The doctor looks at him curiously.

"What are you doing Gendo?" asked the doctor.

"Checking something" he replied through the small torch that was in his mouth, with the light turned on.

Taking the scalpel to the left hand side of the chest of the Angel and slit the knife slowly into the body, hearing the burned skin crackle a bit doing so. He then slowly dragged the knife down that side of the chest hearing more cracks. He came to the end of the rib cage and then placed the knife onto the table, the blood was still liquid but most had clotted. "Gendo what are you checking?" asked the curious doctor watching him opening up the 17 Angel.

"Just give me a minute" he mumbled. Placing both his hands on either side of the cut he then pulled open the skin revealing the ribcage. "The ribcage...this is gonna be tricky"

"What is?"

"Removing some of the ribs"

"What?!"

Gendo took the scalpel again and made slits between the muscles of the ribs, then jamming the knife into where the ribs met the center of the chest, scrapping the joint to free it. Then he grabbed the rib and pulled until he heard a snap of the rib revealing the deceased heart of the subject.

"Gendo I advise you stop now! We wont have any evidence if carry on like this!"

Gendo then took the torch from his mouth and placed it closer into where the heart laid. "Where is it?" Sadamoto looked on confused, wasn't he looking for the heart? Gendo then placed his hand into the gap he made and felt around the heart. "Where is it?" he said to himself again. Then he felt something. Something smooth and round. It was behind the heart, about its size, attached to it. Gendo smiled, as he pulled out a small device next and placed it against the red orb.

"What is it?" Sai now urgently wanted to know what the scientist had found.

"I have found...Kaworu's S2 organ. I thought he would have it against his heart"

"And what is that useful for?"

"Think about it. What are S2 organs used for as an Angel?"

"They help regenerate damaged body parts and organs as well as adapt to new attacks and environment that threatens them..." then it clicked in for the doctor "Wait...your saying that Kaworu is is alive?"

"Not alive but dormant. Like he was during his fifteen years in Antarctica"

"He was in Antarctica for fifteen years? Why?"

"He waited until the time was right for him to show himself. He waited for his destiny to destroy mankind. He only awoke during the battle of the fifteen Angel"

"Like his age"

"Yep, but he's in dormant state now. Which means he's either dead, officially. Or he's regenerating"

"So he could be alive?"

"Didn't you hear? He's either one of the two" Gendo placed the small device against the S2 organ and waited until a small beep came form it. He removed it and looked at it. The sensor detected minimum activity within the organ itself. He sighed, he then showed it to the doctor.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he is nearly dead. The wounds against are tremendous and the organ is working the extra load to repair what is damaged. There's one thing to it"

"What's that?"

"Write a report that he's KIA. And transport him to NERV secretly, I don't want anyone to be aware of this. Understand?"

"You can trust me Gendo"

"Good" he replied as he packed away all his equipment into his briefcase and started to walk out. "See you at NERV, Sai"

"Yeah see ya" and then the door closed behind the the ex-Commander. He looks at the body of the dead Angel. "Why does he want his body for?" he looked at the mess that he made on the teenage Angel. "At least you could have cleaned up after yourself"

----------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days since the incident at the NERV base, and Shinji had finally returned to the apartment not so long ago now. He sat on the couch gazing at the television while Misato and Kaji went out to get food and drinks...'their' drinks. The young man was troubled greatly, his best friend is killed and Asuka wants a weapon for no reason yet. He then turned off the television and looked at Misato's door to her room. Asuka was at the hospital still as she had a few tests to go through. He was released earlier due to his fast recovery. He remembers the promise he made to Asuka, to steal the gun from Misato's room. Could he do it? Could he take the weapon from his guardian? He never used one nor did Asuka, so why did she want it for? He took a gulp of his nervous saliva in his mouth and stood up and walked towards the door.

"This is stupid! Why am I doing this? Shinji Ikari what is more important to you? Pleasing Asuka or preventing yourself from being beaten to a pulp?" From Misato that is.

He came to the door gazing at it as his trembled in fear. He placed his hand slowly and nervously onto the door handle and slid the door open slightly to see that it was empty. Clothes and trash filled most of it.

"I would have thought that Misato would be cleaning up after herself now she's got a man"

Shinji approached the drawers to her desk and tried to pull it open. However it was locked. Shinji knew it was in there for two reasons only. One, people usually keep their handguns in drawers or something like that. Two, Misato placed it in there so she couldn't lose it in her room like last when the household searched the building tip to toe for the weapon. They only found it when Pen Pen fired the weapon at the television due to the fact that he couldn't change the channel and used the gun to 'express' his anger. Shinji was still amazed that a penguin was able to use a weapon like that. It must have been a fault during the genetic transfer of his DNA or something. The thought of Pen Pen joining the JSSDF, tickled him.

He tried to yank the drawer open but still failed. "Damn it! A time when you want Misato to be careful of her belongings was the day that you wanted her to be careless!" He yanks it again and still the drawer is locked shut. Suddenly his hand felt weird...it was like there was something that surrounded his hand. He went for the third attempt and yanked on the drawer. To his surprise the draw opened easily. And what laid in the drawer was the deadly treasure inside, Misato's Glock.44 pistol. The weapon that's bullet had almost killed him.

He reached into the drawer and pulled out the weapon. Amazed on how the weapon felt. He then noticed the extra clip of ammunition that was on display next to the pistol. He decided to take the extra clip and closed the drawer strangely hearing a small click to when it fully closed. He turned around and left the room quickly and into his room. Placing it in his backpack and chucking it into his wardrobe. He then left the room and sat back down on the sofa. Twitching his fingers nervously.

"Whark!" said the penguin at the end of the sofa.

Shinji looked at the warm watered penguin and lowered his head, "So...you saw that?"

"Whark!" replied the penguin.

"What do you think? Do you think that I shouldn't have done it?"

"Whark!" came the reply.

"...I must be going nuts. Asking a penguin"

"Whark!"

----------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Asuka returns to the apartment with Section 2 agents following her to ensure that she didn't try anything 'funny'. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, well unfortunate for her she left the key card to the apartment when they rushed Shinji to hospital. After waiting for about ten minutes and ringing the bell continuously, came no answer. She finally gave up hope and turned around to leave but to confronted her guardian and the boyfriend. "Asuka? Why are you here? You should be at the hospital" asked the guardian.

"Dr. Akagi said I was fine to go home"

"Ritsuko said so? Hmm, well if she says so I guess there's no need to worry about"

"Come on lets get inside! I'm starving and 'thirsty', my dear"

"Okay, okay. Lets get inside then" she walked up to the door and swiped her card through the reader. Upon hearing a bing, the door swerved open. They walked in and took off their shoes, walking further into the apartment they found the person they had left in the apartment was asleep on the couch, with the penguin sleeping on top of him.

"Heh, the young man is taking over the couch again" said Kaji.

"He must be exhausted. I think he should go into his room though. He'll be there till morning if we don't wake him"

"I'll wake him up. You just pack the shopping away"

"Thank you Asuka" Misato grabs onto her boyfriend's arm, "Lets 'pack' the beer away as we should honey" she whispers to him.

"Yes, best idea I had heard all day" he replies as they quickly ran into the kitchen.

"Alcoholics..." murmured Asuka as they disappeared. She turns o the sleeping child on the sofa. He lay there quietly as was the penguin. She stood next to the boy and placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. She successfully awoke him easily, with his sky blue eyes focusing onto the person in front of him. He then realised that it was Asuka. He slowly sat up which threw the sleeping flightless bird onto the floor, beak first.

"Sorry Pen Pen" apologised the half asleep boy as he yawned. Pen Pen simply ran off into the kitchen to find his master and her boyfriend drinking. "Asuka..."

"Quick this way" she whispered and she led off, with Shinji following close behind into his room. He slides his door quietly and turns to see the German girl facing him. "So did you get it?" she asks quietly.

"Yes" he replies quietly and nods his head to the direction of which the bag pack is being held in his wardrobe. The red head looks back at the boy and smiles.

"Well done Shinji. Your on your way to be forgiven. Now what I need you to do is to take the gun to the field above Tokyo 3, where the old abandoned house is. You remember where don't you?"

"Yes"

"Good. Tomorrow morning I'll meet you there and bring the you know what" she says as she approaches the door to his room. "She opens it slightly and then stares at the confused boy to where he didn't have an idea to what why she wanted the gun and taken there. "I'll explain later" she adds before she steps out and closes the door behind her.

Shinji walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Sighing slowly in exhaustion. Why he was exhausted is unknown to him but all he cared about now was to go to sleep. To be ready to bring the item the old house that he, Asuka, Kaworu, Toji, Hikari, and Kensuke, went to when they went camping up the hill. He laid down resting his head onto his pillow and gradually allowing his body to weaken to fall into his emerald dream.

----------------------------------------------------------

Asuka laid on her back on her bed looking up to the ceiling of her room. She too was confused, but about something else. _"Shinji went to get the gun as I asked. Why? I thought that he would back down to something like this. Does he really care for me? And how did he get the gun from the drawer? Last I checked it was locked as Misato only had the key to that drawer. How did he open it?"_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

On the skyscrapers in Tokyo 3, a young man with light green hair, wearing a long dark gray rain coat with its hood up over his head, stood on the edge of the roof peering down into the noisy city below him. His crimson eyes gazed for hours at the Lilim souls as they passed from building to building, couples holding and kissing, children playing, adults getting drunk and people getting questioned by police from an accident that had happened.

"Lilim..." he muttered to himself. "They think that everything is safe. That the world is pure and rid of evil. Well aren't they in for a big surprise to find that everything isn't what it seems"

He looks at a couple who walk down the street holding hands, and then walking down into an alley. "I wonder what's going on here?" He leaps down the skyscraper, falling at incredible speed, just as he was about to hit the ground a orange flash appears beneath his feet, instantly making him hover above the ground. He then touches the concrete surface with both feet. He then leaves the alley and into another where the couple had gone into. Walking down he could hear pants and gasps around the corner. Following the sounds he saw the male Lilim holding up the female against the wall, doing what most Lilim's do best, reproduce. The male Lilim noticed the young man starring at them.

"Hey kid! Get the hell out of here if you think you know whats best for ya!"

"You sexually frustrated male haven't got the power to defeat me" replied calmly the boy.

"What?! Your dead you little bastard!" The man dropped his girlfriend onto her feet pulled out his pants and pulled out a knife. He charged at the child only to be thrown back by a orange flash. The man crashed into the trash bins making a better landing than the concrete wall that the child intended.

"Stupid Lilim. Your no match for me" the child rose his arm to his shoulder height and pulled the sleeve of his coat. And a purple/pinkish light emitted from his wrist, then it extended longer and longer until it became a long tentacle of some sort. He rose his arm above his head and threw the tentacle at the man, the whip action caused the light to pierce his soul and body, decapitating him in half.

The girlfriend of the deceased man, screamed in horror to the event that just happened. But her breath was cut sort by the whip to be wrapped around her neck and lifted her off the ground. Barely breathing she had asked only one question to her killer. "Who...a...re...yo...u" came her question.

In return he pulled her dangling body closer towards him and looked into her soon lifeless eyes. "A messenger" he replied before constricting her neck even more, making a load crunch of her fragile neck, cutting off the head of the woman. He withdraws his tentacle and leaves the scene of his latest victims.

_----------------------------------------------------------_

The morning light shone onto the eyes of the sleeping Shinji Ikari. He moaned as it awoke him forcing him to sit up and get out of bed. "Darn. I forgot to close the curtains last night" he mumbled as he put on his usual white shirt and his black trousers. Pushing his door aside he walked into the kitchen. He smelled something unusual to happen this morning. It was as if someone had started cooking, Shinji paused for a moment to then think who it could be. "Oh God. It can't be her? It can't be Misato!?" He ran into the kitchen to his relief to find Kaji at the stove cooking.

"Hey Shinji. Whats up?" asked the young adult.

Shinji sighs in relief then walks over to the chair and sits down. "I thought it was Misato cooking"

Kaji blinks at the child, "You think that I would let Misato cook?" he smirks.

"Hell no"

"And why not?" came the voice of a half asleep woman staggering into the kitchen.

"Misato? I err, well...because you always get a massive hangover after drinking, so um, you would get the food wrong or get a headache" came the excuse from the chocolate haired boy.

Misato looked at the child, smiled and rubbing her long hair she replies, "Yeah how true. What's cooking Kaji?"

Upon that Shinji hears Asuka's door and there comes out the redhead, stretching in the corridor an then walking into the kitchen. The whole family was now in the same room. As walks past Shinji she notices the way he's dressed. "Shinji! What's happened to you?"

"Huh?" he looks at himself, hes wearing the same clothes as usual, what seemed so different? "Whats wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"You Baka! Look at yourself properly!" she grabs his wrist and drags him into the bathroom, places him in front of the mirror. "Look!"

"I don't see anything different"

"Baka! Your eyes, your skin, your hair, their different!"

Looking more clearly he noticed it, his eyes had changed from sky blue to a dark blue colour, his skin was going paler, his length of hair had grown and it was going lighter. "Wha-what the hell?!"

"See I told you!"

Then all of a sudden he felt tremendous pain on his back. He screams out in pain bringing his guardians into the bathroom with seeing him screaming in pain on his knees, wrapping himself in his arms. The next thing Shinji knew was that the world went black.

_----------------------------------------------------------_

"_How is he Ritsuko?" asked the guardian to her best friend. Peering at the boy through glass, seeing him lying in the hospital bed. _

"He's under extreme pain Misato. We had to use powerful pain killers and sedatives to relax him. His body vitals aren't looking good either. It appears that he's dying"

"I fucking know that! But what can you do about it?" snapped back the woman.

" We can keep him under observation and try to treat him. However we don't know why he's acting like this. It's something I ever seen of" replied calmly the fake blonde haired woman.

"Thanks Ritsuko. Sorry for shouting at you"

"It's understandable. I too ain't too cool with this"

"But you sure act it"

"Sometimes you have to remain calm to assure your patients"

Misato laughs, "I never really thought of you being a proper doctor"

"Neither did I" They both laugh at this before focusing back onto the sleeping boy. "So he was meant to have a parents evening with you?"

"Yeah. Me and Kaji was going to his school to see how he's doing"

"You know that Com- Gendo wanted to go today?"

Misato looked at her shocked, "Really? Strange I thought that man was too full into his work"

"Unfortunately he is, and he hates it"

"He's changed a lot hasn't he?"

"For the better really" Ritsuko replied, re-living the scenes with her and the older man in 'their' relationship up to the time when he shot her. "I think he wants to be a father now"

"But its up to Shinji to accept him" sighs the woman. "Anyway I still need to take Asuka to the parents evening still. I'll see ya later"

" Oh and Misato can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take Rei, to school. She's meant to be starting school today and I was going to take her, but obviously I can't now"

"What? You were meant to take Rei?"

"Yes, I'm her guardian for now. She's in the dinner hall"

" _Um, okay" Misato walks away past the door into the corridor. " That's freaky, Ritsuko looking after Rei? I thought she would murder the little clone" Misato came to the dinner hall to see Rei, looking through the vegetarian section of the food available. "Um Rei?" The albino girl looks at her former Major, and smiles. "Rei's smiling? This is getting freakier by the minute" The Major walks up to the girl and smiles back. "I'm here to take you to school"_

The face of the albino girl drops in disappointment. "Isn't Ritsuko taking me?"

"_Jesus she just called Ritsuko by her name. Am I taking crazy pills or something?" Misato looks at the girl still holding her smile, "No Ritsuko is busy. I'm taking you"_

"_Okay, Misato" The Major thought this was all a dream so she pinched herself to make sure. Nope it wasn't. And the two left the dinner hall to the school._

----------------------------------------------------------

Gendo looked up to the floating Kaworu in the large LCL tube. His scars remained still and burned. "Gendo. Hows he doing?"

The scientist looks around to see his sensei walking into room. "Commander Fuyutsuki. What brings you here?" asked the middle aged man to his superior.

"Here to see the Fifth. How is he?"

"If your trying to say is he alive, well not really. We still have have no readings from from cellar activity nor nerve impulses from the brain. He's basically just floating in there in an emerald dream. What is your reason for being here Kozo? I know you long enough not to interfere with medical or technological practices"

"Am I that easy to read" smiled Kozo to his former pupil.

Gendo looks back at him smiling too, "Of course. Your like an old novel that people like me read over and over again"

Fuyutsuki laughs, "I never thought you would make a joke Ikari"

"Things change remember? Anyway why are you here?"

"Gendo...your son is back in hospital. He's suffering to what Ritsuko believes from the blood pact that he made with Kaworu"

Gendo's face dropped in shock. He then looks at Kaworu. "Could it be that..."

"What?"

"Could it be that now Kaworu's weak, it could effect Shinji too? I need to see him"

"You can't Gendo. You have to stay with your work"

"Kozo! Do you think that just because I didn't care about my son these past years, means that I don't care about him now?! I want to see my son!"

"...Very well" Fuyutsuki pulls out his phone and contacts the science department, "I need someone to cover Gendo Ikari now please...very good thank you" He then looks at his former pupil. "Come on Gendo, lets go"

"Thank you Kozo"

"Don't thank me. Thank the guy who's coffee break you disrupted" The two men left the room to have Kozo look back at the 'dead' Angel. "You better heal fast Kaworu. We need you"

They took the elevator to the ground level where the NERV hospital was sited. The large metal doors opened to reveal the reception of the hospital. Behind the counter the young female nurse with black hair and purple highlights looked up to the men with her green emerald eyes looks up at the two men approach her. She straightens her hair quickly before standing and bowing to them. "NERV Hospital. How may I help you two sirs?"

"I need the location of the room that Shinji Ikari is being held" asked Fuyutsuki.

"One moment please" she looks at her computer screen and types in the patients name. "Ah, Shinji Ikari is in ward 4B. Take the lift there, it will be quicker for you" Smiling at the two men.

"Thank you" They then left the young nurse and stepped onto the lift to the designated level. "Has that girl been informed onto what happened to him yet?"

"No. I thought it was Ritsuko that was going to break the news to her. Anyway she had a scan. And it for positive now, she is in the early stages of pregnancy, and I don't want to be the one to tell her that the father of her baby might not be coming back" Gendo replied looking at his former teacher.

"Got that right. What is cover up is there for Kaworu gone?"

"Basically he'll be in base for a couple of weeks and we'll send fake letters to the girl to keep her spirits up"

"Very good" The lift doors opened and the men stepped off walking down to the ward holding the Third Child. Coming around the corner they saw Ritsuko looking at Shinji through the window as Maya was discussing what the fault is. "Doctor Akagi, whats the status on young Ikari?"

Ritsuko was puzzled to see them, but even more puzzled to why Gendo had arrived. _"Strange why is he here? The man changed. A lot, no doubt about that"_

"Doctor Akagi?"

Ritsuko snapped back into reality and looked at the Commander. "So far there nothing that can help determine what the cause of the symptom on the child. However there is something strange...Look at him" The two men looked through to see that Shinji's hair colour had gone lighter and his skin was paler. "As you can see he started to resemble him a little"

"Yes. Has he woken up yet?"

"No, he's still sleeping. I would rather let him sleep, till he fully recovers"

"Is it fine to sit with him?" asked the middle aged scientist looking at his sleeping son. Both Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko blinked in shock. Did they hear him right? Or were they living in a dream?

"Um, yes its fine" replied the shocked doctor.

"Thank you" he replied smiling as he walked into the room, leaving the Commander and the Doctor in shock.

"He's not the cold hearted bastard that everyone hated anymore. It's like the side we'd least expect"

"He's happy because he was lucky enough to see her again" replied the Commander.

"What? You mean Yui?"

The Commander didn't reply but simply smile, indicating that she answered her own question.

Gendo sat on the chair next to his son's bed resting his arm on the side table. As he starred at the sleeping child he could painfully recall the times how he treated his son. The pain that he left him. The loneliness. The fear. The hatred. All these emotions that he knew too well with himself. It became ironic to the saying 'Like Father, Like Son' came into play here. Gendo had no excuses for his actions and he knew that. Yui wanted him to change to the man that she once knew, and he did it for her, for their son too. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes in tiredness. Work had been long, reports about the explosion at the test base, reports on Kaworu himself, his status and theories that lead to his proposed recovery. All was too much for the man.

"Father?" came a low voice within the room. Gendo shot his head up to see that his son was awake. Did he wake him? "Father...why are you here?"

Gendo pulled a faint smile, "To...see you my son"

Those words, those long waited words that Shinji had dreamed to come from his father's mouth had finally arrived. Touching to his soul, it made him feel wanted. The memory from Asuka on how Gendo wanted to avoid Shinji for his own good was a favor and to some extend what Shinji wanted. But now, now after Instrumentality, Shinji wanted his father, he wanted his true family. "You have...a lot of work to do...don't you?" came the weary question.

"That can wait. How are you feeling Shinji?"

Again something that he dreamed that would never happen came true again. Was it his lucky day or what? "Weak. And I feel different somehow"

Gendo looked at him as if he wasn't telling him far from the truth.

"Father? What has happened to me?"

"...I'll be back in a minute" And Gendo was off into the bathroom, making a racket only to return holding a mirror about the size of an A4 book. He stood in front of his making the mirror side facing away from the child. "Now brace yourself, you'll be in for a little shock" With that he flipped the mirror around and Shinji saw the 'new' him.

Shinji just gasped to see himself changing. He starred at the mirror for a while before looking away. "So, what's happening to me?"

"It appears that gaining the characteristics like Kaworu and Rei, lighter skin and hair, and your eyes seen to go to a purplish color, probably soon red like theirs"

"Then why do my shoulders hurt?"

"That I don't know. If Kaworu was alive, I would have asked him. But right now you need to rest you..."

Shinji blanked out and fell onto his pillow, this was strange, everything was black and hear could faintly hear his father calling for help. All his senses were dumbed, except his smell. He smelled something, something like blood. But this blood was different, it smelled rich and powerful. It didn't seem like to be like normal blood. And thats what worried him. Soon he sees a figure in a dark gray rain coat walking down the street heading towards his school. And notices a blue sports car racing past.

"Misato! Asuka!" What he saw next was the woman he screamed out into his mind and then a sky blue haired girl stepping out too. "Rei!? Get away from there! Please!"

As the small team of females ran into School the child in a rain coat walked into the school grounds looking up at the building, grinning. "NO!" screamed Shinji as e shot up.

"Shinji calm down" Ritsuko trying yo calm the troubled boy.

"NO! I need to get to school"

"Shinji, your in no shape to see the parents evening-"

"No. Everybody will die if I don't go there now! He's gonna kill"

"What?"

Gendo looked at his oddly before asking him a question. "Who's gonna kill?"

"This kid. He isn't like a normal one, he's different, special, strong"

Gendo looked away to look at his old sensei, "Fuyutsuki, I think it's about time we put the scrolls prediction to the test" Fuyutsuki nodded and pulled out his comm device and called into it, calling for a VTOL, ASAP.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Where's the classroom?" asked Misato walking down the corridor of Tokyo 3 Middle School. She kept looking from left to right trying to figure out where to go.

"Misato, do you regularly get lost?" asked Rei looking at the woman.

"N-no! Its just I don't visit your school much!" replied the woman on the defensive.

"Whatever! Lets just get to the classroom quickly" snapped Asuka.

"That's if we can find it. I thought you knew the building Asuka?"

"Well, this is a new building. And I haven't been around in it much"

Just by luck Hikari was walking down the corridor minding her own business until her best friend called out to her. "Asuka! Why are you here?"

"We...got lost" admitted the redhead in embarrassment.

Hikari started to laugh at her friend and guardian, until she noticed the albino girl standing next to Misato. "Rei? Your alive? We thought that you dead"

"I was" she replied smiling at her.

" Wow, Rei's smiling at me. I never thought she had the...capability to do so" Shaking that out of her head she focused back onto the problem before her. "Okay follow me" She led the trio up the stairs and into a nice white flashy classroom. New chairs and desks. The old blackboard was replaced with a white one and a projector attached to the ceiling of the room.

"Amazing, NERV spend money on the school?" asked Rei.

"Yep under the order of Commander Fuyutsuki and Gendo Ikari" replied Misato.

"Ikari helped out on this project?" Rei was shocked as were the rest of the children to find out that Gendo actually was involved in something like this. "He's changed a lot"

Misato just groaned, "I'm hearing a lot of that too much these past three days"

Soon the whole class emerged with their parents. Toji and ran up behind his girlfriend a grabbed her. "Where have you been?" he said smirking.

"Been working. Now get to your seat" she replied smiling at him.

"Yes, ma'am" and he sat down smiling.

"What a baka" muttered Asuka to break the moment.

Rei started to laugh and it was unusual to see her laugh which gained all the class's attention. Rei was going to say something about the stares she received until she felt something in the classroom, something that she felt before when Kaworu emitted his powers as an Angel, but this was different. It was like a different signal. She turned to see Asuka shaking violently, her eyes widened in fear looking at the child that stood in front of her. She was so shaken up in fear, she reached into the rucksack that she had taken out of Shinji's room and pulled out Misato's pistol pointing it at the boy.

"Asuka! Where the hell did you get that?!" screamed Misato.

Before Asuka could answer her why she had the gun, everyone heard the psychotic laugh of the child. There stood the light green haired boy with his crimson eyes glaring in joy at the redhead and blue haired pilots. "Your the pilots of the Evangelions. Are you not?" asked the child after calming down from the developed scene.

"Yeah, and your..." demanded the Second Child.

"An Angel. However you didn't encounter me nor fought against me. So my business is with that pilot of the large purple servant of Lilim"

Everyone looked at him confused, "You mean you want Shinji?" said Rei looking at the Angel with hate in her eyes.

"Of course. So where is he?"

"Your out of luck Angel. He ain't here"

The Angel sighed and looked at the rest of the Lilim that had gathered in the room. "Pity. It's a shame that all of you people would be taking his place in death" He raised his arm and a bright purple whip extended from his wrist.

Rei snatched the weapon off Asuka and pointed it at the Angel. "Run! I'll hold him off!"

"But you can't defeat him alone!" snapped Asuka. With a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm like them Asuka! I can handle him. Now get out of here!!" screamed the albino, the voice and serious face forced the German girl for the first time to listen to the First, and get out. Everyone else as well as shocked to see the new personality from 'wondergirl' followed to what she said, flee from here. As soon as the room was empty the Angel looked at her smirking. "You had a chance to take some of them out, why didn't you?" Rei was curious to why he didn't make a move against them when he still had a chance.

"Because I prefer to defeat the girl who's closest to Lilith herself. It makes the battle much more interesting" came the reply before he whipped his tentacle and lashed it at her only to have shots reflecting of his AT Field. "You can't win"

----------------------------------------------------------

Everyone managed to make it outside only to see the window glass shatter to the floor as Rei had been thrown through it. She unfortunately landed on her back, making her unable to get up quick enough for the whip to come through the window to attack her again. She rose her AT Field to provide the max protection against the heat intensive snake that grabbed her leg and rose her only to slam her and to slam he against the solid ground, not once, not twice, not even three times but seven times. Misato couldn't even look at the beating of the child that she was receiving. This time see wouldn't be able to defend herself as he released his tentacle from her and to land next to her, looking at at her as she wimps out in pain.

"Shame. You didn't put up much of a fight did you? Well I suppose that lasted a bit longer than most Lilim that I had killed" He rose his arm at her for the finishing blow only to be stopped by gunshots to the back of his head. He looks back to see Asuka that had picked up the pistol that flew out of Rei's hands as she was thrown through the window. "How dare you!" screamed the Angel. He tensed his muscles to push out the lead from his body. Each metal piece thudded against the ground. "You'll pay for that!!" But something else disturbed the Angel. "_How was she able to penetrate my AT Field. Did I even have it up? Well, I won't make that same mistake twice! The body of a Lilim is difficult to move in"_

He rose his hand again and make a whipping action at her gun slicing it in half. Asuka could still feel the intense heat radiating from his tentacles. He the raises his other hand to reveal another tentacle from his wrist which hangs high ready to make the kill on the Second.

"_Is this it? Is this how it would end? Shinji...I need your help please! Please help me! I don't want to die!!" she screamed to herself in her head, believing that this was the end. She closed her eyes in fear._

Just everybody then saw something falling out of the sky, and the Angel sensed it, looking up he was too late to defend as he had a powerful kick to his jaw sending him through a ground floor classroom wall. The sound of crumbling concrete allowed the Second to reopen her eyes to see the Angel was sent through the wall of the school. And there in his place stood the one who protected her from death yet again, Shinji Ikari.

He looked at himself confused to what came over him to jump out of the VTOL and kick the Angel in the face and forcing him into the wall. How did he penetrate his AT Field? How did he muster that much power to force him through a wall? How did he gain the courage? Just as he was pondering the Angel reemerged from the wall to show his bloody head that he received from the blow. He then clicked his jaw back into place before saying the name of his new challenger, "Shinji Ikari I presume?" The Third Child nodded at him, "You just made me the happiest being in the world!!!" screamed the Angel as he charged at him.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Will he succeed Gendo?" asked the Commander as he was gazing down at the battle that had commenced.

"He will, my old friend. He will, or this world will die" he replied with worry in his tone about how his son was going to be able to defeat a being such as that. Never the less, he had faith in him till the end.

_Author's Notes: - Yeah I know guys its been some time since the last chapter was released but work and revision is a pain in the ass and keeps getting in the way. But luckily I got this one done. Any problems, well you know the drill, contact me and point where there may be spelling or grammar problems. So please send your reviews and thanks for reading! PS I've working on another two fanfics, Gundam SEED Destiny – Dark Genesis and Legend of Zelda – Sons of Darkness, so the next one might be delayed a bit sorry._

_PS: Thanks Rose1948 for the info on the italic problem, I accidentally left that on. Thank you._

_Next Chapter Chapter 32– School Showdown _


	6. School Showdown

_Disclaimer: The characters and original storyline was made and thought up by GAINAX and Anno, so I ain't claiming responsibility for it. Nor am I getting paid for this._

_Author's Notes: This was another slow update and I apologise for that on my behalf, as I'm working on the Gundam fanfic at the moment and keep jumping from one story to the other, making it take longer to do. But at least this one is out eh? And I would like to thank all of those guys and gals who sent their reviews to me. As it has now enlightened me to carry out this story with a few plans up my sleeve...we'll wait and see. So lets return to the story._

Chapter 32 – School Showdown

Shinji braced himself as the Angel charged towards him with great speed to block the Angels' punch to his face and the forced him back to retaliate with his own but missed him as he leapt into the air and landed gently on top of the school roof looking down at the light brown haired child in front of him. He can sense the power pulsing from the once Lilim boy. He smirked and gently laughed to himself. Shinji could hear his laughter which angered him and made his blood boil.

"What are you laughing Angel?!" he shouted at the being on the rooftop. The Angel still laughed, not responding. "Are you afraid to fight me?!"

Asuka and the rest of his friends could look on to see that the once quiet, submissive boy had turned into an angry and powerful child. _"He penetrated the Angel's AT Field and still wants to fight him. Shinji what's happened to you?"_ The Guardian of the boy pondered.

The Angel stopped laughing and glared at the 'turning' boy. "I am not afraid to fight you Shinji. I'm simply amused to what you have become"

"What I become? What the hell are you talking about?!" shouted Shinji.

"Have you looked at yourself lately? Shinji Ikari your becoming like one of us, an Angel! Ha! I bet that people won't look at you twice now!" Everyone starred at Shinji, but he looked away quickly to prevent them seeing his face, it was futile as his hair was already a lighter colour than usual. Asuka walked up to the boy who saved her and slowly turned his head towards her. Her shock was expected, his eyes had almost gone completely red, and his skin had almost gone pale, just like Kaworu and the Angel who stood high above them.

"What have you done to yourself?" she asked him. He looked away in shame, why he felt shame was something he couldn't figure out for himself. Was it because he was turning into their enemy to fight the others more efficiently? Or was he trying to be an immortal being? But why should he feel this? Its not like he wanted to be this in the first place. It was because of Kaworu's pact that made him this way. The pact that they both share for Shinji's life. But now it could be used as a weapon against the Angel's that threaten to harm his friends and everyone else in the world. He won't let that happen again!

"See Shinji?! Your like us now!" laughed the Angel. "How can you face people now that your their enemy?!"

"That's enough Angel! I'm taking you down with the rest of your brothers and sisters that will harm humanity again. And your the first to go!"

"Strong words from a being that hasn't mastered his skills yet. But we shall put them to the test shall we?" And in less than a second he whips his tentacle at Shinji. The young Ikari pushing Asuka away from the attack back flips onto the wall of school. Gazing up at the attacker.

"_How did I do that? It was as if I did it with out thinking..." _Shinji then looks up to see that the Angel was above him throwing him another whip attack. Shinji dodged it again to see that part of the wall was shattered by that attack. _"That was close!"_

The Angel lands on the edge the rubble that his attack had missed again on the 'inferior' that he considered. "Your faster than I thought, shame that the girl who is close to Lilith herself didn't do so well. He looks over at the unconscious body of Rei smirking.

Shinji instantly knew that the Angel was going to finish off Rei so he jumped towards her to protect his friend and most likely his other closest relative in that case. The Angel's plan worked, even though he was going to finish off Rei, he was also going to catch Shinji off guard. He threw another attack at them to which the tentacle had hit Shinji's back, burning his hospital shirt to dust. Shinji keels over in tremendous pain. Sure he received pain reflexes from the nerve impulses from his EVA but he was actually feeling the burns on his back!

The Angel however wasn't impressed with attack. It should have sliced Shinji in half but instead it only made a light open wound on his back as blood oozed out slowly. "What? Impossible!" The Angel said out loud in disbelief. "How? How could he had survived that?!" The Angel rose his other arm this time and threw another attack, but something happened that the Angel had not expected from the situation. An orange flash appeared and then the hexagonal shapes of the AT Field appeared holding the bright purple snake in mid air! "What?! This cannot be!"

Shinji stood up and looked back at the Angel smiling devilishly. "What's wrong Shamshel? You didn't think that I could develop an AT Field as easy as that?"

In fact that's what the Angel thought, once Shamshel gained an Lilim body he found tremendously difficult to utilise his AT Field in such a small body. Kaworu did it simply as it was natural to him. _"Wait!_ _That's why he was able to create on easily! Tabris's powers. Damn that traitor!"_

"I know what your thinking Shamshel. And it is thanks to Kaworu for these powers!" And as if it was a strong gust of wind the tentacle was forced backwards and then Shamshel himself, blown off his feet into the street. Then as he stood up a large truck struck the Angel. Blood splattered everywhere. Shinji looked down at Rei and picked her up in his arms. Misato, Asuka as well as everyone else ran towards the wounded boy only to surround him in cheers of victory against the Angel.

"You did man! You slaughtered that Angel! He didn't have a chance against you! I knew you could do it!" shouted Kensuke.

"What the hell are you talking about you idiot! You were saying that all of us was going be next before that Angel attack hit him!" The jock shouted at his friend.

Shinji was enjoying the support he was getting even though how he isn't a Lilim anymore. Then a large shadow appeared below the audience only to look up and see that the truck that struck the Angel was about to fall on top of them. Shinji rose his AT Field to its max and halted the truck inches away from impact. However the weight of a 12 wheeler truck was dangerously heavy. As Shinji was trying his best to support the weight his AT Field was giving up their protection. The strain was too much to handle.

As the field was about to let up another AT Field was felt and combined with his. He looked down to see that Rei had woken up and used her AT Field to support his. It was actually working, Shinji now had enough spare power to throw the large vehicle out of the way. As he threw it he destroyed more of the wall to the school, thinking that this damage might be coming out of his account.

Then he felt something powerful above him, looks up to see the blood drops landing on his head and a figure hovering above him, with orange horrific wings spread out from his shoulders. Then it dived onto Shinji with incredible speed pinning him down by his neck. "You fuckin piece of shit! You can't kill me!" screamed the Angel as he picked up Shinji and threw him across the school entrance slamming against the concrete wall, crumbling it.

Just as he was about to fly into Shinji, the albino girl threw herself onto the Angel holding him in a headlock. Squeezing his head as tight as she can to prevent Shinji being harmed. But the Angel was too powerful for her. He simply grabbed her and threw her aside. She was of little threat to him so he concentrated his attack on Shinji, his only main threat. But was unaware that Shinji came at him again with a punch to his ribs. The Angel cried out in pain, but retaliated with his own punch to Shinji's ribs, winding him. The lack of oxygen made him almost faint from that attack. Then the poor 14 year old was hit in the head by an spinning kick sending him across the floor and finally into a tree. He slowly got up to rest himself against the tree, spitting out blood that filled his mouth. He gazed dizzily at the Angel that brought out his whips again.

He launched one at Shinji cutting a light wound against his chest. The new Angel cried out in pain as it cut him and burned him too. "You feel the pain Shinji?! This is only the beginning! This is where your gonna die!!" screamed the Angel as he launched another two whip attacks. The boy squirmed in pain as he received his torture from the 4th Angel. A large pool of blood was forming from the young new Angel.

"We got to do something!" screamed Asuka as she and the others watched as they saw Shinji suffering.

"We can't Asuka. We can't tackle the Angel as we are now" replied Misato, ashamed to the truth.

"We have to! We can't let him die!" Tears now falling down her face as glared at he guardian. Asuka even knowing that they can't harm the Angel without something that has an equal amount of strength and power to harm the being, she wanted to help him. She just couldn't watch him being killed in front of her eyes. "Cowards all of you!!" she screamed as she ran after the Angel.

But the 4th Angel easily noticed the Lilim charging towards him, which he released the energy from within the right armed tentacle making it just muscle and lashed it around her neck lifting her above the ground. "Lilim are so stupid! They think that they can handle against a superior being such as myself so easily! And I thought that you Lilim were given the Fruit of Knowledge! Bah! More like the Fruit of Idiots!!" He constricted the whip around her neck even more. But released it again. "I going to show you Lilim a lesson. Look and observe well! You see that being that you called your friend? Well he has the powers of my brother, Tabris. Or as you know him as Kaworu Nagisa. Well do you see your precious Shinji?"

No one responded.

"Do you see him as he is now?!" He shouted his voice to the watchers. They all nodded fearfully. "Good" Using his left tentacle he dived it into the ground. Everyone was confused to why he did that, until they realised when it reappeared. He came from underground and through the left leg of the young Ikari. Blood splattered everywhere as he screamed out in pain. How much could he take no one knew, not even the Angel, as he provided to be such a worthy foe to him. "This is the one who could easily defeat me! But look he's almost dead! Like I said you can't win against me!"

Shinji could feel his body getting weaker and weaker by every second passing. He tries to fight the creeping darkness but it slowly becomes futile. "This is it. This is death taking me again. But this time I won't have anyone to help me this time" thought the dying child, slowly letting death come to him.

"So your giving up and running away again Shinji Ikari?" came a soft but firm voice.

"Who's that?" asked the boy floating in darkness.

The figure appeared in front of him. He had white hair that was also in the style of Kaworu's, except it was longer. Red eyes and pale skinned. Older than him, about in his twenties. "My name is not important young Ikari. What is that you are giving up and running away from the problem by letting yourself dying"

"I've tried to fight it but its impossible! You can't escape death!"

"You can Shinji. When Kaworu formed a pact with you. He gave you the ability to grow what Lilim call an S2 organ. But it's actually an Angel's heart. The ability to regenerate and live longer than any other being is possible with this. You have to use it"

"I can't! I don't know even how! How can I do something that I have no control over!?"

With this the adult reappeared in front of him. "If you give up Shinji you wouldn't have only let down everyone on Earth but also some people in their spirit forms. Like me and your mother"

"How do you know my Mother?" asked Shinji desperately to know why he knew what she would feel.

"Because I've spoken to her Shinji. Like others who are trapped in those ridiculous Evangelions that had taken shape of my DNA"

Then it clicked in for Shinji, he remembered Ritsuko talking about that the Eva's were built from an Angel's DNA. "So your Adam?"

The man looked at Shinji in astonishment. "So what my son has said is true"

"What's that?"

"That Lilim are fascinating creatures. You know who I am" Adam smiled at Shinji.

Shinji just blushed, "Well I did know what the Eva's were built from so it was easy really"

"My son had also told me many things about you Shinji. Your personality, your feelings for people, your pain and your problems" But the face of Adam went serious again. "Shinji, you mustn't give up. If so you failed not just humanity, but also me. I believe that you can help restore the balance for the world. You just have to fight and win" He slowly started to drift away from him further into the shadows. "Remember your AT Field can adapt the same as my other children and if you can succeed. I will reward you..think of good things Shinji"

With that Shinji looked at himself. _"I got to find out how to use the S2 organ. But how?" _Shinji still pondered even when he felt his spirit leaving his body. "Come on how do I use it?!" he felt frustrated to this and felt like kicking himself. Then Shinji reflected to what he said. "Think of good things huh?"

Shinji dove deeply into his memory to show the successes he had against the Angel's, how nice Misato had been to him, how Kaji treated him like a son, how Asuka would show her 'strange' affections to him, how kind Rei was to him, how his father had eventually accepted him and how he knew his mother was alive in spirit. He felt a large fire brewing up inside him, his heart was burning.

He reopened his eyes to see that the Angel was laughing as he believed that he had won, but he was defiantly wrong! Shinji had grabbed the tentacle even though the intense heat from it was slowly burning his hand, and pulled it out from the bottom of his leg. The Angel had noticed this and was prepared to attack again, he released Asuka from his grip and launched another one at him. As Shinji stood up he grabbed the other one and yanked the other from the ground which he now had both tentacles in his hands. In a strong yank he pulled both tentacles forcing the Angel to fly into him. Shinji released them a leapt up to kick the Angel in the face throwing him into the upper floors of the building.

Shamshel couldn't believe this. He thought that Shinji was dead! He thought so as he stopped screaming and squirming in pain from the attack. He also reacted quickly than he thought. This was impossible for Shamshel to understand what was going on. He brushed the remaining rubble from his coat and re adjusted his out of shape nose. Kicking away rubble that was in his way as he passed through the classroom that he came through. Getting up to the hole in the wall he came through he saw Shinji glaring at him ready to kill him. _"This is impossible to how he's able to be like this?!"_

"Shocked Angel?" shouted Shinji to the 4th Angel. "Yeah I bet you're scared! You can thank your father for that. You can thank your father for telling me not to run away!"

"Father helped you?! Why would he led his aid to you?! Your nothing! You hear me?! This is the end of you!" And the Angel jumped off to use his wings to hover above him, smirking. "You know you look like a pathetic little ant ready to be crushed from up here!"

"Then how about if I join you?" called back Shinji.

Everyone looked on in confusion to what the young Ikari was planning. Shinji crossed his arms across his chest and then thought of the people he loved. Mother, Father, Asuka, Misato, Rei, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, the list went one in seconds and in that moment he knew what he then had control over.

"Enough playing games!!" the Angel went in a swoop to take Shinji out for good but then stopped as he saw something that made the impossible possible to him.

A set of bright orange horrific wings appeared behind him from his shoulders. Shinji then looks up to his enemy smiling, "We're the same now"

"Like hell we are!" And he threw two of his tentacles at Shinji but Shinji grabbed both in his hands, even with the pain Shinji still smiled at him.

"Your right, we aren't yet" And with that he folded the bright whips and then bent them until they snapped. Blood gushed out from the broken snake like forms. The Angel screamed out in pain. His weapons were broken, but he didn't fear, for he knew they will grow back in a matter of time thanks to his S2 organ. But Shinji also knew this and engaged the Angel in a flight battle by punching him towards the ground. The ground shattered by impact, with the Angel spitting out blood.

"I don't need those weapons for now" said the Angel. And he concentrated his powers into the palms of his hands, then his fingers. He was now ready to fight again. Shinji flew down to attack again but the was thrown back onto the ground. Something an plagued the young Ikari on his chest and looked down to see a new set of scars on his chest. Five of them. "Surprised Ikari? I would be. Did you know that we Angel's can muster our AT Fields as a weapon on our bodies?"

Shinji looked at the hand where the Angel had struck him with. It glowed with tiny hexagonal shapes jolting around his hand forming a image of a claw from time to time. "So thats how he attacked me. Damn it!"

Asuka who lost consciousness during the time of being strangled reopened her eyes to see the blue sky, looking right she saw Shinji with those Angel wings and bleeding furiously from his chest wound. "Shinji...please don't die" She muttered before closing her eyes again. She didn't even notice that she had her head rested on Rei's lap who had listened to what the German girl had to say.

"He won't die Asuka. He can't, because he knows if he does, everyone dies" Rei whispered to the redhead.

From a distance away on top of some buildings sat the VTOL aircraft with Fuyutsuki and Gendo looking through binoculars at the battle taking place. "This is insane. First we see Shinji winning, then the Angel, then Shinji again only to have the Angel winning"

"No one was winning. They just keep throwing punches at each other until one can fight no more"

"Much like how you got into that fight in the bar"

"Don't bring up stuff you weren't aware of what was actually happening"

Back at the front of school, the Angel jumped at Shinji again with his AT Field claw, only to barely miss Shinji as he jumped to his side and tried to kick him, but the Angel's AT Field stopped it. _"How did it grow stronger?"_ Thought Shinji in shock. Before another swing cut him again sending him back into the tree.

"Heh heh. Your such a worthy foe Ikari! But it must end here!" The 4th Angel leaped into the air spreading his wings and divided into his final blow onto Shinji.

"I'm not...going...to die...HERE!!" cried Shinji as he felt his body get stronger and stronger. His hand felt different too. The Angel was only inches away from delivering his attack and stopped as his face was almost touching Shinji's.

The Angel felt lighter, he felt weaker, but most of all he felt empty. Looking down slowly with almost lack of energy he saw Shinji's elbow just outside his chest while the rest of the arm was through him. He knew this feeling...this terrible feeling. They say that Angel's don't have emotions, they say that don't have fear. But that was easily proven wrong as the expression of the Angel's face proved it. His S2 organ, no his heart forced from his body, he knew that he was now defeated. Shinji removed his arm from the body of the 4th which blood gushed out like a violent fire hose. The 4th fell to the ground landing on his back, no movement came from him afterwards signaling that he was finally dead.

Shinji dropped the 'heart' of the Angel to the ground which it bathed in the pool of blood of its owner. Shinji then gazed at his hand, it had the little orange hexagonal shapes jolting around his hand like Shamshel's, he had controlled his AT Field like an Angel. Then the hexagonal shapes disappeared along with the strength that Shinji had just received. The darkness started to cover his eyes and he only then felt the blood soaked floor as he fell and the cries for his name before all senses were numbed.

----------------------------------------------------------

"_Am I still alive?" _he asked himself in disbelief. He thought that was the end of him after killing the 4th. But somehow he's still breathing oxygen through his lungs, but he could taste and smell it...it was like blood. _"Blood? Is this LCL? Why am I in this damn liquid?"_

He opened his eyes, only to see a orange world before him. He could hear voices in an echo, "We're losing him!"

"Increase the flow of LCL into the tank immediately!"

"_So I am in LCL. I thought that I wouldn't be in this ever again. Wait if I'm dying how am I finding this easy as if I ain't dying?"_

"_Because it's your soul Lilim!" _hissed a voice in the back in his mind.

"_Who's that?" _asked Shinji trying to locate the voice.

"_I'm your enemy Ikari! I can't believe that you defeated Shamshel! Out of all beings that could have defeated him it had to be you! Next time you won't be so lucky!"_

Shinji found the voice and followed it to the land which he remembers coming there before. The land of the dead, Heaven. "Heaven, this place is more disgusting than I last remember"

"You! How did you follow my voice here?!" screamed the voice behind him which he turned to see a woman with sky blue hair glaring at him. "Your more of a pest than I thought Shinji Ikari!" Her appearance changed a bit saying that her hair was now longer.

"So...your Lilith" replied Shinji.

Lilith laughed. "Of course! I guess I can't hide nothing from you Ikari!" She jumps down from the tree she had sat on top and walked casually towards the 14 year old. "The reason your such a pest Ikari, is that strength that was given to you by Tabris. I could kill you here now and end it but..." as she goes to hit Shinji her attack was stopped by a orange flash. "Your AT Field is as strong as Tabris's as well as his fathers"

"_His father's? Does she mean Adam?"_ Shinji thought to himself about her words. "So your referring to Adam?"

Lilith looks at him with a shocked expression on her face. "Well, your not so stupid after all are you Ikari?" She leans in closer to him with a bright smile on her face. "And I suppose your 'cute' as well. As what the Lilim kind would say too" She leans in and kisses the young boy on his lips. Her kiss was warm and embracive. He didn't know what to do.

After a few minutes she leans away from him smiling still. "How where you able to do that? I thought..."

"Thats only attackers Shinji" She turns her back to him and walks towards the edge of the hill. "You see that tree Ikari? Over there in the distance the large one on top of that hill?"

Shinji walks up to the edge too, but a few feet away from her in case she tired to pull something again. He looked to where she was indicated and saw the tree, what he saw was something like the dreadful attacks he suffered earlier on. He saw a large red tree with a soul hanging from it, a lone one that had died due to something that had gone straight through him, and he was about his age with light green hair. It was Shamshel's soul hanging there.

"What? How?"

"All souls made by the creator are brought here, even us Angels. And when you die...you'll join them"

In a flash the blood red eyes of Shamshel shot open and glared at the boy who defeated him. Then Shinji instantly awoke back in his LCL tube. _"Was it a dream? Or was my soul actually there again?" _Then he thought back to what happened. _"Why did she kiss me?"_

----------------------------------------------------------

Asuka sat in her hospital bed starring at the clock on the wall. She starred at the clock annoyed. Annoyed to the fact that she had been stuck in this bed yet again and that it had been four days in there with no word about Shinji's health. She asked and asked but no answer was given. People had already started to notice Asuka's feelings for the young hero. But as always she denied it, claiming that the 'Idiot had went aimlessly again to show off being a hero' she was concerned for the his health for the fact that he survived again so he could retain his name, 'The Invincible Shinji'.

However that was easily not the case in Rei's eyes, for she knew Asuka's feelings for the young pilot easily. Asuka and Rei, pilots that once hated each other had slowly become friends. Which is an amazement to many as everyone could remember that Asuka hated Rei as she acted as a 'doll' as she claimed her to be. But now she showed affections and more human responses Asuka started to treat her as a sister of some sort.

Rei had already been inside the LCL tube and now was fully recovered from her injuries. She now sat in a separate room lying in her bed waiting for the news of Shinji too. But Rei had already lost her patience and got out of her bed and slid on her hospital gown and walked towards the door she went to open it but to find it open before she made it open. There before her stood her commanding officer, Misato.

"Misato?" And behind stood someone else who wore a hospital gown too. She thought it was Shinji but that was easily disregarded as she saw the fiery red hair, of the German pilot. "Asuka? What's going on?"

Misato looked at the albino and smiled at her, "Do you want to see Shinji?"

Asuka's face lit up with joy to hear what she wasn't exactly expecting from her superior. "Yes!"

Rei hushed Asuka and the German girl gave a evil stare at her. After receiving it Rei explained, "We're not actually allowed to see him. But Misato had worked out a deal with Ritsuko and Gendo"

"Really? Wow, Misato I wonder what you did to get this"

"...It wasn't simple" She murmured as she led the two girls to the restricted area, below HQ. NERV itself had to be rebuilt internally as well as externally due to the damage caused by the JSSDF troops. Lucky for them the Japanese Government was very generous to fund them after finding the real aggressors for the leading to Third Impact. However it was a pretty penny to get this all operational again.

The Japanese Government believed that NERV and the newly constructed Tokyo 3 would be a stepping stone to show the survival of the human race in Japan after all Tokyo 3 had the worst of it.

All three females came to a large blast door which Misato walked up to the card reader at the side and swiped her card through it. A large clang was heard before the door slowly opened to reveal a large hall that had split into different corridors. In the middle of the hall there stood a round elevator. The two young pilots followed Misato to the elevator which all three stepped in with Misato swiping her card yet again at the control panel and pressing the bottom floor button. The lift quickly descended down with the females hair waving with the speed of the lift.

Asuka looked at her guardian, "Misato...what is this place. I've never been here before"

Misato simply replied, "There are many places in this base that you haven't been. This is one of the places that you wouldn't have been allowed in"

"I've been here" said the albino in a quiet tone.

"W-what?" Asuka looked in shock.

However this didn't surprise Misato, for she knew that Rei worked closely with Gendo for his version of Third Impact and of course she would have access to areas that others don't.

The lift came to a halt of the bottom floor and the doors opened to reveal a large room with dozens of tubes in them. The glass tubes were human size and were filled with an orange liquid. Rei shivered a bit looking at them. For it reminded her of the tube that she was in for tests. Then coming around one of the tubes was a blonde woman in a lab coat, which it had to be Ritsuko.

"Ah, Misato you made it. I thought that you were lost" chuckled Ritsuko.

Misato glared at her best friend. "It was simple how to get here. How could I get lost?"

"Well you always seem to get lost easily. Like the time when you were meant to be taking Shinji to EVA Unit 01" teased the fake blonde.

Misato was about to blow her top when Rei butted in, "Speaking of Shinji where is he?"

"He's in here. Come on I'll show you"

They passed a few of the tubes until they came to a man in a lab coat with his back turned at them looking at one tube in particular.

"Gendo, they're here" Ritsuko informed her 'colleague'.

Gendo turned around to see all four females. "Ah good. Well I ain't going to keep you all waiting. Here he is" And he pressed a button on his remote to have the shutter on one tube open to reveal Shinji there inside floating asleep.

"W-what the hell?!" screamed Asuka in shock. "Why the hell is he in there?"

"Because in there it heals him" replied Rei coldly.

Asuka looked at Rei to why she spoke like that to her. "I'm sorry Asuka it's just...I used to be tubes like these" explained Rei. As she mentioned it Gendo looked away slightly in shame. "So how long has he got left in there?"

"Not long. We should be releasing him sometime today" replied Gendo. But then Rei felt something else in the room somewhere near. "You felt that? I thought you would thats Shinji's AT Field"

"No I already felt that. It's something else. Who else is in here?"

Gendo looked in surprise to how Rei detected the other AT Field in the room. "So you felt another one? Here"

And he pressed another button on his remote to have another shutter open to reveal something that shocked all members in the room. There floating in that tube was the presumed dead Kaworu Nagisa.

"He's alive?!" asked Misato.

"Not quite" replied Gendo. Everyone looked in confusion at the scientist. "He has no heart rate, no nerve impulses and particle activity"

"So he's dead then?"

"No he's neither dead or alive"

This just made the confused look even worse to what he was saying but Ritsuko slowly got it. "So what your saying that he has no body activity but his soul still remains inside his body?" guessed Ritsuko.

"Exactly. Somehow his soul disappeared somewhere and we don't now why. He should have died from injuries but he's laying in this dormant state instead"

Rei walked up to the tube that held the 17th. She placed her hand on the glass which she wanted to detect a increased AT Field, or to see his eyes again. Misato saw this and what she straight away knew that the albino had feelings for the Angel of Free Will.

"Rei?" asked Misato. Rei looked at the Major. "Do you like Kaworu?"

Rei 's cheeks went bright red to the question and see turned away slightly to that question. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"She means Rei that do you love Kaworu" Ritsuko joined in on the tease.

"Yeah do you want his body? After all your starring at his naked body now" Misato teased.

Rei had totally forgotten that she was standing in front of the 17th who was floating around naked in the glass container. Rei's face was now totally bright red. "He hasn't got a bad size for his age" pointed Ritsuko. Rei looked down and observed only to faint to what was going on. A lot of blood pressure went to her head.

Everyone just laughed to what happened. Asuka was on her knees almost dying for air as she laughed so hard. Then after slightly regaining herself she looked back up at Shinji. Unlike Kaworu, Shinji was wearing some kind of shorts. _"Darn and I was hoping to see his"_

----------------------------------------------------------

Shinji soon found himself in a different place now. Still in an area like heaven but no death trees, or even Lilith. He sat up to feel sand on his hands. It was bright white, with the red ocean splashing at his feet. "Uh? Why am I back here on Earth?"

"Your not" said a voice behind him. Shinji turned slowly around to see Adam sitting on a large rock. Gazing out to red waters before him.

"Where am I?"

"Your still in Heaven" Shinji felt uneasy as displayed by his worried eyes. "Don't worry Ikari. She won't find you here. Your safe with me for a while"

Shinji then looked back at the crimson ocean that the soft waves rolled across it. "So what is this place in Heaven?"

Adam closes his eyes breathes in the air. "You could say this is the Pearly Gates. It's the entrance to Heaven" Just as he finished the sentence to what he was saying, a body floats up to the surface and then after a few seconds the person starts splashing around as if he was drowning.

"Thats person is drowning!" Shinji ran out into the red sea and swam in the waters to the person. To find that it was a boy about the age of six. Shinji quickly swam back to the white beach and sat down in exhaustion from him saving the child.

"Where's my mama?" came the quiet voice of the child.

"Um...I don't know" Shinji replied looking out to the red sea hoping to see a woman appear from the waters. But she show up. It was after sometime and the child cried in Shinji's arms. "Hey don't cry. She'll get here. Okay?"

The boy eventually stopped and looked up at the older male wiping away the last bit of tears "You sure?"

"Positive. Hey whats your name?"

"Ken"

"Okay Ken, why not have fun on the beach until she gets here?"

"You sure mister?" Shinji nodded his head to the youngster. "Thanks mister" Letting the child go he decided to walk down the beech coming to spot not too far and started playing in the sand.

"His mother will get here, right?" Shinji asked Adam. But only to see his sadden face.

"There's not a good chance" Shinji felt as if he betrayed the boy, to say stuff to him not knowing even the facts. "Sometimes it depends on the events on how he got here. But don't worry. I'll look after the boy...He sort of reminds me of my son"

"You mean Kaworu?"

"Of course"

Looking at the boy he did show resemblance to the 17th. "Yeah he does look like him" Shinji looked at the red sea again hoping the mother to appear. It wasn't as if he didn't want Adam to look after the boy but it would be better to have the mother here. Then he felt the urge to ask Adam something about the red sea that made it familiar to the one on Earth. "Adam, why does this red sea look the same as the one in Japan?"

"Well you know that your soul and everyone else's appeared from it. From death" He waited until Shinji gave a nod to understand what he was saying so far. "Well it's actually the opposite to that. Souls from people who have died flood in here while the one on Earth brings those dead souls back to life"

"So why isn't it well...busy?"

Adam laughs, "Well it's actually bigger than you actually think. It's gigantic compared to the one on Earth. Souls just appear at random so it's difficult to unite families"

"Then that child that was drowning...what would have become of him if he drowned?"

"...He would have been sent back down to Earth as a wondering soul, or a ghost as your call them"

"That's...terrible"

"Nothing in the world is far Shinji, even you of all people know that"

"Then why isn't God making this more fair for us"

Adam didn't say anything. He looked away. Shinji now thinking he somehow upset Adam by talking about the Creator like that.

"I'm sorry" Shinji said to the Angel.

"There's no need. I know how you feel, but Shinji nobody should really question the All Mighty himself. It's like slapping him in the face"

Shinji then had one more question for the First Angel, but should he actually ask it? Never the less he wanted to know. "Adam, Kaworu died didn't he? So why isn't he on one of those tree's?"

Adam looked at the young man in confusion. "What? Kaworu isn't dead. Didn't you know?"

"Know what?" Shinji was lost. _"Kaworu did die didn't he?"_

"I guess I should tell you. When Kaworu was well...harmed by the explosion caused by one of my cursed children. His soul evaded death and felt to another body. Somewhere, where he can lie dormant until he's ready to take back his body"

"So where's his soul now?"

"In you Shinji Ikari" Shinji eyes widened and his mouth opened in gasp. "The reason being is that his soul was a close match to you. In other words you have Angel blood flowing through you which he can sleep in"

"So...um...how do I get his soul returned to his body?"

"You have to find it first. Of course when you regain consciousness" instructed Adam as he stood up. "I must make my way now Shinji. So should you. Take care" Adam jumped down and walked towards Ken who was making sandcastles despite he was only able to use his hands.

"Adam just one thing!" The First turned to ex-pilot as he came to the child. "When I was fighting Shamshel...I had died at one point didn't I?"

Adam nodded, "Yes I felt your soul seeping into Heaven"

"Then why didn't I?"

"...Kaworu lead you his aid by using some of his powers in that fight. How you saw me was also because of my son's powers"

Shinji was in shock again. It was amazing to what an Angel soul can do. "I see. When I get back I'll return his soul immediately!"

"Your going now"

Shinji was confused to his words. Then all of a sudden he was choking as if he was drowning but then he felt heavier, everything was going red and he looked as if he was falling down the sea.

As he was passing from heaven he could hear Adam's voice one last time, "Thinking of my son would be nice Shinji"

From there Shinji then realised he had returned to the mortal world. After trying to breathe he awoke in a glass tube. LCL surrounded him. He was back on Earth.

Looking in front of him was his father smiling. "Welcome back, my son" he called to him. It was a little difficult to hear through the LCL and the thick glass but he got it. The feelings between father and son had improved, there was no doubt about that.

----------------------------------------------------------

Upon hearing the news that Shinji had finally awoken. Everyone from Asuka, Misato, Kaji, Ritsuko, Toji, Hikari, Kensuke, the bridge crew and even Pen Pen came to visit him in NERV's hospital.

"It's good that he's finally awake. I was beginning to worry about him" Maya said to Ritsuko, as they went past reception.

"Indeed. After the wounds he suffered it would have taken longer for him to heal, if it wasn't for his Angel abilities" replied the doctor.

All the adults were behind falling the teenagers in front. Asuka wore her usual sun dress but a luxurious scent emitted from her. Ritsuko went to ask Misato about the perfume but saw how Misato was sighing she had already gained her answer.

"That perfume was worth a lot of money" moped the Major sulking.

Ritsuko and the others snigger's at her misfortune. They then came to two Section 2 guards at the door to Shinji's room. "Strange why are there Section 2 agents here? I mean they weren't posted here before" quizzed Ritsuko.

"Dunno, but we might as well show our ID's" replied Aoba.

As they were about to the guard rose his hand. "No need. They are expecting you"

"_They?"_ Misato looking on confused.

When the agent opened the door they saw the Commander, Science Director and the ex-pilot in the room. Shinji sat in his bed, while the older men sat on chairs on opposite sides of the teenagers. All the kids rushed in and surrounded the bed and all started chatting all at once to him. It wasn't until they quietened down by Ritsuko, after all this was her hospital in some extent, with that Toji started first.

"You were awesome dude! You kicked that Angel's ass!"

"I was wetting myself when it looked as if you died!" Kensuke admitted, now embarrassed. Toji started to laugh at his friend's confession before he started to bellow.

Shinji looked on not laughing but slightly smiling. "What's wrong Shinji?" asked Misato.

"Well, I did die"

Everyone looked at wide eyed except the two men that were already in the room before the arrived. As to everyone it seemed that Shinji had already discussed it with the two seniors.

"What do you mean?"

Shinji explained about Kaworu's soul, Adam's words and how he re-entered Heaven, seeing Shamshel on the tree, and seeing Lilith. Finally he talked about Adam talking to him about the entrance to Heaven.

"I see. So his soul is still in you?"

"Yes. And I want to return his soul but...I don't know how"

"It will be difficult, after all his soul went into you without you noticing" Gendo mentioned. "But, we can try. His body is now able to function if we return his soul"

"Can't you do it like you did with Rei?"

Just as Gendo went to reply, and speak of the devil, the door opened with the albino girl standing there with a bandaged arm, and plasters on the side of her face from the scratches she received from fighting Shamshel.

"Rei? Are you alright dear?" Ritsuko stood up and walked to the clone.

"Yes Ritsuko, I was just worried about Shinji's condition. But seeing him full of life, I'm just glad"

"Gendo, you were just saying" Asuka asked to the Scientist to carry on his explanation. Rei looked on as to what they were talking about before she entered the room. Gendo looked uncomfortable to discuss the theory with the girl that he used it on.

"The soul is still in a body. We can't simply remove it from him, we have to wait till the body is out of the body to channel it to his rightful body"

"What are you talking about?" Rei knew what Gendo was saying, well he did it to her didn't he? But the part about talking about a trapped soul got her puzzled.

Shinji sighed as he yet again explained about everything. After another explanation Rei was both shocked and happy. It was a really weird face she put on.

"So we can, resurrect him?" she said after Shinji finished.

"Why yes. But it would be difficult at the moment and--" Gendo was once again interrupted but this time with his son.

"Wait!" Shinji just remembered what he promised Adam. He would give Kaworu's soul straight away. He leaped out of bed and turned to his father. "I need to see Kaworu now father" asked Shinji.

His father was only puzzled to what he wanted to do, but looking at him made him feel that Shinji knew what he wanted to accomplish. "Okay"

All of them wasted no time by getting back to the LCL Medical Chamber. And there stood Shinji in front of his friend. A bit disturbed that he was seeing him naked. He turned to Rei who was just starring at Kaworu's lower body again.

Ritsuko chuckled as Fuyutsuki and Gendo both handed her 1000Yen. "I told you she wouldn't resist" snigger's the doctor.

Shinji stood in front of the Angel trying to think to how to give back his friend's soul. Asuka walked to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Shinji?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to give back his soul" hissed Shinji. It was unusual for him to act like that to someone but it wasn't directly aimed at her. It was his frustration that he couldn't find out how. "Sorry" mumbled Shinji.

Asuka didn't take any offense to it though she knew it was hard on him. Shinji tried to focus on what he was thinking on how to perform the change. Then he recalled Adam's words, "Thinking of my son would be nice Shinji"

"Thinking of him?" mumbled Shinji. Everyone looked at him to what he said that. Then Shinji dove his mind into his memories, those painful ones and also joyful ones. When he met Kaworu, to him killing Kaworu, finding out he was resurrected, to meeting his girlfriend and how he was a father. Shinji then relaxed his body. Which caused something that Shinji couldn't explain in his body. He turned to Asuka to say he felt weird when he fell to the floor, completely drained of energy.

He felt the invisible force sweep from him as did Rei. It must have only been sensed by people Angel abilities as everyone else was focused on Shinji. He looked at the glass tube as he felt the power from his soul empowered the body. The readings were sky rocketing. Gendo went over to the console to observe.

Looking at him almost made him collapse. He turned to the rest with fear in his face. Yet another face that everybody wouldn't never see the ex-Commander to perform except Rei as she stole his arm. "His AT Field is rising beyond measure! And his body functions have returned!"

Everyone was happy to hear the news however Gendo ran past them shouting, "And he's going to unleash his AT Field at that magnitude, in other words cause an explosion!" he added as he hid behind one of the pillars. Soon everyone else ran to their hiding places.

After holding to each other for dear life the explosion happened, he deafened everyone for a time before their hearing came back and the bright white light had died down to everyone's amazement there stood the once dead Angel, Tabris, now with his Angel wings extended many of the LCL tubes shattered and puddles of LCL filled the room. His eyes still closed.

Everyone slowly walked up to the awoken Angel as worried another explosion might occur. Shinji, Asuka and Rei stood in front of their beloved friend, hoping that he had frozen from the explosion. Then his eyes shot open and they looked down to the people below him, he smiled cheerfully. "As the creator promised, I been granted another chance by the all mighty himself" he said in joy. Everyone else just starred at him, while Rei was wondering below. Kaworu noticed Rei looking lower and looked below, "Why am I naked?"

Gendo slapped himself in the face. "Ritsuko you made Rei into a pervert"

Ritsuko just sighed in humiliation.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kaworu laid in his hospital bed relaxed and pleased. He had returned to the mortal world yet again. _"I feel like I'm cheating death every time I die...Azrael wouldn't be pleased" _He sat up looking around his room to find get well cards and flowers of different kinds. After everyone found out he was alive again, that is everyone who knew he died, they poured gifts for him, the others who gave the gifts thought that he injured himself at work, as by the cover up.

He was planning to explore the hospital to see if any of his friends were about. As he stood out of his bed, the door opened with Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Toji, Hikari, Kensuke and his girlfriend Shinrosu. He was delighted to see them but seeing their stricken faces made him remember that he didn't on any of the hospital clothes. He quickly scrambled them on.

"What a bad sight man!" cried Toji, While Asuka and Shinji laughed at their friends misfortune, Hikari shielded her eyes and Rei and Shinrosu starred.

"Well it's not like we haven't seen it before" claimed Rei.

Shinrosu spun at the albino in shock to what she said, her mouth was wide open and turned to the father of her child glaring at him with daggers. Kaworu just looked back nervously as he waited his girlfriend to beat him to a pulp. "What does she mean by that?!" she demanded.

"Well, remember that party you told me to go to when you were ill?" Kaworu started to explain. She nodded in fearsome force. "I got a little to drink and well you know things...happen" he lied to her to prevent her knowing the incident. Looking for Shinji for help, his friend did help out.

"Yeah, Shinrosu. It's true, and we had to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't cause anymore mischief" aided Shinji thankfully for Kaworu.

Shinrosu thankfully bought it, but with one or two questions. "Then why didn't you stink of alcohol in the morning?"

"Well, I'm an Angel remember? I'm different from a Lilim" Kaworu replied hoping she bought that too.

And yet it seemed God was on his side, it worked too. "Okay, its just I thought you were cheating on me"

"Oh god no!"

"I wish" whispered Rei to Hikari which made the pigtail girl gasp.

"Good! Then you remembered what will happen if I find out you did?" asked Shinrosu.

"Yes my love. You would hunt me down and kill me like a poor dog" sighed Kaworu.

"Good!" the pregnant woman cheered and hugged her love.

"She's scarier than Asuka" teased Toji which got the attention of the redhead straight away. She punched him in the arm then multiple times on his body in anger. Shinji holding her back eventually looked on in disappointment. Kaworu laughed and so did everyone else at the event.

Then Shinrosu turned to love with another question, "Kaworu when you at the Test Facility we had reports of injured personal from it and people saying there was an explosion there, were you affected?"

Kaworu quickly came with his answer, "No, I was fine"

"I was so worried. Do they know who attacked the base?"

Kaworu knew he couldn't tell classified information, but his anger overcame his judgment for his answer. "Ireul!" he hissed.

Shinrosu looked in shock. She remember hearing that name before when the Angel was attacking MAGI. It couldn't be him. "You mean your brother attacked the base?"

Kaworu didn't reply, he only looked away in shame to even know him as his brother, for the destruction and deaths of many that he caused.

"Don't worry Kaworu" said Shinji. Everyone looked at the newborn Angel. "He won't get away with this. And I'll help avenge those harmed. They have to be stopped"

Kaworu saw a Shinji that he never thought of seeing, he had grown stronger, was it the pact that caused this? He would never know but he knew that Shinji was right they had to stop all this brothers and sisters that would cause harm to the world. "Thank you Shinji"

"Well ain't this a sight to see?" said Kensuke.

Asuka turned on him and punched him in a place where no man should be punched. "Shut up! He's on a role!" fumed Asuka.

"I take it back. Asuka is scarier" mumbled Toji in a low voice fearing for his manhood. However everyone still heard him and laughed to his new comment.

----------------------------------------------------------

In Fuyutsuki's office, himself with Gendo and Ritsuko discuss the events of the Angels reappearing and how Kaworu is.

"So Kaworu's doing fine?" asked the Commander.

"Yes, he seems to have fully recovered from his injuries and his powers are fluxing again through his body" replied Gendo from the analysis on the 17th.

"And we have the 4th in the vault under observation. Hows that coming along?"

"We had a look into his body structure in detail and discovered that the body is 99 match to a human" Ritsuko replied, But--"

"But?"

"Well we could have studied the heart of the Angel but unfortunately it was destroyed by Shinji in order to defeat him"

"It couldn't be help. It was either Shinji or the Angel, personally I wanted Shinji to win" Gendo replied to the comment made. "Also now we have Kaworu as well as Shinji they might hold up a fight, against the arrogant beings"

Fuyutsuki rubbed his temples as the thought of the Angels coming back for vengeance, and that Shinji and Kaworu were the only ones that could defeat the Angels didn't make him more confident to their daring situation. "I think we should warn the world that they are back" said Fuyutsuki.

"Are you mad? Telling the world that after they have been resurrected and that the threat of annihilation is still at hand would cause wide spread panic" Ritsuko now on defense.

"Indeed" agreed Gendo, "But if we don't unite the nations under this threat the Angel's might strike at the other branches and we need every single bit of man power and resource for this fight"

Fuyutsuki looked at his old student with concern to the plan. "How do you think they would react? I mean the other branches?"

"Most likely build more Evangelions in order to protect themselves" Ritsuko hissed.

"What's wrong Ritsuko? You seem stressed"

"Ah, sorry. I haven't had some nicotine gum and my body is calling for a cigarette" sighed Ritsuko.

"Anyway informing the branches only would be the only wise option at the moment. The press...well I wouldn't dare tell them whats going on"

"Something isn't right" Gendo now felt uneasy about the situation.

"What informing the branches?"

"No, I think that is the best idea so far but the thing is that the Angels can blend into the local populace which makes it difficult to detect them until they attack. We're basically going for a stab in the dark against them. And if the branches build some new Evangelions they need to protected. I wouldn't dare image what would happen if one of the Angels steals them"

The thought caused shivers to go down Ritsuko's and Fuyutsuki's back. Indeed, if they had stolen them the pilot's would have a bigger difficulty in trying to stop them.

"That's why we should recruit Shinji back into NERV" stated senior Ikari.

The other two looked at him with not so confident faces about what Shinji would say about it. "Ikari you know what he suffered in EVA Unit 1" Fuyutsuki reminded the father.

"Of course but if we don't get him and Kaworu into their units we might not have a chance"

"Their units? You mean that Shinji's unit is already ready? And so is Kaworu's?

Gendo had forgotten that Ritsuko was no longer part of Project E. "Damn it" he cursed under his breath. "Yes. We found Evangelion Unit 1. And we had Kaworu's successor to the one destroyed in the Test Facility. All we need is to ask Shinji, besides Kaworu will pilot. But like you two I do have doubts about Shinji stepping back into his Unit"

"Well it's best to leave until tomorrow to decide. We don't need to worry him already after whats happened so far" Fuyutsuki expressed.

"Agreed" Gendo and Ritsuko said in unison.

"Right would you two excuse me. I have to get to paperwork"

"As you wish" And with that Gendo and Ritsuko left the room and wondered down the corridor. Until Gendo turned off to his office.

"Gendo..." called out the doctor to her old lover.

"I just want ask, what made you change? I mean I heard about Yui in Third Impact but how does that change your personality? I mean you used to be cold hearted bastard and now look at you, your caring for your son and you act differently to people now. Heh, it's crazy. When I took Rei in she wouldn't talk about you even when she worked with you"

"Well to be honest Dr. Akagi she was told by Fuyutsuki not to mention me to you. Otherwise there would have been a blood bath. And about the 'new me', well I didn't just meet Yui"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say...I met the First"

"The first?" But as Ritsuko went to question what he said he had went into his department. "Shit! Gendo Ikari. You're still hiding something aren't you?"

----------------------------------------------------------

The howling wind blew the long blue hair of the Second Angel as she sat on top of a tree where Shamshel hanged from. She brushed her hair back and then moaned in agony as she tried to locate the First Angel but failed. "Damn it Adam! Where are you?"

"Still looking for my Father witch?" said a cocky voice below her. Looking down she could see a white blonde haired boy looking up at her which he sat back enjoying 'the view' of her dress.

"You little bastard! What the hell is wrong with you!?" screamed Lilith at the pervert as she leap down going to crush his skull but he moved out of the way.

"Now, now. No need to be hostile. Is there Lilith?"

"Just what in the Creator's name do you want? A medal?"

"Well, duh! I killed a lot of people and also the ultimate prize! Killing Kaworu!" he laughed evilly at the deed he performed.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Ireul. But Kaworu is alive again!"

"What? Don't talk bullshit!" Ireul rose his voice at the 2nd.

"Well do you see your brother's body on your tree?"

Ireul did see the body but thought it was Kaworu's after all the body's back was facing him. He went to inspect and to his horror it was Shamshel. "What the fuck is this?!!"

"Obviously thats Shamshel. He was defeated by Shinji Ikari"

"Who? That punk! He'll pay for this!!"

"Then go down to Earth and kill Shinji Ikari. And Kaworu as well. But I want Shinji Ikari's soul understand? So don't cause much damage to him"

"As you wish Lilith" he said as walked away. "Fuck'in whore!" he muttered under his breath.

"Oh and Ireul just one more thing" The young Angel stops and turns to face her, the look on his face was annoyed in which Lilith loved to see. Annoying the offspring of Adam. "That girl Asuka is also there. So why not make yourself...welcome to her again"

Ireul smirked to this tasty bit of information that he had been given. The girl that he defiled, his first, he wanted for himself. Such a disgusting being for an Angel.

As Ireul left Lilith produced a devilish smile, "You better do your job good Ireul"

"He won't succeed Lilith! None of your plans will!" came a angry stern voice behind her. She turned to see a white robed man with golden hair.

"Gabriel...I was hoping when you would show up, and you're wrong Archangel, I will succeed!"

"We will see, Lilith" said the Archangel before in an blink of an eye he disappeared.

"Stupid Angel...he can't stop me...not even the Creator himself can stop my desire..."

Lilith lifted her ropes off her and walked into the blood stream before her. She emerged again a few moments later with red tint flowing down her body. When Lilith had regained her body form again, she was so happy to see her body again. She was in fact a diva for her body and looks. As the Creator intended to create a woman who's beauty was irresistible to all of Heaven. She was indeed made for one Angel alone but she fell for various male Angels even females. But after going with many lovers she found one man for her, Adam.

"I felt terrible, with all the names and well known as a whore by the others! But he didn't shone me away...he greeted me in open arms! I won't let him get away so easily!" She caresses her neck down over her breasts down to the lower parts of her inner thighs. She then jumps back into the stream and treads in the stream looking up to the blood stricken sky with the purple/blue taint around it. The atmosphere was something that reminded her when she was alone with Adam.

-Flashback-

"Adam, isn't the sky beautiful tonight?" asked the 2nd as she looked up to the stars.

"Yes, despite it sometimes looks the same as always" he replied coolly as he looked up from her beauty. "But nothing compared to you" He added looking back at her. She blushed at the comment. Lilith always gained comments like that from every lover she had, and never blushed, only smiled. But Adam was different, he made her feel special, and wanted.

Adam leans on top of her looking at her face. She looks back into his red orbs as she blushes some more. Why she was blushing so much around him was a mystery but she loved every bit of it. "What is it?" she asks in tempting tone.

Adam smiles, "I need to ask you something" he began but waited for her nod to reply. "I have a wish, a wish that I want to reborn the world. So that we may live in it. Will you help me for that dream?"

Lilith smiles, "Of course, my love" and she leans in to kiss the 1st on his lips.

-End of Flashback-

She dives underwater _"I am the burning desire of all Lilim. I am that makes them hunger for love and affection!" _She gasps rapidly as she resurfaces, _"That it is why those stupid 'children' want in reality but can't, foolish offspring of Adam..."_ She swam around in the large stream before getting out and letting the moonlight enlighten her. _"That is why I need Shinji Ikari to reborn this world..."_

A/N Okay that one was a long time to arrive I know and I'm sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it as the others. And am I kindly asking for someone to be a beta reader for me so they can pull out the problems to get sorted. Thank you again!

Next Chapter 33 – Technological Nightmare


	7. Technological Mayhem

_Disclaimer: The characters and original storyline was made and thought up by GAINAX and Anno, so I ain't claiming responsibility for it. Nor am I getting paid for this._

_Author's Notes: Not much to say at the moment but thank you to everybody who added this as their favourite and given me reviews on the chapters. Like I said before any problems with it I would appreciate been told. Thanks everyone!_

Chapter 33 – Technological Mayhem

"So back to school..." Shinji gazed at the school which was finally repaired from the attack of Shamshel.

"Yeah! Come on Shinji! You were off school too long!" Asuka encouraged the Angel.

"But...I don't want to go to school..." Shinji starting to moan.

"Hey join the club!" came the school jock with the military geek by his side as they walked up the footpath to their school. Toji was wearing his usual tracksuit and Kensuke carrying his camera in his school uniform. Toji chuckles at his best friend, "You're so unlucky! Do you know how much work you got to do do to catch up?"

Sweat drops formed across Shinji's head as he heard the news from the jock. "Oh man! I'm done for!"

"Hey come on you stooges! We have to get to class before the bell!" Asuka cut herself in to interrupt the little conversion to get them aware to get into school.

The four teenagers sprint off into school just before the bell rang. As they left two figures entered the man gate to the school. A white/grey haired boy and sky blue haired girl, both with crimson eyes look around and then at the the piece of paper which had their directions to the school.

"We're here" pointed out Rei.

"Are you sure?" There was no words to express what the hell Misato had drawn on the paper. After all she woke up with a heavy hangover. The two went to the apartment to met Shinji and Asuka so that they all went to the school. But they missed them.

Rei sighed, "Of course that was the classroom that Shamshel had..." Rei stopped before continuing with the painful memory.

Kaworu looks at her with a bit of blame in his heart as if he had hurt her.

"Come on, I'll take you to our classroom" and Rei took off grabbing Kaworu's hand taking him across the courtyard. Kaworu looks at the albino girl in shock as he hadn't anticipated that she would ever grab his or even anyone else's hand at the matter.

_Well she has began her 'life'_. Kaworu slightly smiles._ I'm happy for her._

----------------------------------------------

Back in NERV HQ, Commander Fuyutsuki and Gendo Ikari are having one of their regular meetings to discuss current situations, finances, the base's operation status and the member of staff, even the pilots. Which they are currently having now.

"So the First and Fifth Child are going to school today?" Fuyutsuki started as he was reading through statements from the UN committee.

"Yes, it seems that both of them wanted to go to the same school as the rest of the pilots" Gendo replied as he wrote his signature for clearance on one of his current projects.

Fuyutsuki put down the statements from the UN and rubbed his temples. "How well do you think they'll get on?"

"Fine...I suppose. Well Kaworu hasn't been to school before and Rei...well some people may recall seeing a large version of herself in the sky"

"Well, I'm also worried about your son Gendo. Remember people had seen him battle an Angel"

"That is nothing to worry about. He'll be fine"

"Your sure?" Fuyutsuki replied cocking up an eyebrow at his former student.

Gendo did have his doubts about it, "Well he saved them from that Angel? Didn't he?"

"Of course. His appearance has also changed. He's becoming more like them"

Gendo placed down his pen on the table and clenches and reflexes his hand after writing about a ton of papers. "That is to be expected. Soon the Angel blood with influence the rest of his body. And eventually he'll become one"

"Aren't you concerned about this?" Fuyutsuki asked to test the 'new' Gendo Ikari.

"Of course not. Because he's still my son" came the reply that Fuyutsuki was hoping to get.

"If only you said that and cared about him when he first came to this place"

Gendo looked away as he was reminded of what he was like to his son. He used him as a weapon for his selfish desires which also claimed lives of his personnel.

"Sometimes I do wish I could turn back the time Fuyutsuki, but that's not possible" Gendo sighed and he went back to his documents.

Fuyutsuki looked back onto his pieces of paper and he too sighed. _So much paperwork...How did Ikari always get this done? Maybe he can work miracles sometimes._ The Commander smiles as he had made up his mind, for being the Commander of NERV for months, he made his decision. "Ikari, I need to ask you something...actually more like a favour"

Gendo lowered his papers and starred at his old teacher wondering to what he was talking about. "What is it?"

"I want to return the rank of Commander of NERV to you"

Gendo went silent, he hadn't anticipated this. So he was in reverently in shock. "Y-y-y" Gendo was trying to find his words through his stuttering and yet it came out. He shook it off and started again. "You want me to be Commander again? Why?"

"Well, this old friend that you may consider me, is growing old and tired"

Gendo looked at him as if he was now expecting him to say it, 'I want to retire'.

Fuyutsuki noticed his student's look and realised from his words to where Gendo believed he was going to say. "No no. I'm not going to retire" Gendo sighed in relief. "I just want you to sit back in the seat that made you help defeat the Angel's and run the organisation a lot better than I am now. Come on Gendo, can you?"

Gendo pondered about the request, "But that was also the seat that caused my downfall and how I almost destroyed humanity"

"That was the old Ikari that I once knew, I now see the man that my favourite student had fallen in love. You're not going to do anything harsh, I know that now"

Gendo thought deeply about it before turning back to his sensai, "Okay I'll take back the rank"

Fuyutsuki smiled, "Thank you Gendo"

----------------------------------------------

Two of the things that Shinji found out different was Shinji was that they had a different teacher their old one retired and left Japan to see that world. The other was when he was panning around he noticed how everyone was looking at him with fear. Why? He saved them. Why should they fear him? Shinji turned to his computer and logged on.

BloodAngel: Asuka what's going on? Why is everyone looking at me in fear?

REDQueen: I'll tell you if you tell me why you renamed yourself that.

BloodAngel: Well I thought that since I'm an Angel by the bloodpact that I would be know as that...I don't know, is it good?

theMAN: Hey, I think it's cool man! And don't worry about everyone else. You're still you.

BloodAngel: Thanks Toji.

REDQueen: Anyway they're looking at you because of that fight that happened with Shamshel. But hey! You saved their lives...again! They no way should be acting to you this way. Why if Rei and Kaworu came to school I bet that...

The teacher was called over to the door and he was whispering to the person. He then stopped and turned to the rest of the class. "Class! Class! Pay Attention!" Also Shinji noticed that this teacher was stricter than the old one, but he got on with real subjects other than Second Impact. Third Impact was the main category now as well as Maths, Science and other subjects that would be important once they left school.

"What's this about?" muttered Toji quietly.

"Class, I would like to introduce a new student to the class" the teacher stated

Rei had stepped in, with a smile on her face. Everyone gasped to see Rei again, and that she is smiling still. Also they knew she wasn't the new student, so who was it?

Kaworu stepped in with his usual large smile and stood in font of the class with his hands on his pockets. "Hello, my name is Kaworu Nagisa"

As soon as he said that all the girls starred at the young man with the heart's beating fast almost bursting from the chests. Kaworu was an attractive person to the opposite sex. Some males of the class glared at him as they realised even their girlfriends were eyeing at the new kid. However everyone had noticed the light coloured hair and the red eyes they started to suspect something.

"Well how about you two get to your seats. We have a pretty big classroom after all. We're starting the subject on the differences between Second and Third Impact" said the teacher as he stood in front of his projector showing images of the incidents. "This one, as I can imagine to what the boring rants you heard in the past was known to be the saddest day of mankind. Nothing good occurred during that day and thereafter for over eight years "

Kaworu sighs in despair as the truth was placed in his face. Yes, because of his Father's anger he killed over half of the world's population for their ignorance.

The rest of the lesson went on about how Third Impact came about and how it ended. Everyone looked at Shinji as it was mentioned that the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 had saved the world. And back to Second Impact to the list of Angels.

The lunch bell rang and the class dispersed to their meals. Kaworu was left to stare at the image that was left projected on the screen of the Giant of Light. It was used to show how the crisis of Second Impact occurred by this being. Kaworu felt uncomfortable looking at it and how most of the class were saying what an evil being he was, even though they knew what the scientists were trying to do.

The 17th heard footsteps enter the room to where he looks back to see Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Toji, Hikari and Kensuke, all looking worried at him, except for Kensuke who didn't know Kaworu's true identity. "Are you alright man?" asked Toji.

Kaworu looked strangely at him for a few seconds before thinking to himself, _I guess I got to get used to this Lilim talk, what's it called...slang?...I don't know. _Kaworu then smiled at his friends. "Yes I'm fine"

"Are you sure? The things that those bastards were talking about your father...are disgusting"

"But what they say is true. My father killed half of the world's population and everyone had to suffer for it"

"What do you mean?" Kensuke looked curious to what he was talking about.

"Kensuke I am an Angel, I am Tabris the 17th Angel"

Just then they heard loud footsteps, like it was running going down the hallway. Toji looked out to see one of the class members running away. "Oh shit"

----------------------------------------------

As soon as the seven stepped out into the school grounds everyone looked at Kaworu. Then focused their gazes at Shinji and Rei, who as well as Kaworu felt very comfortable about the stares. It appeared that everyone had guessed that Shinji and Rei were also Angels, well sort of for Rei. Shinji felt like this when he first came to school the next day after arriving at Tokyo 3. An outcast. But there was his friend's that stood by his side. With Rei and Kaworu who were in the same shoes.

"Hey freak!!" called out one of the older boys towards Kaworu. "Where's your daddy? Oh yeah! He's dead ain't he?!"

Kaworu's began to boil, and as he was about to lash out at the boy..."Kaworu!" shouted a feminine voice. He turned to the direction of the voice to see his love dressed in her nurse's uniform waving delightfully at him.

"Er...Shinrosu?" the Angel muttered as she ran to him holding a small banto box.

"Honey you forgot your meal! How can you eat without it?" she stood annoyed at him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot! Because of last night I overslept"

With the small conversation between the two Asuka had already knew what the two were talking about, well she was a little more mature for her age. "Please keep your sex life to yourselves!" moaned Asuka as she tried not imagine a scene in her head.

Both teenagers blushed, until Shinrosu giggled. "I'm sorry Asuka. It's just that he's good at it now and--"

"Wah! Too much info!" Hikari was a deep red while wanting the conversation not to continue.

The other kids starred in awe as the most beautiful girl they laid their eyes to, was in a relationship with the 17th Angel.

One of the older boys, turned to her. "Hey, you do know that he's an Angel?"

Shinrosu glared at the student before turning her head away and saying. "Of course I do! He's the father of my child" As she finished she started to rub her stomach. Then looking back at the father of her child, smiling happily. Kaworu could only smile back. Everyone gasped at the certain news.

"So your giving birth to this freak's child?" shot back the older student.

Shinrosu stormed towards the student and powerfully struck him sending him to the ground. "How dare call my boyfriend a freak! If anyone is the freak it is you! How can you not accept someone just because he's a different species?!"

The boy looks at Shinrosu with rage in his eyes. "How dare you hit me you bitch!"

Just as all hell was about to break loose, all the Children's cell phones went off and Section 2 agents showed up. "Great timing" whispered Kaworu as he placed his phone into his pocket. "Shinrosu, head back to apartment. I'll go to NERV, some thing's up" She nodded and placed a kiss on the Angel's lips before departing from her love and all the Children were taken to NERV HQ.

Kensuke stood there nervously as everyone now looked at him, he quickly walked away.

----------------------------------------------

The children arrived at HQ, which they were greeted by Misato, Kaji and Ritsuko. "What's happening?" asked Asuka as the five children stepped in the operations room.

Maya started to brief the on the situation, "We detected an AT Field, a strong one. We cross linked the Field with the MAGI Database and found the Blood Type to be Blue, and the Blood code was registered to be the 11th Angel-"

But before Maya could finish Kaworu spat out his out burst, "Ireul! That bastard is in the city?!"

"Yes" came the looming voice from the Commander's platform. Everyone looked up and to their surprise to see Gendo Ikari looking down at them. Everyone started to think that old times were back as the man was dressed in his Commander's uniform. "We believe he's after NERV HQ itself, so I would like to intercept him in the city before he arrives"

"It's good to see the old Ikari in authority" joked Kaji.

Gendo didn't even hide his smile on that remark. "We'll send Rei and Shinji to fight him. After all both of you have Angel powers, so taking him on wouldn't be a problem. Kaworu you'll stay here for our defence in case he slips past Rei and Shinji"

"No" Kaworu's reply took everyone by surprise. "I want Ireul's head"

Everyone looked fearfully at the 17th while Gendo kept his posture. "I understand. For revenge on what he did to you at Tokyo 2?"

"Of course"

Gendo re-looked his options. "Understood, Shinji you'll stay here and Kaworu will team up with Rei. Where was the last known location of the Angel Ireul?"

Aoba brought up the map on the over head screen and pointed out where the last reading was. Ritsuko started to explain, "We managed to track the signal to this location, Tokyo 3's public park. The police were called there but there was no answer, and observers have reported that 'blood has painted the tree's' It looks dangerous, be careful"

"Right. With that go get him you two!" Misato saw off the two.

As Kaworu sprinted off, with blood lust for vengeance in his veins, Rei was called back to Kaji, "Rei..." he whispered into her ear, "Watch out for him. I have a bad feeling about this" And as that was done Rei ran off to catch up with Kaworu as they went on there mission.

----------------------------------------------

Kaworu and Rei stood outside the park, thanks to Kaworu's flying and the stared at the crimson decorated tree's that surrounded the park. "They weren't joking about the blood painting the tree's" Rei said.

"Indeed. Come on let's get going" Kaworu said through his serious face.

They entered and ventured further into the park hoping to see or even sense Ireul in the park, but nothing it seems that he left some time ago. "I must have left before we got here" Rei stating the obvious. Kaworu nodded. They looked at the damage and carnage that 11th had made. Bodies decapitated, men, woman and to the two Angel's disgust, children.

"Damn it Ireul!" Kaworu gritted his teeth in his brother's deed.

"What kind of sick brother do you have?" asked Rei.

"Ireul is known for Terror, thus this speaks for his handy work. Bastard! He won't getaway with this" Then Kaworu noticed a body in the middle of the park. It wasn't torn apart but looked injured. Kaworu investigated with Rei behind him. As they got closer, Kaworu's eye's widen with each step as the body was being clearer to be his love, Shinrosu.

Kaworu stood over her, his mouth gaping, closing and opening, no words were coming out. He fell to his knees and ran his hand through her hair. He rose her head to see her face. It was pale white along with her lips. Her placed his index finger on her lips and ran it over her face. He then placed her head against his chest. Tears were like a waterfall from his eyes.

Rei stood there with her hands over his mouth. "K-Kaworu?"

He looked down to see where she was killed, a large rip was where her womb was. Kaworu could only guess that Ireul...had ripped out his unborn child from her. The pain he was feeling was unbearable. His heart was heavy and he could hardly breathe. Kaworu's AT Field rose in his anger as he let out a painful and tearful cry. Then sprouting his golden/orange wings he took flight and left Rei in the park.

Kaworu flew somewhere, anywhere, where he could be alone with his dead love. He didn't want to speak to anyone at this time. Rei looked at the fleeing Angel with worry for him. Then her cell phone rang and she pulled it out to answer.

"Rei are you alright? Did you find 11th?" came a concerned voice of the Major.

"We're alright...and negative. It seems that he had left sometime ago. But Kaworu...has ran off" she replied in a slow upsetting tone.

"What why?...Rei are you alright?" The major could hear the sad tone of the clone as queried it.

"Because, Shinrosu was in park when the 11th was here" Silence was on the other end of the phone. "I'll go locate" she ended the call and went in the direction of which Kaworu had fled.

----------------------------------------------

Kaworu sat on the hills looking down at Tokyo 3 while the sun was high in the sky. Kaworu looked back at the silent form of his love. The tears hadn't stopped since he found her. He gripped her tightly.

"Kaworu?" said the soft voice behind him which he knew to be Rei.

"Rei...how did you find me?" he asked in between sobs.

"I could sense you. Your AT Field from the city" she replied sitting down next to him. "I'm...sorry for your loss. I am really. To be truth...I was jealous. Of her"

Kaworu looked at the clone. "Why?"

Rei looked away to hide her blush. "Be-because I was jealous that she..." she now turned to look at him. "...had you"

Kaworu gasped in this sudden news.

Rei looked at her and stroked her hair. "She is beautiful isn't she?" Kaworu nodded. Not looking at her as to her sudden confession. Rei noticed this, "I'm sorry for saying something like that at this time. I'm not used to this human emotion at all, such as jealousy"

Kaworu smiled, "Nor am I. I mean look at me Rei, I'm crying a lot. Like Shinji was, I guess when I did the pact with him I got to have a lot more to human emotions"

"You got yours through the pact? But how did I get mine?" asked the albino to herself but out loud.

Kaworu's smile widened, "That's because my father gave you life and human emotions"

"Your father did that? Why?"

"That I don't know. But he gave life to everyone who couldn't be reborn. You know Toji was injured from the attack of the dummy plug?"

How could Rei forget. It was her data that caused his injuries. And she hated herself for it. "Yes"

"Well my father also made sure that he had his limbs back when he was reborn. Much like everyone else"

"Why did you father did that?"

"To reborn humanity"

Then Rei's phone rang again. She pulled it out of her school uniform and answered it. "Yes?"

"Rei! Have you found Kaworu?!" the Major's voice was in a panic and fear.

"Yes, but what's wrong Misato?"

"Get yourselves here now! Ireul is here! He's in the Geofront!" then static overtook the phone and another voice replaced Misato's.

"Hahaha! Well can the clone get to the base before I destroy it?" then the phone cut out. Rei looks at Kaworu with shock. Kaworu however had a face ready to kill, he heard Ireul's voice on the phone and wanted revenge even more.

"We have to get back" he said as he stood up still holding Shinrosu in his arms. He turned to a large tree freed his right hand and made a slashing action at the ground beneath it. The earth ripped open and Kaworu placed her in the Earth. He had one more look at her and one more tear fell before he used his AT Field to cover her. He kneels down touching her grave. "I'll make a proper grave for you later Shinrosu. And thank you, for all that you have done for me"

He stepped up and looked at Rei. "How are we going to get back?" she asked impatiently.

Kaworu released his wings and smiled, "We'll fly of course" He picks up Rei in his arms and leaps off the hill and flies towards the city. "You need to learn to fly" he says to her as the approach the city street. Then they saw a hole in which they both knew that Ireul had made to get into the Geofront. They flew in, to pursue the 11th.

----------------------------------------------

Shinji was thrown back in a concrete wall then slumped down onto the ground, blood was trickling down his head. Ireul smirked as Shinji was comforted by Asuka by his side. "Well, well. I didn't expect you two to kiss and make up" sniggered the 11th.

"Go to hell jackass!" yelled Asuka as laughed.

"Well that ain't nice" mused Ireul as he stepped closer and grabbed Asuka's red hair and yanking it. "You should show some respect girl! After all your going to be mine for eternity!"

"NO!" screamed Asuka as she tried to fight back but the Angel was out of her league.

"Let her go!" cried Shinji as he tried to stand. But was quickly silenced as Ireul delivered a punch to his stomach. Ireul was strong. Stronger than Shamshel. And Shinji hadn't fully recovered from his injuries. Shinji spat blood out as he fell to the ground almost out of breath.

"Shame. I wanted to see the Shinji Ikari that defeated my brother! And yet he's a weak, pathetic hybrid, turning Angel. I don't see how my brother thought that giving you some of our powers would be beneficial for you" Ireul mocked.

A hail of bullets rang towards Ireul but were easily stopped by his AT Field. He looked over to see Kaji and Misato had their Glock.18's pointing at him. "Leave them alone!" screamed Misato at the threat. She trembled at the sight of him, but she as a guardian had to defend the children.

"Stupid Lilim" spat Ireul as he used his AT Field and threw his attackers to the ground. "I'll deal with them later" He then dragged Asuka as she got to her feet and went into the Command Centre as the doors automatically opened for him. He saw three very terrified technicians pointing their weapons at him.

Aoba had his sub machine gun, and the other two had pistol's. Ireul rose his hand placed it on the ground in which cables rose from the floor and attached themselves onto the technicians. Forcing them to drop their guns and rose them off the ground.

Ireul went closer to the main control panel and released his hand on Asuka and placed it on the console. He powers of hacking into Lilim technology and controlling it was still fresh in his blood. He instantly accessed the self-destruct program on NERV HQ and was ready to activate it when he turned to see Gendo and Fuyutsuki looking down at him. Knowing best not to challenge the Angel.

"So you will let me activate the sign of your defeat?" asked Ireul smirking at the Comander's.

"Like we have the power to stop you" Fuyutsuki stating the obvious.

"Your fates are sealed Lilim" and then activated the timer for the self destruct on the base. "Nothing will save you Lilim"

"IREUL!!!" screamed out the voice of Kaworu Nagisa as he punched him square root in the jaw blasting him into the wall. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Ireul didn't even know what hit him until he got up from the rubble to see his brother with rage in his eyes staring at him. "You bastard! I should have made sure you died at the test facility!"

"Come on Ireul! We'll finish this now. You and me!" and Kaworu flew with his wings out towards the 11th throwing him into another compartment.

Rei runs into Command centre with Ritsuko and Toji helping Shinji. "Damn it! He activated the self destruct on the base!!" Ritsuko shouted as she went over to the console. Rei used some of her AT Field to cut the 'bridge bunnies' down from the wires hold, while Ritsuko was typing away on the keyboard.

"Can you stop it?" asked Gendo calmly.

"Just give me a minute!"

"We don't have a minute Dr. Akagi" said Fuyutsuki pointing to the monitor where the timer read 00:46:17 seconds.

"Damn it!"

Rei could hear the sounds of concrete and steel be crushed as the two Angel's battled it out in the other room. "I'm going to help him" said Rei as she was about to go, until Shinji grabbed her wrist.

"No Rei, he has to defeat him" Shinji said with worry in his voice and exhaustion.

"I have to Shinji, he easily defeated you. So I must, follow my heart as the gift that was given to me by his father"

"What? Rei you aren't making sense. No! I ain't losing you. You are like my sister ever since I found out your past. Please!"

Gendo looked at the scene below him as he stood, _"Shinji is right, Rei is part of our family"_ Gendo thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Shinji" said Rei as she spread her wings which everyone gasped to her new ability. "I must protect him" and then she flew off.

Shinji went to stop her but Asuka placed her hand on his. "Shinji, let her go. She must go to help save him, like you did for me"

"But...I...don't want to lose her" Shinji sobbed as a single tear went down his face and Asuka hugged him.

----------------------------------------------

Kaworu took another hit off his brother and landed on the steel bulkhead, but he quickly recovered ready to defend another attack.

"You have grown stronger Tabris since we last had a fight" Ireul admitted.

"No, you just got weaker" Kaworu teased.

"Why you little!" Ireul readied himself.

"Oh and Iruel, my name is Kaworu!" And the 17th jumped off the bulkhead and tackled the 11th through another wall. When the dust cleared Kaworu saw himself in a room he wished not be in. "Oh Christ! A mainframe!" Kaworu went to leap out but wires bursting from all directions and grabbed him.

"Ha! Trapped like a fly to a spider's web!" Ireul smiled but the look was almost swept clean from his face as Kaworu used his AT Field as a claw and cut himself free. The last wires were around his neck and as he cut them Ireul grabbed them and tightened them around his neck. "Who's weak now...Kaworu!"

"Let him go!" Screamed a voice behind him. He looked to see a blue haired girl flying towards him.

"Lilith?!" said the Angel in confusion. But he received a kick to the face sending him into the computers. "But why Lilith?!"

"I'm not Lilith. I'm Rei Ayanami. A clone of her, and the person who's going to kick your ass!" she said as she helped remove the wires from Kaworu's throat.

"What? Not a chance in hell!"

"What's wrong Ireul? Afraid to lose to a girl? Well, you did lose to Lilith" Kaworu said bringing up the past.

Ireul's face twisted in rage and hate. "I'll kill all of you!"

"ATTENATION! THE SELF DESTRUCT SENQUENCE HAS BEEN DEACTIVATED! ALL PERSONEL PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR POSTS!"

"What?!"

"Good work Ritsuko" said Rei under breath. "Now!" Both Kaworu and Rei said in unison and charged at him barging him through another wall. Which he lands in LCL where the Evangelions were stored. "If we keep this up from fighting the rest of your brothers and sisters, the bill for rebuilding this place will put the UN into debt" giggled Rei.

Kaworu laughed as well before he was whacked towards the wall by a large mecha hand. And fell into the LCL. "Kaworu!" screamed out Rei before she was grabbed by the white EVA's hand. It was almost like Shinji's but it was white and where the green was replaced by red, and it had three eyes and a row of horns over his head. With the number 17 on it.

"So this is what Kaworu's Eva is!" Ireul said standing on the shoulder of the EVA. He made the Eva's hand squeeze tighter on the clone of Lilith. "This is end for you Shadow of Lilith!"

Just then an orange arc came out of the water and sliced off the EVA's arm that held Rei. She took a heavy breath to fill her lungs. "Thank god" sputtered Rei.

Then Kaworu appeared from the LCL in front of his EVA with blood running down his face and his arm. "Get him!" ordered Ireul at the EVA and it went for him, but Kaworu rose his hand and the EVA stopped in its tracks.

Kaworu didn't know why it actually stopped as it had somehow a soul trapped inside. What Kaworu could originally remember in the report that Unit 17 didn't have a soul inside. But Kaworu could sense it. Then the world around him stopped in time. And Kaworu could hear the voice inside the EVA.

"Kaworu...it's me" said the soft voice.

Kaworu's eyes widened as he knew who it was. "Shinrosu? But how?"

"Hehe, I asked your father if can I help you against the Angel's. And he let my soul enter your EVA"

"No. You don't deserve to be trapped inside this cold armour"

"Don't worry. This is a one shot. After you defeat the Angel. Your father will bring me back to heaven. I'm looking after this kid called Ken, he's a nice boy, but lonely because he lost his mother along the way to heaven. When this is over, can you find his mother. Her name is Kana , and can you tell her..."

Kaworu listened to her request, "Yes Shinrosu, I will"

"Thank you Kaworu, you the kindest person I ever met. Take care my love"

Time returned to normal and the EVA used it's remaining hand to knock the 11th Angel into a wall. "What the hell?!" cried out the 11th as he now had no control over EVA Unit 17. The EVA let out a thunderous roar as it drew its prolonged knife and swiped it at the Angel slicing his arm off and cutting his torso. He screamed out in pain as blood flew out of his cuts.

Rei grabbed the Angel kicked him in the torso multiple times, despite her attacks her grabbed her throat. "Now you die bitch!"

Then he felt two hands pressing against the sides of his head, then he heard his brother whisper, "I win Ireul" Then Kaworu twisted the head of his brother fast and with such force that he ripped off the head of Ireul, the 11th Angel's body dropped into the LCL and Kaworu holds his brother's head before crushing it using his AT Field.

Kaworu hovered there triumphed over his brother, looking back at EVA Unit 17, "You can rest in peace now Shinrosu. And take care"

The EVA stood there and then the EVA shut itself down lowering its head. Rei hovered next to Kaworu holding onto his hand. Kaworu looked at Rei as blood dripped off his nose, Rei wiped it off with her hand and smiled. "Let's go back to the others"

"Yeah" replied Kaworu. As they left Kaworu gave one last look at the Evangelion before leaving with Rei.

----------------------------------------------

Lilith sat on the rock near Adam's siblings tree. She was shaking her hair from her earlier 'bath'. "How long is he going to take?" she asked herself. The sound of someone choking was behind her. She expected Kaworu but was shocked to see Ireul instead in his loose. "Well you didn't do a good job did you?"

Ireul gasped for air before he stopped and his body went limp as his head fell off. With the rope fastened on his neck.

"So that's how you died. If they were able to stop Ireul like that then I have to figure out who next to send. This time someone better than those failures..."

----------------------------------------------

Everyone cheered at the sight that Kaworu and Rei had returned safely, even Gendo. And much to everyone's shock they also saw Kaworu and Rei holding hands.

Asuka and Misato smirked as they now had full ammunition on the pair. But before they could start, Ritsuko spoke first. "I'm glad that you two have returned...holding hands" she pointed out, the two realised this and released each other's grip. "But I heard an EVA's cry back there, can one of you two explain?"

Kaworu looked at everyone before answering, he told them everything, about Shinrosu taking hold of the EVA and used it against Ireul. And how he ripped off his brother's head. Sending shivers down people's spines to what the young Angel can do.

"So your father placed Shinrosu in EVA Unit 17? How?"

"There is something that I haven't told any of you about my father. All of us Angel's are blessed with something when we are made by the creator. As you know Shamshel was blessed to have tentacles in his wrists to cut through objects like hot knife through butter. Ireul was blessed to have the ability to evolve faster than other's, one was the ability to control computer and electrical equipment. I was blessed to use my AT Field more effectively, the list can go on but unfortunately I have no idea to what they are. As they kept secret from each Angel"

"What about your father and Lilith?" asked Gendo.

"My father Adam was blessed to control souls of each being on this planet..."

"What?! So our souls are in his control when we die?" Asuka outburst to the ability of Adam.

"...Yes, he was also blessed to control AT Fields better like me, whichhe can move his soul from place to place easily. And what I mean by that is he can come in this world and enter a body to provide it with immense power"

"Like how I managed to defeat Shamshel" said Shinji, "It was your father that lend me his power"

"Indeed and how he kept my soul in my body, how he gave Rei another chance in life also giving her human characteristics, and he mended your lost limbs Toji"

Toji looked at Kaworu with wide eyes. "Cool" was all he could say.

"...and Lilith can also control souls but also she can control LCL, she can control them without entering anyone's body, imagine it like psychic mind control"

Everyone was silent, the power that Lilith possesses was insane. "So Lilith can come here and control us?"

"Not as of now. You see when Instrumaility was aborted she had lost all her powers and body. But when the deaths of the innocent were spilt, Lilith can use their LCL to rebuild her body and powers. And she is slowly gaining them back"

"How can we prevent her from getting stronger?" asked Gendo.

"You can't. For every time the blood of the Lilim is spilt in the world she takes it in and revives herself to her former self"

"So in these events. We must prepare when she returns to Earth" Gendo said as he sits back into his old famous pose.

"It'll be difficult. Lilith is something not to be messed with. Her beauty and powers were personally chosen by the creator"

"So your saying we're actually playing with God now?" Hyuga said.

"Indeed. But she can be stopped. With my father's help we can do this"

"Just what is it that she wants?" asked Kaji.

"...She wants to revive herself and my father into this world and take it over. Killing all that lives on this Earth and re-establish a new life on this world. One's where Angels can live on"

"That's insane!"

"It was a wish my father wanted for the Earth. To disobey the heavens. But not actually kill the Lilim but live with them. Lilith misunderstood and is trying to make my father's dream come true, by using my brother's and sister's to do her deeds"

"Why?"

"...Because they were lover's"

Everyone looked in shock. "So Lilith and your father were a couple?" Asuka asked again to confirm to what she heard.

"Yes"

Fuyutsuki now wanted to know some other things behind Adam's and Lilith's powers. "But how did your soul didn't get taken to Lilith when you died?" asked Toji.

"Luckily my father interfered. He can control most souls but not all like Lilith. She is the mother of all life on Earth..." Suddenly Kaworu dropped to his knees.

"Kaworu are you alright?" asked Shinji by his side.

"Yeah, my body hadn't fully regenerated from what Ireul did to me last time. But I'll be fine I just need to rest"

"Then go and rest Kaworu, and you too Shinji, Rei. If the next Angel emerges we need to be ready" And with that Gendo stood up and left with Kozo following behind.

"He's right you know you three. Come let's go home and rest" Misato said cheerfully.

"You could Major but aren't you forgetting the paperwork that you have to do for this damage?" asked Kaji.

"Oh stuff the paperwork! I want to go home, have a beer and go to bed"

"And get naughty tonight?" whispered Kaji in her ear making her tickle at the thought.

Everyone else just looked at the couple strangely. "O...kay. Come on Rei, I'll take you home" Ritsuko said to the albino.

"Um, Doctor Akagi, there's something that I want done before the day ends" begun Kaworu. The Doctor looked at the 17th wondering what his request would be.

----------------------------------------------

Kaworu stood in front of a green lush grass graveyard, with the dark sky above them, grave in front said, 'Here lies Shinrosu Bukamora, A maiden who suffered at the hands of evil, Let her soul rest in peace and live unto the Heaven's where she will have the eternal slumber'

"Thank you Doctor Akagi" said Kaworu as he stepped back up and looked happily at her.

"It's the least I could do for you Kaworu, besides everyone else even the 'new' Commander pitched in for this" she replied with her hands in her white coat. She then pulled out a cigarette packet and drew a cigarette. Kaworu, and the rest of everyone else that was in the Command HQ looked at her, with deathly eyes. "What? It's been a stressful day!" she complained.

"But sensei, you promised not to touch another one" Maya reminded her.

Ritsuko sighs. Kaworu walks up to her and takes the cigarette and the packet off her and holds them in his hand. Next thing they shrivel up and turned to dust. Everyone is in wide eyed expression. "That I what your lungs will be like when you reach Heaven" said Kaworu.

Ritsuko taking that seriously takes out cigarette gum and chews on it. "Okay I learned my lesson...Come on Rei lets go" Before Ritsuko left she placed a rose from her pocket on the grave.

"...Do you keep anything else in that coat Ritsuko?" asked Gendo with eyebrow arched.

"Well, you would know better Gendo" replied Ritsuko smirking. The Commander smiled and went red.

"Well, ain't that a sight. To see the once cold hearted bastard blush!" blurted out Kaji.

"Don't get me started on your sexual relationship" he shot back. "Remember there are documents about your youth"

"What documents?!?!" Misato shouted and looked at Kaji.

"My, my. Look at the time! Come on kids lets go home!" Kaji said in rush as he hurried off a pissed off Misato. Asuka laughed along with everyone else who was leaving, saying the goodbyes and sorry for Kaworu's loss. Shinji insisted that he stayed with Kaworu a bit longer, and then everyone had left. As they left Shinji was left behind with Kaworu looking at the grave.

"I'm sorry about Shinrosu, Kaworu. If there is anything I can do?" asked Shinji.

Kaworu pondered for a bit before turning to him. "Yes, do you know a child called Ken in Heaven?"

"Um yes. Why?"

"Do you know where his family lives?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want to go to his house"

----------------------------------------------

Shinji and Kaworu stood in front of a door to the apartment to the address that Shinji was looking for since last time he was in Heaven. He hadn't visited them due to all the tests for his health and the situation on the Angel's everywhere. The area was especially clean showing high class citizen's living here.

Kaworu knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Who answered it was a man with short blonde hair and and blue eyes. He looked well dressed too.

"Excuse me sir, are you Mr. Alexander Crewe?" asked Kaworu.

"Well yes I am. How can I help you two?" he asked politely making the kind of person that he was.

"Can we speak to you about your son, Ken?"

The man thought about it for a moment with a sad expression on his face. "Sure, please come in" The two came into a apartment that had white carpet and leather sofa's. Paintings and vases everywhere. "Please sit while I'll get my wife"

The two sat, with their hearts hanging low. Then the man returned with his wife, in crutches and several bandages, making her way to the sofa opposite them. She sat down slowly, "So what is it that you two want?" asked the woman.

Kaworu began, "Ma'am, it's about your son Ken..." and as he said the name tears were slowly forming in her eyes. "How did he die may I ask?"

"He..." she stopped and bite her lower lip and wiped tears from her eyes, "He died in a car crash with me, but as you can see...I survived..."

"I see. Ma'am, sir, about your son. He's in heaven you believe now?"

"Of course! He was our little angel"

"Then I have a message for you two from him..."

The two parents looked strangely at him. "What is this? A joke?!"

"Wait dear. Are you two Shinji Ikari, and Kaworu Nagisa? The two young Angel's battling the bad ones?" Shinji and Kaworu looked at the man in shock. "Surprised? Well my brother works in NERV HQ. He told me about you two. So he gve you a message? What is, please"

Kaworu took a breath and said it. "'Mama, papa, I'm sorry I argued with you about something so silly about a toy I wanted. I didn't mean to. And I will always love you two, forever and I'll wait for you two in Heaven. A nice man is looking after me up here so don't worry. Love you'"

The woman in front of them ad tears rolling down, smiling slightly. "T...thank you. I didn't believe you at first but..." she broke down and cried. Her husband held her as she cried on his chest.

The man looked up at the two Angel's and smiled with tears in his eyes. "Thank you. It was wonderful to know what he wanted to say to us now he has left us"

The two Angels' nodded and left the two parents alone. As they left Shinji turned to Kaworu. "How did you know what he wanted to say?"

"Shinrosu told me" was he reply. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Shinji" Kaworu said before he left.

As Kaworu flew away, Shinji frowned. "It's best for him to be alone now"

----------------------------------------------

It had started to rain as Kaworu returned to his apartment he looked at the bed where Shinrosu and him slept together. He sighed and jumped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Damn it. Why did this happen?"

Kaworu rested his head and slept to regain from injuries. He looked at the clock before he closed his eye's. It read 21:24.

During Kaworu's rest he then heard the door to the apartment receiving a loud knocks. "Who could this be?" he asked himself as he looked at the clock. 22:19. He could also still hear the rain beating against his window.

He went to the door and opened it to see Rei standing there. Wet in her school uniform still. "I...um can I come in?" she asked quietly.

"Of course" he said as he stood aside to let her into the apartment, closing it behind her. "What's wrong Rei?"

Rei's face went red and looked away a bit. "I...I heard Ritsuko saying that when someone has loved someone special...they need someone to help comfort them for their loss"

Kaworu blinked, _Is that the true reason why she's here?_

"I'm sorry that I'm soaking your floor with these wet clothes, I never thought that the rain would be that heavy"

Kaworu looked at the ground and saw what she meant. She was totally soaked through white her white shirt was also almost see-through... _Why am I looking there?_ Kaworu asked himself. "Um, go into the bathroom, I'll give you some clothes, until yours dry"

"Okay" And Rei entered the bathroom and kept it partially closed. Kaworu went through his wardrobe to find a shirt that he could give her. "Um Kaworu?" echoed Rei's voice in the tiled room.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't have any underwear for me would you?"

Kaworu blushed heavily. _W-why would I have any? Oh wait_. Kaworu went into Shinrosu's draw and pulled out dark red silky bra and thong. _Is this appropriate for her to wear?_ Regardless he walked up to the bathroom and placed his hand inside where she could take it from him.

"Thank you" said a weary and uncertain voice from Rei.

Kaworu went back to sit on his bed. He looked up to the ceiling. _How come I'm this situation?_

After a minute or two he heard Rei again, "Um Kaworu?" said Rei and as stood out from the bathroom. He looked at her and to see that she held the underwear in her hands. "Their too big, I mean her bra but these..." she indicated what she meant by looking down. "Their quite uncomfortable"

Kaworu tilted his head to the side, _Well Shinrosu seemed to find them comfortable_

"Excuse me" she said as she dropped the bra and took off the thong placing it on the floor. "Kaworu..." Rei moved onto the bed and looked at him with her sweet red orbs. Kaworu could see her breasts cleavage from the shirt she was wearing. "I also heard from Shinrosu how you were like in bed..."

She rose her hand and caressed his face, then she undone all of the buttons on her shirt and dropped it on the floor, her face was painted red as was Kaworu's. "Rei..."

"I know I won't replace Shinrosu but I thought that..." before Rei could finish Kaworu placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Rei you don't need to do this" he said in his soft voice to her. She trembled in pleasure to hear his voice like that.

"I don't?" she said nervously.

"No. What does your heart say to you?" he asked her.

"I want to be with Kaworu, but I'm a bit unsure about this thing, 'sex'"

Kaworu smiled and drew her closer towards him, holding her. "We don't have to have it now. I would rather have you beside me, while I sleep"

"I would like that too" she said as she laid next to him as they slept with Kaworu's arm around her, their faces inches away.

----------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

Misato and Kaji were peeking at the scene from their window. "Damn it!" Misato hissed. "I thought that they were gonna do it!"

"All well. It's not like we were trying to get them laid" said Kaji.

"Um, no"

Kaji could tell from the sound of her voice she was hiding something. "What did you do Misato?"

"Well Rei came here quietly with her umbrella, and I well said that if she went without her umbrella, to him soaking wet. Kaworu would welcome her in better"

"Both of you are perverts!" shouted Asuka as she stood there with Shinji next to her.

"Asuka! Wait, let me explain! Me and Ritsuko had a bet about how long till Rei and Kaworu got together, well for me it was how long till they had sex, but..."

"You what!?"

Just as Asuka was about to explode, the door bell rang. "I'll get it" said Shinji as he walked over opened it he saw his father. "Father? What brings you out here?"

He stood there with an umbrella with two Section 2 guards with him, smiling at him giving him a piece of paper. "You know when you said was like a sister to you?"

Shinji started to read what the paper said and then his eyes widen, "Really?!" asked Shinji to confirm what this paper meant. Gendo kept his smile and nodded. "Thank you Father!" And then Shinji jumped off the building and flew to Kaworu's.

----------------------------------------------

Loud banging woke up Kaworu again. "Damn it. Why can't I get some sleep around here?" he moaned as he released his arm from Rei and walked to the door, opening it. "Shinji? What are you doing here?"

"Can I speak to Rei? Please!" Shinji was full of joy, yet Kaworu couldn't understand why.

"Sure give me a second" he walked back into the room and shook Rei. She came to the door, naked, forgetting she had no clothes on. Kaworu then quickly wrapped the quilt around her.

"What is it Shinji?" she asked yawning.

"Read this!" He handed the paper to her which she began reading.

Like Shinji her eye's widened at what the paper meant. "Shinji...how?"

"Father did it I think, knowing him how to get things around and such"

"Then this means..."

"Yes, Rei, you are now legally my sister. Rei Ikari!"

"Oh Shinji!" Rei wrapped her arms around him, and Kaworu wrapped her again with the quilt.

Kaworu smiled happily for Rei, she now had a family. But then something clicked in, "Shinji?" asked Kaworu. Shinji looked at his friend. "How did you know Rei was here?"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Shinji's head. "Well..."

----------------------------------------------

In Misato's apartment, they saw the whole thing as well as an annoyed looking Kaworu Nagisa walked up to the window, closing the curtains.

"Oh man! What a way to spoil the moment!" moaned Misato. "Now we'll never know when they'll do it! And I just lost 1000 yen!"

Gendo and Asuka just looked at the woman in shock and embarrassment, with them in unison saying, "Pervert"

----------------------------------------------

"Well I guess I should head back. See you tomorrow" Shinji gave his goodbye and left.

Kaworu closed the door as Rei came back inside. They both stood by the bed which Kaworu playfully picks up Rei and jumps onto the bed with her. They both gaze into each other's red eye's. "I think why my father resurrected you Rei..."

Kaworu said quietly and softly to her.

"Why?" she asked, with the same tone as his.

"It's because, he wanted us together" And they kissed passionately. Rei obviously not used to this, tried her best. Afterwards Kaworu smiled at her. "Heh, I think we need to work on your kiss" he teased.

She blushed. Soon both laid on the bed, seeping into the emerald dream.

_A/N: Sorry again guys for the long delay, but work has been rubbing me too much and I'm working on my GUNDAM Seed Destiny story, so I apologise again. _

_I would like to say thank you to all that had send me their reviews, and to those who haven't please send them in!_

_I would like to thank you also Omega333 for proof reading this chapter for me. Most thanks._

_Anyway now I'm off to the drawing board for the next chapter, so stayed tuned. And once again thank you for reading._

_Ramiel666_


	8. An Angel's Touch

_Disclaimer: The characters and original storyline were made and thought up by GAINAX and Anno, so I'm not claiming responsibility for it. Nor am I getting paid for this._

_A/N: Apologises again, for yet another late chapter. Damn the amount of work, I've been given. But let's face it, work is work! Also I had some difficulty on how this chapter would go. So here's Chapter 8. Enjoy! Oh and be careful on some of the scenes, under 18's I would not advise to read this but read at your own cost!_

_Special Thanks: To Omega87 for proof reading, this wouldn't have worked without ya!_

Chapter 34 – An Angel's Touch

The morning light shone onto Shinji's face. He grimaced and sat up on the couch, to see he yet once again fell asleep in the lounge. "Damn it." He groaned again before he yawned and stretched to shrug off the remaining sleep. "I got to stop falling asleep on this couch." he muttered as he stood up and walked slowly into the kitchen. Much to his surprise and shock, Asuka and Misato were in the kitchen...cooking. "Oh God!"

"Morning Shinji!" a cheery Misato said as she saw him.

"Why are you saying 'Oh God' for?" asked Asuka raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well..." he motioned his eyes in Misato's direction.

Asuka realised what he meant, "Oh don't worry about that Shinji, I'm watching her. Besides she's gotten better."

"What when did this happen?!" Shinji asked in shock, how did things like that change so much?

Misato glared at him. "Who said I was a bad cook?" she demanded. Both teens looked at her with serious faces. "Point taken. Well the reason I got better was that fact you were stuck in LCL for sometime. and I learned a thing or to from Kaji, Asuka...and your father."

"My father can cook?"

"Well who said I can't?" said a slightly cold voice behind him. Shinji spun around to see his father and Kaji standing there, with Kaji grinning. "Your mother and I did cook, though it was mostly your mother."

_'Mother...'_ thought Shinji as his father mentioned her.

Gendo noticed this and decided to change the subject. "So what's for breakfast?"

--

A light pink haired girl stood on the cliff, overlooking a base laying in the middle of the desert. "So that is where they are..." she said.

"Yeah, so the 2nd says." said a white blonde haired boy. He looked at them, the small creatures he considered inferior to him. "Well shall we get started?" he suggested smirking to the girl next to him.

"Yes." she replied calmly.

--

Everyone in the kitchen sat at the table and finished the meal that Misato made, with aid of Asuka, Shinji, Kaji and Gendo. After the meal Shinji was washing the dishes and Kaji was discussing matters on NERV with Gendo. Misato let a disappointing sigh, which caught everyone's attention.

"What is it Misato?" queried Kaji.

"It's just...is my cooking that bad?" she asked the group.

Everyone thought about it for a second, before unanimously agreeing ..."Yes!"

Misato's head dropped from the honesty from her friends and lover. "Dammit! And women were meant to be good cooks too!"

Everyone laughed, then Gendo's phone rang. He reached into his pocket and accepted the call. "Yes?" Gendo asked smiling still from Misato's misfortune. Then after a couple of seconds, the face dropped. "WHAT?!" he shouted in disbelief.

"What's wrong father?" asked Shinji.

His father slammed down the phone in anger. "Those damn Americans! We said not to build them, but they didn't listen!"

"Why? What's this about?" asked Asuka.

"We need to get to NERV HQ. Now!"

And at that order everyone got changed properly and made to their vehicles. Gendo had his own while everyone got into Misato's. They sped off down the streets and past the main gate. When they arrived, everyone waited in the platform below, while Gendo made his own way to a meeting with some rather important people.

"What is this about?" Asuka demanded, annoyed that her quiet pleasant morning was now ruined.

"All will be explained once the Commander returns from talking to the UN. So stay put and...where's Kaworu and Rei?" asked Fuyutsuki. "It's not like them to be late."

"Oh no!" cried Misato. "We were in such a rush we forgot about them!"

Fuyutsuki sighed, "Asuka can you please contact either one of them?"

"Yes sir" Asuka pulled out her cell phone and selected to ring Kaworu's phone.

--

The Ode de Joy reverberated throughout Kaworu's bedroom. He slowly opened his eyes, the song was so calming.

'_The greatest invention from the Lilim culture, music...this song too.'_ Thought Kaworu as he made circles on the back of his naked Rei still sleeping quietly beside him.

_'Better answer it_'' he thought to himself as went to reach for it, but was out of his reach.

'_Aww, I'm becoming lazy_.' He went to move himself closer to the phone but he couldn't move any further. Rei had rolled onto his arm. '_Dammit.'_

Kaworu focused his AT Field gently and placed it beside the cell phone and lightly pushed it towards his hand. He flipped it open and spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Kaworu?! It's Asuka! You have to get to NERV HQ now!" shouted Asuka down the phone as if she was annoyed, almost deafening Kaworu.

"Alright. You don't have to shout down the phone" he replied in his usual soft voice.

He ended the phone call and sighed. Then he felt soft hands caressing his chest from behind. He smiled and looked behind to see Rei smiling and looking into his red orbs. "So I guess we're needed at NERV HQ?" she said in a smoothing soft voice.

Kaworu placed a surprised on. "How did you know?"

She giggled making Kaworu comfortable again. "Anyone can hear Asuka on the phone when she is shouting."

Kaworu laughed. "I guess your right." He got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom to do what he considers the Lilim's morning routine. He washed his hands and face, waking himself up. He put on his white shirt that Rei had ripped open and noticed it. "Right...I forgot."

Rei laughed. "SO did I" she winked at him.

_'My, my. She has changed a lot'_

Rei picked up her now dried school clothes and and looked at Kaworu, who was now wearing a his black coat with the buttons done up hiding his ripped shirt. "Let's go" she said as they headed for HQ. Once standing outside and locking the door, they drew their wings and flew to NERV.

--

Everyone waited impatiently for the two loved up Angels to arrive. When they arrived they, were holding hands again. Gendo also arrived once he heard that Rei and Kaworu had made it into Command Centre. He sat and looked down at them with anger, though obviously not angry with them, but with the subject of the meeting he had attended.

"I have just been informed that the US Branch of NERV, which was close to the border of Mexico, was just attacked. And to

make matters worse they weren't terrorists, but two Angels."

Everyone gasped. "But what was so special about that base?!" asked Shinji.

"They were holding the damaged EVA Series. With a few other built Evangelions in it" he hissed. "They had to be stupid enough to keep them"

"And the Angels stole them?!" Misato stood shocked.

"Then those bastards will have access to more power than before!" Ritsuko said as she pulled out a piece nicotine gum and chewed on it. "Now we will have more trouble than before."

"Not to mention more destruction to the city when they attack." replied Misato.

"Shit, with all the problem's of the Angel's giant forms we had I thought that it was over, but its just beginning again." Fuyutsuki sighed.

"But this means something." said Kaworu.

"What you mean?" asked Shinji.

"Well, considering..." Kaworu smiled, as if there was something he was proud of, "If they need Evangelions, then that means they need more power right?" Everyone nodded, "Then that means that their desperate."

Gendo's face split into a smile. "It seems so. But regardless of this act of desperation they still show the determination for Lilith's dream, which cannot be allowed to happen! In order to keep on living they must be stopped. Now I believe it will only be a matter of time before they attack, So Major Katsuragi..."

"Yes sir!" Misato stood to attention at her superior.

"I think we need to plan outside battles of Tokyo 3, don't you agree?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then I'll leave it in your hands. I must speak to the UN council and have a nice, friendly chat about the certain US secret bunker." Gendo said as he stood to leave.

Fuyutsuki looked at the team of humans and Angels that had given up their old lives, and memories of their dark pasts, and stood between salvation for Earth and its destruction. Despite the bigger threat the Angels now posed on them they had to overcome them and win once again this new war.

"Major Katsuragi..." said Kozo, as he snapped back into the situation, "I need the pilots to preform some sync tests on their EVA units."

"What?! You want another one so soon?" asked Asuka, with a slight edge of annoyance.

"I agree with Pilot Soryu sir, Why?" Misato also asked as It seemed unnecessary.

Kozo smiled and looked at his new Angel warriors. "Well, Shinji hasn't had one yet. Rei's Angel powers have grown, and I have yet to see Kaworu's true power in an EVA."

"Sir? I mean I now understand Shinji's and Rei's but Kaworu's? Hasn't he already done some sync tests on his powers?"

"Kaworu..."

"Sir?" replied Kaworu.

"You're still hiding your true power aren't you?" asked the Sub Commander, looking at the Angel with a concerned look.

"..."

"You were holding back, and didn't want to show it. Why?"

"...I didn't want to because...I cannot control my powers fully."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though I was gifted to control AT Fields better, I was also cursed to the amount of power I can control. It never went to its maximum. Strange huh? If I can't master my full potential, then I am a lose gun when push comes to shove."

Shinji now started to wonder about his abilities. If Kaworu couldn't control all of his powers then what about him?

"Don't worry Shinji." said Kaworu, as if reading his thoughts. Shinji looked at him, "I'm sure that you haven't inherited this problem" Kaworu smiled at him to reassure him.

Shinji smiled back weakly. How could he be sure?

--

"Ah, so this is Tokyo 3, from his point of view." said the light pink haired girl, now looking down at the busy city below her. "Kaworu, and Shinji Ikari are here too. I wonder how fair my dear brother is?" She pondered as she spread her golden wings and swooped down into he city. "I wonder what Mr. Ikari will be like?"

"Dear, dear me. So many questions, and soon so many answers. Hehe, I can't wait to meet you Shinji ikari!"

--

The three Angels snapped their heads up sensing the force that loomed above the layers of steel and concrete. It was unknown what kind of force it was to Shinji and Rei, but not to Kaworu.

"What's wrong you three?" asked Asuka in her plug suit, ready to perform the sync tests.

"One of the Angels are here" said Rei.

"And I know which one it is" muttered Kaworu.

"Who?" asked Shinji.

Kaworu looked at Asuka then lowered his head. "Never mind"

"What? What was that look for Kaworu?" asked Asuka as she walked up to his him, inches away from his face. "Is there something that you're not telling?"

"I prefer not to say." said Kaworu.

"Tell us Kaworu! So we know what to expect from the enemy!"

"...It's the 15th Angel, Arael."

And just as Kaworu mentioned the number and name of the Angel, Asuka trembled at it. Then she had the flashbacks of when the Angel invaded and raped her mind. She didn't want to go through that again, that was the reason for her losing her mind near the end of the last war. How useless she felt.

Her head hung low trying to get that awful memory out of her head. Shinji walked up next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Asuka, I doubt that the Angel has the ability to do that still. Right Kaworu?" asked Shinji looking at his friend.

However Kaworu's face held a look that instantly said, 'wrong'.

--

The rest of the day went quite slowly, yet they didn't finish their work until just before nightfall. After Kaworu had said which Angel it was, he questioned by Gendo and Fuyutsuki to what they could do against the Angel's powers of invading people's minds. However nothing good came out of it, as he said it was unstoppable. Asuka was dreading meeting this Angel. Shinji and Rei felt sorry for her.

Shinji could remember her screams of agony as the Angel invaded her mind. He didn't want her to relive that, nor did anyone else to for that matter.

Asuka had decided to go home with Shinji, as she felt safer just in case the Angel attacked. Rei and Kaworu went their own way home, to Kaworu's apartment. While everyone else at NERV tried to figure out how to stop that powerful light.

Shinji thought it was best to try and get Asuka to calm down, so he walked her into the park. It was pleasant and peaceful, the sun was setting and the stars were out. Shinji looked up to the sky, which he admired. He was close to space once, during the day when the Rei/Lilith being emerged from the Earth.

He looked at Asuka. She hadn't relaxed at all. He sighed as he knew once Asuka was in one of her moods, it would almost be impossible to change it. Still... he wanted to try.

A lot of things happened since Kaworu's reappearance. Shinji was changed into an Angel, the attack of Shamshel, then Ireul, Rei admitting her love to Kaworu. He wished he could reveal his love to Asuka. It was so damn hard, he didn't know how she would react.

But Asuka was now fragile, and depended on someone else's help. This wasn't usually like her, she depended only on herself... but since her resurrection she changed, like many others.

Maybe the resurrection of humanity was a good thing, to one side.

Shinji thought it was best to sit down and admire the night. Asuka sat down paranoid as to where an attack could happen against her. Shinji decided to break this dark ice that surrounded her. "Asuka, look, the stars are beautiful aren't they?"

Asuka looked up but envisioned the bird like being hanging in the sky. She shook in fear, as the stars made it look like Arael. "Like hell they do, they look like that bastard Angel" she hissed.

Shinji, his usual attitude of being afraid of hurting others, backed up a little and muttered under his breath, "I was only trying to help"

Asuka heard it as always, and felt bitter for her earlier comment. "I'm sorry." she said softly. Which surprised Shinji as she never normally admitted her apology.

"I was just so shook up when Kaworu said which Angel it was. I feel weak, then and even now. Despite the fact the Angel is now like a human and now wonders around the city like a normal being, it just scares me even more."

"I know. The Angel could find out where we live and attack us without warning" said Shinji.

"But you sensed it. You know when the Angel is near Shinji" replied Asuka placing her hand on his.

Shinji could only blush. Asuka then realised what she was doing, and quickly removed her hand off his. Looking away trying to hide her blush. "Asuka?"

"Yes Shinji?" replied Asuka thinking he was going to ask why she did that earlier, but he didn't.

"About Arael..."

Asuka remained silent as she now looked at him worried.

"...You shouldn't worry about him." he said.

Asuka was taking aback with this and wondered why. "Why you say that Shinji?"

"B-b-because..." Shinji grew nervous, stuttering his way for words. "I...I..." He gulped and found it difficult. _"Why is it so hard to say this?"_

Asuka was growing annoyed with his stuttering, "Just say it Shinji!"

"I will protect you!" he shouted out loud that startled many critters and even Asuka. "I...don't want you to be hurt again"

Shinji looked at her as if he was about to cry, "You were hurt so badly inside that worried about you daily. it practically destroyed me as I saw you in that hospital bed, motionless. I thought it was my fault and I wished I did something." Shinji looked at the stone path to try and bring his final words out.

Asuka was deepened by what Shinji had said, she was getting tearful. _"Is...is he saying what I think he's saying?"_ she thought on the verge of crying.

"What I'm saying Asuka is that...I love you!" he looked back at Asuka , and saw her crying as she stared at the boy who she fought would never admit to his feelings for her. "Asuka...why are you crying?"

"You baka! Why do you think I am crying?"

"Because my words...touched you?"

"No! It's because your words moved me. Moved me to be closer to you." she said the last sentence more quietly. But Shinji could hear it.

"Thank you Asuka." he said happily.

"Why are you saying thank you to me for? It's meant to be me baka!"

"I'm saying sorry because I didn't know how you would react. I thought you would have laughed in my face and called me a baka or something...which you did call me a baka."

"I'm sorry. I was in such a moment."

Shinji smiled, "Don't worry, I forgive you." he laughed.

Asuka then embraced him, which he found this another one of the miracles of rebirth. "Shinji...I'm sorry for what all I said about you. I was so frustrated by the fact that you were so wimpy and cowardly, that I couldn't admit my feelings to you until I thought you were thinking the same thing."

Asuka tightened her grip on Shinji's neck. He thought she was going to suffocate him to death, but on the plus side she was pressing her breasts onto his chest. _"Hmm, so soft"_ he thought as he blushed like a tomato.

Asuka released her grip on Shinji and stared into his now crimson eyes. She missed his blue eyes, but this is what he had become now as an Angel. She stroked his silver hair, her eyes were watery due to how happy she was.

She leaned in and so did Shinji. Slowly but surely they connected with each other's lips. It was a slow kiss at first but it then started to become more and more passionate, their tongues encircled each other until they parted with saliva dripping from their mouths. Asuka was catching her breath after such a long kiss, while Shinji on the other hand was fine...only to be blushing like an idiot.

Asuka laughed, "You should look at yourself now" she giggled as she pulled him closer again to kiss him again. Shinji stopped. "What's wrong?" Asuka asked, thinking that she did something wrong.

Shinji's face wasn't red with a blush any more, but with anger. He stood up and swiftly waved his arm horizontally, cutting the bush in half. "Okay come on out you guys." ordered Shinji.

Asuka was puzzled, until she saw three heads pop up, Hikari, Kensuke and Toji. Her face went red with anger too, but she looked far scarier Shinji. "What the hell are you guys spying on us?!"

"AH! THE DEMON IS AFTER US!!"screamed Kensuke, holding his camera.

"YOU WERE RECORDING US?!"

Asuka went berserk and chased Kensuke, who as fate would have it, got a right powerful beating. Asuka returned holding the camera, and proceeded to take the disk out of it and break it.

"NOOOO! You destroyed my memory disc!" whined Kensuke, with a bleeding nose and soon-to-be bruised forehead.

"You should be grateful that I didn't destroy the damn camera!" shouted back Asuka as she lightly tossed it towards the military otaku, which he caught it sobbing.

"There was no need to do that Asuka." said Toji cross-armed.

"Yeah? There was no need to be spying on us!"

Toji lowered his head in defeat as he knew arguing about it wouldn't help. "Okay I'm sorry."

"You guys can't tell anyone this." said...well, _ordered _Asuka.

"Why?" they all said in unison, even Shinji.

"Because I don't want everyone to talk about so soon okay!?"

"Alright Asuka" Hikari agreed.

"Fine" said Kensuke.

"Whatever" Toji mused.

"I mean it!"

In a distance a Section 2 agent was watching the whole scene, which he was filming it and relaying it to NERV HQ's Command Centre screen.

--

Back in NERV HQ, party poppers and shaken champagne exploded in the Command Centre, with Misato, Ritsuko, Kaji and the rest of the bridge bunnies celebrating a day of waiting. Misato was now drinking a whole bottle of champagne by herself, with Kaji had trying to slow her down.

As if on cue, the two Commander's entered the room. Gendo was furious to see a party in full swing, and a half drunken Misato and everyone else looking at the him fearfully.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

Misato due being half drunk, had the courage to speak up. "Your son has admitted his love to Asuka sir!" She hiccuped, then carried on, "And she accepted it!" She took another swig of the bottle. Kaji moved to stop her, but she punched him in the head. "Don't disturb my drinking on such a special day Kaji!"

Everyone looked fearfully at the Commander, who's right eyebrow was twitching dangerously. "You organised this party without my permission?!" he barked at them, causing them to take a step back. "Now as for this party..."

Three Hours Later...

Gendo was sitting in his chair when he looked down at his staff, "How come you didn't tell me?!" he slurred, as he held a glass of champagne in his hands, laughing drunkly. Everyone else was now as insanely drunk as their Commander. Okay, Misato was even worse, but the champagne flowed, and they continued to party till daybreak.

--

Several hours later, Misato's phone rang. After fumbling for it, she answered It while almost falling over. "Yeah?!"

"Misato where are you?!" demanded Asuka on the other end.

"Ah! Asuka! I love you so much. You like my child to me!"

"What?! Misato are you coming home or what?!"

Misato didn't answer as she had fallen over unconscious, and everyone was currently laughing at her.

--

Asuka slammed the phone down, and walked to the coach and sat down with Shinji who was flicking through the channels. "So what she said?" asked Shinji.

"She's wasted at a party! Talk about being a faithful guardian!"

Shinji sighed as he changed the channel again.

--

While this was happening, Kaworu and Rei were near 'their' apartment, (which is Kaworu's in fact). They had decided to stop by it and kiss on the corner. However it was becoming more than just a kiss, it was a complete tongue on tongue action. Kaworu couldn't take it any more going so slowly with Rei.

Kaworu was rubbing his hand further and further up her leg then her inner thigh. It wasn't long before he was stroking between her legs, which he stroked harder and harder. While Rei...well lets face it, Rei hasn't done this before. She couldn't believe how much pleasure she was having, and to have it with Kaworu too. Kaworu stopped and removed his hand from underneath her skirt showing her his fingers.

"Look you're soaked!" teased Kaworu.

"Amazing!" gasped Rei as she was fully flustered.

"Shall we take this up in the bed, Rei?"

Rei smiled, "Yes please!"

Kaworu was about to lead to Rei to the apartment but something made him stop as he looked to his left, sensing something from earlier.

"So brother...this is the clone of Lilith?" said a girl with pink hair.

"Arael! You have some nerve showing yourself here!" he barked at the 15th. Kaworu readied his AT Field until...

"Stop brother! I'm not here to fight!" she shouted at Kaworu.

However how could he trust her? "What your talking about?! Is this a trick?!"

"No brother, I just want to talk."

--

Kaworu felt like a total fool. He let his sister enter his home with Rei, where he quickly shut the curtains to prevent his friends across the way from seeing his sister. "Now what the hell you want Arael?" demanded Kaworu.

"I just want to visit my favourite brother." she replied, looking out the gap of the curtains.

"Don't make such lies. I know your here to destroy me and anyone else in NERV."

"That was the original plan." she replied moving away from the curtain and sat on the bed.

"Original?" said Rei.

"Yes, clone of Lilith. I decided to make my own plan up instead of hearing Armisael order's all the time."

"Armisael?!" Rei gritted her teeth as she remembered him. The Angel that fused with her EVA, that she self destructed in the end to save Shinji, killing the Angel.

"Yeah, I had enough of listening to his orders. So I came here."

"What is it you want?"

"I want to meet this Shinji Ikari." she replied.

"You can't!" replied Kaworu.

"Why not?!" she moaned.

"First I don't want you to hurt him and second, if your did want to meet him he will easily recognise you as an Angel. There's no chance that you would get near him."

"Then help me please brother!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I need to protect him!"

Both Rei and Kaworu were taken aback with her reason. "What? Protect him? Why the hell do you want to do that?!"

"Because when I peered into the German girl's mind... I saw how she loved him. But she always treated him badly, I instantly fell sorry for him...and I love him"

"You haven't even met him!" shot back Kaworu.

"But I saw for what he is through that German's eyes! I want to protect him Kaworu! Armisael will come for him, and you know what he's like."

Kaworu did indeed know what his brother was capable of, that sent shivers down his back. "How can I trust you?"

"You just have to Kaworu" she replied.

Kaworu didn't know what to do. Should he trust her or should he consider this is a trap.

"I believe her Kaworu." said Rei, which forced him to shoot a confused look at her. "She wants to protect my brother and I'm prepared to let her, but only on one condition." said Rei studying the pink haired Angel seriously. "You do not engage any activity with him. He loves Asuka, and I want them together, understand?

She shrugged, "Fine, okay! I promise."

Kaworu just sighed, "This is crazy" he muttered. "Okay if that is the case, then we need to make you look Lilim."

"I know!" and with that, Rei shot out of the apartment.

Arael just looked at Kaworu, "She's just as mad as Lilith."

--

Shinji and Asuka were bored watching television. There was nothing on at this time, which annoyed Asuka. She seriously hated being bored. "Man! I ain't sleepy at all, and yet its late."

Shinji looked at the clock, "It's only 8:44." he said.

"Yeah but I'm bored!" she sighed laying backwards.

"Well there isn't anything to do" he replied in a muttering tone.

Asuka just sighed until she thought of an idea, a great idea but also a stupid one. She would ask Shinji about it, but she didn't how he would react. However it better than being bored. "Shinji..." she said in a dangerously seductive tone.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

Shinji looked at her for a while before he fainted in shock.

Several minutes later...

"Wake up you BAKA!" screamed Asuka, as she slapped his face over and over again until her hand was sore. "Mein Gott, you ask him a question where any guy would jump at the opportunity, and yet he fainted!" Asuka then went into the kitchen and filled a bowl of cold water, and returned into the lounge splashing it over his face.

Shinji shot up and screamed, "OH SHIT!!" Without thinking straight he released his AT Field, but at a odd pattern made Asuka's clothes shred as it went past her. "Oh shit" he muttered again as he realised that his AT Field had torn off Asuka's clothes, and that she now stood there naked in front of him.

Asuka was fuming. "You! You pervert!"

Shinji was shaking like a lone autumn leaf on a tree. "Wait Asuka! It was an accident!"

"BAKA!!"

She swung for him and Shinji closed his eyes, only to open them again and find that Asuka's fist was stopped by his AT Field. Shinji smirked. "Well well, I think we see who's got the upper hand here!"

"Shut up!"

In a show of bravery, Shinji decided to tease Asuka. "Well, look who's stronger now." And Shinji sent a harmless AT pattern at Asuka gently pushing her onto the couch. Shinji leaned into Asuka and whispered into her ear. "Asuka, remember what you said earlier?"

Asuka went completely red as she did. "Y-yeah..."

"Did you mean it?"

"...Yes" she replied tearfully.

Shinji didn't know what came over him. He grabbed her hand and lead her into her room, where Asuka fell back onto her bed. Looking innocently at the young man she loved, Shinji was incredibly nervous. He knew this was Asuka's first time, and he knew if he screwed up she would not forgive him.

Asuka saw him nervous as he was, and decided to help him a little. She leaned up and unzipped his trousers and dropped his boxers. Shinji blushed brightly as his 'thermal expansion' occurred. _"God why did she have to put it that way?" _Shinji asked himself.

Asuka removed her own clothes, and laid fully on her bed, followed by Shinji.

"Asuka..."

"What is it Shinji?" she asked, eager to get started.

"Its just... I heard that it hurts for girls on their first, right?"

"Yeah...but don't worry, I know you wouldn't want to hurt me." she answered as she held his face and brought his lips to hers. Shinji was about to self destruct due to his nerves, but decided to go along anyway. He placed himself outside her entrance, and pressed gently. Asuka moaned, then he thrust it in, and Asuka screamed in pain as she clenched the bed sheets. What was said is true. "It...hurts" she muttered.

"Are you alright?" he asked with panic in his voice.

Asuka slightly laughed, "Yeah, but don't worry...at least you put it in the right hole."

Shinji continued. It still was painful for Asuka, but eventually she was getting used to it. Soon it became more pleasurable, and she moaned as it pleased her needs. Shinji, now fully confident on what he was doing, picked up the pace.

It seemed like hours had passed and Asuka was loving every bit of it. So was Shinji, but he was coming to his limit, and he also knew he forgot to use a condom. As he was about to pull out, Asuka wrapped her legs around him to stop him.

"Asuka...what are you...doing?" he asked in between breaths.

"You think...I would have went along...with this without knowing the...circumstances?" panted Asuka.

"But Asuka you'll get pregnant!"

"I don't mind...I always said I hated children...but I wouldn't actually mind having some."

Taking that as Asuka's wish, he continued to thrust. When Asuka came so did Shinji as her walls contracted madly on him. Asuka couldn't control herself as she clawed on Shinji's bare back due to the immense pleasure. Shinji did find it pleasurable too, until he felt Asuka's scratches on his back.

"_That was great..."_ thought Shinji, _"But I hope that not all girls claw you when they cum, otherwise Kaji wouldn't have much skin left!"_

--

Kaworu watched as he saw his sister place in blue contact lenses, and dye her long pink hair to a blonde colour. Shortly after, she then spun around and smiled. "Look at me, I'm a Lilim!" she cried out for joy.

"Yeah, yeah" mused Kaworu, "But you might need to put on a fake accent to be sure."

Arael thought about for a while until, "Good evening! My name is Alicia, and I'm from Sweden!"

Kaworu frowned, "Well, at least you have the background of your character."

"But what NERV? They might find out who she really is?" asked Rei.

"I'm sure NERV wouldn't bother checking on her, they get new children coming her weekly, so they might just let it slip on the check ups. Now Arael-"

"It's Alicia!" snapped Arael.

"Okay, Alicia. You will stay here for the night, but then tomorrow I'll help you with finding you a apartment."

"Thank you brother!" screamed Arael as she hugged her brother.

--

Shinji and Asuka were laying in her bed quietly after their first time. Asuka was happy for what happened, as for Shinji, he was too... except the scratches.

"I said I was sorry." said Asuka softly.

"Yeah, I know. It's just you scratch quite hard."

"I couldn't help it. that was my first time!"

"Same here but I didn't scratch you."

"Oh stop complaining and go to sleep." sneered Asuka as she turned away and was preparing to fall asleep.

Shinji smiled as he stroked her red silky hair. He smelled it too, it's beautiful fragrance. Asuka smiled as turned around coddled up to Shinji's chest where she quickly fell to sleep. Shinji also fell asleep, feeling that even though all this terrible was happening, something positive was always coming out of it.

--

Kaworu and Rei were also snuggled up together in his bed, where both laid asleep peacefully. Arael however wasn't sleeping at all. She had pulled the short straw by sleeping on the floor. She loved her brother, sometimes. But what she couldn't get out of her head was the memories Asuka had. Such frail ones that she used to destroy the German girl. How she hated herself for that. But she knew Shinji through her, and she knew that she must protect him from Lilith.

She started to think about the time, when she was a younger Angel, playing with father in the meadows of Heaven. That always made her happy, and helped her to fall asleep.

--

Morning light broke, and Shinji was the first one up as he gently moved Asuka's hands away from him, so he could climb over her and make breakfast. He hoped that there was something left, as he put on his boxer's and his shirt.

It wasn't much later that Asuka woke up to find Shinji had left her bedroom, probably to cook breakfast. However she felt lonely without him, so she pulled out her lose tank top and was walking out when she looked back at her sheets. The blood stain from last night was there, she would have to try to hide that from Misato. She walked into the kitchen to find Shinji scrambling through the fridge to find some food.

"Morning." she said softly to him which he perked up from behind the door and met her innocent face.

"Morning." he replied quietly.

Asuka could tell, that he was a little embarrassed from last night, but she didn't care. She just went up to hug him from behind. "You make breakfast while I'll take a shower, remember ladies first."

Shinji just smiled at her as she went into the bathroom. Then frowned, _"I was making breakfast already."_

Asuka pulled off her tank top and turned the shower on and waited for the water to reach a reasonably warm temperature, before she stepped inside washing her self. As she was washing off the shampoo, she thought about how sore her inner thighs were last night. _"Dammit, he was pretty rough last night." _She quickly finished her shower to allow Shinji to take one.

Soon as Shinji and Asuka had finished their showers and breakfast, and done their bento boxes, they changed ready for school.

--

In Kaworu's apartment, it was the same. However Arael, wanted to go to school with Rei and Kaworu, but Kaworu denied her to go with them. He said she needed to know about the Lilim world, so he gave her some money and let her wonder around town.

As Kaworu and Rei walked to school, Rei could tell that Kaworu was annoyed with something, but decided to ask him when they had their spare time once at school.

--

The amount of work that the five EVA pilots missed was huge and they had to catch up, quickly. This made Kaworu more annoyed. To make matters worse, Kaworu was asked to cut his hair by teachers, which he wouldn't as it was part of his culture to grow his hair to a certain length. Topping it all off, he was getting pestered by other pupils in the school because he was an Angel.

People stared at and feared him. All he wanted was to relax and be with the Lilim.

During Lunch, Shinji, Asuka, Kaworu, Rei, Toji, Hikari and Kensuke met on the roof of the school to eat. It was particularly quiet yet disturbing as it looked like Kaworu was going to go berserk at any time.

Toji decided to ask his co-worker what was bothering him. "What's the matter man? You seem kinda pissed off."

Kaworu just sighed.

"He's just having a bad day." Rei answered for him.

"I see." replied Toji.

It remained quiet. No one attempted to break the ice, they carried on eating until when the lunch bell rang, then they packed up and left for the remainder of their lessons.

The day went slowly as usual. When it came to clean the classroom after school, it was Kaworu's turn. However Hikari didn't want to break it to him, since he mentioned that he wanted to go home straight after home and relax. She cautiously approached him, Which caused him to look at her strangely.

"Um...Kaworu..." Hikari searched for her words.

"Yes?" he replied annoyed, not at her but the day.

"You...you have been chosen...to clean the classroom after school"

Kaworu looked at her with his eyebrow twitching, "What?"

"You been chosen to clean to the classroom after school" she repeated her earlier statement but faster. She saw his fist clenching in anger, and decided to leave him before he exploded. As she walked down the hallway she heard a powerful raging scream.

--

Kaworu was the only one left in the classroom as the bell rang and all the students fled to get home. He moped as the day he thought the day couldn't possibly get worse. "So this is how Lilim feel when they are stuck in school afterwards cleaning..." he murmured. Shinji and the others voiced their regrets, but Kaworu smiled. "Don't worry about me...I'll be fine."

As they left the school Hikari couldn't help but feel as if she was responsible for his bad day. "Don't worry about Hikari." said Toji wrapping his arm around her, "It's not like you sent him to death or something."

"I know! But its just...its been one bad thing after the other with him!"

"He's just going through what most of us go through some days." Asuka sighed. Despite being around Kaworu, Asuka didn't care much for him.

"I know but still..."

"It's like he's been frustrated with something as well." said Kensuke.

Rei stopped and thought about what Kensuke had said. "Um, guys?" Rei said to gain their attention. They stopped and turned to her and noticed she was blushing a little. "I'm going to help Kaworu, so just head on okay?"

"Sure Rei whatever you want." said Toji without much care. When Rei had turned and run off back to the school, Toji turned back to the rest of the crew. "Strange ain't she?"

"That's my sister you're talking about." Shinji said with a little annoyance.

"What when did she become your sister?"

"Since my father made it so."

"Jeez, your dad's changed a lot. I remember before 'The end of the World', he was a cold hearted bastard that didn't care for anyone but himself."

"He's changed, like yourself and Hikari." teased Shinji.

"What's that supposed to mean?" both Hikari and Toji demanded.

"Well, Toji's wrapping his arm around you and yet you two aren't blushing."

Toji looked at what he was doing and gasped, "Well... I didn't expect this..."

"You and Asuka had changed too!" Hikari teased, both of them looked at her to question that remark. "Well, you two finally fell in love after such a harsh relationship you two had." The two EVA pilots blushed, " You two probably already had sex!" she teased some more.

Shinji and Asuka were completely red, and looked at each. "Wait..." said Kensuke seeing what was happening. "You two haven't already done it...have you?"

"NO!!" they shouted as they turned around and started walking away.

"You liar's! You fucked each other haven't you?!"

"KENSUKE!!" they shouted in unison, and gave him an evil deathly glare that he wished he didn't say that out loud.

"Seriously? You two done it?" asked Toji quietly, learning from his best friend's mistake of shouting out loud.

"Well..." Shinji began rubbing his head. He looked at Asuka for confirmation, who gestured 'why not?'. "Yeah...but don't tell anyone!"

"I promise!" said Hikari, happy that her best friend had actually fallen in love with the boy she loved for some time. Yet also secretly jealous that they had sex before she did, even though they were going out for less time than herself and Toji.

"Sure man!" agreed Toji, proud of his friend that he has become more of a man, but then again he was already more of a man by fighting the Angel's right? He wanted to ask what it was like the first time, he had always thought he would be first.

"Me too" said Kensuke, although jealous of what Asuka and Shinji had.

"Good. Now that's done lets go home" said Asuka jumping into Shinji arms. "Fly me home lovely." she teased as she stroked his chest.

Shinji laughed nervously as he spread his orange wings and flew off.

"Lucky git." said Toji as he carried on walking with his girl and best friend.

--

Kaworu was busy washing the floor in the classroom, still annoyed on the days events. "Well, they could only get better now." he muttered as he finished mopping the floor. He decided to do the job the Lilim way to see what it was like, instead of using his AT Field to do the cleaning. "This cleaning is harder than I thought."

"Do you need some help?" said Rei as she appeared behind him from the classroom door.

Kaworu turned around puzzled. "Why are you back?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. He shook his head slowly. "I want to be with you Kaworu." she said as she tackled him into the desk.

"What's come over you Rei?" he asked even more puzzled.

She brought her head up from his chest, smiling. "Well I heard that Kensuke said you look frustrated, and I heard that once a man has had sex, and deprived from it from sometime, he gets 'Sexually Frustrated'. So I came back for you."

"You make me sound like a sex monster." he laughed.

"Aren't you?" she asked, which caused him to look at her puzzled yet again. "You were doing...Foreplay? I think its called, on me last night."

"How do you most of this? I know you weren't like this before."

"It's amazing from what you can learn from Misato." she answered smiling.

Kaworu frowned as a sweat drop ran down his head, with his eyebrow twitching. _"Trust her to tell someone like Rei!"_

"So...I came back to relieve that frustration." she said softly, as she kissed him and stroked his crotch. Kaworu's mind was going mad, was this the Rei Ayanami he knew? It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it, it was the fact that she made a move, he expected he would.

She removed her lips from his and stroked harder. Kaworu was groaning as he was becoming more and more turned on. What happened next, shocked him even more. Rei had unzipped his trousers and started sucking him off. Even though Kaworu was completely shocked at first over what she done, now he was even more shocked it was working wonders on him. It had been some time since he felt this. Well, with Shinrosu it was almost every night they did it!

Kaworu had sat there for a good few minutes, before decided switching places with Rei. He pushed Rei away from his manhood and laid her on his desk. "Why this one?" she asked quietly.

"So I can smell you when I'm sitting here, during school." he replied smiling.

He pushed her legs up as he burrowed his head underneath her skirt. He could smell her scent and it only burned his desire even more. He was rubbing her gently like last then he moved to pull her underwear to the side and decided to lick her.

She moaned in pleasure as she enjoyed her first experience. After a while she was soaked, and had made quite the mess of his desk. She couldn't bring herself to care, as he brought his cock out and pulled her panties to the side again, before inserting it into her. She was incredibly tight, and she winched and screamed in pain as he continued in.

"Rei?" he asked, not moving a muscle. She looked at him tearfully, "Do you want me to continue?" she nodded quickly, knowing this is what she wanted.

Kaworu pulled back out slowly and thrusted again, and again. In time, her cries of pain were slowly becoming moans of pleasure. Kaworu was enjoying it as well, but he didn't like the fact that her underwear were getting in the way. So he pulled out, thats when he noticed that she was bleeding from their enjoyment. He didn't know that girl's first time's would be like this, regardless, this is what Rei wanted. He also noticed that her panties were covered in blood too, he disposed of them recklessly and went back to what he was doing earlier.

He kept thrusting he was coming to his limit. He undid her shirt and pulled down her bra to show her breasts to him. He played with and squeezed her nipples, which made moaned in delight. After a while longer, Rei screamed in pleasure and climaxed for her first time, clamping onto his cock. "That's it I'm at my limit!" gasped Kaworu as he pulled out and came on her.

Both were incredibly out of breath. Rei felt light headed as she she loved every bit of it. After they regained some of their energy, they quickly cleaned up and left for home.

--

Rei was in Kaworu's arms as he flew them home. Rei hadn't had any energy left to fly, nor did she feel like walking as she felt sore. They landed at the apartment and Kaworu swiped his card and stepped back in. Arael was on the floor watching television for her first time.

"Brother, this box is amazing I can see things beyond it like I can see into people's minds!" she said excitedly.

Kaworu sighed as he fell onto his bed and wanted a peaceful sleep.

--

Kaworu and Rei walked back to school, both of them tired. Not only from the fact that they had sex, but the fact that Arael was so fascinated about the Lilim's 'box', that she continuously asked questions. "When is your sister moving out?" pleaded Rei.

"Sometime today, I saw a apartment that she could have and she agreed to move there." yawned Kaworu.

"Good" Rei breathed a sigh of relief as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Yesterday was amazing." Rei blushed as she mentioned it.

Kaworu smiled, "Of course, anything for you." he said.

As they walked into the classroom it was rather quiet, which made Kaworu think it was going to be a good day. So did Rei until Hikari walked up to her before she sat down. Her face was red, as if she was really embarrassed about something.

"What is it Hikari?" asked Rei.

No sooner had the words left her lips, Hikari grabbed her arm and dragged her out, with Asuka following close behind. Kaworu turned to look at his remaining friends, which they shrugged as they didn't know what it was about.

"Women's stuff" muttered Toji.

In the girls toilets, Rei was completely confused as to what this was all about. "Okay Hikari, Asuka. What's the matter?" she asked coolly.

Hikari was glowing red as she held up a pair of white women's underwear. Rei just looked at her stumped. "Rei...did you wear any when you got back to Kaworu's apartment?" asked Asuka, since Hikari was still too embarrassed to ask.

Rei looked back and realised after she and Kaworu had done it, she wasn't wearing any and didn't notice the way home. "Oh God!" She took them from her and saw the blood stain inside showing that someone must have had sex in the classroom. "Did..."

"No, luckily Hikari picked them up since she was first in school today, so you're safe" said Asuka grinning.

"Thank you so much!" bowed Rei.

"Don-don-don't mention it" stuttered Hikari.

"Well, now that was sorted, what was he like?" Asuka asked intrigued. Rei explained the whole thing to them and Asuka growled in frustration. "I guess I have to get Shinji to learn a thing or two off Kaworu." said Asuka.

"What you mean?" Rei asked arching an eyebrow. Asuka explained quickly, which made Rei happy for her brother. Out of the conversion, Hikari was feeling as the black sheep, but Asuka noticed this.

"Don't worry Hikari! You'll have your time!"

The girls finally noticed the clock, and feared that they would be late for their lesson, so they made their way back. As they left three older teenager's crept out of the toilets and smirked evilly.

Asuka, Hiakri and Rei arrived back just in time the teacher to beat the teacher, after which Hikari did her usual, "Stand, Bow, Sit!"

As they seated themselves, the teacher announced he had something to say. "Today we have a new student." he began . Kaworu was half asleep until...

"HI! My name is Alicia, Alicia Summers! Nice to meet you!" said kaworu's sister, which caused him to instantly suspect he was having a heart attack, and fall back on his chair.

Everyone was slightly concerned and puzzled as he muttered, "This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Okay a bit too much info on this chapter, but its for those who would enjoy this grouping. Anyway how was it? I don't mind if you disagree with the context, I can alter it when I decide its valid reason. So I hope you enjoyed and can't wait to get started on the next chapter!


	9. Sisterly Love

_Disclaimer: The characters and original storyline were made and thought up by GAINAX and Anno, so I'm not claiming responsibility for it. Nor am I getting paid for this._

_A/N: Apologises again, for yet again another late chapter. I was currently working on my Gundam SEED fanfic so sorry. Its hard to keep everyone happy...well here we go! Also Omega87 took too long to proof read so I'm releasing it without it being checked. If any snags just send it in your review. Thank you to all who reviewed._

Chapter 35 – Sisterly Love

After Kaworu had his heart attack. He sat up and got back into his chair. He apologized for the distributive scene he made and looked at his sister who smiled child like at him. He groaned in anger and lowered his head. Rei meanwhile was stumped by her sudden appearance looked as if she was about to have an heart attack next. Everyone just looked at the new comer as they tried to register her accent.

"Oh and I'm from Sweden!" she said delightfully. All the male class students stared at her, liking what they were seeing, while girls were finding her suspicious.

Shinji however looked at her with a chilling look. Something about her wasn't right and he had to find out. The teacher motioned her to sit down next to Shinji's desk. She looked at him as she sat down as smiled brightly at him. Then she felt the presence of a certain redhead German behind her. She looked to see her about to explode as she thought she was about to make a move on her love.

--

Lessons went on, with various subjects such as History, which finally they weren't studying about any of the Angel's and any Second or Third Impact nonsense which relived Kaworu a bit.

Which Shinji kept his eye on the newcomer, it something that didn't feel right about her. While for some reason to Asuka, she was getting nervous shivers about her.

Then they had Home Ec. Which Shinji as always was the best of his class as so was Hikari. Asuka teamed up with Shinji, Kaworu teamed up with his sister, Hikari was with Rei and Toji was with Kensuke. The class was asked to make a meal of their choice. With Kaworu and his sister never had cooked in their lives, they asked Shinji for assistance.

"So do you want to make a beef..."

"We dislike eating meat" the two Angels replied in unison.

"...Okay how about Rice balls? That's simple enough right?"

The two agreed, which Shinji gave them the instructions onto how to make the meal. They quickly began their work. After Kaworu had placed the rice to boil for a while he asked his sister to check on it.

The a deafening scream was heard in the room, which all eyes turned to Kaworu and Alicia. "It burns! It burns!" she cried as she moped. She scorched her hand on the pan, which it was bright red and looked blistered. To make it look like Alicia was Lilim, after all Angels heal rather quickly without medical attention. Kaworu grabbed her hand and ran cold water on it.

"Just to help your cover" he whispered to her.

"Thank you brother" she whispered back to him.

Kaworu was just glad that her cover wasn't blown.

--

It was soon lunch time and Toji was pleased enough, as were everyone else. Shinji and gang sat down at the school's garden which was full of cherry blossom trees, waiting quietly.

Hikari wanted to break the ice and started a conversion. "So what do you think of that new girl? Alicia isn't it?"

"She alright" mumbled Toji after he consumed a rice ball that Kaworu had made and given it to him to eat. Hikari just looked at him with a peering look. "What? It's not like she's my time"

"She gives me the creeps" said Asuka opening her banto box to see what Shinji had made her. "What? This is what we had last night!"

"Well, I decided to use the remaining of it. Since you said it was good" said Shinji.

"Yeah! But I didn't want it for lunch the next day!"

"Looks like the married couple are arguing again" teased Toji.

The two went bright red. "Shut up Toji!" the shouted at him in unison.

"Anyway about that girl" said Kensuke sparking up the new girl again. "She seems strange to me"

"Hows so?" asked Hikari.

"Well, she says she's from Sweden. But she doesn't actually have a Swedish accent" said Kensuke as he devoured his meal.

Kaworu's hand was twitching violently. "Yeah that is kind of strange" Kaworu was now sweating.

"I'm sure she's picked up other accents" said Rei, eye twiching.

"Ah" said Kensuke.

Then out of nowhere a girl lands in between Kaworu and Asuka with a happy face on. "Wow, you guys eat here?" she said cheerfully.

"We did" mused Asuka.

Then Arael glanced a powerful glare at Asuka.

"So Alicia, hows your first day at school?" asked Kaworu to change the mood.

"Its okay" she replied. "But its better when I'm with you guys"

"Hows so?" asked Toji.

"Well, its like I've met all of your before" she replied looking at her brother with guilty look.

They ate peacefully, which Arael stood up and decided to go to the girl's bathroom. Which Kaworu took his time and the others to spilt.

--

All of the children were watching Alicia from the school roof as she was running around looking for Kaworu. Kaworu turned to Rei and whispered, "She'll be the death of me"

"Come on Kaworu. Surely she doesn't want to intrude so much"

"You want to bet" he said burying his face in his hand in defeat.

Then Kaworu heard commotion from down below. He looked down to see many of the boys and a few of the girls from their class which the males were eyeing and chatting up his sister.

"Hey Alicia! You wanna be my girlfriend?" asked one of them.

"No thanks. You ain't my type!" she said cheerfully then sticking out her tongue at them.

"Why you little rat!" shouted the larger boys annoyed with her attitude. He went to grab her but Kaworu was faster and jumped off the rooftop and landed in between them. He glared at them as to if they tried to touch her, he would kill them.

"You just try it" he said in a deathly tone.

"What are you going to do?" said the boy, then realised that Kaworu was an Angel. "Shit!"

"Why are you protecting this girl Nagisa?" said one of the girls. "You got your girlfriend Rei"

"What matters in my life doesn't matter to you" he said back coolly.

"Oh and that's why your girlfriend and her two friends were discussing on how great you were at sex, with someone at her first time?" she said in a seductive tone and walked to him going to stroke him.

Then she realised that she was hanging off the ground, and in her horror it was Rei that lifted her off the ground with her AT Field. "You dare touch him, and I will kill you" she growled. Another one of Rei's new emotions.

"So the whore lost her virginity at the age of fourteen? Like your bitch of a German friend!" The whole school grounds heard this and looked at the direction of the argument. "She lost it to Shinji Ikari! Another freak like your beloved Kaworu!"

Everyone expected Rei to snap but it was Arael herself that snapped. The argument of calling Shinji and Kaworu freaks had breached her limit. "You said what?" growled Arael in a low voice but audible for the girl to hear.

"You heard!"

"You are just like the others" said Arael. The girl looked at her confused. "You are like some of the Lilim that the Angels had come to hate. Your emotions and psyche...they blind the connection which you Lilim share with us"

"Alicia!" hissed Kaworu.

But Arael looked at her brother with a deathly look. "You should know better Kaworu! You came to Earth to destroy the Lilim, but instead you came to love them. And finally had a real friend that you cared about"

"Alicia..."

"That name doesn't matter anymore brother..."

Everyone gasped as the words slipped from her mouth. The children took a step back from the 17th's sister. Asuka was shaking violently as she hoped not to hear the name of the Angel that cursed her. Shinji held her ready to bear the name of the Angel.

"My name is Arael, the 15th Angel"

Everyone started to panic at the sight of her. She released her AT Field which her Angel appearance emerged, with her bloody crimson eyes, pale skin, and her light pink hair. Everyone screamed at the sight of her. Asuka fainted at the image of her enemy. Shinji held her motionless body hoping Kaworu would act against his sister. But he didn't, nor did Rei.

"Kaworu! What are you doing?! Attack her!" screamed Shinji.

But he failed to move. The brother and sister starred at each other, Asuka then regained consciousness and looked at the two Angels. Her blood boiled at the sight of her, and yet her anger was at Kaworu too. She figured he knew about her presence. Kaworu shone a disappointed face at her. "Why Arael?"

"...Because...because if your not embarrassed about your appearance brother, then why should I?" she asked ashamed.

"Because you have sworn a loyalty to Lilith"

"But...I don't want to anymore" she replied with a saddened tone.

"So what do you want?"

"..."

It was quiet for a while as Arael wanted to find her words. "Well?"

"...I want to help you brother"

"NO!" screamed Asuka, unbearable to hear the words of the 15th.

"Asuka?" said Kaworu shocked. He looked up as did Rei and Arael, and pretty much the other remaining children in the school.

"Why should we trust her!" she continued to scream. "Why?!"

"Asuka calm down" said Shinji trying to comfort her. But an ill attempt.

"She messed with my mind! She made me weak! She is an enemy!" she screamed.

Arael couldn't take the truth anymore. She turned and spread her wings and flew away with tears running down her face. Kaworu looked at her as she fled. "You always ran away Arael when things like occurred"

Rei stood by Kaworu's side. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going after her..." Then Kaworu felt a pulse that resembled another Angel in the city, he knew who it was. And if Arael's words were true, she was in danger. "Get yourself and the others to NERV. Armisael is here"

As the name left his lips, Rei cringed. She then shivered, "What about you?"

"I have to get to Arael. Get to the Eva's, they'll be usful" he said as he kissed her and drew his own wings and took flight following his sisters presence.

The other pilots starred at Rei which she turned to then from a worried expression to a determined one. "Lets move! We have to get to our Eva units!" she barked out, as if an order.

--

Back at NERV, Gendo was informed of an AT Field registered to be Arael, the 15th Angel was in the city. "Where is its location?" asked Gendo from his seated position.

"Its currently flying towards the harbour sir!" replied Aoba, as he was tracking it.

"Don't let it out of your sights! Where are the pilots?"

"There on their way" replied Misato as she was having a small phone call from Asuka. "And its fully confirmed. It is Arael, and Kaworu Nagisa is giving chase to her.

"I wonder what are his thoughts on catching his sister?" whispered Fuyutsuki to Gendo.

Gendo scowled, "Maybe he's going to talk to her?" he whispered back.

"Unlikely, but if that's the case. At least he's going to delay her attack"

"Sir! Also its been confirmed that Armisael is also in the city!" cried out Misato.

"What?! How come we haven't detected him?!" bellowed Gendo.

"Where trying to find him sir, but we can't!" cried back Aoba.

"Dammit! Two Angels? This ain't good Gendo" said Fuyutsuki.

"Yes, and they could have two of the stolen Evangelion units too" growled Gendo in frustration. "Damn those Americans! What were they thinking?"

"Sir, we have surveillance in the dockyard. Shall I patch it through?" said

"Yes, go ahead"

--

Kaworu had followed his sister to the dockyard and saw her starring at the water's reflection. Which he swooped in and landed behind her.

"Kaworu?" said Arael, starring at the sparkling water of her reflection. "Why do people detest us?" came an unusual question.

"Maybe, its because we're different" said Kaworu standing next to her.

Arael lets out a small laugh and then sighs, "You were always smarter than me Kaworu. Even though your younger than me" she giggled, teasing him.

"Hey, only by a thousand years old, not much far from you"

--

While in NERV HQ, everyone let out a large sweat mark on their forehead.

"He's only a thousand years old?" Misato said in disbelief with her eyebrow twitching.

"What do you expect? He's an Angel" said Kaji shrugging.

While Asuka slowly turned to Rei. "Your boyfriend is very old"

"...Yeah" came back the reply from Rei, "But that's maybe the reason why he's so good in..."

"Rei!" Everyone shouted at her not wanting to know details. But what did she care? She had been seen naked when she fused with Lilith right?

"...When will he have a nice chat to Shinji about it?"

Asuka's comment only made heads turn to the other young female teenager. With Misato's eyebrow now twitching in frustration. "Asuka...what have you two been doing since I was gone?"

"Nothing!" screamed Asuka to look innocent.

"And Rei..."

"Yes?" came back Rei's quiet voice.

"How good is he?"

"Enough of some sex life of a thousand year old Angel!" bellowed Ritsuko, "Get into your Eva's now!"

"Yes ma'am!" they replied jolted a bit by her voice, which they immediately fled.

"You can be scary sometimes Ritsuko" muttered her friend, "It's a good thing that you don't want kids"

"Oh shut up Misato!" shouted Ritsuko, "Or..." she now whispered, "I'll tell Kaji what you were up to during the high school party in the toilets"

"You wouldn't!" she hissed.

"You want to bet?"

"Ma...Ma'am" said Maya looking at her shocked and scared.

"What is it?" asked Ritsuko concerned.

"It's Kaworu...he's talking to me..." Everyone looked at her with perplexed look. "He's talking to me in my mind, like psychic"

"What's he saying?" asked Fuyutsuki.

--

The Eva pilots rushed to their lockers and drew out their plug suits, preparing to aid Kaworu in his fight against the 16th. Shinji couldn't help but wonder what to do tonight with Asuka, he wanted to take her out special but where?_ What am I thinking this now?!_

"Hey Shinji" said Toji as he close his locker already dressed in his suit. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?! What are you talking about?" asked Shinji.

"Listen man. You look like your not focused at the moment. What's the matter?"

"I..." Shinji sighs, "I was just thinking what shall I do with Asuka tonight"

Toji gives him a strange look to what he thought Shinji was talking about something sexual.

"No! Nothing to do with anything with sex!"

"Oh...well...why don't you take her to the hills of Tokyo 3? I took Hikari up there during the sunset and that's where I asked her out. She loved it"

"Yeah that's a good idea Toji. Thanks"

"Ah! Think nothing of it Shinji. You were the one that I owe many favours to"

"Why?"

"Because you helped me out many times man. Now come on! Or Kaworu won't last long!"

The two friends ran towards the cage's of their Eva's, with Shinji thinking how strange Toji can act sometimes through that tough jock attitude. As they made it they saw the other two already ready.

"What took you two so long?!" said Asuka tempting to go in her new Eva.

"We needed to talk. Guy to guy things" replied Toji defiant as ever.

"Whatever!" replied Asuka throwing her red locks over her shoulder. "Lets just get on with it"

The Eva's that were in storage were Shinji's original Eva Unit 01. Asuka's newly rebuilt Eva Unit 02, which thankfully was managed to be put back together whilst still holding the spirit of Asuka's mother. Rei's new Eva Unit 00, it was made in the form of Kaworu's Eva but obviously blue...Rei's favourite colour, what Ritsuko thought. And Toji's Eva was the same as Rei's and Kaworu's but black, Eva Unit 04.

Ritsuko decided to keep the serial numbers of the new units as a reminder as these were the children's Eva's.

Then Misato appeared on their comm-link's, "Kids as you leave the cage you will arrive at the lake in the hills"

"What?! Why?" demanded Asuka.

"Because that's where Arael's stolen Eva unit is" said Gendo as he appeared on the screen. Asuka jumped back a little, after his new personality he still sends shocks down people's spines when it was appropriate. "No arguments"

"Send out Evangelion Unit 00!" ordered Misato as it was prep for launch on the catapult.

--

"Well, even that. Your so strong and smarter! Mother would be pleased to know that" said Arael with a low tone at the mention of their mother.

"Yes...mother would be pleased. But she would kill herself again finding out what her children had become. Killing machines of Lilith"

"But she wasn't such a bad person before...was she?"

"No...she loved father very much and yet she became this...I don't understand"

"Of course you don't!" said a voice all too familiar to Kaworu and Arael. "You two seemed to get along as usual. Father's favourite son and daughter!"

"Armisael!" growled Arael. "What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"Well my dear sister, I'm here to solve a little problem that you made" he sneered as he cracked his knuckles at his brother and sister. "You were warned to stay away from Tabris and Shinji Ikari"

"Do I have to listen to her? She doesn't control our lives Armisael!" shot back Arael as she knew that this was going to get bloody.

"You disappoint me sister!" he shouted angrily truth to his words. "You shall die like this traitor!" he shouted again before pouncing and throwing a powerful punch at them which the two now allied Angels jumped from their brother's attack.

"It seems you disappoint me" laughed Arael. In truth she waited for this day...to kick Armisael's ass, as like she would put it learning from the 'box'.

"Don't make me laugh!" shouted Armisael as he stood in his small crater he made.

Then a powerful sensation appeared above him which he looked up to see rage and fury across his brothers face as he launched a downward kick to his brother. Which he rolled away. He looked up to see the crater he made from his punch had been enlarged by five times.

"That's crazy!" he sputtered in disbelief.

"What is?" said Kaworu so coolly. "My power or your weakness?" mocked Kaworu.

Armisael looked at the situation and it didn't look good. Judging by the enlarged crater that Kaworu made was about five times stronger than he was. But there was one way to increase his power, and that was the Evangelion he stolen hidden away in the bottom of the sandy bay to his left. He leapt into the water which Kaworu looked at disbelief.

"He...ran away?" said Kaworu confused.

After a while the ground gently shook then grew stronger, it seemed like an earthquake but Arael and Kaworu knew that wasn't the case. Then a white Eva Series Evangelion rose from the blue depths with the number '7' embedded on it. "Whos got power now?!" screamed Armisael as he sat in the entry plug and laughed as he gripped the controls of his Eva, and flooded the Eva with his Angel powers and abilities.

"Arael..." said Kaworu calmly looking at the menacing Eva as it slowly transformed into what Armisael desired. "Get to your Eva. I'll hold him off"

"But Kaworu!" Arael began to protest. She didn't want her brother killed, he was loved by his friends and the clone of Lilith, Rei. What would happen if he died?

"It's alright. Just get to your Eva. No more arguments!" Kaworu shouted the last part as he jumped away from the bright white tentacle that appeared from the back of the Eva and lashed out at them.

"...Okay brother" and she spread her wings and flew off to obtain her stolen Eva.

"You're not going anywhere!" screamed Armisael as he grew another white whip and lunged it at Arael.

It was metres off before hitting her before it was cut off by a orange flash like blade. The end of the white tentacle spilt off with blood spraying out like a out of control fire hose. "Hold it Armisael!" shouted Kaworu as he too now took flight. "I have a quarrel with you, not her. So lets end it!"

--

Arael kept her pace to get to her stolen Eva to help defeat her brother, Armisael. As she made her way she reflected on the events that passed, when she went to school feeling as nervous as the time she first appeared against NERV, the comments that Asuka shouted at her, as the truth hurts, and the turn to her brothers side, Kaworu's. It felt strange helping her brother to protect the Lilim that she had came to hate...but she saw the side of people that most couldn't.

Since she could peek into people's minds and see what made them tick and fear. What she saw didn't impress her one bit, Lilim feared her...the Angel that floated in the sky and hurt the pilot of Evangelion Unit 02. People had seen the light that she shone onto the red mecha, which it winched in pain and destroyed half the city in panic. Arael knew she had to amend this...she had to take back this pain, fear and hatred that made her known and show she isn't evil.

She almost made it to the far end of one of the largest lakes in Tokyo 3, but felt two Angel presence's. She knew it had to be Shinji and the clone of Lilith. She came over the tall trees and saw the the four Eva units that knelt down next to the lake. Arael grunted as she knew they wanted to talk.

She landed in front of the Eva pilots, she saw Rei, who was closest to her, standing looking at her annoyed. Shinji looked as if he was holding Asuka back, as her face was screwed up with rage against her, not that she could blame her. And Toji who stood next to his unit, arms folded.

"I don't want trouble" said Arael calmly.

"Yeah right" snarled Asuka.

"Asuka that's enough" said Rei not looking back at the hot headed German girl. "Arael..."

The pink haired girl looked at the clone of Lilith. "Yes?"

"Kaworu is fighting...isn't he?"

"Yes...And I want to help him"

"Then why the hell are we lingering around here?!" Toji asked impatiently, "We need to get to him!"

"Yes...Arael can you get to your unit?" asked Rei at the 15th.

The 15th laughed, "Of course" She walked to the lakes side and looked into the deep blue lake, it was dark making it difficult to see the unit underneath. She rose her hand above her head, and clicked her fingers. The ground trembled then the water rippled, more and more vigorously as a shadowy figure was approaching the surface.

It had seemed that a bomb had detonated as a large white wave erupted and the white unit emerged. Asuka winched as she saw one of the units that tore her apart when she fought the Eva Series. She hated that devilish smile they have, that smile haunted her when she had her mental breakdown.

Arael leapt into the chest of her Eva. The pilots looked in horror as she disappeared and then the Eva began to change shape. It glowed in a bright white light, the young pilots shielded their eyes from the glow. As they lowered her hands they saw the new Eva that stood in its place.

It was still white, but the head was definitely gone, replaced with one that looked more like Unit 01, and it had wings...but they glowed in a white light until Asuka noticed that the wings weren't white, it was the reflection of light from the sun, as the wings were made out of something like crystal.

"Hurry!" shouted Arael as she spread her Eva's wings, "Otherwise Kaworu isn't going to last long!"

--

The fight between Kaworu and Armisael was uneven as expected. The 17th was smashed into a business building by his brothers attack, which he coughed up blood from the Eva's punch. _God dammit, this is tough. I never thought that the __Eva would actually amplify our Angel power's._

He wiped the trickling blood from his lips and starred at the android that approached him. Kaworu went to escape form his brothers attack but failed, as the white whip struck him. He coughed blood again.

"How are you feeling Kaworu? Are you feeling tired? Sleepy?" mocked Armisael as he began to fuse Kaworu with him. "Soon you'll be a part of me...and the power I'll have will be unlimited!"

"No..." gasped Kaworu as he was slowly engulfed by white tentacle. "I...can't..."

--

The Eva's made their way to Armisael, worried about Kaworu, Rei contacted HQ. "What is the status of Kaworu" her voice seemed more pleading than curious.

"..." Aoba was silent and Rei felt the worse, "The signal for Kaworu Nagisa has...vanished..."

Rei stopped her Eva and stood there in shock...was she too late? Was it her fault? _It must have been_, she thought as she decided to met Arael and talk about the situation. Why didn't she send Shinji or Asuka to help him? She felt pain in her heart as well as something else brewing inside her..._rage? Is this rage? It must be...this is something that a person feels when they lose someone... _Rei was slowly losing control, the Rei Ayanami that everyone knew would never lose her temper nor composure but this id the new Rei Ayanami... "I'LL KILL YOU!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as tears fell she forced her Eva to rush towards the Angel responsible for her loss, with vengeance in hand.

"Rei!!" called out Asuka as she saw her friend rush into battle.

"She'll get herself killed!" shouted Shinji in shock, he like the rest heard it, about Kaworu but what Shinji didn't need now was to lose his sister too. "Come on!"

Armisael was trying to feel for Kaworu's power as he absorbed him. However there something strange, he felt stronger but not much as he hoped. "Shame...I was hoping to be stronger..." he mused after his brother's defeat.

"I'LL KILL YOU!! YOU BASTARD!!"screamed a terrifying voice above him. He looked up to see the blue blue form of an Eva trying to land on him.

"Shit!" he cursed as he jumped away which the blue Eva landed on top where he originally stood. "What the hell?"

"You'll pay for killing Kaworu" growled Rei as she charged at Armisael.

"Pay? No, you'll pay Rei Ayanami...you failed to see the point of my abilities...my absorb my enemies to control them! But in Kaworu's case I absorbed him completely as being such a smaller size" laughed Armisael.

"YOU BASTARD!!" screamed Rei again. Due not being used to screaming, her voice was slowly becoming dry and sore. But that wasn't her concern as she wanted vengeance.

Armisael's Eva lashed out two its white tentacles and pierced the armour in the shoulder and the torso. He then began to fuse with the Eva like he did before. "You'll be my little puppet!" laughed Armisael as he began to invade her conciousness.

"No!" cried Shinji as he tried to assist Rei as was Asuka and Arael, but they were beaten back from his white tentacles. "Rei!...Rei!...Rei!" called out Shinji to his sister but she couldn't reply...the pain was overwhelming and soon she blanked out.

--

_Am I...dead? I don't think...I am. But...I feel cold...is this how near death is like?I don't understand. Where am I? Why can't I see? Why can't I?! I want Kaworu! Where is Kaworu?! Kaworu?!_

_**Kaworu can't hear you...**_

_Who's that?_

_**Ha, you are pathetic...truly useless...no wonder how I defeated you before...**_

_Armisael! Where is Kaworu?! Give him back to me!_

_**I think not shadow of Lilith! You have no right to be with now! He is corrupted...because of you! You may be the clone of Lilith, but unlike you she is heavily fertile.**_

_What? I can't bear children?_ Rei felt even colder, was it the truth?

_**You disgust me. You know that your womb is corrupt, actually more of a curse. You are a failure. You know how I know? Because I can feel no aura from you, no spirit, only a decaying smell of death, reeks from you.**_

Slowly Rei opened her eyes. She saw Armisael, looking evilly at her, they floated in the black void naked. Which Rei couldn't move at all. She knew what he wanted. And hated it.

_**You will be mine for now.**_

He positioned himself to penetrate her. _No! No! I don't to. Stop! Get off me!!_

_**No one can help you Rei!**_

Rei couldn't help but cry, and scream her final word, _Kaworu!!_

What happened next was unexplainable, a bright light shone in the darkness that Rei floated in. And the image of Armisael vanished with an image of Kaworu appearing.

"Kaworu..." Rei let out her words of unbelief. "You..."

"Are alive? Of course, just absorbing me doesn't kill me" he said bringing a smile. It warmed her heart to see his smile again, she felt secure around him now. He extended his hand to her, "Lets go back" he said quietly but audible. She smiled as she took his hand and light engulfed them.

Rei opened her eyes to see that the tentacle that was attached to her unit was still in place but it squirmed as it was in pain. It removed itself from her which Rei felt the pain in her chest fading rapidly. The white tentacle lashed put violently as it was definitely seen to be in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" said Toji stunned to the event unfolding in front of him.

Armisael was even more stunned, he was about to have his way with Rei until a bright light took him away and now he was the one in pain. It wasn't long until the tentacle started to open and blood poured out. "What?! How can this happen?!" he screamed in both confusion and fear.

The wound opened more and more, as it did the rip spread down the tentacle until it reached the back of Unit 7. The Eva unit screamed out in pain as blood splattered everywhere, and where the wound eventually opened floated Kaworu with his horrific Angel wings spread out. The power of Kaworu's AT Field was massive, higher than any other they encountered so far.

Kaworu slowly lifted his head to face the terrified 16th Angel. "No...he's...going full out" Armisael shook his head and attacked his brother again with the other two existing tentacles. As they approached they stopped mid-air as if an invisible wall blocked them. It was soon apparent that it was Kaworu's AT Field.

_This AT Field...its...stronger than before, much stronger...is he releasing more of his powers?_, thought Shinji as he shocked at the power that Kaworu was displaying.

"AARRRGHHHH!" Kaworu screamed at the top of his lungs as he slashed his hand like a claw at his enemy, and like a claw, it sliced the other two tentacles into bloody pieces and fell like confetti.

"Impossible!" Armisael looked in disbelief at the power his younger brother was showing. He knew if he was going to die he might as well as take someone down with him. He looked at the red Eva that starred at Kaworu._ She'll do. _He drew his last tentacle at the red mecha and lunged at it.

What everyone didn't notice was that Kaworu appeared before the attack and rose his AT Field. He blocked the attack but what Kaworu didn't count on was that he was already badly injured and his head was spinning with the amount of blood he was losing. The AT Field got weaker and Kaworu was now in the line of the attack, eventually the AT Field failed to uphold and the tentacle struck him, cutting the side of him and decapitated his right arm off. He winched in pain as the attack done its damage.

Armisael saw this opportunity to take out and use the tentacle to smack into the weak 17th Angel throwing him into the sea. "Got ya!"

"KAWORU!!" screamed Rei as the body of her love smashed into the blue sea, he floated for a bit before he sank slowly, no air bubbles appeared as he floated down the deep blue.

"No" said Shinji in disbelief.

"He's..." began Asuka.

"...dead" finished Toji.

Complete sadness and regret overcame them all as they saw their friend killed before them.

"Kaworu...Kaworu...no...YOU BASTARD!!" screamed Rei as complete rage overcame her.

"Rei!" called out Shinji as he went to stop her.

"Hold Shinji" commanded his father.

"But father...the way she is now she'll get herself killed by doing something foolish"

"Shinji..." interrupted Asuka wide eyed on the blue Eva. "It's..."

The blue Eva shook violently and the armour plates on its back shredded off and broke under some kind of pressure, whatever it was it dying to get. Then the blue Eva roared and orange wings sprouted with the teeth of the Eva clearly seen. The rage of Rei Ayanami was also clearly shown.

"Now..." began Rei's hateful voice, "...You will die" her voice became more and more deathly as she starred at the Eva responsible. The blue Eva launched up with its wings and charged at Armisael. He sent his last tentacle to stop her but it was foolish as she grabbed it and bitten into it ripping it off. _Blood...the taste of...blood, its horrible_. The blue Eva spat the lifeless tentacle out and went for Armisael once again.

To everyone it seemed to have gone so fast. At first Rei was a good distance away then once people blinked they saw the blue Eva in front of the white one. With one last roar Rei drove her Eva's hand through the throat of Unit 07 and onto the other side holding the entry plug in its hand.

"Now...you die" whispered Rei, and she clenched the hand of the Eva crushing the entry plug and it occupant. The sense of that Angel disappeared and the signal went in HQ. They won. They beaten Armisael.

Everyone was about to celebrate but then they heard the tearful sounds of Rei as she left her entry plug and ran to the sea. Shinji and the others followed. Which they caught up to her looking up and down the beach for Kaworu. "KAWORU!" screamed Rei with both joy and fear as she saw him armless blood surrounded him and the once crystal sea around him was being stained.

"Oh shit!" shouted Toji as he ran with the rest to their friend's body.

Rei was their first as she held onto him by his head, checking his breathing. "He's not breathing!" panicked Rei.

They tried to resuscitate him, but he just didn't exhale. "Breathe Kaworu! Breathe man!" shouted Toji as he was getting more and more frustrated at his friend's lifeless movements. "Don't you dare give up, you son of bitch!" And Toji smacked his chest in anger. Kaworu shot up coughing up water and some blood. "Wow, I knew I had power, but not like that"

--

_I'm still alive?_, thought Kaworu as he had opened his eyes and looked around to see he was in a large white room. _I must be in the hospital wing of NERV. Wait...if I'm here then does that mean that Armisael was defeated? If so, where's Rei and the others? I'm not getting any answers just lying here, I got to find out._

As he sat up his the right side of his body was badly burning in pain. He groaned in pain as he looked to his right and to his shock his right arm was missing. He instantly remembered now that he stopped the attack from Armisael but the AT Field failed to hold and it ended to this.

"My arm..." gasped Kaworu still in disbelief. "How...how could I not stop him?!" he shouted in anger as he punched the metal side table next to him, crushing it.

Just then Rei burst into the hospital room with Kaworu looking even more shocked. She leaped onto him holding onto him. "You're alright!" she said with her face on his chest.

He could feel the tears from her soaking his hospital shirt. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"You were unconscious for four days" she replied.

"Four days?" Kaworu looked at his wound and the missing limb. "It took that long for me to recover?"

"Kaworu!"

The 17th heard various people call his name from the doorway to his room. Which happened to be Shinji, Asuka, Toji, Misato, Kaji, Ritsuko, and the bridge bunnies.

"Thank god you're...well alive really" hesitated Kaji looking at the Angel.

"I guess so" replied Kaworu with spirits down. "Where's Arael?"

"She's with the Commander's" said Ritsuko, "She had some explaining to do"

"I see. So what's been happening since I was unconscious?"

--

Lilith once again stood face to face to one of the Angels that was defeated by the EVA pilots. She gritted her teeth in anger as she also found out Arael's betrayal. "Dammit children of Eve, why can't they do a simple job?" she growled. "This is starting to get ridiculous!"

She turned around and started to walk to the red river of souls again. She peered at it with fury. "Having troubles Lilith?" said a voice behind her.

"I don't need your rambling now Gabriel!" she spun around and stared at the white winged angel before her. "Way don't you go and lick the feet of the creator and stop bothering me!"

"How dare you insult the creator, you worthless excuse for an Angel!"

Lilith smiled as she knew she touched a nerve. "Well, what is it Gabriel? I have work to do"

"You are to stop this outrageous activities now"

Lilith let out a laugh, "Do you really think I would listen?"

Gabriel groaned in defeat.

"You know that the creator and you can't lay a finger on me. I've grown more stronger than before now, so do me a favour and disappear"

Gabriel groaned again in defeat and disappeared as she said. He reappeared in a place more lighter enviroment than the other 'heaven' that Lilim had come to know. He looked in a small puddle of water that was before him, he placed his hand in it and focused his powers. Evenetually a image of Shinji and the rest of his friends appeared in the reflection in NERV's hospital wing.

"Let's just hope that she doesn't find out the truth about you. Kaworu"

--

"So its settled" said Gendo as he closed the file's folder on his desk. "You are officially under the wing of NERV. Like your brother"

"Thank you very much!" said Arael as she bowed before the man.

Gendo found it very strange for a powerful Angel to bow and say thank you to him, despite the past. "Its quite alright. Now how about you get taken to your brother?"

"Yes please" she replied excited.

"Very good" Gendo called a Section 2 agent in which he escorted her to her brother.

"Is this wise Gendo?" asked Fuyutsuki as he sat down in the chair in front of his old student. "We're taking quite a risk bringing her on-board"

"True. But so was Kaworu. She'll change like he had. Soon she'll live a life like her brother"

"Maybe...but she isn't Kaworu, and Asuka isn't exactly on good terms with is she?"

"No. But like she was with Kaworu, she grow to like her a little"

"Yes. But what was interesting today was Rei"

"Yes...it seems that her Angel powers are awakening"

"Indeed. Now we have four Angels on our side, this war might be easier"

"Yes...but lets not forget, Lilith is supposedly more stronger than all the Angel's put together. Have we figured out how to slow her down when the time comes?"

"No. Even with Ritsuko at it, its proving almost impossible"

"We made the impossible, possible remember?" replied Gendo as he opened his drawer again as he brought out one of the pictures he kept secretly. It was a picture of him, with Yui and Shinji at the artificial beach that was made near the ruins of Tokyo. They all had smiles on their faces, Shinji was the largest.

"You still miss her don't you?" said Fuyutsuki as he opening his newspaper and started to read it.

"Of course, I will never forget her, she was the one the showed me the light..."

"Until she died and you fell into deeper darkness"

"Yes, but like I said. Its the past now, and I must move on to make sure this world survives, as Yui would have wanted me to"

"Let's just pray that her wishes don't go unfulfilled"

--

Asuka glared at the 15th Angel as she stood next to her brother completely concerned and worried. "Its my falut..." she muttered but audible to everyone else. Kaworu looked at her confused to her statement. "If I wasn't so slow I would have..."

"Don't blame yourself Arael. It wasn't yours. It was mine. I was reckless and I didn't know my own limits before...this" he said indicating to his lost arm.

"But lets not blame ourselves yet" said Kaji smiling, "We defeated the Angel correct? And I'm sure Kaworu that you'll be able to control an Eva without arms" he chuckled.

Kaworu couldn't help but laugh with the older Lilim. "True. Lets just hope that our next opponent isn't too difficult"

--

"Is this it?" said a bight purpled hair woman in her thirties looking at the Eva Series No.11 before her.

"Indeed" said the voice in her head.

"This weapon...was the reason for my defeat"

"And it will be the reason for your victory"

"I guess so. So lets have a little fun, and Shinji Ikari, you're mine" said the woman as she approached the Eva.

"Good luck...Israfel"

To Be Continued...

_A/N: Alright this took me a hell a long time to get this out to your guys and I'm really sorry. I've just been going through heavy training at work so sorry. I've had no time and little sleep. Anyway this chapter was a little rushed as I wanted to get this out. But now it is. How was it? Please review!!_

_Ramiel666_


	10. A Dance with Death

_Disclaimer: Read the other chapters disclaimers!_

_A/N: Well, after some time the next chapter is out, this is starting to take too long to publish with work and the other fanfic to write its getting difficult to keep up with. Several people have asked if this story will focus on Rei and Kaworu, that is not that case people! They are also the main characters in the story so they are having their shot at the spotlight for now until the story develops around Shinji and Asuka for those fans. Well the next chapter is here, enjoy! Just to say there is lemon in this chapter._

Chapter 36 – A Dance with Death

Shinji sat at his desk at school drifting his pen back and forth, side to side, with not much enthusiasm of the lesson he was currently undertaking. All he could think about was how the situation was now then it was back before Third Impact. How much people have changed and how new allies had formed. Areal, Kaworu's older sister had joined NERV in a bid against the other brothers and sisters that served Lilith, Rei was his sister by legal rights, Kaworu and Rei were in a great relationship which he was happy for the both of them, and him and Asuka were together.

It seemed all too strange for the young Angel half breed. But he accepted it and enjoyed its radiance. He looked over to his right and saw Asuka paying not much attention to the teacher either. She seemed to be daydreaming, and Shinji sniggered at that.

"Is something funny Mr. Ikari?" asked the teacher annoyed.

Shinji snapped his head up and gulped. "N-no sir. I was just...thinking of something funny some time ago" lied Shinji to his best. But everyone knew Shinji was a terrible lair, even the teacher.

The teacher just smiled faintly. "Alright Mr. Ikari. Just keep moments like that to another time understand?" asked the teacher in a tone that seemed like an order.

"I will sir" replied Shinji lowering his head.

"Now, the Christian Religion states that the messiah, Jesus..." went on the teacher to the lesson.

Shinji went back to doodling, still not looking at it. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Asuka was looking at him from the corner from her eye, holding a small smile. Shinji could only smile back.

After a while which the lesson dragged on, which even the young teacher found quite boring. Most of the excitement the teacher had was kids were arguing or throwing punches at each or when the NERV kids had an Angel fight to get too. The teacher himself wasn't even scared of the fact that he had four Angels in his class. As they seemed to kind, and good kids, defending the human race from evil Angels, he felt safer around them. He was also shocked to know what great knowledge Kaworu and Areal had on history and other subjects such as other languages and maths. However they seemed to be poor when it came to science, in fact he seemed to guess that they didn't like the prospect of science, why not? They are holy beings, and people always use science as an answer for everything, some things in life aren't always explained well in science.

As the story went on about Jesus, and the children were slipping into the realm of their emerald dreams. Especially Shinji. He tried his best to stay awake but to no avail. The boringness of subject was too much. He closed his eyes. Shinji dreamt as many would, which he stood in the place he least wanted to be in. His eyes were wide with shock and horror to where he stood. He was in Heaven, and if he was in Heaven...there was Lilith around the corner somewhere.

"Shinji" said the charming but cold and powerful voice behind him. He turned his head slowly to see the woman known to Lilith. "You always seem to drift yourself into this don't you?" she said as she jumped off the death tree that had a family of hanged people on it. She changed a lot since Shinji remembering her last time. Her icy blue hair was longer and her figure was showing even more. She giggled as she approached him, which Shinji fell backwards as he feared the woman. "You're too easy to scare Ikari"

"And there is a right to be around you" shot back Shinji.

Lilith laughs, "Just because you have Angel powers doesn't mean that you're strong Ikari!" She reappears in front of Shinji and lifts him off the ground with her hand, strangling him. "You're only a useless hybrid! Nothing similar to Adam at all as I thought!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you" muttered Shinji with his shorten breaths.

Lilith laughs again. "Shinji Ikari growing a spine?! This is wondrous! But pathetic in the long run"

The grip on Shinji's throat tightened and he felt himself losing the will. Then the world was engulfed in a bright light and Shinji awakened back in his class. His vision was blurred at first but slowly regained it which he had blurry images of people...above him?

An image of a redhead was nearest to him. "Shinji! Shinji wake up you baka!" screamed Asuka voice then a blurry image of someone's hand striking him.

Shinji bolted up with the feeling someone had poured water over him, but it was him covered in a cold sweat. Then he felt something in his throat, he thought he was going to be sick, which he coughed it up. Much to his horror it was blood, did that dream actually effect him in reality?

--

Kaworu sat up in his hospital bed and listened to everything that Shinji had to say what occurred during eariler in the day. Kaworu's eyebrow perked up hearing that damage Lilith was inflicting on Shinji in Heaven effected him on Earth. Kaworu heavily feared this, Lilith was getting stronger but somehow not as strong as he thought still.

Areal observed the story with her injured brother and realised why she hasn't her full strength yet if she can cause Shinji harm in reality. She turned to the Senior Ikari, "Commander, have you people heard the of the Balance of Azreal?"

Gendo looked at the 15th with curious look. "In fact no I haven't" he replied.

"I see. Well I'll explain. I believe it is the reason why Lilith hasn't fully recovered yet despite that little trick she pulled on Shinji. The Balance of Azreal is law and object that helps us Angels regenerate in the afterlife. You see the Balance is something that is like a valve to the energies to us. To Lilith its the valve to what Lilim flow back to her when they die"

Asuka looked at the pink haired Angel with some shock. Even though the Angel has a childish attitude to her, she sometimes can come through with a serious adult like talk. "So your saying that the people that die flow into her, giving her more powers? If thats the case can't you shut off that valve off, or something to that wording?"

Areal looked Asuka with her red orbs and smiled. "If only that was easy" she replied. "Its not that simple, it just happens. You can't control it"

"Then how do you explain the power she has now?" asked Fuyutsuki.

Kaworu thought about the Balance of Azreal. And he remembered what his father had told him about it. "From what father told me..." he began rethinking what Adam said. "The Balance works that every life that is taken from the human world, there is always a new one to replace it. Something like balancing out the equation as the theory states"

"So the reason she hasn't reached her full potential is because there is new life that enters this world" Rei said, reiterating what Kaworu said. She looked at Asuka and then smiled faintly. She sensed it, but disregarded it, surely they played it safe...

"Yes. The problem is she's still growing stronger than I expected. If my other brothers and sisters are going to take their time to get here. Then I suggest that we destroy the Balance of Azreal" suggested Kaworu.

Areal bolted up and looked at her younger brother. "You can't be serious! That will halt the flow of life! Are you mad Tabris?!"

Kaworu looked back at his sister. "Do you think we have anymore options? Lilith will grow in strength quicker than we can manage a counter attack on her before she arrives to earth"

Areal looked down knowing her brother was right, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this would also be their undoing.

"I know its not the most smartest idea Areal. But in order to halt her powers before she completely recovers them, we must destroy the Balance. Do you understand?"

"Yes Kaworu. I understand"

To what Shinji understood so far that the Balance was an important object to life. But if they didn't destroy it, there might be any life left after Lilith invades. "So Kaworu. How do we destroy it?"

"The 17th thought about that question. _How do we get the Balance to come to us?_, he thought deeply. _That's it!_

Noticing the look on her brothers face, Areal thought the worse. "No Kaworu. You can't serious if I'm thinking what you're thinking"

Kaworu held a small smile. "I'm afraid you're thinking what I'm thinking dear sister"

--

The whole of NERV Headquarters were summoned to the command planning room where Kaworu had asked them all to be when he asked Gendo to give out the word. Everybody sat impatiently as many thought this was a waste of their time. Epically Ritsuko as she had important work to be on.

"Settle down Ritsuko. You're too tense" said her friend siting next to her.

"How can I?" she replied rubbing her temples. "Commander Ikari wanted me to get this research underway ASAP. Otherwise we'll have a difficult time to get it done when the next Angel appears"

"What is this 'big' research that he has you doing now?" Misato asked out of curiosity.

"Its a weapon that penetrate AT-Fields for none Angel beings such as yourself. It could be useful if the next Angel infiltrates NERV again"

"Any successful results yet?" Misato dug deeper as she was interested to get her own back on the last Angel that got into NERV.

Ritsuko sighed. "Nope. The results are inconclusive. The variables are all over the place. It will take a while to get the weapon to be prefect unless another Angel strikes, which we can get some important data on them"

"Why not test it on Kaworu? Or Shinji? Or even Rei or Areal?"

Ritsuko almost fell off her chair at her friends remark. "You want me to fire that weapon at them?! What if it actually works and kills them?!"

"Jeez. I'm sorry alright. I thought you just need them to project an AT-Field or something like that"

"No. Its not that simple. Even if it does penetrate the AT-Field, we wouldn't know if it can puncture the skin of these Angels, by the time it gets through. The round would lose a lot of velocity then and could maybe only give them minor damage"

"I see. Give me the heads up when you get something alright?" Misato requested as she intended to be the first one to test it out.

"Alright" the scientist shrugged.

After a few more minutes. Kaworu made it in front of everyone. He saw all their gazes at him, but thats really nothing to him, as long as he had their attention that is what mattered. "Everyone, I know some of you are busy but this is quite important"

"More important than our work?!" shouted one technician from the crowd.

"SILENCE!!" shouted back Gendo from the front. Which the man then cowered.

"Thank you Commander Ikari. Now to the matter I got you all here. As some of you are aware, Lilith has grown in power. Faster than we'd expected. So in order halt or slow her recovery, we need to destroy an object called the Balance of Azreal" The screen behind him flashed showing the artists impression of Azreal.

Areal then took to the stage and looked at the painting. "This painting illustration is what Azreal is. Well he's not far off. Azreal is the Angel of Death. Yes the one that takes your souls and sends you to Heaven. We can't see him as because he hides in the shadows. He carries the Balance that we need"

"In order to get Azreal to come here. We need to have a volunteer to get him here"

"Wait!" shouted out Asuka. "You mean we need someone willing to give their life to bring the Angel of Death here?!"

"Yes" replied Kaworu.

"Who in their right mind would do that?!"

"I do" said Shinji with a shaky voice.

Asuka looked at her boyfriend with shock and horror across her face. He was willing to do that? "Are you mad?!" screamed Asuka as she gripped onto his shirt, tears were falling from her eyes. The thought of losing him was too much. "What should anything happen?! What if it goes wrong?! Why do you have to?!"

"Because he's the right specimen" replied Kaworu.

"What the fuck does that mean?! HE COULD NEVER COME BACK!!" 

Misato had to hold the hysterical redhead as she was losing it. The thought of losing Shinji would devastate her.

"Because if it was me or Areal we would automatically go to Heaven without the need to Azreal. If it was a human soul he was taking he would be incredibly difficult to sense due to the amount of soul force a human has. A hybrid however is a balance of both. So hopefully if Azreal appeared he would give off a stronger pulse due to be dealing with a strong soul force"

"THAT'S THE MOST STUPID PLAN I EVER HEARD!!" Asuka continued to scream even though Kaworu had explained it quite well.

Shinji wanted to calm her down. She was so upset with it. But there was no other way. He stood up and held her face in his hands. "Asuka listen to me" he said softly to her. The German girl looked into Shinji's red eyes, with tears still streaming down her face. "No one else could do it. I have to"

"But! But Rei is one too!" she complained still.

"I know but she's my sister. I would prefer to do over her. She isn't as strong as me remember?" He rested his head on hers. "Listen. Nothing is going to happen to me okay?" Asuka didn't look at him, she starred at the ground still not believing his words. "Asuka! Look at me!" he shouted at her. She moved her eyes back to his. "Nothing is going to happen to me, okay?"

Asuka nodded. The mood in the room was completely low. Kaworu had enough to say as he made his way out of the room as quickly as possible. Rei who saw this followed him out.

--

Kaworu walked into the hallway of the base and down it to one of the many other corridors. He stopped after some time. He rested his only hand on the wall and took deep breaths. He was losing it. The plan was indeed dangerous. If fact it was suicide! And he was going to feed Shinji to the loins. "Dammit!" he hissed. His anger grew as he thought about it more. "DAMMIT!!" He swung his fist onto the wall making a dent in the metal and concrete structure.

"Kaworu..." Rei's soft echoed after the thunderous sound that filled the corridor. "Are you okay?"

Kaworu rested his head on the wall. He was trying to hold back the tears. The thought of losing his best friend was becoming too great. "I...I don't...to mess this up Rei" he said in between sobs.

Rei embraced the 17th from behind him. "It won't mess up Kaworu. We will succeed"

"You sure?" he said closing his eyes trying to hold back the tears as the last barrier.

"I'm positive" she replied what sounded like she was holding it back too. Kaworu turned around to see her releasing her tears. Kaworu couldn't hold his anymore. He broke down and held onto her, which she tightened her hold on him as they fell to their knees.

_I'm so weak_

--

The Commander thought it would be a good idea if everyone went back to their homes or quarters and rested before the operation tomorrow. And everyone decided that that was the best yet.

Asuka and Shinji laid on the sofa together with Asuka resting her head on his chest. She still shivered as the thoughts of Shinji not coming back kept running around her mind. Shinji even himself couldn't shake off the idea of this going bad tomorrow. He ran his fingers through her red silky hair, hoping that he would touch her hair again after tomorrow.

Misato was with Kaji tonight, she maybe thought it was a good idea that the two were alone for tonight, which thanks to some brilliant covering up, she still was unaware that the two young adults under her roof where now sexually active. The plan was preposterous for Misato too but could she complain? It was decided by the Commander after much thought and hesitation that the plan should go ahead.

Asuka ran her finger around in circles on Shinji's chest. He had grown more muscular since becoming an hybrid Angel. He grown a little taller too, just taller than her. Because Asuka couldn't shake the thought that this was going to be their last night together, she rose her head up which the hybrid looked into her cerulean eyes. "Shinji, I can't get this feeling out of my head that tonight might be our last night together..."

"Asuka..." interrupted Shinji as he didn't want her talking such things now.

"Shinji just listen! I believe just in case that you don't make it back...that can you spend the night with me in my bed again?"

Shinji couldn't refuse this offer. Not just because it was sex, but this meant a lot to Asuka. He nodded, in which she stood up and pulled on his hand, which she lead him into her room. Closing the door behind her after Shinji came in, she dimmed the lights.

Shinji stood before the mirror that Asuka had in her room. He overlooked his appearance. His hair was strangely a white colour but at some angle you could see the reminiscence of his original hair colour. His crimson orbs glared at his slightly paled skin. He had grown taller, that he could notice as well as how much more he was built, than before. In fact all of the children had grown taller since Shinji could last remember, it must have been a growth spurt or something. His eyes drifted off himself onto Asuka in the background as he removed the last remaining bit of clothing. The soft sound of her bra fallen to the ground made a slight tingle in Shinji's body. Shinji then thought back to where Asuka had asked him to learn some moves of Kaworu somehow.

--Flashback--

Kaworu, Shinji and Toji were in the hospital wing where Kaworu still sat in bed after losing his arm. Shinji and Toji explained to their friend, how Rei somehow became athletic more and when they played softball Rei made the ball explode when striking it with her bat.

Kaworu laughed with his friends. He was glad to here on Earth with them. It made him feel better than staying in the blood stained world above that he and the rest of his family came to hate.

The two further explained that when she destroyed the softball all the material inside had also imploded making white dust go everywhere, making the already pale Rei completely white like a ghost. Kaworu laughed some more as he couldn't believe how Rei had changed. This was most likely due to Resurrection or because of him.

After the trio went silent, Shinji had gone slightly red, which the other two friends noticed. "What is it Shin-man! You look like you're blushing! Are you thinking of dirty things with the red-devil?!" joked Toji.

"Toji! Please don't call Asuka that! She has changed remember?" Shinji went defensively on his girlfriend.

"Alright! Alright! Jeez Shinji, I was joking okay? Besides she has changed a bit I guess. So anyway..." Toji said the last two words slow as to carry on his interrogation. "Why were you blushing then?" he asked with a large smirk on his face.

The hybrid's blush deepened. "I...I..." Shinji was searching for his words. "I want to know Kaworu..."

Kaworu picked up his glass of water and began drinking it.

"I want to know how you do foreplay with my sister!" he babbled it out.

Kaworu spat out his water like a burst fire hose, and Toji fell backwards off his stool.

"Did...did that come out wrong?"

"Oh, did it!" Toji remarked as he stood himself back up to sit down again. Kaworu had water dripping from his chin after emptying his mouth of water.

"I think you better re-word that Shinji..." said Kaworu wiping the water off his face with the bed cover. "That sounds incredibly wrong"

"Oh sorry. I just wanted to know the different kinds of foreplay that you use" Shinji asked with a proper sentence this time.

"Why you ask?" asked Kaworu.

"Because Asuka wants me to learn the secrets off you. Well you're more experienced at this than me. And I can't ask Misato, you know what she'll do?!"

"Okay, okay" Kaworu reassured his best friend. "I'll tell you" He looked at Toji who's face was like a plump tomato. "Toji, listen in too. This could be useful to you too"

Toji took a deeper shade of red. "What you mean by that?!"

"Well, if you do eventually do it Hikari, at least you have an idea in how to make it special for her"

Toji thought about it. And thought that maybe it would be good advise. "Alright. Spill the beans!"

Kaworu then went into depth on how various ways of foreplay and make them feel special before actually sticking thetr dick in.

--End of Flashback--

Since Shinji was looking back to what Kaworu told him Asuka walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him, it wasn't tight enough as Shinji managed to turn around in her arms. She looked up to his eyes which tears ran down her face. Shinji slowly drifted his lips to hers and they connected, tongues encircled each other and Shinji picked her up placing her down on her bed.

He drifted away from her lips and sucked and kissed on her nipples whilst rubbing her citrous. Slowly and softly at first before picking speed, making her moan loudly. He moved to the next nipple and worked on that one, during a year since resurrection Asuka's body had also changed a lot which Shinji noticed easily. Her breasts were bigger and her figure was more slim, he also noticed her butt shaped itself well too.

Still rubbing her, Shinji removed his lips. Asuka was in such pleasure that she didn't notice that Shinji's tongue was at work not his hand any more. When looking down she saw Shinji sucking and licking her out. "Shinji!" she cried through her moans, "Don't do that! Its dirty-" before she could finish Shinji had used his already wet hand from her juices and squeezed his finger up her ass. She gasped heavily and he moved up and down with his tongue still at work.

Asuka was gasping and moaning so loud that neighbours would be thinking that Misato was having 'one of her nights' again. Shinji stopped, unbuttoned his shirt, discarding it and unzipped his trousers and removed them along with his boxer shorts. He was already fully erect, which Asuka quickly got up and started to rub his manhood before taking it into her mouth. She was sucking on it so hard that she was starting to deep throat. Shinji had held onto the curtain near him to stay upright. She was feisty tonight and he knew it, it fitted along with her personality.

She removed herself from his thick cock and gasped for air. She laid back whilst Shinji now held his cock outside her vagina. He noticed that she was completely flustered, making this time round quick on her behalf. But Shinji thought he would continue until he released his load. He quickly thrusted his cock in making her yelp slightly as he already started to bang her hard. She gripped onto he the mattress covers and moaned passionately as this by far was the best Shinji has performed.

After a while Asuka was reaching limits, she tried to fight back the temptation to come but she couldn't it was too good. She let go and she came violently as her juices sprayed over Shinji. He pulled out and drank some of her juices. Before repositioning himself for another go. What Asuka was expecting wasn't exactly she thought Shinji was going to do. Shinji had made her go into the doggy position, which Asuka then felt tremendous pain in her ass. She looked back to see Shinji getting some of his cock in her. "Shinji what the fuck are you doing?!" she screamed half due to the pain. Shinji cursed and pulled out, which Asuka moaned. _W-was that pleasurable?_, she questioned herself, she couldn't tell as it just as well as painful.

Shinji stormed out in a huff, _Dammit, she's incredibly tight! Now what was it that Kaworu said if this was the case?_ Shinji remembered and headed into the bathroom.

"Shinji! Where have you gone?!" shouted Asuka annoyed that Shinji had left the room.

"Give me a minute!" he shouted back. He opened the cabinet to the sink and searched through to find something he needed. "Here we are" he mumbled to himself. He pulled out a bottle of Baby Oil, that he looked quizzically at it first. "Why do we actually have this?" said Shinji to no one in particular. He walked back into her room which she huffed in impatience. "I know" he said as he got back onto her bed. "Hold still" he said as he straightened her up again and opened the bottle.

"What is that?" she asked curious. _How far is going with this?_

Shinji didn't reply but poured the cool oil on her backside. The coolness of the oil dripped onto Asuka's hot pussy which she moaned. Shinji rubbed the oil into her hole and onto his cock before getting ready to penetrate her again.

"Shinji I hope you aren't going to do that ag-" Asuka was interrupted with a scream of pain as Shinji had pushed his large cock in her ass again but this time she was getting the full treatment. He completely went in which Asuka grabbed hold of the bed post and squeezed tightly as the pain was great. Shinji then started to thrust which after some time the pain slowly became strangely to her moans of pleasure. She was actually enjoying it.

He thrusted faster which Asuka moaned even louder and squeezed her breasts in pleasure, Shinji made Asuka turn onto her back so he could see her face as he fucked her. She was all flustered by all this. Shinji then rubbed her clit as he continued to pound away. The heat and love made Asuka lost track of time, but did she really? No. She was with Shinji, the boy who was once timid, cowardly, spineless boy she ever knew, but she felt something about him, a hidden part of him that she loved. His kindness, and well caring for others beside himself.

Shinji was loving this all too much however he wasn't going to last now as he couldn't hold on anymore for the duration, he had to come. Luckly for him that Asuka needed to as well. They reached their limits together which Asuka made uncontrollable shivers as she screamed in pleasure as Shinji shot his load into her. Asuka leaped into him and wrapped her arms around him as she was now being held off the ground, biting into his neck lightly.

He looked into her eyes once more before they decided to go to sleep. Asuka got up, with herself feeling weak and uncomfortable around the pelvis. But she managed to get out off the bed and removed the sheets whilst Shinji went to shower. Afterwards he lightly slapped Asuka backside just as she went in, she glared but smiled afterwards which he returned the smile. He only got changed into his boxer shorts, looked out out the window. Feeling a little hot still he stepped out. Leaned against the railing, and looked up to the dark sky where the stars twinkled with their brightness. Shinji only hoped that the heavens would help him for tomorrow.

--

Kaworu laid in his bed with Rei sleeping soundly next to him, unlike her he couldn't get to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking on how bad this might end up. If Azreal was too quick for them then Shinji's soul might get taken into Heaven. He crawled out of his bed and stood in front of the window of the city before him. He rested his head on the cold plain glass that separated him from cool breeze. He felt increasingly warm reaching to the point where he started sweating. He opened it and stood outside, wearing only his boxer shorts. The cold air was refreshing but not comforting.

He ran his hand through his long hair before looking up to see Shinji at his balcony looking up to the stars. Shinji noticed his friend but neither wanted to speak a word. They both could only guess that they were worried about tomorrow.

Shinji smiled and spoke to the 17th. "Kaworu...do you think we'll do it? Destroying the Balance?"

Kaworu looked away, "It's a dangerous game that we will have to play. We may have little success"

Those words didn't reassure Shinji. But he already knew that considering that they were dealing with the Angel of Death. "If it goes wrong..." began Shinji swallowing hard for his words. "I want you to look after everyone for me...okay?"

Kaworu only nodded.

"Thanks Kaworu, and goodnight" Shinji then retired to the apartment, leaving Kaworu alone.

_Dammit! I...I could have thought of something else, but...there isn't any other way...right father? _Kaworu looked up to the heavens even though he can't see it, he knew his father was watching.

Then a pair of warm hands wrapped around him, which it had to be no other than Rei. "Come back inside Kaworu, its too cold"

The 17th realised that he left the door to the balcony open making her wake due to the cold. "I'm sorry" he replied quietly and went back to bed with Rei. Rei wore little clothing herself but her underwear. They sat there for a while.

Rei couldn't stop worrying for her lover, he was too worried for Shinji's sake. "If you're that worried for Shinji, why not let me do it?" said Rei.

Kaworu looked at her with his eyes widened in disbelief. "No" he replied with slight anger.

"Why not? I'm like Shinji, I'm half an Angel and half human. Remember I was made from Yui and Lilith"

"I said no. And that's final!"

"You don't control me!" she shouted back at him.

Kaworu was no longer looking at her, he stared at the wall in front of him with deathly eyes. "I said no Rei"

Rei didn't want to hear this. She turned around to leave but she was pulled back and forced onto the bed. Kaworu looked down at her. "Let go of me! I am my own self! I don't obey anyone's orders anymore! And I won't start with you!" She continued to slap Kaworu in the face and then scratched him on his left cheek with her nails.

Making that the last straw, Kaworu smacked her back on the face. He couldn't believe himself for doing that. He was told by many people that he was exactly like his father, but he actually hit the woman he loved whilst Adam didn't. Kaworu got off the bed and marched himself into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and hated the person that was in front of him, himself. He head butted the mirror shattering it, with a large cut to his forehead, blood ran down his face and dripped off his nose. He looked at the remaining pieces of the mirror seeing many images of his injured self. An Angel with no right arm and now a cut to his head.

Rei strolled in which he turned around to her. "You're injured..." she said with tears in her eyes. "And...you're suffering!" She leaps into his chest and he held her tightly. "You don't need to suffer alone...Kaworu..."

Had she forgiven him? He didn't know but all he cared was to be with her, and get some sleep. Tomorrow was judgement day.

--

Misato laid in Kaji's bed still couldn't shake the feeling that it was going to go bad tomorrow. She looked at the digital clock next to her, it was 6 minutes past midnight, it was today where they will see if they could destroy the Balance of Azreal. She took out a cigrette and lighted it, taking a large drag on it and puffed it all out.

"You know that's bad for you" teased Kaji.

"Kaji, now isn't the time" she replied not taking the bite.

"Its about today isn't it?" he said sitting up. She looked at him with her worrying look and nodded. "I know, I'm worried about the kid too. But it needs to be done"

"But Kaji this is dangerous"

"Wasn't sending him out in an Eva just as dangerous?"

Kaji had his point but this was when Shinji's soul could be taken forever. "I...I just don't know what to do if anything should happpen-"

Kaji wrapped his arms around her and stroked her lavender hair. "Nothing will happen to him" he said reassuringly. _Let's not hope that anything does happen to him._

--

Gendo and Fuyutsuki sat in the Commander's office going through the bottle whiskey that laid on Ikari's table. "I didn't know you drank this sorta stuff" remarked Kozo as he finished his glass.

"Well there's many things you don't know about me then" replied Gendo pouring himself one then topping up his old friend's glass.

"That's my point though. I don't know much about you really" he took a quick sip before carrying on his sentence. "The things about you I only know from Yui or when I seen you at work"

Yui's name made Gendo lower his glass onto the table. "Let me tell you something" he began, "Yui had the hots for you, you dirty old man!"

Kozo laughed as he honestly didn't believe what the half drunken Commander was saying. "You must be pulling my leg Gendo! No way did she ever think of me like that!"

Gendo smiled before downing his glass quickly and settling it down. "Oh! But you're so wrong! She was saying stuff like how smart and brave and collective you were. She made me seriously jealous of you"

"Brave? When was I ever brave?" Kozo asked by the remark.

"Oh when you stood up to me after you found out the cover up on Second Impact and threatened me that you would go public with this. You actually had me worried as SEELE would have you killed even before you got to the press" Gendi then poured himself another.

"Well, that was before I decided to join"

"True..." Gendo went to take another sip but lowered the glass and sighed. "Kozo, I miss her"

Kozo knew that same feeling. "I do too Gendo, but I'm afraid that she is bound to that Eva for eternity"

"Yes" came back Gendo's slight sadden tone. "What makes me wonder is why did Eva Unit 01 return to Earth before the Angels showed up?"

"Who knows, it's just another mystery I guess"

"Maybe, but I think its something more"

Kozo took a large gulp of the alcoholic drink before raising an eyebrow to him. "Really?"

"Yes. I believe that it returned on its own behalf. It returned because Yui knew that Shinji would once again need the power of Eva against Lilith. And that my old friend, is my theory. A theory but I believe it, and I can bet that on the other bottle I have stashed away in my drawer" smiled Gendo.

Kozo also smiled. "You're on" He drank the remainder of the glass before going on other matters. "What do you think about this operation thats going to happen today?"

Gendo went silent. He held his glass against his forehead, letting the coolness of the glass calm his mind a little. "To be honest Kozo, I have no idea. It could go wrong either way" Kozo nodded to his reply. "Let's just hope to God ourselves that it doesn't. After all God is in his Heaven, and all is fine on Earth...it is said"

--

Ritsuko was in her lab still going over the latest results for the Anti-AT Field weapon. It was still unsuccessful. She sighed and slammed her hand on the table in defeat...for today. _The problem isn't the weapon itself...its the ammo that it uses. It can't be fired with enough propulsion to penetrate the AT Field. It would be more useful if I had an AT Field to use it on. Maybe I could use it on the Eva's? I better seek permission first._

Ritsuko opened her drawer to see a pack of cigarettes in them. She tapped nervously on the desk as her mind battled to use them or not. She got so far, will she spoil it now? She picked them up. Thinking of having a quick drag and it'll be over. She lit it and placed it in her mouth, slowly taking in the fumes, which she exhaled it slowly. She sighed happily as it relaxed her slightly. "Sensai!" cried Maya as she caught her teacher smoking.

Ritsuko fell off the chair in shock and butted out the death stick. She got up annoyed that Maya had caught her.

"Sensai. You promised not to smoke again, as you but it as starting over" Maya said sounding like she had caught her own daughter doing it.

"Maya, it was only a quick one" replied Ritsuko not bothered to what her assistant had to say.

"But Sensai!" whined Maya further.

Ritsuko just waved her off and stood up. "Its getting late isn't?" she said through her yawn as she stretched and looked at the clock. "We better get some rest" she carried on as she started to make her way out.

"Don't change the subject!" Maya still going on. They had walked the many corridors of the underground base which Ritsuko decided to give her last report to the Commander before going to bed. Maya was curious why Ritsuko had actually came back to NERV. She thought she hated it. But still she returned. Why? "Um, Sensai?"

"Yes Maya?"

"Why did you come back to NERV?" she asked which she got a look from Ritsuko as to why she asked. "Well didn't you hate this job? And the Commander?"

Ritsuko nodded and turned to her assistant. "Well that is true but, I thought that considering that there can't be anyone else to replace me in that line of work, I came back. With a higher pay rise too" laughed Ritsuko as she managed to get the Commander to eventually pay her more.

"Is there anything else?"

Ritsuko went quiet a bit before speaking again. "My mother" she replied. Maya looked curiously at her. "My mother's legacy was built right here. I couldn't just leave it here. She did so much for her work and yet not much for me. But that is life, parents will work and work only to have their children brought up themselves in this strange and cruel world as we see it" 

"I see. And you wanted to carry on the burden that she had?"

"Not really. She died because she was weak and stupid, but I learned that off my mother and I no longer am that. Strange isn't it? The only thing I learned importantly off her was her weakness"

"What about the Commander" Maya asked quietly as he might even be listening to them now, through the many surveillance devices in the base.

"Well, I still...well have something for him. But he would never accept it. He still loves his dead wife, and he will love for eternity even in death. As I see it, he is going to die alone. But he was waiting for that, wasn't he?"

--

It was a Kaworu put it, Judgement Day. The day that they find out if the almighty powerful Azreal, the Angel of Death will appear before their bait and they would destroy the Balance that he holds. The area that they were going to hold the bait was within the base itself. The idea was brought forward by Areal as she said he would be in a confined space and within ease of access to catch him if he tried to escape.

Kaworu and Shinji stood in Terminal Dogma. Where it should be begin, the idea was that Azreal could only go one way, up. The red and black scenery hadn't changed as Shinji thought it wouldn't, it looked too similar to when Third Impact occurred. The black sky with the red scar illuminating itself in the dark abyss. However that time was gone and now they must deal with Lilith.

"Are you ready Shinji?" asked Kaworu nervously, which didn't make Shinji any better considering that Kaworu always seemed to confident in battles.

"I-I'm ready" he replied nervously also.

"I see" Kaworu replied solemnly. "Then we should start. When I begin your soul will linger for a while until Azreal shows. Until then he will try and remain undetectable, however because of your unique abilities as a hybrid he should release some of his power considering you have Angel blood in you. That is when we will strike. Understood?"

Shinji nodded, sweat crept down him as his body temperature rose.

"When we defeated him, and obtained the Balance I will then transfer your soul back to your body. Okay?"

Shinji nodded again. "I'm ready"

"Then I hope that my father watches over you like he has before" Kaworu said. The two looked at each other, whilst the spectators such as Rei and Areal were close whilst the other non-Angel beings were in the Command Center waiting for it to happen. Everyone was tense, Asuka seemed to be ready to have a nervous breakdown if this did fuck up. Kaworu rose his only arm, and grabbed Shinji by the throat, lifting him up. Kaworu kept his head down as he didn't want to see his own hand killing his friend. He now knew how Shinji felt as he asked him to kill him, the worst feeling someone could ever feel.

Everyone didn't want to see it so they looked away. Shinji felt the lack of oxygen reaching to his blood, his body tensed and was about to give up the ghost.

Kaworu held in up for a few more seconds which he looked at his best friend seeing that he was close to death and Azreal should show himself soon. Just then a massive powerful AT Field boomed in his senses, it had to be Azreal. He released his friend as soon as he confirmed that the Angel of Death was in this very room.

The rush of rich oxygen reached to his lungs and he escaped death. But why? Kaworu said he needed him dead.

Kaworu made a spin kick and for some strange reason he hit something invisible, which went into one of the many pillars and then the one after it and the one after that.

"Kaworu!..." Shinji sputtered for air still, "I thought-"

"In truth I didn't need you dead, I needed you close to death so he took the bait. Sorry"

Everyone who heard that sighed a breath of relief as they thought it was a ridiculous plan. For Asuka, she fumed as he actually lied. "That bastard is really gonna get when this is over!" she growled.

"Then why lie?" asked Shinji now getting his breath back.

"It is because if the soul close to death doesn't wish to die it would be harder for Azreal to take the bait" replied Kaworu smiling helping his friend up. "Now that is past us. The real problem starts now" He looked in the direction where Azreal had apparently been kicked over there.

Then out of the smoke that covered that area three giant pieces of rubble shot through which the two teen Angels jumped out of the way. "So..." said a deep menacing voice, "Tabris, you shouldn't be playing dangerous games like this" What came out of the smoke was a black robed figure but with some modern style black clothing under his garments.

"This ain't some childish game that I brought you here Azreal!" Kaworu retorted in a authority style tone. "We want the Balance"

Azreal had brushed off the remaining dust from his jet black hair, he looked at Kaworu with his red piercing eyes. He looked more adult like then the other Angels they encountered besides Adam and Lilith. "That has to be a joke Tabris! You cannot have the Balance! Do you know what it does little fool!"

"I ain't a fool to realise that the Balance is the reason for Lilith's growing strength!" Kaworu shouted at the adult Angel.

Azreal sighed as he brushed off more dust from his robe. "I understand your worries but nothing can be done for that"

"There is!" shouted Areal, "We destroy it!"

Azreal looked at her with wide eyes, then suddenly they change to as if he was about to laugh. Which he did with his deep bellow. "Destroy it?!" he said through his laughing. "You really are fools! You cannot destroy the Balance!"

Everyone looked at the Angel with shocked expressions. "You...you mean it couldn't be destroyed?!"

"Of course! Such as precious item couldn't be destroyed! Only the creator himself can do that!"

"Then..." Shinji muttered, "Then we can't stop Lilith..."

Hope seemed to flee the faces of the young Angels. And Azreal saw it. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I know what she is doing. And the creator isn't too pleased with it either" said Azreal.

"Then why can't he sort her out then!" shouted Shinji.

"Who said that it was a he?" retorted Azreal.

"You mean that the creator is a she?"

Azreal laughed. "You know I'll tell you what. I'll tell the little secret, and I'll cut off the supply to Lilith through the pact she has with me if...you defeat me"

Everyone's faces lightened up in hope once again, except Kaworu's and Areal's. "You can't be serious Azreal!" Areal cried out in disbelief.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Rei to her sister in law, as so to speak.

"Azreal is a higher ranking Angel and ever fight I heard he got into. He always wins"

"But I'll let all you four take me on. How about that?" said Azreal to make the fight a little interesting after all.

"I guess we don't have a choice really, do we?" Shinji sighed.

"Nope. Now come on! Bring some life into my miserable job!"

--

Lilith sat down next to the stream of souls as she watched all those souls in the red stream, flow past her. She smiled. Her powers were growing and she loved it. Soon she knew she could enter the Lilith world. And establish her own paradise there.

"Lilith" said a strong firm voice behind her. She twisted her head to see who it was. It was Zeruel, with his long bright golden hair flapping in the cool wind.

"What is it Zeruel? You seem, distracted with something" she said to the 14th Angel. She liked Zeruel out of the rest, he was loyal, only to their cause and to bring his father back.

"Haven't you sensed it?" he asked with no emotion on his face.

"Sense what?"

"Azreal...on Earth. With Tabris and the rest of those so called Angels"

Lilith's eyes widened. "No. NO!!" she was shaking and screaming out of control. She unleashed her power which caused the stream to explode and cause the ground to shake violently. She was then breathing heavily, until she relaxed and brushed her hair. "No matter. Azreal has never been defeated before"

"Besides you and father" said Zeruel.

"Do you believe that they can?" she asked curious to their abilities, she was running her fingers through her long icy blue hair to straighten it.

"It is hard to tell"

"Well" she said before turning her whole body to him. Her body was magnificent, it was no wonder why Adam had fallen for the Second, and Zeruel couldn't blame him. "I believe we just have to wait and see"

--

Azreal spread his orange wings and flew up. An orange outline of some weapon formed in his hand which it then formed itself into matter, it was his scythe. "Let us begin!" cried as he flew at impossible speeds towards Shinji and Kaworu.

"Shinji move! That scythe can cut through our AT Fields!" cried Kaworu as he was ready to jump.

The two teens jumped which Kaworu flew over Azreal and Shinji went past Azreal, missing the attack just slightly. Azreal didn't stop as he went for the two girls who were astonished by the aggressive nature of the Angel of Death. Areal leaps out of the large attack that emitted from the scythe. Whilst Rei spreads his wings and flies up. Azreal stops and looks up at Rei, smiling devilishly. "Bad move" he mutters.

"Rei!" screams Kaworu seeing her in the air. "Get back on the ground! He's faster in the air!"

Rei looked down to see Azreal, but he wasn't there, "You should had listened to him" said Azreal's voice behind her. Rei spun around and gasped as the man had his scythe in the air. He slashed at her cutting her side, which she fell to the ground with a thunderous bang. The sound of bones snapping too.

"Rei!" cried Kaworu as he ran to her picking her up slightly.

Shinji looked at his sister with wide eyes of horror. She had her side ripped by the deadly weapon. She looked as if she had her dislocated. "You bastard! You hurt my sister!"

Azreal looked at Shinji with dark eyes. "You boy should mind your language"

Shinji growled, "Go fuck yourself!"

"Tut, tut, tut. I guess I have to teach you about manners" sighed Azreal as he charged at Shinji. He was within striking distance of his scythe that was until Shinji ducked under the scythe and appeared in front of Azreal again inches from his face. "What?!" Shinji then head butted the Angel of Death, knocking unbalance and then kicking him in the ribs, sending him back more into a wall.

"That's for my sister you bastard" snarled Shinji.

There was deep laughter from Azreal as he stood up again, spitting out blood from his mouth. "Pretty good Shinji! I never thought that you could actually do that, epically me!" He started to walk casually to Shinji bearing no serious damage to himself. "But thats the best you can do" The weapon that Azreal held turned black and materialized into a black misty orb in his hand.

_No...is that...the Reaper's Orb_?!, screamed Kaworu in his mind._ If he gets hit by that, its all over! _

Azreal ran into a sprint towards Shinji which he didn't have a clue what to expect. Kaworu had to think fast, he gathered his strength and unleashed it, but it was uncontrollable...Kaworu still couldn't control the unlimited power within him. From Azreal's view he saw a bright orange colour closing into him which he evaded the light and watched it explode as it struck the wall, tearing metal and concrete apart.

"W-" Azreal was shocked to see that so much he couldn't muster his words. "W-what the hell was that?!"

Even Kaworu didn't know personally himself, Areal dropped next to Kaworu shocked to what she saw but she had to get Rei out of here. She was struck with a single blow and she was losing blood fast. "Kaworu, you and Shinji will have to deal with Azreal, I got to get Rei out of here!"

Kaworu nodded as he watched his sister pick Rei up and flew away. "So only two of you left...shame" Azreal spread his wings and in a blink of an eye he caught Kaworu by his throat and slammed him against the wall. He also grabbed his only arm, stopping him from performing any attacks.

Kaworu was gasping for breath, he was soon panicking as he knew Azreal would rip his throat out. He powers mustered again and this time an unexpected turn of events happened. A arm shot out of Kaworu's cut limb and with that he pushed a AT-Field into Azreal's face forcing him away.

Shinji spread his wings and charged at Azreal with his back to the young Angel which Shinji focused his AT-Field around his hand and thrusted it into Azreal's back. Blood gushed out as Shinji made the blow on the Angel of Death.

Azreal looked back and saw the Angel teenager smirking at him. "I got you"

"You little punk-" he cut off with another blow into his chest this time with Kaworu thrusting his hand into Azreal's chest where his heart was gripped by Kaworu's hand.

"Now Azreal..." Kaworu was recovering his breath still. "...you are defeated...accept or die"

Azreal grunted as he was in a difficult situation, his reputation or his life.

"It would be ironic if the Angel of Death would die wouldn't it?"

"FINE!! I accept defeat Tabris"

Although they were miles underground, the cheers of all the NERV personnel within the base rang through, which Rei who was been flown up to sick bay, heard them, she smiled faintly.

--

"Well Tabris I am impressed. You show the courage and loyalty like your father" praised Azreal to the young 17th.

"Thank you Azreal. But remember, you kept your word?" said Kaworu.

"Yes, yes. I kept my word. I will sever the link to Lilith to prevent her growing powers. She will still recover her powers due to regeneration but the link will greatly decrease the the amount she came recover" Azreal went into his black robe and pulled out a what looked like a sand timer, with white ghostly beings running through the hole. He then tensed his hand around the timer until it shattered, and the piercing screams and howls of ghosts screeched so loud that it felt like it could rip apart the thin tissues of ear drums. They soon faded and disappeared. "There the pact is now broken, she won't be able to receive any additional power now"

"Thank you Azreal you are a great help to the Lilim culture" said Kaworu pleased.

"No problem. I didn't think I would be much help considering I take their souls to the afterlife" Azreal spread his wings wide and started to drift up. "Now if you excuse me, I got another soul to pass on" Azreal set himself off but stopped and looked back at Shinji. "Oh and Mr. Ikari, I have a reward to you also as you were the first one that made the serious blow to me. I hope you enjoy!" And like that he blended into the darkness and disappeared, to his duties as Death.

"A reward? For me? What is it?" he asked Kaworu, but neither did Kaworu knew as he shook his head in confusion.

--

Lilith starred angrily at the crimson water before her and she shook violently with it. "Those!..." she gritted her teeth and shook even more. "Those bastards! They defeated Azreal! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!!" she screamed and the river of souls shot up with her beckoning power. Soon it came down like a shower of rain. "They severed my resource for power! They shall never be forgiven!"

"It appears that your losing this Lilith"

"Shut up Gabriel! I don't need you babbling around me right now!"

"But my dear, it is the truth"

"SHUT UP!!" she screamed again and threw her power to him. It had ill effect to him. But Gabriel stood there calm and collective.

"That wasn't nice Lilith"

"SO?! What are you going to do about it?!"

He can't. Like her his AT Field would have no effect on her. She was a high ranking Angel now, and their powers wouldn't have any effect. "Your lucky that the Creator likes to stay out of Lilim problems Lilith"

She grunts angrily. "I guess I should consider myself lucky"

"Not really, because at the moment I think that those Angels on Earth are ruining your luck"

"Why don't you get out of here. Your holiness is ruining this world enough" And like that Gabriel left. "Dammit, they are thrashing my plans aside one by one. I guess I need someone to sort this out once and for all. She looked up gazing at the blacken sky. " Israfel...get the job done, now!"

"As you wish Lilith" replied the female Angel, flocking her cream hair aside and walked away happily.

--

Shinji and Kaworu were in sick bay along with Asuka, watching Rei sleep soundly in the bed. "She was lucky she received that hit, otherwise she would be far worse than she is now" said Kaworu watching her carefully sleep in her emerald dream.

"Yeah" replied Asuka, then something clicked in, she reminded herself something that she had to get Kaworu back. She Tapped him on the shoulder which he turned to have a fist in his face. He staggered back, extremely annoyed. "That was for lying to us about letting Shinji almost die" she said defiantly.

Kaworu took the hit as his punishment for his lie, but did she actually have to hit him? "I understand" he moaned.

"So Kaworu I wonder what that reward that Shinji should get from Azreal was?" asked Asuka.

"Who knows? I don't think that he could actually give such a great reward considering he's the Angel of Death"

--

Back in the Command Center, Ritsuko was just finishing briefing Gendo and Fuyutsuki on Rei's condition when the alarms in the room went off. "What is that? Another Angel?!" demanded Kozo, as an Angel now wasn't exactly great in timing.

"Negative sir! Its not an Angel we're picking up! Its coming from the Evangelion cages!" shouted back Aoba.

"What?!"

--

Shinji and Kaworu perked their heads in the direction towards the Eva cages. They knew something was going on but what. They darted off with Asuka following behind them. "Wait up baka! What the hell are you running for?!"

--

The three children stood before Evangelion Unit 01. What they saw got them completely nervous. "It's...its moving by itself..." muttered Asuka.

"But it looks like its in pain..." observed Shinji at the sight of his unit squirming in pain as it clasped onto his head them chest as it looked like it was being stabbed.

Then after a while the Eva collapsed breaking the platforms around it which Shinji had grabbed onto Asuka in mid air as the platform below her was broken off too. They looked at the silent form of Eva unit 01. The technicians along with the two Commander's arrived with Ritsuko, Misato and Kaji.

"What the hell happened to it?" asked Kozo stumped.

"I don't know" replied Ritsuko also confused.

"It moved by itself, in pain. Something must have attacked it" Misato answered trying to figure out herself of this obscure act of the legendary Eva.

"Something...is in there..." said Kaworu looking at it. "I can sense it..." he approached it and opened the hatch manually to gasp what laid in stall for him. "Commander..." The middle aged man tilted his shades to the Angel as he was called by him. "I think you should have a look at this..."

The Commander climbed onto the Eva with Shinji following close behind. They peered in and gasp as well. "Father is that..." Shinji couldn't believe his eyes, were they lying to him? Was he seeing things?

"Yes Shinji" replied Gendo shocked beyond words. "That is Yui. Your mother" He said looking at the form of his long lost wife inside the cockpit, stirring in her unconsciousness.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Well that is it! End of Chapter 10, with Yui returning by the power of Azreal. From here I don't know how the relationship will be with her return to everyone else but I'll figure something out. Besides that what do you think?

The plan now is to bring Yui into the story quickly and have more scenes with Misato and Kaji, as I noticed myself that they are sorta left out. There will be more Shinji and Asuka but the other two at the moment is a priority. Also Israfel starts to show herself, maybe in this one or the next one...I'm not sure! We'll see.

Thanks for reading, please wait for the next installment of Angel's Empathy.


	11. Walking in their Shoes, Gendo

A/N: Alright guys I can tell that these updates are slow, and they're getting annoying. Well I have another story at the moment as I mentioned before that is in the works. I have to say that I am trying to write these up quickly, but that causes faults such as misspelling or grammar problems. I like to say thanks to the new proof reader who actually picked up a hell of a lot of mistakes in chapters so far...If he is reading this...English isn't really my only language, and I am dyslexic. (Thank you spellchecker for correcting that!)

So, lets get on with the chapter!

Chapter 37 – Walking in their Shoes - Part 1 Gendo

Death, it was so short and yet so painful. I never imagined it to be like that. For it to end and yet begin again. I laid there on the hospital bed starring at the same ceiling that I have been starring at ever since I was brought into this cursed room. Doctors and nurses checked me to see if I was in a fit condition. Well, if I wasn't I would argue or they would have found something by now.

But the thing that always played over and over in my brilliant mind was that small time I had with Yui before I was thrown back here into this dying world. That conversion I had with my beloved wife was short, but it was worth to die to see her again. But the talk we had...it wasn't what I expected. It was about our son, Shinji. She said, go back to reality and look after our son, until the day that I die. That was a promise I made but, why did she leave me? Why did she chose Shinji over me? It doesn't make sense Yui.

--

It had been two days since my resurrection now. And I got a visitor, an unexpected one of that. I laid in that bed as usual and looked to see that old man, the man who stood by me since the beginning of the darkness, that we shrouded over humanity. At first I wasn't in the mood to see him. That man was special to Yui, special in a way that I couldn't be. I was still rethinking that promise, it stuck with me like a shadow.

"I finally found you Ikari" said Fuyutsuki smiling at me. That smile really pissed me off. Was he smiling to say that he's happy to see me failed to be reunited with my wife?

"Why are you here Fuyutsuki?" I said venomously. "Shouldn't you be helping re-building the world right now?"

That wiped the smile from his face. "Your still a cold bastard even after death" he retorted at me.

"If you got nothing interesting to say to me Fuyutsuki then get out"

"Oh but there is something. You know when SEELE made everyone turn against us? Well me and you are responsible for war crimes, and other heavy charges. They want our heads Gendo, the blame is placed on us"

Fuyutsuki as always worried about the consequences when we carried out our scenario, and now he was fearing it. Funny to face a death sentence when we were resurrected just a few days ago. But as always, when you run a organisation based on conspiracies and a few murders, you must a have a backup plan. And of course I had one just in case those bastards did actually tried something. I smiled as the thought went through my head.

"Why are you smiling at a time like this Ikari? We need to figure out what to do" the old professor questioned me. Obviously I was irritating him.

I asked him, "Fuyutsuki, do you remember all the meetings we had with the old men?" He nodded slowly as to what I was getting at. "Well, what would you do I told you that all those meetings were recorded?"

As I expected, his eyes widened. "You serious Ikari? You have them?"

I nodded. "They're stored in the MAGI system. All we need to do is edit the stuff out we don't need the UN to know from our behalf and we should be in the clear"

"Ikari! You're a genius!" Fuyutsuki was more than relived at this point.

"Of course. How did you think I made Commander?" I replied smiling.

--

When Fuyutsuki left me, he went to collect 'our' evidence against SEELE and flew to the UN to present it to the council there. I didn't know what was going on at this point when he was over there. But I got my answer when he returned smiling happily. They took it. SEELE was the one's to blame and we were in the clear. But what he told me next caught me by total surprise.

"The UN has demanded that we re-establish NERV and provide help to neighbouring countries badly effected by Third Impact. Since we survived the actual blast itself" he explained to me.

I sat up, and I couldn't believe the order we received. Well it was an order if you thought about it, the UN does own us now since SEELE is gone. "What of the Chinese Branch? Or the German Branch of that matter?"

"The Chinese branch has collapsed Ikari. The Chinese Communist Republic is in a revolution over who controls the state. The German branch is in a mess as it is at the moment. The other branches are the same, except the American one"

"Figures..." The American branch, I really don't know how they do it but they pulled it off. Well they're nation is the richest. "So who's leading the branches at the moment? The Americans?"

"No. The Americans have asked us to lead"

"What? Don't they know we are in a worse state as it is? Half of our base and even the city is destroyed! Sometimes I think they ask too much from us" Indeed I did believe that. They have the resources to help the others.

"They know Ikari. And thats why the Americans are sending construction workers and engineers to help us rebuild the city and the base"

I looked at him quizzically as I didn't know why they were so insisting that we do the job.

"They think because we led the defence against the Angels and defeated them, that we can do this job"

"But they're entirely different"

"I know. But that's what they said"

"Well we've been through worst" I said sitting up.

"That's true"

I pulled the covers off me and stepped out of the bed. Fuyutsuki tried to stop me but I waved him off. Just because I was resurrected doesn't mean I feel weak or suffer the side-effects that some people had. However I felt around my neck where I saw the last images of life before Eva Unit 01 bit my head off. I also looked at where Rei had taken my right arm, it was there still. Paranoia was something that ended up suffering through after that.

"What now Ikari?" the old professor asked me.

I simply looked back at him, "Well first, get me some clothes and we can discuss what do"

The smile on his face appeared again. He knew I was back now. "After that. There's something I need you to see"

--

After I required some doctor's clothing I followed Fuyutsuki. And what he showed me that day was what I never believed to see. He took me down to the chamber we had kept Lilith in Terminal Dogma. We entered the room itself but the door only opened slightly due to the blast of Third Impact it had effected a lot of the doors and hatches in the base. Those would have to be rectified when the Americans arrived. The chamber itself was well a mess as I could probably guessed, the lights were also faulty. They didn't turn on when we needed them to. Normally they were left on regardless, but due to the blast the electrical equipment had to be restarted, excepted the MAGI of course.

Eventually light shone into the room again and what I saw was indeed shocking. There on the crimson floor, the place where I laid after Rei took my arm was two children, laying there unconscious. Those two I could definite identify them. One child was a boy with bright grey/brown hair, white skin, in a school uniform. The girl was somewhat similar, but ice blue hair, same colour skin, but unlike the other she laid there naked. The same as she was when she left me. Those two were Angel's, well one was.

Kaworu Nagisa, properly know as Tabris, the 17th Angel. And Rei Ayamani, the clone of my deceased wife and Lilith.

"We didn't want them to be moved to awakened as we didn't know how they would react after Third Impact" explained Fuyutsuki. "But what bothers me is Tabris. He was the Angel who attacked us and yet when we killed him he returns after Third Impact. It doesn't make sense"

"I know. Perhaps we will get answers when he wakes up. For now lets let them sleep, when they wake, inform me ASAP" I told him.

"Okay. But there's another person I want you to meet"

I rose an eyebrow to him as to what other surprises I could be confronted today.

He led me back to the hospital...well the temporary hospital. I had people look and gasp at the sight of me as I walked past them. It seemed that they thought or believed that a bastard I was known on this base, had cheated death or something like that. However I didn't care, I followed the old man to a room where he opened it and we stepped in. And in the hospital beds were people I knew, they laid asleep due to the energies that must have been drained from them when they forced themselves back into reality.

The one's I knew were the Second Child, Asuka Langley Soryu. She seemed to have been bandaged up heavily, I wouldn't blame her after the reception she got when the Eva Series reactivated. I knew she had lost when on the speakers throughout the base, the tech crew in the Command Centre, Maya had cried out her name when she lost.

The other was Major Misato, she also seemed to be bandaged up as well around her torso. I didn't know what became of the Major, but it mustn't have been good.

In another was Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, if she woke up now I bet she wouldn't be exactly happy seeing me again.

Then there was my son, Shinji. The one I treated badly and abandoned him when he was just a toddler. Yui's voice echoed in my mind of that promise. I approached him and went to touch his hair. But I had a bad feeling, the kind I had when I was around him all the time. I was scared of him. Strange isn't it? Scared of my son when he's at this age. He seemed to not sustained any injuries, but the mental state he must be at, must not be great. He foresaw everything when taken into Lilith.

"Greeting Commander Ikari" said a voice I never thought to hear ever again. But was it my mind playing tricks on me? How could it, when I already seen the impossible? I turned to see that man sitting up in his bed, the double agent that helped against and for us. Rouji Kaji. "I never thought to see you again" he said with his usual smile.

"The feelings neutral" I replied trying not to sound too shocked.

"That's a fair point" he replied.

"I thought you were shot in the head by SEELE's men?"

"I was. But it seems that I got a free ticket of life again like you" the agent explained to me.

I heard one of the patients stir in their sleep, which I knew if they woke to see me now, it wouldn't be good. I left with Fuyutsuki following me out. I turned to him which we decided to head somewhere, which we could discuss the current matters private.

We headed to a disused laboratory, and entered it to see it in emaciate condition. We sat down which silence loomed over us. Eventually Fuyutsuki broke it. "What's the plan now Ikari?"

"To be honest with you I have some idea's but they aren't smart" I replied as I put my mind through the possibilities. "I could show myself to them and we could probably resume where we left off. Or I could stay in the shadows and watch everything from there. That why I could see what I have done and watch my son"

"Ikari, I was told by doctors that when you were found you mumbled about watching over your son. What was that about? A change of heart?" he smiled at me hoping Third Impact might have made a change on me.

"No. When I was taken into the black moon, I saw Yui" I explained and saw his reaction, priceless, it was the sort of the one that was shocked and jealous. "She told me to do her a favour, and look after Shinji for her. Although that is difficult enough, due to what we've been through. We don't exactly have the best father and son relationship"

"That's true" Fuyutsuki said in honestly to me. But it was fine, it was the truth. "So how are you going to help him through this life when you know he'll reject you?"

"Simple. I will have to make it look like I never returned. And all the things I decide for him, it will look like you done them"

Fuyutsuki looked unsure at the choice but he knew better than to argue with them. "So..." he began. "Who's going to be Commander?"

"That should be obvious Fuyutsuki, it will be you"

--

A few days have past and the plan was sorted. I was in hiding, so to speak and Fuyutsuki took responsibilities as Commander of NERV. I sorted out a job for myself in NERV to keep myself busy as Leading Science and Development Director, something similar to my old job but not as technical. I was being updated all the time on how the others were doing, it interfered with my work but I didn't care. Knowing what they were up to was something of my concern, and amusement.

But that day I was informed of two children that were finally awake in Terminal Dogma. And Fuyutsuki had invited them into my office. Great for telling me beforehand. I saw the two look at me, Rei had a shocked expression, but I was even more shocked, she actually had a different expression! Something is wrong with her, or something changed her for the better...The 17th however didn't show any shock, he had his smile that he had even before he died in Unit 01's hand.

"Hello again Rei" I said to her which she didn't reply. I then turned my attention to the 17th, "Tabris, its somewhat strange to see you again"

"Likewise Gendo Ikari" he replied. I was getting a lot of people saying to me in that sort of line.

"I believe Tabris, that you aren't here to exact revenge on us Lilim I hope" I said leaning into my usual pose I do when talking to people behind a desk.

"You expect too much Gendo" Tabris said closing his crimson eyes to me. Why he was calling me by my first name? It was really strange.

"Really? Then what is the reason of your existence in this world then after Third Impact?" I placed the main question at him.

He simply shrugged at me. "To be honest. I don't even know myself"

I rose my eyebrow to him. But I guess his existence is a mystery. "And you Rei?" Again she remained quiet. "Well the question now is what to do with you two"

"What do you mean Ikari?" Fuyutsuki decided to speak up to this point.

"Well we can't have them wondering around. Think about it. Rei was seen by **a lot** of people when she was transformed in that demi-god form. And Kaworu was identified as the 17th and final Angel. They would cause panic if this ain't handled properly" I explained to him, which all of us pondered. Even though Tabris was a threat, he let Shinji kill him. And I bet Shinji would brightened up if he met his friend again. But on other hand if he was to show up in front of the Major, serious problems will erupt. The same with Rei.

"Then what do you suggest Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"We keep them out of people's way for now. They'll be kept in the base until we think people we trust could see them"

"I understand" replied Fuyutsuki as he was unsure how things could fold out. He was always like that but it did have it's qualities. "What about you two?"

The 17th simply nodded at Fuyutsuki and Rei followed but in a slower manner. What is wrong with her? Did she suffer the trauma of Third Impact more than Shinji? As they were being led out, as I had nothing else to say to them at that point, Rei suddenly turned around and came to me. I was to be honest scared, she did take my arm, will she she harm me again? I came out of my pose and looked at her puzzlingly.

She stared at me as she waned to say something to me, that she did eventually after a while. "Commander..."

"I am not the Commander anymore Rei. Fuyutsuki is now" I retorted at her, she slightly flinched and looked at the old man behind her. She then looked back at me. "You may call me by my first name Rei, as so can you Tabris" I said to the two.

"Then call me by my Lilim name" replied the 17th smiling. That smile was seriously spooky but in a different look it was somewhat warm and comforting.

"Fine" I shot back. Why was I so aggressive when near these two was not me at all. Usually I keep my cool on things especially when the situation wasn't going right.

"G-Gendo..." Rei managed to push out my name from her thin lips. I imagined that it was difficult for her to call people by their first names. She was completely accustomed to their surnames or rank. That has to change if she has to fit in to this new world.

"Go on" I said to her.

"I...want to apologise" she said to me. Of course I was taken back a little by her words, after all she took my arm and turned to world into what it is now. "I only wanted to help Ikari-"

"You mean Shinji correct?" I interrupted her.

Like I said, she isn't used to first names. "Correct" she replied.

The thought why Rei was resurrected along with T-, I mean Kaworu, was like I said, a mystery. However if they returned for some reason then they must have been given a second chance. Like a fool as myself. So in order to let her have a proper chance at life, she must act more...human. I suppose that is the right word for it.

"I wanted-" she began again with her explanation but I stopped her there.

"No need to explain nor apologise Rei. You disobeyed me. I must congratulate you there, you have started your independence" I said to her which she looked confused at me.

"Independence?" she replied. I guess that was the wrong word for her, but I'll work with it.

"You don't need orders from me to live your new life now"

"New life?"

"What I am saying Rei is, to make the most of yourself. Go to school, make more friends, go to a collage, get a job, and start a family. Some things like that" I explained things like that but I remembered that she couldn't conceive children. There was a problem when we cloned her, the ovaries became defective when we crossed the genes of my wife with Lilith's. We actually didn't care at that moment in time as we didn't need to have children as it also would effect her piloting skills or sync ratio.

Rei nodded uneasily at me and followed the 17th and Fuyutsuki out. I was left with my thoughts on how I could now solve the problem we had with Shinji.

--

As the days grew to weeks, I was given reports upon the children and Major. Kaji was very happily to give these reports in to help us solve their problems. And what I meant was their past. We knew about it, but at the time when you fight a war against supernatural beings, there was no room to solve them.

But the day I was working for once in my white cold office I was given a report from our agent, it was apparent that Shinji and the German girl Asuka, had fought again, but this time it caused the German to have a massive breakdown. Immediately me and Fuyutsuki decided to send her to our top psychologists at Okinawa II. Hopefully she would recover and conquer her problems there. But now it was the situation with Shinji. We could have sent him as well but that wouldn't help. No psychologist could help him after what he'd been through at Third Impact. That was my fault. I could have let him get over it by time, but there was something deep down inside me, eating at me about actually helping him. But how?

--

Two days have passed and I switched my attention from my son back to the Angel children we kept, as I was getting no real progress with Shinji. It was that I was told of a latest discovery from them. It appears that Rei had a check up and they discovered her body was...corrected as the doctor told me. I was confused by his words but after reading the file, it made sense. Like I said she had defective ovaries, but they somehow were corrected. That was behind science itself. But like science it would find a way of explaining it, however it wouldn't make sense still.

I invited Nagisa to talk with me, to find if he got some answers to why he placed back on this planet. He came in a white shirt, long black coat and trousers and white trainers. I wasn't taken back this latest change in fashion, let's face it, he was more human than Rei, so to speak.

"So Kaworu how are you finding the Lilim world?" I began with my first question.

The 17th shrugged at me. "Well, it's not exactly the same before I left" he replied.

That was true. Most of Japan's landscape was now covered in as barren land. I was surprised to find out myself that some of Japan's buildings remained standing. I guess it had to do with something how sturdy they were built. Japan always had sudden earthquakes that the buildings had to be built to last. But I never imagined them to survive a blast from Third Impact.

"But I guess its good to be back in the Lilim world. Its better than mine" he continued.

I looked puzzled at him as he said that. 'His world?' I will have to question that later. "Is everything at your satisfying needs?" I threw another question at him.

His face seem to drop a little, "Well, being stuck underground isn't exactly what I thought I would be doing in my new freedom"

"I'm sorry that it like that. But we need to make sure people above could accept you for what you are first"

"I understand but the only one's who know for who I am, are you, Kozo, Rei, members of NERV and Shinji" he replied sighing.

Then a thought came into my head. Shinji and Kaworu got along quite well, in fact Kaworu was the only person who helped Shinji during that time when he discovered the horrible truth about NERV dark secrets.

"Gendo?" the 17th snapped me from my brilliant thinking.

I had a plan, a cunning plan.

--

At the end of the day me and Fuyutsuki went about our business about discussing the situation with NERV and our 'favourite' personnel.

"Dr. Akagi wants to be a doctor" began Fuyutsuki.

I blinked at him in confusion.

"She wants to be a normal doctor. Such as help patients heal their injured legs in civilian life" he explained his previous remark.

"Well her mother actually wanted her to do that before she decided to join GERIN. I'm happy she decided to do that" I said flipping over a page on a document.

"Yes" replied Fuyutsuki simply.

I then started to discuss my plan with the old teacher. "I believe that I should met her"

He almost fell from his chair in shock to what I said. Another priceless look I got from him. "You serious Ikari? She'll fucking kill you!"

"That is fate to decide" I said shrugging his comment off.

"Fate will get you killed you idiot! You have to be nuts, to go through with that!"

"Then I'm crazy. Also I decided that the 17th should live up at the surface now" I threw another part of the plan at him. His face grew more concerned and shocked. "And I think Rei should live with Akagi in the base"

"You haven't been drinking again have you Ikari?" asked the worried professor.

"Of course I haven't. But I believe this is the best path to chose" I said. Looking at him made me feel he wasn't so sure with it. "Come on Fuyutsuki, if we can get Akagi to accept I'm alive again, and for her to get over Rei. Then we made the first push for them to have a different life"

"I going to check from now on if your hiding bottles in your drawer" said Fuyutsuki, obviously he got the picture now I was serious. "What about the 17th-"

"Kaworu will start a new life up top and keeps his original job in NERV" I answered for him.

"You're calling him by his first name?" Fuyutsuki asked smiling.

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"Then call me by my first name you fool" he requested in a strange way of asking.

"Fine Kozo"

--

Today was the day I met Akagi for the first time since resurrection. I didn't know how this would play out, but I bet it wasn't going to be good. To play it safe I had Section 2 watching, armed with drugged darts. It was simple, Fuyutsuki would guide the kind doctor to me and I will discuss the proposal I have for her.

It was time, I heard Kozo heading this way with Akagi. The door opened, at first she wasn't looking in the general direction of myself but once she saw Kozo looking at me, she turned her head. Instantly I saw the rage in her eyes and she charged at me, screaming like a berserk Eva unit. Then a silent pop was heard which the doctor fell to the ground, with a dart in her neck.

Take two. The fake blonde doctor woke up woozy from the dart but it seemed she snapped back to what happened before being knocked out. She went for me again but found herself handcuffed to a pipe.

"Gendo! You wished you never came back when I get this handcuff off me!" she snarled at me. I laughed inside as I never imagined her to be so, fierce.

"I don't understand why you're so upset Ritsuko. You came back to life didn't you?" I said to her, remembering that day when I put a bullet through her chest.

"After you shot me!" she screamed. Of course I remained calm due to her rambling.

"Well, you wanted to blow us all up remember?" I reminded her.

She stopped, and frowned. "Well we were done for. And that crazy plan of yours had to stop"

"It did, didn't it?" I said which she took into account.

"So what do you want Gendo. I doubt you have any use for a washed up doctor, who wanted to find out why her mother fell in love with you" she wanted to get to the point to why she was brought to me. And boy, was she in for a surprise.

"In fact Ritsuko, that's where you're wrong" that caught her attention. "I want you to look after someone" I then gestured for Rei to come out of the shadows which Ritsuko's eyes widen.

"You can't be serious Gendo" she said in shock.

"Oh I am. I have decided to place you as Rei's guardian. To teach her to be human, and normal if that fits you better" I explained to her.

"I need a smoke" the doctor muttered.

"You really want to be doing that? I doubt you'll be that stressed partaking your new job, over your old one"

"You have no idea what I'll be like with her around" she muttered, but I could hear.

"If you take this up. I'll move you to one of the luxury rooms in the base, until we have an apartment ready for you. You'll get paid extra and you can teach her anything that isn't going to mess her up. So..." I prepared the ultimate question. "Will you take the job?"

I guess a long silence loomed in the dark room until the young Akagi spoke up. "Fine"

"Good. But you cannot discuss of keeping Rei with anyone until the time is right, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. But I want something from this" she said.

"That being?"

"Get me out of these cuffs, and let me hit you. For old times sake?"

That I couldn't hold the laughter. "Okay fine. Its a deal"

The Section 2 agent removed the cuffs as she requested and made her way to me. She was within striking distance now, but she waited for a while, before slapping me. It was hard, but I had felt much harder than that. I guess she held back for some reason that was abysmal to me.

She turned and started to leave. "Come on Rei" she called out.

Rei looked between me and Ritsuko for a bit before she headed off with the doctor. "Oh and Ritsuko one more thing" I called out which she turned her head a little to me. "Don't mention we met at all. I'm just a shadow"

Ritsuko smiled. "You always were though" she said as she left.

Kozo then walked up to me. "Well to be truly honest, I thought that was going to be a lot worse" he said.

"So did I" I replied rubbing where she struck me.

"How do you know that she'll not kill Rei?" Kozo asked me.

"Because of one simple fact. She doesn't want to be like her mother. She wants to be better than her" I explained.

"I guess you can read people better than I thought" he replied tapping me on the shoulder.

"Not really. I can't read the patterns of my very own son" I replied. True, I never thought about Shinji as much as I hoped to. But that was for another day. "Come on. Let's drink that bottle of whisky in that drawer" I said smiling as I walked off.

"You mean you actually have one in your drawer?!"

--

That night, I had a dream. It was a strange one. It was about her, it was about Yui. I was standing where we used to take Shinji when we had time off work from that underground complex. It was the view of the lakes outside Tokyo 3, the one under that huge tree. It was also the place that Kozo went with her when I was too busy. I looked around to see Yui leaning herself against the tree, with a small smile on her face.

I walked towards her, my breathing was irregular as I felt nervous. Why I was in front of my own wife was unexplainable but I wanted to hold her again. But then again, last time I tried my hand straight through her.

"Hello again Gendo" she said softly to me. Damn that voice, I missed that a lot.

"Yui, why am I here? Is there something wrong?" I asked unsure why I was brought here.

"Something along the lines. Gendo, do you remember what I asked for you when you return to earth?" Her expression changed to disappointment. I knew remember what she asked.. It was about Shinji. I haven't helped him or even tried to see how well he was.

"Yes, I remember" I replied to the ghostly figure of my wife.

"Then what's stopping you?" she asked.

I walked to the stone wall that presented the view of the crystal lakes. The sun was bright and it gleamed on the water's surface. I really missed this, it was beautiful. Back then the part of me wanted to protect this as much as possible, but the other knew that this was going to be destroyed.

"I guess, I'm afraid of my own son. He is so mentally messed up that something could make him snap any time" I explained but knowing Yui, she would say I was silly and I should ignore the type of thought.

"Gendo, you know then that you need to do. Ignore those thoughts and help him, he's your son" she said top me as she floated next to me.

"...Alright"

I looked at her now which she smiled slightly at me. "Just keep watch over him for me okay? He needs your help, either if he wants it or not. Can you do that for me, please?"

I hated it when she used that tone on me. It was soft and pleading. "Alright" I replied to her.

She then wrapped her phantom arms me, they went through a little but that didn't matter. At least she wanted to hold me.

Then I woke up in my room, it was early still. The moon was still in the cold sky. I looked at the digital clock next to me. I sighed heavily as it was 2:56am. I closed my eyes again, saying to myself that I will help my son. My Shinji.

--

It was a couple of weeks past the day when Shinji was accidentally shot by his guardian and had the Blood Pact with Nagisa. The relationship between him and Soryu had deteriorated badly as she was taken in 'Heaven' I suppose and tortured and raped by the Angels. I was in disbelief but not as much as when I heard that Lilith was planning on making a comeback against us. I thought the Angels were finished but that wasn't the case anymore, we would have to fight them again. Also to add to the drama I came from the shadows with the Major and everyone else believing I hadn't returned, to find out that wasn't true.

Whilst in LCL chamber, I looked at the sleeping form of Kaworu Nagisa. I had to find out how to revive the Angel. He was another hope in our fight against his brothers and sisters. During my thoughts Kozo came to me. He said Shinji was in hospital, maybe because of the pact. My heart sank, the promise I made to Yui, to look after him. I was not to fail. I insisted to see him despite the old man's rants saying it 'wasn't a good idea'. But after a little convincing we went. I met doctor Akagi and said to her to see my son. She agreed that I can tell she'd was a little shocked by. I then sat next to my son, his sleeping form was a slow painful reminder on the terrible things I had done to him.

When I left him as an infant, then not talking to him for ten years then called him to Tokyo 3 to pilot Eva Unit 01. We hadn't talked throughout that time then and the orders I gave him, to attack Unit 04 when it was possessed with the Four Child inside it still. I really guess he suffered a lot, like myself. Huh, I do believe the phrase 'Like Father, like Son' plays well into this.

Shinji stirred and looked at me, and said something I expected him to say. "Father...why are you here?"

I was a little taken back by his words, it sounded like he knew I was already back, that was something to the report that stated that Shinji had seen all the scene's behind the curtain I had made to his eyes. I thought about my words. I didn't want to be the same to him as I was before. I faintly smiled and said, "To...see you my son"

"You have...a lot of work to do...don't you?" came his weary question to me. Of course there was a lot of work to be done. But now I placed my son before that. I must keep that promise to Yui and be a proper father.

Shinji then said he felt different, that was quite true. I went to get the mirror from the bathroom, I ripped it off the wall and showed him. He was as to be expected, shocked at this 'new' him. I couldn't blame him, changing your appearance whilst sleeping wasn't exactly good news to wake up to. He was gaining the characteristics like Kaworu and Rei, lighter skin and hair, and his eyes seen to go to a purplish color, soon to red. He also explained his shoulders hurt, I didn't have the answer to that but hopefully when Kaworu woke up we'd find out.

Then for sudden Shinji fell back, most likely blanked out. I called his name and for help, after a short while he shot back up and screaming no. He then insisted that he'd get to school, and explained something was wrong, saying that he's going to kill, a child different from the others. I instantly knew it was an Angel, we needed a VTOL, fast.

We soon got there after me, Shinji and Kozo rushed towards it. It was strange, Shinji for some reason was moving faster than us, it must have something to do with the Blood Pact. As we got to the school, I noticed a girl fighting someone her age in a gray raincoat. I noticed the blue hair had to be Rei, she stood no chance against the Angel. But what shocked me the most was Shinji, he jumped out of the VTOL and kicked the Angel, which he smacked into a wall. Increadible power. That also must have something to do with the Blood Pact, I then concluded that Shinji was becoming an Angel himself.

Me and Kozo watched from a distance and saw him win, despite thw wounds he received he made it. I couldn't believe it myself but I saw it with my own eyes. We took him back to the hospital due to his injuries as well as the others and soon he was up again. It was then his request that he saw Kaworu's body. We allowed it and he muttered about holding onto Kaworu's soul. I was unsure but that answered by the 17th's AT Field rising causing the chamber's glass to shatter as Kaworu awakened. We now had three Angels on our side, but would that be enough?

--

After a few more months, Kaworu had lost his Lilim love. Then he grew a strong bond with Rei, soon to be in a relationship with her. Something even I never expected to happen. With that they both defeated the next Angel, Ireul.

I had reviewed over everything about Rei during my time. She shared DNA with Yui, and she was great with Shinji, not in love kind of way. So I decided to adopt Rei into the Ikari family. That day I called relations and orgainised it. Soon with this I went to Shinji with it and presented him the proof, the reaction I got was more than thought. He was overjoyed.

That night after a hard day, I went to bed to find myself not alone that night when I slept. I dreamt of her again, and this time, a saw that beautiful smile she had. That smile made me weak but happy, I wished her to be with me again. But that wasn't going to happen, she chose that path and I chosen mine. I had to protect humanity and help raise my son, as per my promise and duty as the rightful father of Shinji Ikari. I, Gendo Ikari, will protect this world, even with my own life if needs be. That was another promise I made with Yui, and no way in the world will I break it!

A/N: Something different. Gendo's thoughts as well as filling in the blanks on some of the other characters, such as Ristuko for instance. Next one will be Rei's, hope you enjoyed it and can't wait to see those reviews!


	12. Walking in their Shoes, Rei

Chapter 38 – Walking in their Shoes - Part 2 Rei

This is it...this is death. I was expecting this...after all I betrayed Commander and helped Shinji Ikari in the end which he ended humanity but then decided to go back to the world. For reasons I am not sure of why but that was his ultimate decision and I have no reason to argue. I wanted to help Ikari. And now I must be one with Lilith and die. To be honest I died twice before so I have no worry about it.

I saw her...Lilith as soon as felt the presences of Ikari and Pilot Soryu return back to reality. I saw the mother of Lilim. She looked almost exactly like me, or shall I say that I looked almost like her. She smiled at me. "So my clone has decided to join the dead?" she laughed at me.

"I did it for Ikari" I replied at her.

"For Shinji? You stupid girl...you destroyed humanity only to let him to make it reborn again" she laughed again at me.

"That was Ikari's choice. Not mine"

"You pathetic. It's no wonder that the red headed girl...Asuka wasn't it? Yes her, it was no wonder that she teased you" Lilith crossed her arms at me as we then hovered in the endless space around us with the red current of souls that passed underneath us. My soul had left Lilith's body as must have Lilith's soul itself.

"It doesn't matter I have served my purpose" I replied at her.

"Heh. Then you can join me and the rest of the fallen Angels that you and the rest of the Lilim pilots have defeated" she sneered at me before her soul disappeared, most probably headed where I will met the rest of the Angels...wait...are the Angels...actually Angels?

I was told we named them that because they were like immortal beings. But if they are then is the rest of depictions of the bible true? There's a heaven?

Before I could question any of that any further I felt a strange presence behind me. I turned slowly to see a man about the age of Lilith. He had white hair that was also in the style of 17th's except it was longer and he red eyes and pale skinned. About in his twenties.

"Who are you?" I asked which the young adult smiled at me.

"I Rei Ayamani. Is Adam"

I looked at little shocked to see the 1st standing in front of me. What is he doing here? And come he looked slightly similar to the 17th Angel Tabris? "What is it that you have business with me?" I asked almost forcibly due to the fear of the first. I don't know why...but for some reason I understand what fear is now.

The First smiled and looked at the Earth below us. "They're down there Rei. You can sense them can't you?" Adam said to me. Which I realised he was referring to Ikari and Soryu.

"Yes, but what are you going to do about it? Are you going for vengeance?" I asked him which the response I got back was not what I was expecting from him. It showed shock, probably to my quick thinking of his plan.

"Rei...do you honestly believe that I would do that?" He asked. "I have no desire to harm Shinji or Asuka of the matter"

It was my turn to look shocked. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let's just say my son was right about Shinji" he replied hovering towards me. "He's down there too. My son" I was even more puzzled until I realised he was talking about Tabris, or reverted to his Lilim name, Kaworu Nagisa. "Do you wish to join them?"

"I..." I didn't know how to answer. A part of me wanted to, for the fact to see Ikari again. But another one didn't, I couldn't face the Lilim race after what I done.

"Scared?" he said smiling. "Don't be. People will return if they like to. But remember, people down there would want to help you"

I looked at the 1st and he smiled still at me.

"I think I need to give you a present for your new life...that's if you want to return to the Lilim world..." he looked at me whilst his right hand was risen.

I thought about it. If I return I could start over? Maybe. And I won't be alone as an Angel, Tabris would be down there, even though I'm a hybrid I am classed as one. What have I got really to lose here? Nothing. And Adam is being kind to me, like Ikari was being kind to me. I feel as if...I can trust the 1st Angel. "Adam, I accept"

His smile grew wider, that face just reminded me of Tabris. "Good. Hold still" he said positioning one foot forward and another back. Unsure of what he was doing, I saw his right hand glow with a bright golden and orange glow then he thrusted that light into me, like when the Commander's hand went in me to activate Third Impact. I felt that glow also, a warm feeling swept through me as it touched my heart. He then retracted his arm and stood normal again. "Enjoy your new life Rei" he said to me as I started to fall. I was floating above the earth but now I was falling into the damaged world as I saw the image of Adam faintly disappearing.

--

I awoke in the place where it all started. Terminal Dogma, where Lilith was held on that cross behind me. All I knew was that I was naked, as expected as I was before Third Impact and I had someone next to me. Someone I couldn't recognise at first but soon as I crawled myself to towards him I identified him. Tabris. SO he had returned. But the most puzzling question was now was, why couldn't I walk? I tried to force my legs to move but to no avail. I guess I was suffering from the lack of energy left in my muscles in my lower limbs. I expected him to wake up any moment. That wasn't the case, we were here for several minutes and nothing happened, he still slept, I knew he was alive, he was breathing that was the first sign of life and also he wouldn't be put back on earth dead.

I forced myself to sit up and look around to see if anyone else was alive around here. Doctor Akagi maybe...but that wouldn't be in good circumstances. I drifted my thoughts from that to the events that had taken place maybe hours ago considering I might had been unconscious for duration of time and also I couldn't tell the time how long I've been here. It was puzzling to what Adam did to me before he sent me back to here. I would think it was something to make me alive again but then again I disregarded it. Whatever it was, I feel...different.

I was so full of questions that I didn't notice that the 17th had awoken and had been staring at me. To break this silence I was so fond of, I asked a question, the simplest of ones which I often ask Ikari. "What is it?"

"Nothing" he said sitting up properly. "So we're alive again" he said being correct.

"Yes" I simply replied. We never had a proper conversion us two, even when he was pretending to be a Lilim, we hardly talked. It was my turn to ask a question to the Angel but we heard the large heavy blast doors open and two NERV guards ventured in looking at us.

"Rei Ayamani and 17th Angel Tabris. Our Commander wants to see you" one explained.

The other just looked at me and turned to his co-worker. "I think she needs to be dressed before showing him her"

"Whatever. Come on" the other replied.

We got up and followed the two. Whatever the Commander wanted to see us for was beyond my understanding but it was better to know what was going on in the world at the moment, if there was any of it left.

--

After retrieving some clothes that I left at the base before the JSSDF forces attacked I and Tabris was taken to Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki which he explained he would take us to Commander Ikari. The base was damaged heavily by JSSDF soldiers but apartenly after Third Impact they realised what happened and they instantly assisted the NERV personnel in securing the base. Fuyutsuki also explained that they knew we were down at Terminal Dogma for two days but waited for us to wake up before doing anything.

We were led to what I believed to be the Science and Development department. Then we entered the room where I saw the Commander. Why was he in here was abysmal to me but I believed that other things were as well in the world at the moment.

Indeed was shocked to see him again after what happened in before Third Impact. I believed he would stay in the fake world. He looked at me, "Hello again Rei" he said to me. His voice was calm and collective, I thought he would upset by my decision. I said nothing which he turned to the 17th. "Tabris, its somewhat strange to see you again"

"Likewise Gendo Ikari" the 17th replied.

"I believe Tabris, that you aren't here to exact revenge on us Lilim I hope" the Commander said with a quizzically look before going into his usual pose.

"You expect too much Gendo" Tabris said closing his crimson eyes.

"Really? Then what is the reason of your existence in this world then after Third Impact?"

The 17th simply shrugged at the Commander. "To be honest. I don't even know myself"

"And you Rei?" he Commander turned to me for an explained, I didn't reply thought. I had no idea myself. "Well the question now is what to do with you two"

"What do you mean Ikari?" Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki asked.

"Well we can't have them wondering around. Think about it. Rei was seen by **a lot** of people when she was transformed in that demi-god form. And Kaworu was identified as the 17th and final Angel. They would cause panic if this ain't handled properly" the Commander explained to him, I could see him ponder which I myself did also. How could this be resolved?

"Then what do you suggest Ikari?" the Sub-Commander asked.

"We keep them out of people's way for now. They'll be kept in the base until we think people we trust could see them"

"I understand" replied Fuyutsuki as he from what I could guess was unsure how things could fold out. "What about you two?"

The 17th simply nodded at Fuyutsuki which I followed but in a slower manner. We were then being led out when I stopped and turned around to the Commander. He was a little shaken to this as I guess which he came out of his pose and looked at me puzzlingly.

"Commander..." I began to speak but was stopped by the Commander.

"I am not the Commander anymore Rei. Fuyutsuki is now" he retorted at me. Slightly flinching, I looked at the old man behind me. Then at the Commander back at me. "You may call me by my first name Rei, as so can you Tabris" he explained to us.

"Then call me by my Lilim name" replied the 17th smiling. That smile...I didn't know what it was but made me feel...somewhat warm and comforting? These kinds of feelings I was familiar with.

"Fine" Commander, no Gendo replied.

"G-Gendo..." Rei managed to push out my name from my lips. It was harder to say his name though I always had called him by his rank. This was alien to me and I had to used to it.

"Go on" he said to me.

"I...want to apologise" I began. "I only wanted to help Ikari-"

"You mean Shinji correct?" he interrupted me.

"Correct" I replied. "I wanted-" I started again to explain was interrupted again.

"No need to explain nor apologise Rei. You disobeyed me. I must congratulate you there, you have started your independence" he explained at me.

"Independence?" I replied confused.

"You don't need orders from me to live your new life now"

"New life?"

"What I am saying Rei is, to make the most of yourself. Go to school, make more friends, go to a collage, get a job, and start a family. Some things like that"

I nodded uneasily at him and followed the 17th and the new Commander out. Go to school...go to college...get a job...and start a family? But starting a family was impossible for me. I could not bear children. This was not why was designed for. I was useless in that department.

--

For strange reason Commander Fuyutsuki had taken me and Gendo to a dark room in the lower parts of the base. I had no idea what was going on but I didn't care whatever it was it didn't matter. I looked around and noticed that there were Section 2 agents watching, armed with drugged darts. Why they were armed with those was even more puzzling.

I was left with the agents and Gendo for sometime before I heard the Commander returning talking to someone along the way. I couldn't make out who's voice it was but it didn't matter. The door opened, and to see who it was made me shake fearfully in the core, it was Doctor Akagi. She was still looking at the Commander until she turned her head to Gendo and that's what changed, she charged towards Gendo like she lost her mind. Then Doctor Akagi fell to the floor with one dart from an Section 2 agent in her neck.

Moments passed until Doctor Akagi woke up, droozy from the side-effects from the drug. Soon she snapped back to herself before the drug effected her. She went for Gendo but she discovered that she was handcuffed to a pipe.

"Gendo! You wished you never came back when I get this handcuff off me!" she snarled at him. Which I was cautious not to be seen.

"I don't understand why you're so upset Ritsuko. You came back to life didn't you?" Gendo replied.

"After you shot me!" the Doctor screamed at him which was understandable considering she was shot by him before Third Impact.

"Well, you wanted to blow us all up remember?" he replied which seemed she calmed down a bit.

"Well we were done for. And that crazy plan of yours had to stop"

"It did, didn't it?" Gendo explained which was true.

"So what do you want Gendo. I doubt you have any use for a washed up doctor, who wanted to find out why her mother fell in love with you" I believed she wanted to get the whole point on why she was brought here as did I.

"In fact Ritsuko, that's where you're wrong" her attention drew her to look at him. "I want you to look after someone" Gendo then gestured at me...to come out of the shadows, which I did which Doctor's eyes widen.

"You can't be serious Gendo" she said in shock.

"Oh I am. I have decided to place you as Rei's guardian. To teach her to be human, and normal if that fits you better" Gendo explained to her. To be human...why was he so condemned to help me be normal? I never thought I wasn't...normal.

"I need a smoke" the doctor muttered. Yes I remembered her heavy smoking habits, I disliked smoking.

"You really want to be doing that? I doubt you'll be that stressed partaking your new job, over your old one"

"You have no idea what I'll be like with her around" she muttered, but I could hear, and that made me nervous. Why was I feeling all these emotions, they're completely alien to me. I guess it was something to be more normal.

"If you take this up. I'll move you to one of the luxury rooms in the base, until we have an apartment ready for you. You'll get paid extra and you can teach her anything that isn't going to mess her up. So..." Gendo then stopped for a few second before speaking again. "Will you take the job?"

I guess a long silence loomed in the dark room until the young Doctor eventually spoke up. "Fine"

"Good. But you cannot discuss of keeping Rei with anyone until the time is right, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. But I want something from this" the Doctor said.

"That being?"

"Get me out of these cuffs, and let me hit you. For old times sake?"

Gendo laughed, why? I didn't know, I guess it was something I would never know. "Okay fine. Its a deal" he then said.

The Section 2 agent removed the cuffs and she made her way towards Gendo. The Doctor was in front of Gendo but she waited for a while, before slapping him which the sound of her hand connecting his face echoed the room. It must have been with some force.

She turned and started to leave. "Come on Rei" she called out to me.

I looked between Gendo and the Doctor for a bit before I hurried off with the doctor. "Oh and Ritsuko one more thing" Gendo called called out which she stopped and turned her head a little to him. "Don't mention we met at all. I'm just a shadow"

The Doctor then smiled. "You always were though" she said before we left with the metallic doors closed behind us.

I was uneasy to be walking close to the Doctor who despised me for so long that I could remember. But that was an order...i think. And I had to carry it out regardless. I then heard the Commander scream in shock from the room something like, "You mean you actually have one in your drawer?" Whatever they were talking about was unknown to me.

--

I arrived the next day at the quarters that me and Doctor Akagi was provided. I entered to see that the Doctor had already established her living space around the house. I had hardly anything that belonged to now. They were all lost when Third Impact occurred, my apartment was blown into dust, so to speak. As soon as the door closed the Doctor came out of a room wearing her blue tight shirt and short skirt and sighed at me, I believed she was trying to remain calm and collective around me now.

"Alright Rei" she said to me. "Let me start by saying that I know we had our...disputes. But bow its different now. Let's start a anew, okay?"

I however felt different. I didn't want to start anew. I was fine the way it was beforehand. But, if I was to be normal as Gendo had said I must agree. "Yes Doctor Akagi" I replied.

"Rei...please call me by my first name. We don't have to be formal anymore considering we're living together" she said to me. Why does everyone ask for their first names? It never used to be that.

"Yes Doc...Rits-uko" I said, finding difficulty in speaking her name. It was just as difficult as saying the ex-Commander's name.

The Doctor looked at me puzzled. "Rei? Is that all the belongings you got?"

Indeed what she saw was what I have left. I stood there only in the school uniform that I was so accustomed to and always wore. I did have a small bag but that was small items such as toothbrush, toothpaste and the other accessories that I need every morning and night. I nodded slowly at her, which she sighed.

"I guess we have to do some shopping" she said to me scratching her head.

"Shopping?" I replied back confused to why had to shop. Didn't we have enough food or something?

"Yes Rei. You need some different clothes and items for your 'new' life" she replied back at me and wondered back into the room which I followed to see the table in front of me had books and magazines of various subjects, one book was about medical science, I looked puzzled to why she had that. The Doctor noticed as she was searching for something. "Ah yes. I had decided to become a regular doctor at the hospital wing of NERV" she explained the reason for the book to me.

"I see" I replied and sat down at couch of the other side of the room watching her look for something. She eventually found something and came towards me and sat down next to me. I was uneasy but she didn't seem that dangerous. She flipped over a few pages until she came to a stop at a few. I looked at them to see images of young woman wearing different clothes.

"What do you like?" she asked me and I just stared. What do I like about these?

It seemed the Doctor had noticed by gaze at them of confusion. "Rei chose which clothes you like and I'll order them for you"

"Um, I don't know what I like" I replied truly unsure of what to chose from. I was so accustomed to wearing this uniform and not spoilt to other clothes or precious items.

Ritsuko sighed and looked back at the pictures before looking at the time. "Sorry Rei I have to go now. Asuka is returning from Okinawa II today. And I was invited by Misato to go. Continue to look through the pages and chose what you like. I'm going to be a while. See you...soon" she said as she left. I could feel the uncomfortable feeling of biding me goodbye. I guess she was still not comfortable being kind around me.

I looked through the magazine as she requested and still found no interest in the clothes. It wasn't that I didn't like them...it was because I didn't have an idea of what would be normal for me. For hours I sat at the quarters, nothing to do. I had no sync tests and no check-ups. I remembered when I was taken to the hospital wing to have a check up my whole body. It appears that the doctor there was...shocked at my healthiness, as he put it. I had no wonder what he meant about that but I was told later that my defected ovaries were 'heavily like a normal young woman'. I was...normal. But that was it, nothing more was normal about me.

Eventually I got bored and rang the only other person I was aware of knowing my existence at this moment in time. Tabris...or as he would like to be known as Kaworu Nagisa. I dialled the number and the phone rang for a while as I sat patiently to wait for his answer. Eventually it picked up and Kaworu's voice was quiet as he spoke. "Yes Rei?" he asked sounding tired.

"How did you know that I rang you?" I quizzed him.

"Your name came up on my phone when you rang" he replied quiet still as if trying not to wake someone.

My cheeks went red and warm...that was horribly strange, I felt this before but not as strong. "I wanted to talk to someone. I'm alone in the quarters" I explained to him the reason why I rang him.

"I see. Well what is living with Ritsuko like?" he asked.

I pondered for my answer as it was difficult. "It is acceptable. She was looking for some clothes with me in a magazine"

"Ah yes. I heard from people that you always wore those school clothes all the time. At least your trying new things. I would love to see you in some new ones"

I paused at his comment. I felt my cheeks warm up and my felt happy to hear someone like him say that to me. "T-thank you"

"No problem" he replied. We talked about other things such as how Shinji was. "I know that he is depressed, but I think that's changed"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well I can see him. And you know the ex-Designated Pilot of Unit 2 is back. They seem to be getting along better now"

"How can you see that?"

"From my window"

There was a small silence between us. "Your window? Do you mean that you live not far from him?"

"I live across the street"

"I see"

The conversion continued on matters such as what we thought Third Impact was a disaster for the Lilim world but also a chance to see if people cared about their lives enough to return to the world. It was getting late. "I think I will retire to bed now Rei and it seems Ritsuko has already left. It was wonderful speaking to you though. I never thought you were so talkative" I noticed I blushed again as my cheeks felt warm again. "I hope to talk to you again and take care"

"I will. And so do yourself...bye" I found it difficult to say goodbye to him. What was it that made me feel comfortable and different around him?

"Yes, good night" and the phone line went dead. I placed the phone back and looked at the magazine I had thrown onto the floor as it had interest to me. However what he said before 'I would love to see you in some new ones', made me feel that I had to change...for the better. I picked up the magazine and looked through the pages that Ritsuko was showing me earlier.

Only a few minutes past when I heard the door opened and closed, which meant that Ritsuko had arrived back home. She entered from what I can gather that she slightly intoxicated by the alcohol that Major Katsuragi must have been serving, considering that she was holding her head and stammered around a little. "So Rei" began Ritsuko as she sat down next to me. "Have you chosen what you wanted?"

"Yes Ritsuko" I replied.

From her reply she looked at me shocked. "Really? What have you chosen?" I pointed on the pages which one I wanted. One in particular was a sundress where it was sleeveless and was a blue colour. "Wow Rei. That's amazing" she said.

"What is?"

"That you chose the clothes like you were trying to impress a boy" she said and I felt my cheeks warm up again, my red cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Ritsuko either. "Oh. So there is someone that you are trying to impress" I nodded at her as there was no point of hiding it, but was I trying to impress him? "Who is it? Is it...Kaworu?" Now my whole face felt hot, which must have led to my whole face turning red. "Oh this is priceless. My little Rei has a crush on the 17th Angel!"

"A crush?" I replied to her confused. What does that mean?

Ritsuko sighed and looked at me. "Its you love him" she replied.

"Love..."

"While we were on the topic of men and love, do you know the sexual intercourse between men and women?" I nodded my head on the matter as all I knew was that men and women reproduced by sexual reproduction. I then explained my knowledge to her the scientific theory that I knew. "Yes but did you also know it was pleasure as well?" I however didn't know that and shook my head at her. "Well Rei, let me explain to you the birds and the bees" she said smiling at me.

--

It had been weeks now since Shinji's transformation into an Angel hybrid such as myself and Kaworu's death/rebirth. And also the death of Kaworu's love for Shinrosu and his unborn child. I did feel sorry for that woman as Kaworu truly loved her. Over those times I had shedding some emotions that I was never aware of. One in particular was jealously when I found out the Kaworu was in love with Shinrosu. The other was when I was upset when hearing the facility outside Tokyo III had self-destructed, and Kaworu was feared dead. But then I rejoiced when finding out he was alive again. But that time was embarrassed when Gendo, Kozo and Misato called me a pervert as starred at Kaworu's naked body a lot.

My love for Kaworu also developed as soon we were a couple and I have a family, as Gendo had me become apart of the Ikari family, as I was now Shinji's sister. And I for once must admit, had never been happier. These emotions and feelings must have been a gift from Adam before sending me back here and Ritsuko had helped me explaining and discussed what was the right emotion to be feeling and show in this new life of mine. I will never forget Ritsuko's help and Adam's kindness, if only Lilith was the same as him. I feel sorry for her as she does love Adam and yet the ways she's done to get him back was not what he wanted. But I believe I would have done the same if I was in her place for Kaworu.

A/N: Okay thats another one done. And apologizes for the incredibly late update as I was on holiday to Hong Kong and was a bit concentrated on the fanfic I was doing. But this is finally up. I find it really hard to write up Rei's personality. But now its done. It I hope has filled the gap in some parts in Rei's story and now we will venture back to the current situation in NERV. Yui's return. I have a massive twist for you guys so please hang on and have faith. The true will begin shortly. Thanks for reading and send in those reviews people! I feel like no ones interested anymore...sob.


	13. Wake up

Chapter 39 – Wake up

Kaworu was walking with Rei down the corridors to find Shinji in the hospital wing of NERV. He was starring at his mother in a hospital bed, asleep. The two Angels approached him which he sensed their AT Fields and turned to them. His expression said it all to them. He was in shock, his mother returned after all that time in that purple EVA unit. Kaworu himself was a little shocked also. He didn't know that Azreal had that kind of power to do that. "She's back..." Shinji muttered. "She's back after all this time" Still couldn't believe that she had returned.

"But she's here now" said Kaworu looking at her. _Something is certainly strange here, but I can't figure out what..._

"What's wrong Kaworu?" asked Rei as she noticed he was deep in thought.

"Nothing" he smiled back hiding his true thoughts. "So she hasn't woken up yet?"

"No. But they said she could wake up any time soon. I want to be here when she does" said Shinji not taking his eyes from his mother.

"That's nice. But you need some sleep Shinji. Otherwise you'll be worn out when another Angel attacks" explained Kaworu.

"I will be fine. Don't worry about me" he said. Kaworu could tell that Shinji didn't really take care to what he had to say on the matter. Kaworu turned and left which Rei looked at him puzzled to why he was acting strange since Yui had returned. She planned to find out sooner or later. She stayed with Shinji looking at Yui also. After all she was her mother also so to speak.

Yui stirred in her bed only to blink them open to see Shinji starring at her through the thick glass. "Shinji" she smiled at him lovingly.

--

_This cannot be possible..._ Kaworu thought to himself as he sat in his room, sitting upright on his bed. _I am aware that Azreal is capable of controlling the spirit forms but the idea of reviving one is...unbelievable. Something is wrong here...but what? I can't just waltz towards the Commander or Shinji and explain this to them. _Kaworu leaned back and rested his head on his pillow.

Rei then entered the apartment and closing the door behind her to see Kaworu looking up at ceiling. "Kaworu" she said quietly which managed to stir him from his thoughts. "What is it? You seem distracted with your thoughts about something"

Kaworu sat up again to look at her red orbs. _How should I explain it to her?I_, thought Kaworu as he looked at her. "Its strange that Yui Ikari has returned isn't it?"

"Why you say? I thought you said that Azreal could perform things like that" said Rei sitting down next to him.

"Well, some of it. But to psychically pull a soul out of an Eva and rebuild her is...almost impossible. Its something like a dream" Kaworu muttered the last part out. It was still audible to Rei though.

"A dream?" Rei repeated what she heard from her love. "You think this is a dream?"

"I didn't say that. But its just too well, perfect. Do you understand what I mean?"

Rei looked away from Kaworu which the 17th sighed and looked at the floor as he felt he made her upset by his comment, after all Yui is considered her mother. "I understand" she replied. Which Kaworu turned his head at her. "Despite how everything seems real, I can't get this feeling that I'm just living in a fake world. Is that how you feel also Kaworu?"

Kaworu nodded. "Despite this pain that we feel and our feelings..." Kaworu stopped to ponder, if this was what he believed then is his feelings for Rei, real? He shook it from his head and re-focused to what he was saying before. "It doesn't seem real. I think I need to figure what is covering this city in something" said Kaworu as he laid back which Rei laid next to him. "It's strange to discuss something about this even though we feel and touch..." he leans in and kisses her on her lips. "This might be unreal"

"Let's hope that, this is not a what we're thinking" she said before kissing him back.

--

Asuka made her way down the corridors of the NERV hospital which she hated to admit but she was lost. How she never knew, but it apparently been extended heavily. She was praising to meet Ritsuko that was walking up the corridor towards her, looking at her clipboard. Asuka had been looking for Shinji for a while now through this large hospital complex, Ritsuko would be luckily a help to find him. "Dr. Akagi" called out Asuka which Ritsuko looked off her clipboard and at Asuka.

"Oh its you Asuka. What's ever the matter? You lost?" teased Ritsuko.

Asuka being herself clenched her fists and snorted at the remark. "No! I am not lost!" he insisted which Ritsuko only smiled for a further tease.

"So you don't need my help for anything? Then I'll be off" she started to walk off.

"Wait!" Asuka tried to figure out what to say to cover her excuse for calling her in the first place. "I was only looking for Shinji. Where is he?"

"Oh Asuka wants to find her boyfriend so badly?" Ritsuko teased more which she finally got what she wanted.

"ARGH!! Just tell me!" she screamed in annoyance and Ritsuko laughed.

"Alright. He's with his mother at Ward Green 12" she answered which she then heard Asuka say a quick thank you and left. Ritsuko then sighs heavily and walks away, "She's so desperate for him, like her feelings for him before Third Impact. Its only strange that Third Impact triggered to show more of her emotions to him.

Asuka followed the route to the room where Shinji was last seen by Ritsuko, her mind was in confusion with this event. She feared that since Shinji's mother was back, he would be attending to her attention as she was sealed up in an Evangelion for about ten years! She couldn't help but also feel this feeling in the back of her mind. This feeling was anger and jealousy. She knew it all too well what it was. She had it before when Shinji out-synced her and beaten the Angels over her over and over again. Her jealousy was that Shinji's mother came back and hers didn't. However she had to let that pass as it was fair and also that Shinji deserved to have her back, she was well aware of the shit time he had when his father abandoned him.

She the approached the room where Yui was being held and looked through the glass into the room where Shinji was sitting next to his mother chatting with her, both were smiling.

Asuka couldn't help envy this, she wished that her mother was back. But she knew that it was not possible. She shook it from her head and then noticed Yui looking at her. Asuka couldn't help but blush as Shinji was looking at her too, she turned around to hide her blush from the two and then moved herself slowly to the door of the room.

_Well its best to introduce yourself Asuka_, the redhead said to herself before placing her hand on the door handle and took in a deep breath before exhaling it out and smiling brightly. She pushed the door handle down and walked in presenting her smile to Yui. "Hello Mrs. Ikari. I'm Asuka Langley Soryu, charmed to met you!"

--

Kaworu had left the apartment to walk around the hillside overlooking the city and to ponder on his theories. _It can't be possible...it just can't. Then if this is...I will have to break it. _He looked towards the night sky as the stars shined brightly and the moon had given off its light to the surroundings of Tokyo III. _It is for the best_, he finally said in his head. He spread his wings and climbed up into the heavens above him as the size of Tokyo II grew smaller and smaller. He was close to the edge of oxygen barrier before entering space itself. He then rose his hand up and felt something like and invisible wall. _his is it. This is where I shall shatter this dream_.

Kaworu withdrawn his fist backwards and threw it at the phantom barrier which after he struck it he felt the vibration of something with incredible power of an AT Field and he was thrown back slightly by it. "It's stronger than I thought" he said out loud as he rubbed his hand from the pain. "I guess I have to apply more power"

--

Gendo sat behind his desk in his office been kept busy by reports. He quickly grew frustrated by this as he wanted to see his wife. He had already seen in her hospital but not awake. He wanted to quickly get this over and done with so he can rush to her. Then he felt something like that someone had punched him in the head and he grabbed his head, thinking this was the worst punch he had received since that bar fight when at university. _What the hell was that?_

--

Ritsuko was with the bridge crew discussing on how to improve the MAGI system in case another Angel appeared and they needed to track since its such a smaller target and it would want to keep its AT Field low for an infiltration. As she was about to type in something in Maya's terminal she received a powerful blow to the head and grabbed it. "What was that?" she said as she looked over to see the rest of the crew also holding onto their heads. "What?!"

Misato and Kaji were also in the room which they like everyone else was very confused to how they felt this pain as well as everyone else. "What the fuck could have done this?" Misato asked her friend. "An Angel attack?"

"I don't know. I'm not aware of Angel in the past to do this to us" replied Ritsuko.

Another pain struck everyone but this time even stronger. "Doctor Akagi!" cried out Aoba. "I found an AT Field high above us! Really high! Its near the edge of the atmosphere!"

--

Kaworu had thrown another punch with more power applied. "It still is strong...I guess I have to give it my all" he said as he steadied his hand and clenched it once again to allow his AT Field to enrich the attack ten fold. He was pouring it with almost everything that his S2 organ was having difficulties in sustaining to recuperate from the mass of AT Field energy leaving it. "Here we go" he growled in pain before throwing the final smash into it. His fist connected with the wall and a massive shock wave emitted from the invisible wall. With his powers almost drained Kaworu no longer sustain flight and he dropped believing that his attack had failed. That was until he saw a crack and then it spread fast like a virus across the skies. "I...did it" he muttered before he closed his eyes as he dropped into the city.

--

Shinji was thrown back into a wall by the blow as everyone else was and then blanked out from the devastating attack on their bodies. But when he struck a wall it didn't hurt nor did it feel hard, it felt like he struck water. And the smell of blood assaulted his nose. He felt his body heavy while everything around him was lighter like water. He didn't know what happened but whatever it was, it didn't make him feel any better, believing that he was drowning in something.

Shinji soon shot his eyes open and saw what his heart sank and he believed his eyes deceived him. But how could they? It felt so real and yet so frightening. He soon realised he was floating in the red sea that he thought he escaped.

--

Kaworu pushed himself even harder as when he opened his eyes he was falling in the LCL that the Lilim called it. He pushed his last remaining energy he had into swimming towards land that was nearby. Luckily for this S2 organ he was recovering his powers fast. Kaworu reached the surface and crawled himself into the ghostly white sandy beach. _So it was what I feared...we we're living in a dream all along. _He forced himself onto his two feet and looked around to notice the devastation that lined the surrounding of sea of red. Crumbled cities were in an distance and cliffs and mountains were torn to pieces as Third Impact had done its work. Looking back he saw the entire sea of LCL before him. He then took a step back feeling quite a bit unbalanced as his power was low.

He then looked left and right to see if anyone would emerge from the LCL. He stayed there for minutes but nothing. _Aren't they wanting to return? But this is what they wanted isn't it? To live in reality?_

"Good work Tabris! I never knew you would figure that it was a dream world that you were in" said a voice behind him. Kaworu was so low on power that when turning around to see the person chatting to him, he fell and landed on the sand, looking along the beach as he had hardly any power left.

He heard and felt the vibrations of someone's footprints coming towards him. Kaworu tried to get back p but his lack of strength resorted him hitting the sand again feeling even more exhausted. "Your haven't allowed yourself to recover" said the voice. It seemed familiar to him but he couldn't register as his body was falling asleep to recover his loss of strength. Kaworu had shut his eyes but his ears were able to hear one last thing the person said to him before he concealed everything form his senses. "Get some rest little brother...you'll need it"

--

Shinji had enough of being in this red liquid he despised so much. He used his strength to swim to the surface and breathed oxygen air, even though the LCL has oxygen in it, he preferred the air's better. He pushed himself to the shore near him where he noticed someone else was here, lying there before the body disappeared. He didn't know who it was but whoever it was he noticed that he left by a set of footprints trailing away. He knelled on the white sand and looked round. _Is this real? _Shinji asked himself as he looked around. He was in reality wasn't he?

Noticing no one else around Shinji felt his stomach hunger and growl for food. _Strange...its like I haven't eaten for some time_. Shinji got up onto his feet and looked around to notice he was next to a crumpled road leading into a derelict city which his mind must have registered it to be the remains of Tokyo III. He forced his body in that direction towards the city, hoping to find some answers at least to how he got here and how the world ended up like this. He thought he was past the Third Impact incident and moved on. But it seemed that nothing had changed.

He wondered into the city and found it completely destroyed. He was venturing so far to find something to answers but as he was searching he found something he didn't want to. He overlooked a giant hole into what he realised below was the wrecked GeoFront. He stuttered for words as he grabbed his head and screamed in pain and agony. It was false...everything he was seeing before he came to this place...was a false reality. Everyone happy together, him with Asuka, and his mother coming back to life, it was such a huge lie. Shinji cried incredibility hard that he didn't register someone's footprints getting louder behind him.

"Lilim! Are you going to be sitting there all day, crying all day?!" shouted a voice in which Shinji spun around to see a young man about two years older than him looking at him. And when he said 'Lilim' Shinji knew that this guy was not a Lilim, and by his looks he wasn't a Lilim either. He peered down at Shinji with his crimson eyes, with his white/green hair hanging long over his shoulders with the front cut short but still covered his eyes, whilst having ghostly white skinned complexion. He was without a doubt an Angel. Looking at his clothing he noticed that he was wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt with a brown leather jacket, and white sneakers. Also have a white belt that hanged loosely with sword in its sheath on left.

"W-who are you?!" demanded Shinji. He didn't know where he got the courage to speak to an Angel like that face to face. Shinji was trying to concentrate an AT Field but he felt no power, no protection. Shinji soon had a fist slammed into his face where the being had busted a nose which Shinji rubbed the blood that was trickling from it.

"You talk big but you ain't!" proclaimed the Angel as he looked down at him, with a face showing no pity or a sign of apology to him. Why should he? He was probably he to kill Shinji. "Whatever you were in _that _world isn't going to happen here!"

_Great, I leave the dream world to come to the destroyed reality only to be killed by the things that thought I could kill without an Eva_, Shinji looked at him whilst the Angel showed no change in his emotion. "If your going to kill me. Do it now! I have no regrets!" Shinji really didn't care less at the moment. He thought he was a dead man.

The Angel starred at Shinji before tilting his head back and laughed hard. Was he mocking Shinji at his fate? "Kill you! HA! Oh Ikari you are so predicable!" Shinji just stared at him with wide eyes as the Angel kept his smile now. "I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to save in reality...oh wait you are in reality!" mocked the Angel. Shinji didn't know if he could believe this Angel whatever he was saying. The Angel extended his hand towards Shinji in gesture to help him up. "Come on" he said with his voice going serious. "We have to hide quickly!"

Whatever made Shinji listen to this Angel and believe him was something Shinji couldn't explain but he did without hesitation as it seemed the Angel was also desperate to get out of sight of something. He grabbed the Angel's hand which he pulled him up and the two ran back deep into the remains of the city where the Angel ran towards an old skyscraper. He kicked the already shattered glass steel framed door which the door went in and the Angel went to an elevator and preyed it open with his one hand very easily and looked at Shinji nodding in the direction for Shinji to enter. Without hesitation Shinji did as he was told and then he dropped down as it seemed the building went underground. The Angel sighed and stepped in slamming the steel door shut and flew down to grab Shinji by the collar before he landed on sharp steel remains of an lift that had its cabled snapped most probably during Third Impact.

The Angel then turned around and pulled the metal door open again and chucked Shinji before entering himself and closing behind him. Straight away Shinji scanned his surroundings and noticed that the area was full of people, Lilim to be in a matter of fact. The children starred at him whilst the older groups discussed quietly amongst themselves about this stranger. Shinji was just getting up just when he had a female with black shoulder length hair held him by the throat and a knife to his face. She narrowed her green eyes at him with suspicion and rage.

"Mamimi, put him down" said the Angel walking past and sat down with an old man who looked at the boy worried about his health.

"Who is he? He's an outsider!" she screamed which to much of Shinji's desire was close to her making him almost deaf.

"Yes, but he came from the Sea of LCL" replied the Angel which the girl looked shocked at the Angel then Shinji before dropping him to his feet smiling and bowing her head. "I'm terribly sorry! I'm terribly sorry! I'm terribly sorry!" she repeated which Shinji was only stunned by her change of mood and apologies.

"Um..." Shinji began but the girl named Mamimi by the Angel, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the small circle around a camp fire that everyone surrounded. Shinji then had a look around to see that their were families, young children and one's his age or above and then the older men in the sixties or seventies. A huge variety and all looked at him with warm faces when the Angel mentioned he came from the Sea of LCL. Shinji was made to sit down next to the Angel that made him nervous and a little scarred.

"Oh my god! What happened to you mister! How did you hurt yourself?!" panicked Mamimi as she soon took in the fact he was from the LCL and then noticing his nose. Shinji then turned and glared at the Angel next to him which Mamimi then realised how it happened. "I can't believe that you did that to him?! Why?!" she demanded to the Angel. Shinji was amazed that an Angel was here living among Lilim when it did happen in those dreams he didn't actually expect to happen here in the real world!

"He deserved it" he simply replied before taking a mug from a woman who prepared warm drinks for the two. He said his thank you and then Shinji copied as soon as he received his.

"What for?!"

"For old times sake" he said before taking another sip.

Shinji had looked at the Angel with a puzzled look. Then he took a sip from the mug._ Mmm, hot chocolate_, Shinji hummed to himself. Before gazing back at the Angel.

The Angel noticed and glared at him and waited for Shinji to take a sip again for his explanation. "I'm the Angel you defeated Shinji, Sachiel"

This was what Sachiel wanted as Shinji now spat out his chocolate in shock. "W-what? Sachiel?! But why are you?-"

"Defeated you? Wait do you mean that this kid is an Eva pilot?" asked Mamimi looking at Shinji which he lowered his head. "You brought an Eva pilot in here?!"screamed Mamimi annoyed which the group then looked wearied at Shinji. "You know how much pain and destruction they caused us when they were fighting you?!"

"To be fair, we caused most of the destruction. And it was you Lilim that brought Third Impact upon yourselves, if it weren't for Shinji that canceled Instrumentality you wouldn't be here now shouting your head off at him. Not to mention probably let the enemy find out where we are" Immediately she clasped her hands over her mouth. Sachiel sighed and turned to Shinji. "What's wrong? Its like you've seen a ghost" laughed Sachiel.

_No kidding_, Shinji thought mentally. "Who is this enemy you mentioned" Shinji asked a little nervous.

Sachiel sighed again but deeper. "The enemy is Lilith's army"

Shinji just looked shocked by this. _Lilith has an army?_

"You see, since Instrumentality was aborted by you Shinji. Lilith was set free among the rest of us Angels that attacked the Lilim. But because she knew well enough the you and Tabris would be a problem to her plans. She sealed you and Kaworu in the Sea of LCL to prevent you from interfering. But it appears that someone in the inside cracked the world of dreams you were in and now your here" explained Sachiel.

"How long have we've been in there?" asked Shinji curious to how much time has past.

"Five months" replied Sachiel. "In that time Lilith had replaced the souls of the Lilim with copies that were associated with something called I believe the dummy plug system. That was under construction as weapons but now she is using them against the remaining Lilim and us Angels which we oppose her"

"But why is she doing this?" asked Shinji.

"Simple. To get back one person that she loves the most. Our father, Adam and to retake the Angel world where we came from. Which I believe that you Lilim call Heaven"

"That is what I had a dream about what Lilith wanted to do in my dream..."

"Strange...but I guess we can figure that out later. Anyway my world isn't what you Lilim think as paradise. Its not where God or whatever religion you believed lived. There lives the creator, my father Adam. There was once a war between us Angels for power. Which my father had managed to help put a cease-fire to the whole thing"

Sachiel looked at Shinji to see if he was following so far. Seeing no confusion on his face he carried on. "However he was almost killed by traitors of our own tribe just before my father was about to take full control of my world which led it thrown back into chaos. In order for my father to survive and regenerate his powers he fled to your world that was linked together. Lilith and the rest of my brothers and sisters fled here also which we all went into a eternal slumber until my father had fully regenerated. Thinking that we were safe here as you were descendants of Lilith in ages past we thought we would be fine here. But when we woke up we didn't feel the presence of our father anymore and his blood stained your world...which is why-"

"You attacked us. In order to get what remains of your fathers power right?" Shinji finished it off for Sachiel.

"Exactly! I didn't know you were all knowledgeable Ikari" complimented Sachiel which Shinji felt better around the Angel. "Anyway this whole war broke out and in the end our souls were trapped along with the rest of the Lilim's in Third Impact but thanks to you we were freed"

"But why has Lilith attacked the humans?"

"Our father wasn't able to be resurrected like the rest of us. Only one person carries his soul, and that's Tabris. I don't think Tabris told you about the truth about his birth?"

Shinji was unsure to what story he heard about Kaworu's birth so he shook his head at the Angel.

"I see. He was born as a resurrected form of our father. Basically the next 'Adam' but Lilith didn't accept it and denied Tabris's right to lead us and in her fury used the army to build it and destroy all the Lilim in vengeance"

"Then what are you doing?"

"Hiding like some of my brothers and sisters. Some of us want Kaworu to take control again and make peace in our world again but Lilith didn't like it and now hunts us down also, which I am here to also defend these people against Lilith's army" Sachiel smiled and rubbed a young boys messy hair as he playing near him with the other children of a game hide and seek. The boy smiled at him and then went back to find the rest of his friends.

Shinji remained quiet. He knew if he didn't abort Instrumentality then none of this would have happened. But he knew there is nothing he could do to prevent this now. He had to see how would he overcome this. "Then what can we do?"

"At the moment nothing. Lilith has complete control of Japan as this is her land where the Black Moon hangs to the North of Japan. And her army has already conquered China and its neighbors and now their in Siberia. There also in Alaska moving into Canada. They haven't even been scratched since their movements. They are clones of my brother and also they use your units, Evangelions that were in possession of some of your countries which Lilith simply took them and now they're her main battle warriors. Us normal Angels don't stand a chance against them"

Shinji was shaking. It was seriously bad. Dummy Plug copies and Evangelions are in Lilith's hands and she is trying to annihilate the human race. "What about the others?"

"That I am not sure. There are more locations where the Sea of LCL is spotted across the globe. They could just pop up anywhere. You were lucky that I found you"

Shinji sank in the sofa that his only guess was they stole it for their camp. "So what can we do?" Shinji asked with his voice down.

"I'm afraid I don't know. At the moment, we know that you were set free which means Kaworu is also free. If we somehow find him we could stand a better chance against Lilith" Sachiel looked towards the group. "These people managed to get out before Lilith had forced that barrier on the Sea of LCL. And now we have some hope" smiled Sachiel which made Shinji feel comfortable around this Angel even though they once tried to kill each other.

Then something rocked the concrete floor above them which dust and small bits debris fell on the people below. "What was that?" Shinji asked almost petrified.

"They found us!" Mamimi shouted as the people around the camp panicked as they then fled.

Sachiel stood up and looked at Shinji. "They've gone into some great hiding spots. You should join them"

Shinji looked at the fleeing people and then back at Sachiel who placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and drew it. It was a strange to Shinji as he thought bladed weapons were metal, but looking at the weapon...it was made of crystal. Shinji looked in aw at the blade. Sachiel looked back at Shinji and grew annoyed. "Hey Ikari! You better get out of here! Otherwise you might get killed you idiot!"

Shinji felt his blood boil as he looked at the Angel. "Don't call me an idiot!" growled Shinji clearly annoyed by the remark.

The concrete ceiling collapsed and six young teenagers landed in front of Sachiel and Shinji, two wearing the same black ops gear as the JSSDF had worn in their assault against NERV Headquarters and the others dressed like normal people with an added weapon which was a sword. Two soldier looking teenager's drew their M16 assault rifles and the other four drew their small steel blades ready to strike. The two solders wielding rifles shot off their magazines at the two which Sachiel stood in front of Shinji and projected his AT Field which the bullets jut struck dead air. The two soldier looking teenager's stopped pulling their triggers as they then quickly observed the development.

"Who are you? And state your origin!" ordered one of the soldiers slinging his rifle away and drawing his sword as did his comrade.

"You really don't need me to answer that do you?" asked Sachiel smirking at them.

"Fine! Kill him and the pathetic Lilim with him!" the soldier cried as charged as they all charged at Sachiel.

The first four came close with their small knifes and daggers which to Sachiel, was nothing. One swing at one possessed Lilim he cut him in half from the waist. The next one screamed as she went to slice his jugular vein but Sachiel simply projected his AT Field and stopped the blade whilst kicking another possessed Lilim away then thrusting his sword into her neck then cut upwards letting a rain of blood fall. Then flipping up he thrusted his blade down onto the heart of another possessed. He then turned sharply and swung his crystal sword upwards and sliced the other possessed in half. Leaving with the two last possessed soldiers, he was soon clashed in battle with the soldiers steel blade whilst the other went after Shinji.

"Die Lilim!" screamed the soldier and rose his blade. Shinji rose his arms and buried his eyes only to hear a clang. It wasn't sound that Shinji was expecting enough he didn't want it, he thought he would hear his flesh been torn or gashed before he died but he felt nothing and when he removed his arms from his face he couldn't believe his eyes to what he saw. "A-a-a-an AT Field?!" the soldier stuttered completely amazed by this discovery. Shinji thinking fast reached and grabbed the rifle of the soldier and fired into the soldier which Shinji lost control of the weapon but also killing the soldier in the process.

The other soldier looked in shock as he saw his comrade defeated by what they believed an Lilim. Sachiel then kneed the soldier before bringing down the sword on to him. The soldiers or 'conscripts' as Sachiel preferred to call them were defeated, besides the large Eva that was probably above them. Shinji looked over himself in shock from this revelation and then felt his body burn horribly as if his heart was on fire. Sachiel went to Shinji but then saw the Eva rip open the concrete floor to show its crimson triangular mono-eye at the two and rose its fist to throw a punch at the two. Shinji couldn't hold the pain anymore which he screamed in pain as a powerful force swept around him and unleash a orange flash through the neck of the Eva which everything remained silent.

Sachiel looked at the Eva ready to attack it but stopped when drips of red blood which the head soon fell and landed before Shinji as his body was exhausted and he collapsed with the dust and small debris splashing everywhere. Sachiel approached Shinji and looked down at his sleeping form. "So, you had received powers from Third Impact..." the Angel muttered before turning to see the Lilim return seeing the coast is clear.

Mamimi looked at Shinji also which then she noticed something was trying to burst out of Shinji's stained white school shirt. She pressed her hand lightly on it before it ripped open to reveal two white wings much like an Angel. Feathers fell lightly over him as he slept. "How...how can he be..." Mamimi muttered looking at him.

"That dear Mamimi..." Sachiel relaxed and two white wings appeared behind his back through the slits in his jacket. "Appears that he has done what is seemed impossible for Lilim and us Angel's...he has evolved by the power of God that flowed through him" Sachiel smiled as he turned to the rest of the people. "We have to move. Lilith's army won't take long to figure out this" Sachiel looked gracefully at Shinji. _Rest young Shinji, for your destiny has only just begun_.

**A/N: A bit rushed and short isn't it from a long delay? Well sorry and I really do mean it! Well I decided not to write loads here as we are to see the others awaken too to this reality that they were thrown into. A large twist ain't it? I'm not sure who to have their side of the story...**

**Give an order that you would like to have, eg. Asuka, Rei, Kaworu, Misato etc.**

**Thanks for reading and review for me please!**


	14. Enter Reality

**A/N: Well sorry again guys for the long delay that was on my jobs behalf as we went foreign and I had my hands full. Well I'm glad that I managed to get this done in my spare time. Enjoy and thanks for your reviews! **

Chapter 40 – Enter Reality

The sound of waves echoed in the surrounding of what seemed like an empty world. The sky was the same as that horrible time she returned to the beach after Third Impact, the same empty black sky with that red scar piercing the dark background, the same scar that the souls formed after Third Impact. There was no other sound of people, vehicles, cities, any life. There was just silence until it was broken by the soft waves beating the the sand beach. _This is a beach...isn't it? Why does it seem that I returned to..._ The survivor thought as she pulled her painful body up to see the bloody beach before. _No! This isn't real! I can't be here again!_ She shot her eyes around to see the beach she had seen before. She then looked over herself to she was in the damaged red plug suit, bandages was around her arm and hand, her torso felt like someone had been biting into her and tearing apart. She rose her good hand and felt her left eye where another bandage was applied there. _No! No! This can't be happening again!_

Asuka mopped as the thought of returning to this nightmarish world had struck a powerful cord in her pride. She was happy, she was with Shinji, they were finally together after a annoying time of trying to get Shinji to admit his feelings to her. But now she knew that wasn't real. She had nothing now. The German looked around to see much to her disappointment that Shinji wasn't around like before. Asuka being a clever college student, knew that sitting around was not going to get her the answers she wanted.

Forcing her numb feet to action she managed to stand only to slightly trip with the lack of energy she had. However that didn't stop her from trying again. She finally got herself to stand after several attempts and forced her leg to a step. Wobbly but at least there was a step. Soon she had taken enough steps and was walking fine. She was still feeling the lack of energy as she ventured over the hill that looked down at the beach and saw what she expected to be Tokyo 3, but instead she appeared to be in a valley she never seen before. There was a small town along the makeshift path probably made by the wondering survivors, venturing into the town. Asuka also decided to venture towards it also in hope of food, change of clothes, and some help.

The walk took longer than she expected but she was there nevertheless. She looked around to notice from a distance it didn't look that bad in condition, but looking up close now she saw doors broken or busted open, windows smashed, debris everywhere and wreaked buildings mostly from Third Impact. "Hello?! Is anyone here?!" she cried out but no answer. Sighing Asuka walked to what was a small cottage and went inside to get some change of clothes. Being in the plug suit wasn't the best to wear in the world's current condition. Climbing upstairs she went into one room, but quickly noticed it to be the parents room. Looking in the next one, was defiantly to her liking, her favourite colour was painted on the walls and it seemed to be female teenager's room. "This girl has taste" smiled Asuka as she went to the wardrobe and drawers and sorted out what clothing to wear.

Looking through most of it was for show off really. _Yeah this bitch likes to show herself off_, thought Asuka as she rose a quite tight mini-skirt. _Whore_. Looking through she geared herself into knee length tight trousers, a white tight top and a small sleeveless jeans style jacket. She ravaged through the shoes she had also to find out that the girl had just the same size foot as hers except a little loose. She wore white style trainers. _Humph! Not the most practicable clothing to wear but it will do._ She was starting to leave the house when she stopped at a mirror hanging in the hallway. She noticed the white shirt showed off a bit of her belly and what she noticed there wasn't something she wanting to see. Whilst changing she hadn't taken much notice to her own body whilst changing and she wished she hadn't a quick glance into the mirror.

She nervously walked closer to it and pulled her shirt slightly up only yo gasp in horror and pain as she saw pinkish lines on her belly to further up the body to wear the EVA series had ripped her to shreds. It had several criss-crosses to wear she body must have been torn apart. Lifting it further the scars went across her breasts also. Her eye was not as bad but you could notice the damage inflicted and her right arm had a long pinkish line running up it to her shoulder. She gaped and slightly cried at her damaged body. She fell back and landed against the wall from the shock and couldn't help but tear about this.

After several minutes letting it out quietly, she stood up and walked outside to find some transport. She was lucky that Kaji was nice enough to teach her how to drive in the first place, she always insisted to drive Misato's car even though it would be illegal. Waling up to what seemed like a Ford Focus style car she checked if the keys were inside the house, going back and then coming out she had successfully found them on the dining hall table. Opening it and climbing herself into the drivers seat she placed the keys in the ignition and turned it, only to have the car to failing to start. She tried another and held the keys in place until the engine sprung to life. _Thank god..._

Putting the car in gear she drove off leaving the small town and the valley.

--

Asuka had been on the road for some time now, dodging abandoned cars from their owners joining the LCL. She had one or two blockades but she managed to drive around them and ventured into the nearest city. "Yokohama 2"

she said to herself as she knew that place. That was one of the places she went to see a psychologist from her depression, in the fake world. She hoped it was the same as the false reality. Turning off the main road, she headed there.

Yokohama 2 was also a derelict as the small town was. Window frames were blasted and cars and other vehicles lined the roads which was a ghost town. She didn't like being here but whatever choice did she have? Stopping the car, she got out and looked around. The city had trash everywhere, it seemed that people must have been here. After all, who else would make the city like this? It was fortunate that false reality of Yokohama was exactly the same as the city here. She travelled along the roads looking from side to side seeing if there was any sign of life,unfortunately there wasn't.

She looked into a shop window which the slight dirty spider web smashed glass showed her reflection. She growled angrily at her damaged self and picked up a rock and made sure the glass was no way going to show her reflection again. "This is Shinji's fault! If he didn't be such a coward and helped me, I wouldn't be like this! Nor would the world!" she snorted as she speed walked up the road to where she believed the psychologist she had seen was there.

Getting to it and finding it was exactly the same as the false reality, Asuka had little time, whatever was in this world now, could be dangerous and she didn't want to be in the middle of it. She climbed the stairs past the past the receptionist's desk and looked around. As she approached the top next floor she could smell the stench of death. It was unbearable, but curiosity led her to take more steps to see that the waiting room up top was covered in blood, and bones that were blood stained lined the floor.

Asuka stopped herself from vomiting at sight of it. She then heard muffled sounds from the room where the psychologist was. She stepped over pieces of bones and leaned her head against the door to hear the muffled sound louder but couldn't make out what it was. She placed her hand slightly on the door handle and twisted it slightly which it creaked but the sound continued meaning whatever it was, hadn't noticed. She then pushed the door open slightly and looked in to see a ragged man sitting at the desk, with his back turned to her chewing on something.

Asuka then tried to see what it was and by looking at the bottom left part of the desk she saw a human hand severed and a long machete embedded into the floor. Asuka didn't need to find out what it was any more, she had an idea. She then felt her stomach turn and couldn't help but vomit this time. Because of her lack of control the ragged man turned around to see her. His eyes went wide with anticipation as he now found fresh meat. Blood slightly dripped from his tired face as he dropped what seemed like a half eaten leg and climbed off the table picking up the blade.

Asuka knew what he was after now and ran kicking the bones around as she went. She could hear his heavy fast footsteps behind her as he chased her downstairs and into the street. Asuka forgot the route back to the car but that didn't matter as she wanted to lose this psycho first.

She ran into a street where cars were stockpiled, probably from an accident. She jumped onto one of the cars and ran over the bonnets with the man still in pursuit. Jumping off the last car she sprinted down the street only to be pushed, spinning round and landed on her back. The man leapt on her, pinning the red head down. Looking with panic and fear she saw into his eyes and knew what he wanted from her. He wanted to enjoy the moment with her, probably from what she knew he hadn't had fun with a woman for some time.

He licked her left cheek which his mix of blood and saliva was stained on her smooth skin. Just as he was about to go further Asuka closed her eyes shut and screamed which within seconds she left the weight lifting off her. She opened her eyes thinking that he snapped into his senses but no, the savage was being held in the air by a woman with short light lavender hair, red eyes and a white complexion, dressed in a black tank top, tight navy blue jeans and black boots. Asuka knew that something like that was an Angel, Rei and Kaworu looked like that.

She backed away until she felt two hands resting on her shoulders. Turning around and looking up she saw another female Angel, looking the same as the other woman but with longer hair running down her back, her clothing was a black sun dress with black heeled shoes. "Don't worry Asuka we're here to help you" said the soft and gentle voice of the Angel.

Asuka was petrified of all this but turned to see the other Angel holding the man by the throat and ripped out his windpipe and tossed it aside. "We're done here. Lets go!" said the short haired Angel as she walked away with a bossy attitude.

"Yes sister" replied the other as she helped Asuka to her feet. "Come on, follow us"

Asuka's thoughts was to run, but then she questioned herself why. They saved her, wouldn't they watch her suffer after what she did to their brothers and sisters? Asuka took some nervous steps and followed them. The two led the confused German into a apartment block which after climbing a few fleet of stairs they took the exit and wondered towards a apartment room which the short haired Angel ran her hand down the steel door with the sound of locks clicking and the door opened slightly.

Walking in the long haired Angel closed the door afterwards and ran her hand down in locking the steel door shut. Asuka glanced around to see the place quite tidy, with comfortable sofa's and a table in the middle. Asuka then looked into the kitchen where the short haired Angel opened the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of water, uncapping it she drank from it as if she was dehydrated. She then pulled out another bottle and tossed it over to Asuka, which she caught it only to see the blood from the dead psycho was over it as she killed the man with the hand she used to throw the bottle to her.

"Thanks..." said Asuka nervously but still tried to hide it.

"No problem" the Angel replied with no interest and pushed past Asuka, dropping herself onto sofa placing her feet on it also.

"Israfella! Don't put your feet on the sofa! It's dirty!" the long haired Angel moaned to her sister.

"Chill out Israfelna. It's not like you do anything different, you sleep on it" replied the calm sister, known as Israfella.

_Israfella? Israfelna? They both sound so familiar...wait are they?_ Asuka tried to figure out what Angel they were until she was brought from her thoughts to the two gazing looks of the Angels on her. "W-what?"

"You're so weird" said Israfella as she laid back down annoying her sister again.

"Why are you in such a deep thought Miss Soryu?" asked Israfelna as she went to sit down on the free sofa.

"I was...I was thinking what a dump Yokohama 2 had become since Third Impact!" said Asuka not telling her thoughts.

"Lair" called Israfella as she didn't like the answer.

"What?!"

"You heard. I think that you are not telling the truth Soryu. Just speak your fucking mind! Like I give a crap of what you think anyway..."

Israfelna sighed at her sisters attitude. "I'm sorry about her, but seriously, what were you thinking just now Miss Soryu? It's not good to keep things to yourself when we're in dire situations like this"

"Dire situations?" said Asuka puzzled. The German could understand what she meant that on the Lilim's behalf but on the Angel's behalf, was something that made her look more confused about the situation that she and the rest of the world was in.

"I'm afraid so..." began Israfelna, and she explained everything about the false reality, Lilith's true intentions, her army and the status on the world from Third Impact. "So you know why we're in a dire situation also as the Lilim are. We're in hiding like many other of our brothers and sisters"

"Why we're hiding so far is because we're waiting for our little brother" added Israfella looking at the ceiling.

"Your little brother?" asked Asuka.

"Yes. Tabris, or as you and your friends know him by as Kaworu Nagisa" answered Israfella.

"He's the one who could end all of this with the rest of us survivors" added Israfelna.

"I see" quietly answered Asuka.

"So what were you thinking of earlier on?" asked Israfella. "Were you thinking of that pilot in the purple EVA?" she decided to tease.

"No!" she shouted back.

"Woah! Take it easy! I should have knew that the pilot of the red EVA was aggressive. It was no wonder how we kicked your ass on that beach"

"Shut up! That was a fluke on y-. Wait. You were that Angel that spilt into two?!"

"Yep. That's us. Israfel. And to add to the part of spilting us into two, do you know how painful that is?"

"You have no idea how much it hurts..." sighed Israfelna.

Asuka remained quiet during this as she knew and remembered when she was humiliated by these two on the beach on her first mission.

"Look Israfelna! She's too embarrassed to talk about it!" laughed Israfella pointing, Israfelna giggled at Asuka also.

"Hey! That was a fluke! If Shinji didn't!-"

"Shinji? The pilot of the purple EVA?" asked Israfelna.

"Yes..." answered Asuka not interested in the talk about Shinji.

"Well I feel sorry for him. Poor fella suffering such horrors during Third Impact" Israfella replied looking back at the ceiling.

"Why the fuck does everyone think about him?!" screamed Asuka throwing the bottle of water at the wall. "Its always Shinji! Shinji! Shinji! Shinji! Shinji! Why doesn't anyone care about me?!"

The two Angel twins stared with shock at the redhead before looking at each other. "Why do you say that?" they both asked in unison.

"I died! I was the one who was ripped to shreds! I was the one who was killed!"

Israfella stood up and walked towards the German girl and stood in front of her with hands on hips. Asuka looked up blankly at the Angel, she was taller than her which made the impression that she was older (In her Lilim form). Then the Angel rose her hand and slapped the girl across the face with little if her power, if she had gone full strength than Asuka's face might have been ripped off. "Such a red headed, selfish brat" snarled Israfella.

"Israfella! You can't!-" the Angel's twin spoke up but was silenced as Israfella stuck her middle finger up to her.

"You out of all people should have known what problems he suffered during his childhood. He never asked for help, he let everything pass when it struck him, when you bossed him around. And when he comes to your help you shove it in his face!" shouted the Angel clearly annoyed by Asuka's rash attitude. Asuka looked up again at the Angel shocked to even know what she did to Shinji. "And even when he begged for help from you, you make him feel worthless! It was no wonder why he did what he did, strangle you there and then and ended the world"

"How?-" said Asuka quietly.

"We were in Instrumentality also remember? So we saw everything" replied the short haired Angel. "It is pathetic how Lilim treat each other...to hurt one another"

Asuka was standing there now speechless as the Angel retired back to her spot on the sofa before giving her one more glance. Israfelna sighed and stood up, "I better get dinner ready" she said as she walked out and into the kitchen.

--

It late past midnight which the Angel twins had fallen asleep on the sofa's, leaving Asuka awake staring out of the window into the destroyed Yokohama city. She didn't think the world would end up this bad, even after Instrumentality, but thats because the one previously in the dream world showed recovery. Asuka thought over and over the things Israfella had said to her, she was right in a sense but still Asuka's mind battled saying Shinji was still in the wrong. She shook her head over her stubbornness and looked back into the room where the two Angels slept peacefully.

_They decided to come back in their human forms...why is that? Wouldn't they prefer their other form better? And yet they seem different from previously. They just looked like an enemy that needed to be destroyed for saving humanity, but in the end, humanity destroyed itself and now Lilith, the mother of us all is now trying to control this world and move back to Heaven to reclaim it. But right now..._ Asuka rested her head on her folded arm that were leaning on the window frame. _What can I do now? I have no EVA, there's no NERV, there isn't a baka Shinji here to save the day. So what now?_

Instead of pondering about it, Asuka decided to get herself some rest, tomorrow would have some answers.

--

Asuka awoke with the sound of rumbling in the background which drew her from the emerald dream. She brushed back her red hair to see Israfelna packing a backpack with various objects mainly food and water. Israfelna then looked around to see Asuka awake and staring at her. "Good morning Asuka, did you sleep well?" asked softly the the Angel. Asuka even though felt uncomfortable around the two Angels she did feel better around Israfelna than Israfella.

"Yes thanks. What are you doing?"

"We're packing and moving out" she replied with a small smile.

"Moving out?! Where?" asked a shocked German from the sudden news.

"Where going to look for Tabris and the rest of your friends" replied Israfella's hard but feminine voice.

Asuka spun around to see Israfella packing a bag also. "How do you know their alive?"

"We don't. But it s better to try and look for them then sit here bored and not trying" replied the twin Angel as she placed the last vital object to their search in the bag and zipped it up. "I would rather find more people to aid us than wait for Lilith's army to try and look for us"

Asuka looked away from the Angel towards the window. "So where are we going?"

"We're heading towards Mt. Fiji. Then we'll decide from there to either go to Tokyo 3 or another city"

"That's gonna be a long walk and a tough climb!" moaned Asuka as the thought of climbing the huge rock was in her head.

"Who said that we're going to be climbing up the mountain?" smiled Israfella as she stood up and walked over to the window opening it fully then in a blink white feathery wings appeared behind her back. Then she looked over her shoulder at a surprised Asuka. "We're going to fly there"

"Hello? I can't fly!"

Israfella sighed heavily and looked towards her twin sister which she gestured her to hand over the bag Israfelna was holding. The twin did so with little complaint, then she walked towards Asuka. "Get changed quickly we need to leave soon" said Israfelna which Asuka groaned and stood up. Throwing on the clothes that she 'borrowed' yesterday Asuka looked at the kind Angel and gave a slight frown.

"How am I gonna fly?" she asked with annoyance. Israfelna wrapped her arms around Asuka which the German slightly blushed with embarrassment, as she didn't expect her to do that. "W-what the hell are you doing?!"

"Hold on tight" she whispered as her wings then appeared and then Asuka could no longer feel the floor as the wings battered the air, which soon the two Angels flew out of the window, taking flight towards the mountain.

Asuka screamed with fright as she was now several feet above the concrete ground. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" It wasn't the fact that Asuka was afraid of heights, it was the fact that she never actually had her body being dragged through the air by an actual being that could fly like a bird.

"If you were gonna cry and scream like this, we should have just left ya!"shouted Israfella, annoyed by Asuka's screams.

"IF YOU FUCKING TOLD ME FIRST THAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO THIS THEN I WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS!!" screamed back the red head.

The Angel only laughed which Asuka probably guessed that she wanted to see her like this. Asuka looked down at the city which from this view you can actually see the carnage that it had suffered from Third Impact and what the returned populace did to survive. Asuka felt bad for them but this is what the human race has become due to the selfish acts if SEELE. Asuka only hoped that they didn't return.

It seemed like minutes and Asuka was growing sick of staring at the earth below her as they flew towards the mountain which they would decide where to head next to find Kaworu and maybe the others that escaped from the sea of LCL. "So Kaworu is meant to be some great messiah or something for you guys?" asked Asuka bored of the silence, she never did enjoy everything being quiet.

"As a matter of speaking yes" replied Israfelna, "He is the only one who carried our father's soul and has much of his powers locked up inside of him. To put it that he was a resurrection of our father would be better"

"Then why does the other Angel's despise him?"

"Because he was the one who was chosen out of all of us. It was because he was father's favourite" answered Israfella.

"He was different compared to the rest of us. Whilst none of us shared any interest with the Lilim he instead was fascinated by your culture" added Israfelna.

"And by your music also"

"So because of his title of of being the Angel of "Free Will" he chose to let the Lilim and the rest of the Angels live in peace, maybe even co-exist, but Lilith opposes it because she thinks that the Lilim are inferior and not worthy of being part of the society that Kaworu wants to make"

"Thus as why were looking for him before Lilith or her minions find her first"

The three girls landed on the top of the mountain which to Asuka they arrived at such speed was amazing. Soon the cold breeze took her thoughts. Looking at Israfelna she didn't even shiver slightly from the cold. _I guess that they don't feel the cold as we do..._

"Where to go?" asked Israfelna which her twin just shrugged and looked back at the land below them.

Just then the two Angels heads perked up and sensed an force they recognised and another they didn't. "Quick! We must follow it!"

"Follow what?" asked Asuka before Israfelna picked up her and flew off the mountain making the redhead scream a little at the speed of them falling.

The two Angels flew with such speed that they quickly found the force they were looking for and landed at a ruined cracked concrete road. They stood there for a minute as the force they sensed grew closer. Asuka was going to speak up when she saw a person with white wings flying towards them holding a crystal sword. He wore dark blue jeans, a black shirt with a brown leather jacket, and white sneakers, with a white belt that hanged loosely with a sword's sheath. Same complexion as any Angel she remembered but with white/green hair hanging long over his shoulders with the front cut short but still covered his eyes, whilst having ghostly white skinned complexion. He was without a doubt an Angel.

"Sachiel!" shouted the two Angels and waved at him.

Soon a small group of people in vehicles emerged on the road. Sachiel landed in front of the three and smiled at the two girls. "Sister you found us" he said stating the obvious.

"Hey! Remember when we're divided we're two people not one!" they both moaned in unison.

Sachiel laughed at the two for old times sake then turned to Asuka. "Is this the other EVA pilot?"

"Yes, we found her at Yokohama 2" replied Israfella, "And what's that other feeling we're getting along with you? Have you found another of our brothers or sisters?"

Sachiel placed his hand out to shake Asuka's which she did slowly. "That other feeling is my guest who returned from the Sea of LCL"

"Is it Tabris?! You found Tabris?" said the two in hope that what they thought was true.

"I'm afriad not my sisters"

"Then another of our brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, it is the pilot of the purple EVA unit"

The two Angel twins looked puzzled by this whilst Asuka was shocked that they mentioned Shinji having this feeling, like in the fake world. She left the three Angels to explain matters of the incident and went to see Shinji. She went past a car then came to a pick-up truck that looked like it was left by the JSSDF forces. She looked into the back which she saw several ages of people which a sleeping boy in the middle of the floor. Asuka climbed in and looked down at the sleeping form.

"Who is that?" she asked pointing at the boy.

The girl who had black shoulder length hair and green eyes looked at Asuka and then back at the boy. "That is the Eva pilot of Unit 01" she replied with interest to why the girl wanted to know.

Asuka walked towards the sleeping form that was covered by a blanket and lifted it slowly to reveal its face. Asuka gulped at looked shocked to see Shinji alive, with white wings on his back. _He...he became them?_

"So the two lover birds are re-united" teased Israfella as she stood on the back of the truck.

Asuka spun around, with a little blush and as always, went into her self-defence instincts. "No we are not a couple!"

"Shhh!" hushed a boy in the corner which Asuka then turned to the child. "He needs his sleep miss. He has become an Angel"

Asuka then drifted her eyes at Shinji who remained sleeping even with her outburst. _Baka Shinji. Why did you come back? You hated pain and yet you came back..._

"He transformed about a day ago now. He is suffering the side effects of feeling the changes in his body, but he'll overcome it" said Israfella as she noticed the wings on Shinji's back and knew why Asuka was staring at him from her recent outburst.

"Anyway" said Sachiel standing next to Israfella now. "We have to get a move on now. We don't know when Lilith's little slaves would find us next"

"Then we'll reunite with each other then" replied Israfella as she turned to her twin sister.

"What?" Israfelna looked wide eyed. "I'm not going to be one who takes it this time!"

"Well neither am I!" the two started to bicker.

Sachiel sighed heavily at the two arguing. One of the joys of having twin sisters is that they argue over the most simplest of things...well what they were talking about it isn't simple. Sachiel stood between the two and grabbed each other's hair before bashing their heads together causing a flash which the two women now became one. The single woman now wore a loose shirt, short heeled shoes, short knee length skirt and a short length leather jacket which was entirely of the colour black.

"Sachiel!" screamed the woman now formed to be Israfiel at her brother. She sounded older now with her light long lavender hair being tied up at the back.

"You were going to argue ages about it so I did it quickly and got it over with" he replied not sounding as much apologetic about it.

"You should have warned me at least" she muttered before walking off. "Let's get moving then! I don't fancy the idea of being chased"

Sachiel smiled and spread his wings again before taking flight. Soon the convoy started to move again which Asuka placed herself down on a spare seat looking at the only thing that was on her mind right now, Shinji.

_I wonder if I can ever forgive him like in that false reality, and maybe even touch his hand like in that false dream. _Asuka rested her head back to get some sleep, wherever they were heading next would be a long trip so she wanted to get some shut eye before then. She knew that there would no dreams tonight, as what is there any good left in this world to dream about?

**A/N: Asuka's return is complete and now it is up to you guys who want next! I had people favour Asuka in the end so I went with it. Your choices are...**

**1) Kaworu**

**2) Rei**

**3) Gendo**

**4) Misato**

**5) For the sake of it – Touji**

**Thanks again and send your reviews please!**


	15. A Lone Path

**A/N: Hi again guys and gals. Here's the next chapter of Angel's Empathy and also it contains Rei's side now. Enjoy!**

**PS - Sorry for the mix up guys! I must have selected the wrong update! Thanks for pointing that out!**

Chapter 41 – A Lone Path

_Blood...I smell blood..._ The blue haired hybrid opened her eyes to see the red world she was engulfed by. _LCL? What happened? Why am I here?_ The questions she asked would never be answered unless she rose to the surface and investigate the matter herself. Taking that into effect she swam for the air which she pleased to see a black sky, but with a red scar across the sky. _What is this? _Swimming for shore Rei stood on the ghostly beach looking left to right with little emotion. "Desolation" was Rei's only words of the area around her as she finished observing the surrounding. She then realised that she felt the white sand between her toes which she looked down to notice her naked body.

"I am not clothed? But..." Rei trailed off and walked ahead to think over the certain events. "Then that place...was a fake?" It took a few minutes to come to what seemed like a desolated town which became a wreckage from Third Impact. Heading towards the town Rei thinks again of the events that passed. _Then does that mean that all that occurred between everyone was also not real?_ She looks around at little cars that weren't crashed which might have proven to be useful but Rei knew that piloting an EVA was completely different from driving a car. Glass was shattered everywhere and lampposts were torn down. But what caught her attention was that a tall building, not the equivalent of Tokyo III's buildings had half of it ripped to shreds from the effects of Third Impact.

Made her way to somewhere in the centre of the town in order get accessories for what she needed. Within ten minutes she found a shopping mall after carefully looking out for sharp glass. She after all had no clothes nor shoes for protection. Rei steps into a shopping mall and walks through to look for clothing her body. Rei used to not care about this, but what that dream taught her was to look after herself.

_Kaworu...was he actually there with us or was he an illusion?_ Rei stopped her thoughts and was brought to the attention of a great pain she had on her right foot. She knelt down holding onto her foot and which she examined it to show that a piece of glass, smaller than the palm of her hand, was from the shattered windows above her were scattered everywhere here like outside. Rei looked to the nearest store which she dragged her foot towards. Luckily for her she was in a fashion shop. Of course because of the broken lights of the shop she had to be extra careful. If it wasn't for the moonlight from outside she couldn't have seen at all. She made her way to some shirts and grasping them off vigorously and started to rip the shirt apart.

She picked up clothes that would be in her case, 'Would have to do', such as a white sleeveless shirt and some tight navy blue jeans. She placed the shirt over her head and then looked at the crimson trail she had made. Sighing quietly she sat down and rested her injured foot on her leg. She was ready with the ripped cloth, in one hand and her other hand placed lightly on the glass. She hissed even with the little pressure she had placed on it. Gripping it so that she wouldn't cut her hand during the process she then pulled the fragment out with her lightly gasp in pain, then wrapping the cloth upon the wound and started to tie it tightly, but not too tight as she wanted the blood flow into her toes. Nothing worse than cutting the circulation.

Happy with another two piece of ripped cloth on the bottom of her injured foot. She stood up and applied pressure on the toes of her on her bad foot. She made her way to some shoes to help explore and figure out what is going on in the damaged world. She made it to some normal small trainers which she placed on with some difficulty due to the injury. Thinking on instincts Rei headed to a another department store, a one used for exploring as such and picked up torch with several batteries placing them in her left pocket. A lighter and a flask which she hoped she would find some water or something to take the taste of LCL from her tongue. Placing the lighter in her back pocket and hooking the flash with its handle to her waist. Once finished Rei stood up and made her way out, then headed outside the mall to find any clue what to do next or even find survivors.

Wondering down the streets Rei looked around to try and find some clue to what would be her next course of action. She had nothing now, not that it made a difference in her past life, but now she had no one to talk to. No Kaworu to be here with her. She felt cold and lonely, something Rei was never familiar with but being drawn to an environment like this now it made much difference even with false world she had built herself in. She built a life in there that enabled her to realise that she had to care and love something.

Glass and small pieces of metal scattered as she dragged her foot across some cracked pavements and turned up earth. The wind was chilling to the bone making her shiver, which she wished she had actually picked up some warm clothes. She didn't feel the cold before but she guessed with the ruined atmosphere the weather, environment changed some time for better or worse.

She followed the main road in order to find some sort of direction for getting to home...home was something she never hoped to say, she used to stay at that ruined apartment because it was from Gendo's orders. But in the false dream she had a home. A home with Kaworu. She hated being like this now. She only wanted any sort of living creature to be here to comfort.

"So..." said a deep adult voice above her. The blue haired girl looked up to see a brightly blonde man in a white coat and white shirt along with his shoes, shirt and trousers also the same colour. "The fake 2nd Angel is all alone?" he sneered as she looked at him with slight fear.

She had a bad vibe on this character and it looked like the kind that had been in that false dream. "W-who are you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

The man looked evilly at Rei and his grin grew as he did hear her voice. "My dear. You should be afraid if your asking me that sort of question" he stood up and relaxed his shoulders only to have two large white wings sprout from them hanging high. "I'm an Angel. I am Zeruel"

Rei shivered at the name. It was that Angel that had successfully infiltrated the Geo-Front and easily defeated Asuka and herself. Rei didn't have second thoughts here. She spun round and ran at a sprint even with the pain of her foot getting worse.

Zeruel looked at the fleeing Rei with a double take as he actually didn't think she would do that. "Well...that certainly wasn't something I was expecting from her" said in Zeruel in a dumbfounded voice. He shook his head and realised he had to go after her. "She won't get far" he grinned as his white wings spread and gusted him into the air having a perfect bird's eye view of the town.

--

Rei had ran for some time now and the stress on her legs were giving way. She had ran the fastest she could to hide from the Angel that she knew would come to kill her. She stopped in an derelict building to catch her breath. _Zuruel...so if he had returned then... _Rei was brought from her thoughts again as she felt an uneasy presence above her which she leapt out of the way to evade a large energy blast from the Angel above her. _That was close..._

"Are you planning to run all the time Rei Ayanami? Or are you going to be brave just like that time when you risked yourself to destroy me with that powerful weapon? What do the Lilim call it? N2 Mine?" Zeruel spoke coolly as he approached her.

Rei felt his AT Field as strong as it was before in that gigantic monster form of his. This time she knew she had to be wary of his arms. From what she remembered his arms were fast and razor sharp making it simple to cut off various materials that were seemed hard to damage. Zeruel smiled as flicked his arm backwards and then thrusted it towards Rei showing that same paper-like arm he used in the other form. Rei ducked just to miss that razor paper missing her head, striking the concrete wall. She looked back up at him with fear in her eyes.

Zeruel looked into her eyes and frowned. "You're scared of me now without an EVA? HA!!" Zeruel withdrew the paper arm and then looked back at the shaking Ayanmni. "You want to see how I managed to do that?" Rei didn't reply or even move a muscle to confirm her answer. Zeruel didn't expect her to answer so he unbuttoned his coat and threw it aside on the dust and earth that this building had become eloped in. His body was muscular but it was mostly covered by bandages, especially his arms. "This is what makes me what I am. These bandages are my new body so to speak"

"How?" asked Rei, hoping this conversion would prolong her life a bit more to plan an escape.

"It was that war I fought in, in our world where my father could only save me by places these on me as the new layer skin. My body in the end decided to regenerate with them. Making skin tissues grow inside and become with me" Zeruel picked up his coat and placed it back on then patted down the dirt from it. "However that is much to what you need to know. Lets end this"

Zeruel took a step forward which Rei already had an escape plan. In the end she got hold of a metal object like a dagger from the damaged iron beams that must have had been damaged from Third Impact and threw it at Zeruel face. Zeruel thought that something like this wouldn't pass his AT Field but he was wrong as soon as he was struck in the eye from the projectile. Howling in pain he stood back and allowed Rei to flee again. Zeruel then growled angrily as he pulled out the projectile from his socket with his other hand holding in his eyeball.

"BITCH!! You'll pay for that!" shouted Zeruel as part of his bandages formed around his damaged socket and the tightly pressed itself down to make a first aid on its master. _How did something so simple to block pass my AT Field?_

--

Rei had almost worn her body out completely as she managed to run into a shop and hid herself behind the counter. She knew that sooner or later he would find her and that would be for definite. _I need some weapons, but where? _Rei pulled out her torch and looked around and to much of her luck she ran into a pawn shop of some kind. She picked up a traditional katana with a strap and placed it over her head and tightened it. She then started to look around the counter to behind the room. Searching from living room to kitchen she found some thing's that were completely useless comparing it to Zeruel himself. _I need a firearm of some sort_. Rei remembered that some people in Japan did keep items such as that in a bedroom or somewhere like when crime in Japan was fairly high for owning a shop such as this.

Walking upstairs the stairs creaked making Rei slightly nervous as she transited up to the first floor of the building. Making her way into the bedroom she looked around and pushed away empty alcohol bottles and cans giving Rei the impression that this person was a heavy drinker like Misato. Items like underwear for men and dirty clothes also gave Rei the impression that this man wasn't exactly clean either. Rei then stopped and rethought the time of her apartment.

She had to be honest with herself here. She wasn't the one to care much for cleanliness either. Until that day when Shinji and his friend Toji came round and cleaned up the apartment for her. After that she realised how embarrassing it was to live in a condition like that. After that she decided to clean up after herself as part of being human.

She searched the most obvious places first such as a drawers, closest and then around the bed as items were scattered everywhere so it seemed logical to check underneath them. However her logic was proven wrong as she had found nothing in the end. She then turned to the bed and thought of where the owner could have hidden it. Lifting up the mattress she found a Glock.17 with three magazine clips placed there also. Picking up the pistol and the ammo she placed it in the waist of her jeans and shoved the ammo in her pockets.

As soon as she dropped the mattress down that same uncomfortable feeling came back and looked at the window which she saw a flash of bright white light causing Rei to leap out of the room where the light engulfed it in flames and smoke. _He found me! _Rei picked her self up and pulled out her pistol and cocked it but that easily gave away her position to Zeruel which she then ran quickly down the stairs as the feeling came back that saved her before and burst out of the store where it was completely taken by explosions and flames. It wasn't too long to see the Angel appear through the fire with its AT Field covering him from the fire.

Rei aimed her pistol and fired off the gun with three rounds, striking only its AT Field. Zeruel with his non-bandaged eye peered down at her with a sly smile. Rei however didn't stop as she unloaded the entire clip at but proved effortlessly also. "You certainly don't learn fast" laughed Zeruel as he retracted his arm again and threw the paper like razor at her. Rolling away Rei removed the clip and placed another one in, only to place it away and draw the katana which she was poised to strike...if was going to fight her not in the air.

Zeruel looked at this with amusement and surprising Rei he landed on his feet, folding his white wings away and smiled devilishly. He rose his hand a waved a 'bring it on' signal. Rei charged with a powerful scream swinging the sword at him only to be stopped by a bright orange flash and then thrown back. Sitting back up Rei got to her feet quickly giving a growl at the Angel as he stood there with a smile on his face.

"Arhh, the little lost puppy is angry..."

Rei charged again but made her blade past his field only to be stopped by the razor bandage. The bandage gripped hold of it and rose Rei into the air, throwing her away with the blade still wrapped around it. Rei crashed into a window of another store to find out it was a grocery. Landing onto a shelving of snacks and fall to the ground, Rei rose her head to spit out some blood.

Zeruel then stepped in holding the katana still in his bandage. "You got guts Ayanami. I give you that. But it seems that your powers you hold are still sleeping in some sort of way"

Rei looked up to the Angel who was just inches from her. He leaned in with a smirk.

"Shame. I was hoping this was to be more interesting. But I must give you credit to cause this injury though" Zeruel pointed to where Rei had lodged the metal into his eye. "However I think I should repay you for that" His smirk growing even more.

Holding the blade next to them his bandage squeezed tighter on the sword breaking it into pieces. Zeruel then grabbed her throat and lifted her up. "No...I..." gasped Rei as oxygen was fading from her lungs.

Zeruel's bandage dropped a piece of the blade in his hand, which Zuriel pointed the shattered metal at her shoulder then ran it down her left arm. As he was getting further down her arm he pressed harder onto he skin, he cracked her smooth white skin open and blood dripped down her arm. The wound continued to get bigger as he was getting to her wrist. After he was finished, Zeruel released her as she dropped to the floor like a rag doll as she whimpered in pain.

A small pool of blood was soon getting bigger as Rei was getting weaker. Zeruel then rose his foot and stamped on to the foot that Rei had been inflicted in pain before by the glass. Screaming in pain Zeruel laughed as he tortured the poor girl. He leaned down and brushed her ice blue hair aside to see her distorted face of pain. "It hurts right Rei?" he asks her sarcastically. "It better!"

Rei soon was hanging on a thin line. She was now at the mercy of his brute and he had no intention of sparing her. "K-Kaworu..." Rei muttered in between her breaths that were being deeper.

"He isn't here to save you now. So long Rei Ayanami" growled Zeruel as he stood up and placed his hand outwards to charge up a energy blast. Rei's eyes gave up and she went out cold.

--

_Warm...I feel warm? I thought that death was cold? I'm so tired...but how can I be tired when I died?_ Rei suddenly felt that she was very much alive, her heart beat confirmed that. Rei then slowly opened her eyes to see that she was staring at a dark ceiling. Moving her head to the right she revealed that she no longer was in the store with Zeruel . Or Zeruel wasn't around either. It seemed as if she was in an apartment that was dimmed but had a warm flow of warmth and dancing orange flames in the centre in a large steel dish. Scanning the room slowly she noticed a young woman with blood red hair in a suit similar to Zeruel s but it was a long dress with large slits at the sides exposing her white legs. But her coat was shorter and sleeveless. The blood haired woman slept quietly as she leaned on the wall.

Rei started to move her body but then felt unbearable on her right foot and left arm. "I wouldn't move so soon if I were you" came the woman's soft and tender voice startling Rei. The woman opened her eyelids exposing crimson eyes. She then stood up flexing her shoulders to show white wings also.

_Another Angel? _Rei was shocked to have another Angel standing before her when she is still alive.

"Shocked to see me caring for you huh?" said the Angel as she moved closer and laid Rei back on her spine, moving the blanket back over her also.

Rei only nodded at the being. She noticed that she was extremely pretty and comforting. Sort of reminding her of Kaworu.

"Well you don't talk much do you?" smiled the Angel as she stroked Rei's ice blue hair like a child.

All Rei did was nod and blush slightly as she felt like she was cared for and sort of embarrassed by this kindness.

"Listen Rei. I ain't like Zeruel back there. I'm different like Kaworu" explained the Angel.

"Who are you?" came Rei's first question.

The Angel looked back at her after tucking her into position and smiled. "My name is Matariel"

"Matariel? Where am I?" asked the confused Lilith clone.

"You're in my safe house. Somewhere I live and hide from Lilth's minions" replied the Angel as she leaned back again and stared at the dancing flames.

Rei had a confused look on her face which Matariel noticed and then explained the whole story of being in the false dream, Lilith's activities and the alliances of those who serve and oppose Lilith. "I see. So the world in in terror and destruction as was that town"

"I'm afraid so Rei. But don't falter. Tabris will lead us to a new path for us Angels and Lilim" smiled Matariel as she caught the expression of what was the unemotional doll.

"K-Kaworu?! Is he alright? Where is he? Can I see him?" Rei started to throw her first questions which the Angel rose her hand to signal her to stop there.

Even though she got the reaction she wanted, she also got unexpected questions from her which she wanted to answer one at a time. "Okay listen. Tabris is fine, he's been looked after Ramiel. He also is in fit heath unlike you" she said staring at the clone's injuries. "Unfortunately, I don't know where he or Ramiel are as of now. They disappeared when I went looking for you"

Rei could only nod her head in disappointment from the unknown whereabouts of the Angel she loved.

"However" carried on Matariel catching Rei's attention again. "He would most likely come looking for us. So have faith"

"Have...faith..." muttered Rei as she did lighten up a little from the Angels last statement. Rei then wondered how did Matariel beat back Zeruel and saved her. "How did you to counter the Angel Zeruel?" asked Rei quickly noticing Matariel slightly shivered at the mention of it.

"Heh, well it wasn't easy" the 9th replied lifting both her wrists showing cut marks along them. "You remember back when I was in my other form? When I leaked that acid into your NERV base?" Rei nodded at the question which Matariel carried on. "That was my blood Rei. My blood was acidic back there but in this form my blood reacts with oxygen producing intensifying fire" Matariel lifted a shard of dagger from her coat and slit her wrists and then flung her blood at the small pile of paper used as the fire, which they immediately set alight.

Rei looked absoulatly astonished by this ability and turned back to the Angel which she laid pressure onto her cut skin. "You fought back with your blood?"

Matariel nodded slowly as the reply.

"Does it also harm you?"

The 9th lowered her head and sighed. "I'm afraid so. However my skin heals over quickly and I regenerate the lost blood in some time" Matariel rose her arm to show the cut had already stopped bleeding and the skin already started to heal the self-inflicted wound. She then looked at Rei which looked as if she wanted to ask her question. "Are you aware that you have your own powers?"

Rei looked shocked to known that she had powers of herself. She shook her head at the 9th which Matariel only smiled sadly.

"Shame. If you so you could have helped us battle Lilth. Anyway sooner or later, you'll discover them. As of now, let us rest. You're in no condition to move and I'm in no shape yet to fight another battle against him"

"Another? I thought that you defeated him"

"Nope. Zeruel is stronger than you think" replied Matariel before she leaned back and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Rei then turned to her original position, lying on her back she stared at the ceiling which was white but stained with soot from the fire nearby. She rested her eyes and relaxed to gain back some strength before they could do anything, in their search for Kaworu or when he finds them.

--

A Teenager JSSDF soldier charged at the black haired Angel with his white wings spread and bright, firing off his M16 at him only to have it blocked by his AT Field. "So long" muttered the Angel as he rose his hand and a intense photon blast emitted from hand striking the soldier and melting him as he screamed in agony. "So much for this little army that Lilith had established. What'd you think Tabris?"

Kaworu turned his head to from a group of Lilith's slaves that were storming towards him. "They're fate is so unfortunate Ramiel" replied Kaworu in a saddened tone. He then looked back which he then utilized his AT Field and performed a slash with it. Cutting the group in to pieces.

As the small followers were defeated Ramiel walked towards his brother wearing items of clothing that he found interesting made by the Lilim. His short black leather jacket, with long and loose black jeans, held by a white belt not tightened along with a tight white shirt and sneakers. "So what next Tabris?" asked his chilled out brother as he pushed up his dark blue tinted shades and pushing his long hair away from the front of his face.

"You picked up a lot of the Lilim's taste in dress sense Ramiel" smiled Kaworu as his brother had felt comfortable in this sort of appearance.

"What can I say? They intrigued me" chuckled Ramiel. "Besides that sudden change in discussion, what are our plans now little brother?"

"We must find Shinji and the others. They can help us make a difference" Kaworu then instantly hoped that Rei was alright.

"But I guess you want to find her first huh?" nudged his brother to arm.

"Um-w-w-who do you mean?" stuttered Kaworu trying to hide his blush as he knew who Ramiel was talking about.

"You know who I mean little Tabris!" teased Ramiel ruffling his hair. "That clone of Lilith! Rei Aya..." Ramiel paused trying to think of her last name.

"Ayanami" answered Kaworu keeping his blush.

"Yeah her! You little sly dog!" Ramiel continued to tease.

_I should have had Matariel come with me instead..._ Kaworu said in his head as groaned in annoyance. _Then again, no she's a lot worse..._

--

Rei woke up with the smell and feeling of the fire long gone. It was lighter outside now and Rei moved only to feel only tingling sensations where her injuries were once there. Rei looked astonished by her recovery.

"Well that is to be expected Rei" said Matariel behind her.

Rei turned around quickly to see the 9th smiling at her looking better than she was yesterday. "How are you Matariel?" asked Rei getting herself up.

"I'm fine thanks Rei. How are you?"

"I'm also a lot better. What are your plans now?" asked Rei as she flexed her hand and moved her wrist around.

Matariel stood up and walked to the door of the room and smiled bigger. "I think its time we found your lover"

"L-lover?" Rei blushed at the mention of what was Kaworu.

"Yep. Now come on. Its best to move now before Zeruel finds us again" Matariel opened the door and looked out to pause and didn't move a muscle. Rei stood up and walked towards the door and poked her head out to see Zeruel standing there with more than 50 members of Lilith's army behind him and two EVA units.

"He found us" Rei pointed out plainly.

"I know that!" snorted Matariel.

"Kill them" Zeruel ordered and the soldiers rose there rifles and fired off their entire magazine at the small house that the two hid in. After the rounds had been dispersed they moved in drawing their swords. Then Matariel blew out of the crumbling walls and swung her wrist in the soldiers direction which blood splattered on them. In an instant they caught in a huge fireball and screamed in pain as they burned.

"Rei move!" screamed Matariel as she looked back in the direction at the blue haired girl.

Rei nodded her head and started to run in the opposite direction.

"A useless effort Matariel" sighed Zeruel as he waved the first EVA to pursue Rei. "You and me have a little score to settle Matariel!"

"Bring it brother!" cried out Matariel as she flew up with her wings and charged the EVA first.

--

Rei sprinted up a hill as fast as legs could take her. The sound of the giant footprints behind her getting louder was starting to freak her out. It seemed that even if the EVA was catching up to her it was taking more time to catch up to her than what it should have normally. Then it clicked that the pilot was playing along as if this was a game. Rei started to climb the last large hill that was on the outskirts of the town. However she struggled as the ground was wet from the rain early that day.

Rei used her nails as claws to get herself up the muddy hill as she wanted to escape this giant EVA replica. It was fool hardly but in her heart she wanted to try at least, she wanted to live. She wanted to see the new world. She wanted to see everyone again. She wanted to see him, Kaworu.

Sooner than expected she reached the top with a heavy chest. She couldn't go on any more even though she wanted to. She had her head low looking at the mud as she was taking deep breaths. The sound of the EVA approaching was making shivers down her spine. Then she noticed a white feather floated down in front of her and landed on the wet earth which she picked up the feather and looked at with keen interest. Looking up a man with black hair looked down at her with purple eyes. Though they were covered by blue tinted shades Rei knew it couldn't take a genius to know that his eyes were actually crimson. His black leather jacket flapped in the wing as he then boasted himself with his bright vibrant wings towards the EVA.

The pilot tried to stop him with his EVA's hand but ended up to have his hand stopped by the Angel as he held it by his left hand. She smiled childishly at the pilot before a bright flash erupted from the Angels left hand and melted the biomechanical to its bone then it crumbled at the powerful kick the Angel delivered to it. As the pilot growled in annoyance as he then tried to to draw his knife but again the Angel acted quicker and ended the EVA with a large powerful blast from both his hands placed together.

The smell of burning flesh and debris filled Rei's lungs as she inhaled the fumes from the deceased unit. Then the Angel flapped himself next to Rei and knelt down to her. He pushed her hair back from her face to examine her. He noticed that she had mud spattered on her face as she tried to climb this hill.

"Well well. This won't do" he said amusingly to himself. He then pulled out a small cloth from his pocket and started to wipe her face.

Rei pushed his hand away and looked back the Angel with a curious look.

"I see you want to know who I am huh?" he said standing up and placing his cloth away.

The ice blue haired girl nodded her head at him slowly and then stood up herself. Then an explosion erupted from where Rei and Matariel were staying that night. The Angel looked at Rei and grabbed her wrist.

"Come on!" he shouted as he flapped her wings up then holding onto Rei like an embrace as they flew towards it.

--

Matariel splashed a large dose of her blood on the EVA's neck which soon eaten away to reveal the cockpit inside the EVA. Matariel then flapped her wings at him and kneed him to the neck and dripped her blood down his throat which he then groaned and winced in pain as it started to burn in on the inside. Looking back Matariel saw Zeruel charged another photon blast and released it but Matariel managed to make it out in time destroying the EVA himself.

Zeruel mumbled in annoyance at Matariel's speed. "Indeed you got better sister. But shall we put to the test that you're faster than me?"

Matariel didn't reply to him as she knew that he was playing stupid games with her. Zeruel than drew out his wings and gave chase to Matariel firing off more blasts from his palm. Matariel then looked back to notice that he was getting closer to her but also he had unslung his razor bandages and flung them at her. She evaded the first three with some difficulty and then divided to get him into an position which he wasn't comfortable at using them.

However it made difference at he shot a bandage at her cutting off her wing then firing another blast scorching her back. Matariel landed on her chest and rolled into the remaining brick work of a nearby building. She then tried to push herself up but then collapsed down onto her fours.

"I had fun little sister" teased Zeruel as he landed lightly on the ground before her. "But play time is over!" he growled as flung a bandage at for the fatel blow but was stopped but an orange flash before her. Zeruel widened his eyes in horror as he instantly knew who could have done that. "Impossible! TABRIS!!" screamed Zeruel as threw the other bandage in the direction behind him at a building crushing the structure in two.

"You missed Zeruel" said a flat voice resembling Kaworu.

"You little brat! Where are you?!" screamed Zeruel as he looked all around to find what direction his youngest brother was hiding.

Kaworu looked out of the window of the building next to the one Zeruel had demolished. _That was close...I never knew Zeruel was this powerful. I remember him very calm and collective. Something must have happened to him to make him become this..._

Zeruel then sensed the presence of a AT Field and then used his bandage that was still lodged in the destroyed structure and dragged it along making the razor blade to cut through which Kaworu stopped it with his AT Field. "I found you!"

Kaworu jumped out an landed before Zeruel looking square at him with narrowed eyes. "Brother...what happened to you?" asked Kaworu which in reply got a strange look from 14th. "You weren't like this"

"I...I don't know what the hell you're talking about" replied Zeruel with a puzzled face and confused tone.

_It seems that he can't remember...Could it be that..._

"DIE!!" screamed Zeruel as he threw a photon blast but was stopped by his AT Field.

_Only one way to find out..._ Kaworu thought to himself as he pushed off and jumped onto his brother punching him at eye socket making him scream in agonising pain and threw himself about. Before Zeruel could bring up a defence he was jumped on from behind and landed on his chest which Kaworu pinned him down and searched for something along his neck.

"You fucking little shit! I'll kill you!"

"Hold still Zeruel!" shouted Kaworu as he then found the problem. He tugged at the item harder making the 14th to growl in annoyance and pain but the power of this AT Field on his back was preventing him from any movements. Soon enough there was a loud snap heard and the 14th feel limb.

Matariel who's S2 organ had already started to recover her from her wounds. Looked at the scene and believed that Kaworu had killed him. That was until Kaworu stepped off him and then Zeruel moaned in tiredness and slowly got his feet. To say that Matariel was shocked to see Kaworu coolly stand there as Zeruel approached him again. But soon examing Zeruel himself he looked...tired.

"What's going on? Where am I?" said the 14th in a calm tone.

"You're back to normal brother I freed you" explained Kaworu to his older brother and handed him something.

Zeruel then opened his hand to see a round pebble like metal with ancient Angel encirption on it. His eyes widened in anger but it wasn't aimed at Kaworu or Matariel. "Damn that Lilith" he muttered. "Using this weird device on me...clever though" he added with a smile.

"And brother...you're not entirely back to normal..." added Kaworu stepping back from him.

"What?" Zeruel examed himself before her noticed that he couldn't feel his eye. "I'm...I'm blind in one eye!" he shouted in shock and anger.

"Yeah..."

Zeruel growled but calmed himself down and looked back at Kaworu. "Well Tabris..." he said in cherry voice. "You did good little brother. I'm proud of you" he said as he ruffled his hair. Kaworu smiled brightly and Matariel placed a small smile on but still a little puzzled to how this came.

Soon Rei with the Angel carrying landed in the scene and everyone looked at each other with concern looks and puzzled expressions. "I think we better start explaining" said the black haired Angel.

"Agreed Ramiel" Zeruel nodded which Rei looked up to the Angel.

"So you're Ramiel?" she asked flatly.

"Yeah. And?" he countered raising an eyebrow.

"Its just that...you look so...strange..." she managed to say as he looked at her with his eyebrow twitching. Rei then focused on the boy she remembered all so well. He looked no different than before. He also wore his typical white shirt, black trousers, white shoes, but he wore a loose tie with a cross on it and a jacket down to waist length, unbuttoned. _Kaworu..._

--

"So you discovered that this item is called a 'Manipulator'. Built by surviving NERV scientists to control us?" Zeruel said out to make it clear what he heard from Kaworu was loud and clear.

"Yes. It seems she wanted to tag us with this devices to prevent us annoying her and to use us also" Kaworu added after he explained what the little object was.

"Hm, clever I must say. However does that mean that some of our brothers and sisters who serve her are against their free will?"

"We're not too sure about that" answered Ramiel looking into the camp site fire which was done by Matariel. "You know what Bardiel is like"

"Without a doubt" added Matariel.

"True. SO what are all your current intentions as of now?" asked Zeruel as he wanted to know what was their current plans now.

"We will locate Sachiel and Israfel which hopefully they would have found the Japanese boy and German girl" answered Ramiel as he stood up and stretched before dropping himself back down to continue their discussion. Ramiel then turned to the direction where Kaworu and Rei were. The black haired Angel smiled and looked back at Zeruel. "I suppose you are aware of the relationship that those two have, correct?"

Zeruel looked at his younger brother and shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't" he replied then turned his attention to where his youngest brother and the clone of Lilith had gone.

"Their in love Zeruel" stated Matariel looking the direction as well.

"In love huh? That means then that she will be the carrier of the new hope" said Zeruel as a small smile escaped his lips. _Kaworu...you sly pervert. _As everyone was staring at where the two had gone they couldn't exactly see what was going on as a wall separated them. The three older Angels discussed matters in the waiting room of a swimming pool whilst Rei and Kaworu went to shower next door.

--

Rei placed down the torch and stripped herself of her clothes, tossing them on a dusty bench which she turned her gaze to the shower and walked timidly towards it. The sound of the beating water escaped from the gap at the top of the wall, originating from in the men's changing room made her slightly nervous. Sure, she had been close to the 17th Angel and even had sex with him in her dream. But that was something her mind was playing with, this time it was her real life body.

She turned the shower with a silent squeak on the handle which the warm cool water brushed over her dirty body. The hot water was not a option as there was no electric and the boiler had died out long ago. They were lucky the water was still running in the pipes.

"Rei?" said Kaworu from behind the wall.

"Yes?" Rei replied almost instantly.

"I'm glad to have found you" he stated with a slight blush luckily not noticeable due to the wall.

"R-really?" Rei stumbled as her heart leapt.

"Yes. I was so worried that I thought they got to you before I did" he explained before pausing to think of his next words. "I love you Rei. Even if that was a dream. My love was there and that is the truth. D-do you feel the same?"

There was only silence which made Kaworu lower his head as he thought she had the opposite feeling. After only a minute he then felt someone embracing him. He turned around was surprised to see Rei holding onto him. "I love you too" she replied gently and looked into his crimson eyes with her own. "I was so scarred. Strange that I used to be such a emotionless person before but now I'm happy that I was scarred"

"Why?" asked Kaworu.

"Because I knew I was scarred that I wouldn't be able to see you again. But now I'm happy. Because I am with you"

Kaworu then wrapped his arms around bringing her closer to him. The two young Angels face's were inches from each other which then Kaworu placed his lips upon Rei's. They were like that for only a few seconds before ran her hand down his white chest and looked back at him.

"I..." Rei looked away a little embarrassed to her next words but then turned back at him. "I want you to be one with me Kaworu...Just like our dream"

Kaworu only nodded which the two left the running showers and laid on the bench. The two starred at each other for a split second before the 17th Angel ran his hand down Rei's chest and over her breast pinching her nipple lightly. A playful sigh escaped from her mouth as it happened. The 17th then proceeded his hand downwards where he reached his intended destination. He rubbed lightly at her clitoris which she was already getting excited. He then placed his lips upon hers again as he continued to rub her. After breaking away Kaworu stopped his actions and moved himself into position at her entrance.

He opened her legs so he had a clear view of her womanhood. Looking back at Rei he noticed that she was blushing heavily and slightly shaking. He leaned over and caressed her face. "I'll be gentle" he whispered to her as he placed erected cock just on the entrance of her pussy. Rei nodded slightly going a slight darker shade of red.

Kaworu then started to push his large manhood into her. Rei quickly wrapped her arms around Kaworu's neck and drew him closer to her as he started to get deeper into her. A large deep inhale was soon replaced by whimpers as they escaped her clenched teeth whilst a single tear ran down her face.

Kaworu could tell this was uncomfortable for her but she didn't push him back as he continued so he started to push all the way in which her nails then dug into his back. In a tight squeeze he was completely inside her and she sat back up looking at her pained expression. "Rei..." he muttered as she looked at him so eagerly to continue. He then pulled out and pushed back starting his thrusts slow at pace to which she could get used to them. Rei's whimpers continued as she still couldn't used to it. Kaworu was thinking of second thoughts about this until Rei pushed him back and sat on top of him. She then lifted herself up and dropped back down with her pace a little faster than Kaworu's intended ones.

She was still finding this painful but at the same time she was getting the pleasurable feeling as she continued. After a few whimpers passed she started to moan loudly as she was now getting to the stage of enjoying it now. Kaworu quickly sat up and lifted her up and walked towards the shower placing her up against the wall then continued thrusting.

Rei looked down at the man she loved and leaned in to lick his cheek before moving her tongue to his mouth where the encircled each others as they moaned in pleasure. It was bliss for Rei for a few seconds before she felt something rising fast and it felt quite uncontrollable. She parted from him lips and moaned even louder, Looking at Kaworu she noticed that his face was starting to a little screwed up.

_Are we getting to our limits? _Rei asked herself in her head. "K-Kaworu...I'm reaching my limit!" she moaned out loudly as her body started to shake.

"Me too Rei" grunted Kaworu as he picked up speed.

It wasn't long until Rei had exploded and she screamed out in pleasure tightening her hips as the organism came. Soon it caused Kaworu unleash his load into her which he grunted loudly to indicate that. But that wasn't what made Rei aware of his limit, it was that warm feeling that she had inside her. _No protection...does that mean...I might get pregnant?_

--

After cleaning up themselves Kaworu and Rei picked up their clothes, changed and met the others outside. The three older Angels had large smiles on their faces when the two young lovers stepped out. The two young lovers blushed heavily but nothing was said until they stepped outside.

"This is where I'm afraid I will part" said Zeruel out loud.

Kaworu looked at his older brother with wide eyes. "Why brother?"

"Because I must go somewhere first. Don't worry about me Tabris" explained Zeruel as he ruffled up his hair one last time and smiled brightly at him before turning around and headed down the street.

"Take care brother!" shouted Kaworu.

"Be careful!" shouted out Matariel also.

"Don't get captured again you dumb shit!" Ramiel shouted, smiling. Zeruel could only smile and wave back.

Before his wings expanded Rei had ran to him which he turned to the clone. "I'm...sorry" said Rei. Zeruel looked at her with slight puzzlement. "What I did to your eye" explained Rei feeling ashamed of his injury.

Zeruel laughed at her apology. "No need" he replied peeling back the bandage that covered his eye to show it was fully regenerated. "Take care Rei" said Zeruel as he placed his hand on her head and looked at her like it was his daughter. "Take care of him for me, okay?" Rei nodded her head which Zeruel then turned around and spread his wings to take to the skies.

"Come on Rei" said Kaworu as they started to walk the other way. Rei smiled at him and chased after him with a large smile she never had put on before.

_I will fight...for this new world...Shinji, Asuka and the others, and for you Kaworu..._

**A/N: Well that is Rei's and Kaworu's reintroduction in the story. The next chapter will be planned to have everyone have a reunion and a few characters will show up from NERV. Thanks for reading, please review and someone please tell any faults. I had decided to send these off to a proof reader but going abroad and my internet not working in foreign countries makes things difficult. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. **


	16. The Angel of Fire

**A/N: A delay by writer's block and now I've been into the latest RA3 for a while now. So...I'm sorry...really. However like I said this story WILL NOT DIE!! That is a promise. Anyway I got into Fightstar recently, and I found two tracks were named Shinji Ikari and Nerv/Seele. I have no idea why, but to me it seemed that they like EVA? Who knows, its not a major mystery. Also big thanks to those who reviewed, much appreciated!**

Chapter 42 – The Angel of Fire

_The night is so beautiful..._ thought Asuka as she stared into the darken sky with her cerulean eyes in amazement. Before Third Impact it would be just another night but to see the 'red scar' still loathing in the sky and the stars shine brightly with the dark moon made it unusually spectacular. Asuka looked over to her left and saw Shinji on his side facing her with his sleeping face. She grinned at the sight and looked back up at the sky. _Lazy baka..._Asuka then ran her cold fingertips across where she had discovered the 'marks' on her face. She sighed sadly knowing that the damage is done to her and her image is ruined. But she couldn't help but think that being alive is better than dead.

"Strangely beautiful isn't it?" said a girl's voice near her. Sitting up and looking behind her, Asuka saw Mamimi standing there looking into the skies.

"Yeah. But what was known as the apocalypse has somehow turned the skies like this....although disturbing" the red haired maiden said as she glanced up at the sky once more before looking back at Mamimi. "What brings you round here anyway? Aren't you in that big meeting that the grown ups and Angels talking about?"

"Nah" Mamimi shook her head and looked back at where the group Asuka mentioned were. "I have no interest in the conversion" The girl then looks back at Asuka with a large grin. "So you seem close to Shinji right?"

Asuka takes a slight step back and looks away slightly, to hide her blush. "No way! Why the hell would I like him?!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything about liking him? All I said was that you were close to him"

Asuka completely taken off guard looks back at Mamimi with a deeper blush. "Well...I...Never mind!"

Mamimi giggles at the girls reaction and looks at the sleeping brown haired boy. "He's been asleep ever since we left the remains of Tokyo 3, and has yet to even open his eyelids" the black haired girl said obviously worrying about the sleeping boy.

"No way..." muttered Asuka as she looked at Shinji. He seemed so calm and relaxed when asleep like in the fake world. _Was it that close to reality?_She never saw Shinji sleep until they were together in the fake reality.

"I'm worried about him. But Sachiel said he was fine. But I think I should tell you something..." the short black haired girl said as she looked at him. "They said it is process of rewriting one's DNA, and flexing his AT Field to become stable for his new powers to arrive"

_'This is strange, back in that stupid dream world, it didn't take long for Shinji to transform. I guess it was simply because it helped in the dream, the dream that everyone happy and yet we still returned to this rotting world to suffer the same pain that we tried to escape. Heh, how fucking ridiculous that humans miss what they hate' _Asuka then looked at the short blacked girl with a smile. "So just asking...do you like Sachiel?" Asuka asked with a smirk growing on his rosy lips.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?!" screamed out Mamimi as she stood up quickly defensively. Then noticed the two Angels and other adults starred at her with a quizzing look. "Ah, sorry" moped Mamimi as she sat back down and looked at the ground like a punished child. "That wasn't fair!" hissed Mamimi at the redhead which Asuka could only snigger.

"Well at least I got some truth out of ya. I see the way you look at him sometimes, you have that little sparkle in your eye" Asuka continued to tease the poor black haired woman.

"Hey! Don't get me started with the way you look at Shinji" smiled Mamimi as she saw Asuka blush a little.

"Do you two have to talk so loudly?" asked Sachiel as he stood behind them, arms crossed and peering down at them.

The two girls slowly looked round to see his annoyed face. "Ah! Sorry Sachiel" Mamimi apologised with a low head.

"Never mind. So what is the commotion all about anyway?" asked the 3rd Angel as he uncrossed his arms and sat between them, Mamimi felt her heart beat faster. "It seems you were teasing each other" he said raising an eyebrow to Asuka.

"Well, we were discussing about Shinji" said the German before looking at the boy she mentioned. "I was just wondering why he's still asleep"

"Miss him huh?" smiled Sachiel which Asuka felt her cheeks go warm again.

"N-no! I don't miss him. I was just wondering why the baka was still asleep!" Asuka growled in annoyance. She didn't want to be seen as she did miss the chocolate haired boy. However her heart was otherwise the opposite, and Asuka kicked herself mentally for not following it.

Sachiel thought otherwise also to her words and sighed. He then refocused onto the sleeping boy before him. "Well this is a complicated process after all. Expect him not to wake any time soon. So..." Sachiel said sounding a bit more cheerful. "Where shall we head next?" asked Sachiel which he pulled out a map and placed it on the ground.

"What the hell do you mean 'where shall we head next'?! Aren't you the one who's meant to make that decision.?!" Asuka growled at the Angel's question.

"Well true, but its not like I've explored the whole of Japan before" Sachiel retorted annoyed. "I never had the joys of admiring Japan's beautiful nature!"

"Well sorry! But who decided to come straight to Tokyo and wanted to trash it huh?!"

Mamimi looked between the two and sighed defeated at the two. She knew she couldn't stop them. "Would you two shut the fuck up?!" screamed somebody behind them making them jump like they jumped out of their skins in fear. Sachiel turned around to see Israfel with her hands on her hips looking pissed off.

"Israfel! You stupid cow! You're the one shouting and screaming now!" Sachiel shouted as he stood up.

He then received a blow to the head from his sister's fist which Sachiel was then seen kneeling down holding onto his head. "Who was still shouting?" Israfel asked bitterly.

"Me" replied Sachiel through the pain.

"Exactly. Now have you discussed to them, for where we should be going, little brother?" Israfel asked her younger brother.

"Wait? Sachiel is younger? I thought that he was the eldest!" Mamimi blurted out in shock.

"Well yeah! I mean just because he was the first to appear, also known as the 3rd Angel, doesn't exactly mean he's the oldest! He was just the first Angel to be sent to fight. Its the order that was made when we go to battle, as per the Dead Sea Scrolls. Isn't that right, little brother?" Israfel turned to her brother and lightly kicked him on the head to where she first struck him.

"HEY!! You don't need to do that!" Sachiel angrily shouted.

"But I'm right, right?" Israfel asked again, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't make it such an issue"

Israfel sniggered and then peered at the map. "So...where to?"

"Well, we could head for Yokohama 2?" Mamimi eagerly suggested.

"I'm afraid not" Israfel replied shaking her head. "That area is a complete derelict. There's nothing left there, believe us, we came from there"

"How about mountain area, here" Asuka made her suggestion. "There is a small town there near a volcano, and..."

"Wait a minute..." Mamimi stopped the red head beauty and looked back at the area. "There's where the hot springs are!"

"Its also the place where NERV had fought Sandalphon. Do you think its wise to go near that area?" asked Sachiel. "I mean, she's quite known to be very hot headed. Even if she is in the area, I doubt that its a suitable spot"

"Why not?! We could get her to help us and we have a good view around us if we're going to find Kaworu or wondergirl!"

"Wondergirl?" the three looked at her strangely by the name.

"Rei Ayanami! The First Child! Clone of Lilith and Yui Ikari!" the redhead growled to mention the young ice blue haired woman. Though in the fake world, they got on, this is reality, there is a difference like how she felt about meeting Shinji again.

"Are the shadow of Lilith...Well if it gives us a chance to see them, and a hideout I guess, we could go there"

"Then its settled. We're off" Sachiel said determined.

----------------------------------------------

"Tabris, where are we going?" asked Ramiel as he walked alongside his youngest brother, although he was the youngest of all Adam's children, Kaworu was mature for his age compared to some others. He kicked the dry dirt with his shoes and starred at the blackened sky again to see the 'blood scar', as Ramiel liked to put it, and black moon. _'These are something I would expect to see in our world. But here? Nah, I never ever imagined it to happen to see the grateful night sky as beautiful as this'_

"I, really don't know" admitted Kaworu. "I have no idea, but there is something that is telling me that I need to head there" Kaworu said pointing at a mountain area. Matariel looked on with slight discomfort.

"You sure Tabris? I mean, I'm getting a bad vibe heading there and another one, but its something that I never felt before..."

"Me neither" added Ramiel.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked the two older Angels.

"Well, its an Angel presence, without a doubt but, its one that I never felt before. Something new. But the other..." Matariel trailed off and looked to her left. "I feel one Angel presence that I'm not looking forward to meeting there"

"We got to keep on moving" Kaworu said determinedly. "There is someone there that is not a threat but, they might need our help"

----------------------------------------------

"Well we're here" said Sachiel with a slight sigh. He let out a small laugh at the sight. "It's like some holiday resort" Sachiel led off looking around, but impressed with the area. It was mostly intact and not crumbling. "Its in good shape too"

"Then we'll settle here then. I hope we don't run into much trouble" Mamimi added as she looked around the buildings, noticing that most were intact and some shops still had there supplies, neatly stacked on the selves. "Good choice Asuka. How did you know this place anyway?"

"Misato, brought me and Shinji here after the battle with Sandalphon. I guess if she's in that volcano like before, she's pretty pissed to know I'm here" Asuka shuttered at the thought at meeting the magma diving Angel.

"Don't worry too much about Sandalphon, she might be pissy sometimes, but we can calm her down. After all she's younger than us both" Israfel reassured the German as she stepped past her smiling at the red head.

The truck pulled up next to a hotel, that Asuka could remember ever so much, it hadn't changed. _'Good, I didn't want it to. There is one or two good memories here' _Asuka smiled turned to a frown as Shinji's sleeping body was lifted off and taken inside for him to rest properly. "Sachiel!" called out the young German which the 3rd Angel turned to her after looking into a shop with ornaments inside. "What's the plan afterwards? Are we going to find Kaworu and the others if they don't come after some time?"

"I'm afraid so. Lurking here, would attract attention. And none of us want that" Sachiel looked over to the children that left with them. They cheerfully played as they ran around the grown-ups as they tried to sort out what needs they required from the shops.

Asuka's frown deepened as she didn't want to imagine, what horrors could be here, if Lilith knew they were here. "So are you going to see Sandalphon?"

Sachiel looked at the redhead with saddened look. "Yeah, though I would think she would like to remain in peace then be bothered. You want to come with me?"

Asuka gulped at the idea of meeting the woman, then she looked away timidly. "I really don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not?" Sachiel said in a mocking tone. "The Great Asuka Langley Soryu, is afraid of an Angel?"

"No! Its just that, she...can swim...in magma. That's insane!" Asuka stumbled over her words thinking about it. Sachiel sniggered at her actions which the redhead glared at him. "Don't make fun of me! Otherwise I'll get Israfel on you!" smirked the German as she started to walk away letting Sachiel gulp slowly at the idea.

----------------------------------------------

Israfel and Asuka stood at the top of the volcano and Asuka was slowly panting at the heat that emitted from the magma. Sachiel felt the heat but not as much, he looked down and sighed slightly before letting out a small laugh. "She's quite hot headed, like you I suppose"

"That doesn't mean we're going to get on" Asuka glared at the 3rd.

Sachiel sighed again and looked away before leaning his head back and then looked into the crater. "Sandalphon! You lazy ass! Get up here!" shouted the 3rd Angel which Asuka just blinked at him with wide eyes.

"Is that how you communicate with your family?" Asuka asked with a smirk.

Then the mountain shook violently which Asuka found it hard to steady her footing on the rock beneath her. Soon there was an explosion, and soon what looked like a red flare shot up from the sky, it hovered a bit before descending towards them at a slow pace.

The light landed between them and then the fire embodied itself into a person, or Angel would be the better guess. It subsided, which revealed a woman with long red hair, white skin, clad in grey armour that only covered her shoulders and most of the breasts, leaving a clear view of her valley, Asuka noted that they were quite large. She wore also a long red dress which the sides were slit, and showed her medieval like high heeled boots. But the German also noticed a gauntlet of some sort on her right arm, it had covered her entire forearm to the fingertips, with steel claws also.

The 8th Angel peered at Sachiel with piercing eyes. "Don't ever call me, a lazy ass again Sachiel" growled the woman.

"Whatever you say. Anyway, is that a way to treat your brother ever since our resurrection?" Sachiel smiled at her which Asuka could only stare at her beauty.

Sandalphon turned to look at Asuka with still narrowed eyes. "So...this is the Second Child. The one who..." Sandalphon reached forwards quickly and clenched Asuka's chin with the gauntlet. The German could feel the razor sharp fingertips pressing against her skin, which Asuka thought that she could be bleeding now. "Defeated me" growled the woman.

"Yeah, so what? We were all defeated by Lilim kids"

"That's not the point! She, this little bitch killed me!" Sandalphon glared at Asuka again.

_'I don't like this...' _Asuka gulped as the hot headed Angel rose her other arm to strike Asuka.

Then Sachiel grabbed his sister's arm and twisted it behind her back then, grabbed the other arm, doing the same. "Now, now Sandalphon. You need to chill. Maybe staying in magma too long causes you to have such a bad attitude?"

"Not funny!" growled Sandalphon.

"Then calm down. Then Come and help us"

Sandalphon looked at her older brother with another deathly glare. "No way. Why should I? There is no fucking way I'm helping you, or this bitch here! Fuck you Sachiel!" And Sandalphon broke from his grasp and ran back to the crater. "I rather enjoy the warmth of my volcano rather then stand around for death!" And the fire haired woman jumped back in with the sound of mud like spat echoed from the magma as she was engulfed by it.

Sachiel sighed and looked at Asuka. "Well it was worth a try. Anyway she always wanted to be alone, to enjoy the warmth like a mother's womb in there then help us"

"What did she mean she would rather stay in there then wait for death? If we had her help she would have a better chance, right?"Asuka asked intrigued by the woman's words.

"Well not the reason your thinking of" Sachiel replied, and Asuka looked sceptical at his words. "She can't survive for long in the open air unless she has a supply and heat with her periods of time" Sachiel then turned around and started to walk towards the town. "That reminds me, she exactly reminds me of you" grinned the Angel as he started to walk at a faster pace.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!"

----------------------------------------------

Israfel looked at the sleeping Ikari as he laid still in his sleep. _'I didn't think it would be this much of an impact on his body...well to be fair I guess I never saw a Lilim change into a Angel before. So what to do...I'm really bored...' _Israfel then noticed Asuka and Sachiel returning to the hotel, without Sandalphon. _'That stupid cow thinks she has no involvement in our battle? Doesn't she realise she's betraying father?' _Israfel then stood up and walked down the polished wooden staircase to met her brother. "I guess Sandalphon had better ideas?"

"I'm afraid so" was all Sachiel could reply as he sat down at the table looking into nothingness.

"Pathetic..." Israfel replied sitting down next to her brother. "So what now? Wait for Tabris?"

"That's the plan ain't it?"

The 7th Angel looked around and noticed that Asuka had disappeared. _'Now where did she go?'_

Unbeknownst to the Angel, Asuka had went upstairs to see Shinji still asleep. _'He's more lazy then that dog my dad brought back in Germany!'_ Asuka sat down quietly next to Shinji and looked at his sleeping form, whilst his chest slowly risen and fell in his steady breathes. _'I got to admit, he's rather cute when asleep...but that's probably because he's not troubled in his sleep'_

Asuka placed his hand gently on his forehead and stroked it lightly. She then slivered his silky hand down his face then brought it back to her face, what happened next was beyond Asuka's understanding, she licked her fingers in slight pleasure or delight of sort. Realising what she done she wiped her hand on her clothes and looked back at Shinji.

_'What the fuck happened there? Why did I just do that?! Is it because...is it because I missed him, his scent, his skin, and that cowardly personality? No, it wasn't that old Shinji I missed. It was that new one, in that fake world. If only Shinji became that...oh does that turn me on...why the fuck am I thinking this?!'_

Just then the sound of a crumbling building nearby and people screaming alerted the redhead which she stood up and walked to the window to see an EVA unit storming the hillside and people suited in special forces uniform spread through the town.

_'No. Not now. Why are they here?!'_

----------------------------------------------

Deep within the magma, Sandalphon did what seemed impossible to people and Angels, swim through magma easily like it was water. The molten rock swam through her red hair and the heat comforted her burning desire. She felt so comfortable in this environment, it was peaceful, warm (to her standards), and relaxing. Everything was perfect, but like all things that are perfect, they must come to an end some way or somehow. The screaming pulse in her mind told her another Angel was nearby, a sibling to her that she despised since birth. _'So she's here, at last, I can kill that bitch and end all of this!'. _Sandalphon swan through the direction she felt the pulse, she replayed her words in her head over and over...kill Sahaquiel.

----------------------------------------------

Sachiel slashed a soldier from his left shoulder and exited the cut on his right waist, making a rain of blood, when red fluid sprayed up as the body slid off. Then twisting the blade around, he thrusted it into the abdomen into another soldier and shot the sword up, breaking the unfortunate soul in half.

Israfel had one soldier, thinking he was lucky leapt in the air and went for a jump slash at her. The light lavender haired woman grinned as she divided herself and both women grabbed the individuals arms, tearing them off and then throwing the sword at another soldier running to her, piercing his heart. _'Huh, heartbreak...'_ thought the twins.

Asuka was staying out of this fight as much as she can, she had no chance to fight these soldiers. She cuddled herself up next to Shinji, by what she guessed out of fear. _'I feel so useless! I wish I can do something!'_

Other surviving members of the populace that fled with them hid in the building down the road as all of them were searching for supplies still when they were attacked. An EVA unit however stamped its way towards the unsuspecting survivors, which then it rose its foot and tread on the building. Screams and cries were heard throughout the once quite town. The three Angels looked to see the horror, but the EVA made its way still towards them.

Sachiel knew in his gut that the EVA had to be taken down quickly, he jumped up after impaling the sword onto another Lilith servant's head. And made his body into the form of being a cross, his arms spread out, head held high, and legs together which he became to glow until, a white flash, at the speed of light, zipped at the EVA and collided with it. The unit stopped, and blood seeped out from a cross shape cut on its body, then it broke apart into four large chunks.

Sachiel fell to the ground with a lack energy left from his attack. _'Damn, I forgot that in these forms we deplete our powers rapidly after attacks like these'_

Israfella and Israfelna rushed to their brother's side as he tried to push himself back to his feet. "Sachiel! Be careful next time! You know that it takes a while for our powers to regenerate in these bodies!"

_'Dammit, we're not used to them yet! How the hell does Tabris handle it so well?!'_

"So, the traitors are here together in the same spot...how fortunate" laughed a voice very familiar to the the Angel siblings. "I think its time for you to pay for your treachery!" growled the young woman approaching them in a blood red dress and white hair, glaring at the two with her crimson eyes.

"Sahaquiel...I guessed you joined Lilith in the end" Israfelna said as she stood up and sent back her own glare at her sister.

"Of course. Which idiot in their right mind would deny our finest hour in this world? Soon after we make the remains of the populace on the Earth our slaves, we'll march on to Heaven and take it back in our father's name!"

"That's crazy talk! You need Tabris to get back to Heaven"

"I know. But once I kill you, he wouldn't have much of a reason to fight this war alone" smirked the woman. "Now...die!" screamed the white haired Angel as she cracked her knuckles and charged. The twin Angels ran in also. Israfelna threw the fist punch but the 10th Angel ducked and threw one of her own, her fist collided with Israfelna's jaw and the 7th Angel twin back flipped to land safety on her feet. Israfelna then firmly grabbed her jaw and knocked the dislodged bone back into place. Israfella then went to kick the 10th Angel only to have her attack blocked and her leg grabbed hold. "Is that the best you got?!"

Sahaquiel then threw another punch but into Israfella's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and crashing into the building nearby. "You stupid bitch! You don't care for your brothers or sisters any more, do you?!" screamed Israfella.

"Why should I?! There's nothing left that makes us loyal to one another any more!" Then something caught the 10th Angel's eye. _'Red hair? Is that Sandalphon? I've been waiting for that little spoilt bitch to show herself! But her aura...its different and weak' _The 10th kicked off the ground and crashed through the wall into the room. As soon as the dust cleared the 10th had a clear view of what was not her sister. _'Wait...this isn't Sandalphon! Its...that EVA pilot!'_

"S-stay away! Don't come any closer!" warned Asuka at the white haired Angel. _'What the hell am I doing?! I'm no match for her!'_

"Ha! You talk big, Lilim. But that's it! Now...d-" Sahaquiel then stopped in awe at the sight what Asuka seemed to be protecting. _'Another Angel?! But that's impossible! What's one doing here?!'_

Suddenly the ground shook violently. Cracks quickly appeared in the pavement and hot steam hissed out from the dark deep veins. Soon the pavement crumbled and hot magma shot out with a red haired Angel, with blood-lust in her eyes. "SAHAQUIEL!!" screamed the fiery Angel. Which the white haired sister looked down at the sight of Sandalphon. "I think we have a game to settle!" laughed the 8th Angel before licking her steaming hot claw gauntlet to its razor fingertip.

"Heh, you always were the blood thirsty type!" laughed the 10th Angel before leaping down and went to thrust punch the red haired Angel in the face, but Sandalphon ducked quickly and slashed at Sahaquiel. The 10th thought quickly on her feet and jumped back but still her skin made contact with the claw gauntlet. Sahaquiel then leapt up onto a nearby building, holding onto her stomach as blood trickle from the cut.

"Got ya!" laughed Sandalphon as she licked the blood from her claws, and grinned evilly at the wound she inflicted on her sister.

"You little bitch!" screamed Sahaquiel as she jumped down and charged at the red head. "DIE!!" She went for a roundhouse kick and missed the sniggering little Angel. _'She's fucking enjoying this! She's laughing at me, she made a fool out of me! I'm not going to stand by and allow this!'_

"Come on Sahaquiel! Is that the best you can do?!" Sandalphon laughed again but more demented, making her sound insane. The 8th kicked off and charged again with more slashes and kicks from her, but this time Sahaquiel was more prepared and aware, dodging her attacks slowly but soon she started to pick up more speed.

It was soon that Sahaquiel was now starting to laugh. "Is it me? Or are your attacks getting slower, little sister?" giggled the white haired woman. Sahaquiel then managed to lay a punch onto her little sisters ribs, with the sound of bones cracking echoed the now quiet town. "It I break you, little sister?!"

Sandalphon jumped back but clenched to her broken ribs in pain and spat out blood. _'How? How did she get better all of a sudden? She just...picked up speed and countered easily!' _The red head jumped in the air forced the ground beneath to open up, revealing a magma pool. Sahaquiel however jumped up and landed softly on a crushed rooftop.

"I'm starting to grow tired of this. Shall we spice it up a little bit?" laughed the 10th Angel as she stroked her hair lightly, before plucking one strand off. She rose her hand up to her face, and the strand became erect. "Dodge this!" And the Angel threw the needle like hair at Sandalphon. Sandalphon didn't think much of the hair, until it struck her, and embedded into her skin, the red haired Angel gritted her teeth like she was stabbed. "Naughty, naughty! You should have dodged it!" laughed Sahaquiel, tutting and shaking her index finger like a mother to a child.

Then the strand inflated and grew bigger until the size of a football and exploded, but it wasn't a normal explosion, it was like someone had dropped a 10 megaton bomb on her. Sandalphon was blown through deserted building and through another, until crashing into a tree, breaking it in half. _'No...fucking way!' _Sandalphon didn't want to talk as she now had a massive hole in her left shoulder, exposing her bone. She inhaled and exhaled deep painful breathes as blood gushed out of the exposed wound._ 'If a Lilim took that hit, there wouldn't be much left of them!'_

----------------------------------------------

Sachiel, Israfella and Israfelna started to remove the rubble from the crushed building that the EVA unit had stamped on, helping survivors and the wounded out. But they decided to leave the mutilated bodies in there, as this would have to be a grave for them later. Asuka looked at the current battle from the room she never moved from. _'She's getting her ass kicked! Why? I thought she would take her down easily!' _the German thought in anger.

Sachiel and Israfella rushed towards where Asuka was and looked at the red head in frustration. "Asuka! Come on! We need you to help these people!"

"What about Sandalphon?!" shouted back Asuka, as she couldn't take her eyes off the battle. Another explosion shook the foundations and the Angel's scream echoed through Asuka's body. Asuka shook her head and jumped off the building. Managing to hold her footing, she ran towards the battle.

"Asuka! What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Sachiel as he went after her. "Tend to the Lilim!" Sachiel shouted to his sister before disappearing around the buildings.

----------------------------------------------

Sandalphon was thrown back again and crashed into a brick wall, with the rubble, falling around her. _'No...I can't lose...She...she's not better than me...' _Sandalphon slowly got back to her feet, with her breathing becoming more dry and heavy from the beatings she received from Sahaquiel.

"I must admit Sandalphon" begun Sahaquiel as she walked slowly towards the red haired Angel. "You're taking this beating quite well despite, my earlier attacks"

"Fuck your pathetic praises!" snarled Sandalphon as she tried once again to stand. But the ongoing injuries on her body made incredibly difficult, which her legs gave way. Collapsing onto all fours, she looked up at the 10th Angel through the deepened coloured red hair from her blood, and growled in rage at her sister making her look weak.

"But you should have them. After all, you were always the weaker one!" laughed Sahaquiel as she reached towards her, and kicked her in the abdomen where a large chunk of her skin was missing. "You should accept them!" screamed the Angel as her anger boiled at Sandalphon's stubbornness. Then she heard rubble from surrounding destroyed buildings move, jolting her head in the direction of sound, she saw another red head. "Who the hell are you?" snarled the Angel as she plucked another strand.

"Oh crap!" screamed Asuka as she dodged out of the way when the white haired woman chucked the deadly needle.

It exploded upon impact which the white haired looked at the dust cloud and smoke to have Sachiel fly through with his sword to bare. Slashing at her head, a slight blur was left of the Angel's appearance before she thrusted her fist into his ribs, making a loud crack forcing him back. But the 3rd Angel just shrugged it off, running towards her, it looked like another swing of his sword, but at the last minute he tricked her and dropped kick the unsuspecting Angel.

Asuka slowly walked towards the 8th Angel, as she struggled to even move her arm. _'She's badly hurt...I thought that she could handle her easily...'_

Sandalphon moved her sight towards Asuka, and as the red piercing eyes locked onto her, the red haired Lilim stood in her tracks. As though she feared that the Angel would take her anger on her. "Come...here..." hissed the Angel, which Asuka did as she was told. "You...you must defeat Sahaquiel..."

"W-what?! Are you nuts?! Look at you! If she did that to do you, then what chance have I got?!" Asuka fumed at the request.

The Angel, even with little strength reached out and grabbed Asuka's white shirt. "Listen!" hissed the red haired Angel, but it was most due to pain. "You can defeat her, if you gain my powers"

"How?" asked Asuka, quite keen to know how to obtain these powers.

"Come closer" she whispered, with a grin. Although spooked, Asuka did so. And then she left a burning pain her stomach, she looked down and the gauntlet was fire, and through her. "This is my farewell, Asuka..." whispered the Angel in a soft voice. Then her whole body started to light up in a warm and gentle flame. All Asuka could was watch as her body started to disappear in the fire, but she caught a glimpse of that smile Sandalphon had on, a gentle and caring smile.

_'Why? Why is she smiling at me?'_, Asuka asked herself. But as soon as that was gone her wound absorbed the fire. Asuka quivered as her body suddenly sealed up from the wound and she started to have a warm and powerful feeling spread throughout her body. "What?..." Asuka was stopped from her thoughts as she felt a burning pain, which she let out a deafening scream, catching the attention of the two combatants. She still screamed as she felt her body change, then her appearance started to change.

Sahaquiel just looked in a shock as the Lilim's A10 clips threw off, which her hair flowed freely. Her clothes were set alight, then blew off to reveal the same chest armour as Sandalphon had one. The rest of her clothes soon started to change into same as Sandalphon's. But what caught the eyes of the 10th Angel was Asuka's eyes, the once sky blue, now changed to deep dark red like her brother's and sister's. Those eyes of Asuka's peered at her with full intent to kill her.

"Time to die!" shouted Asuka as she swung her gauntlet around to ready her attack, and charged with in intense speed.

_'They became one!'_, Sahaquiel screamed in annoyance in her mind. She went to block the attack at her forearm but the red haired beauty spun around her arm and slashed down with the gauntlet, not just cutting her, but severing the Angel's left arm. "What?!" screamed the 10th Angel in pain and shock before looking behind her, and then seeing a light glimmer in her blood, before the gauntlet went into her face. The body of Sahaquiel shook as her nerves were responding to the lack of messages from the brain. Asuka/Sandalphon grinned at the death of the Angel killed at her hand, then she quickly removed her gauntlet, with blood and pieces of muscles pouring out.

The hybrid smiled at her victory, before she felt weak and everything went black.

----------------------------------------------

"Asuka! Asuka! Wake up!" shouted an echo through the red haired girl's mind, which soon she faintly started to respond. Opening her eyes she looked around to see Sachiel, Israfel and Mamimi looking down at her. "Thank god you're awake!" smiled Mamimi with a small sigh. "We thought you were a goner"

"What happened?" asked the girl through a dry a raspy voice. She sat herself up, realising that she returned to the hotel. She brushed off the blanket and noticed a mirror in the corner. Standing up, she walked towards it and looked at her appearance. Nothing different about her.

"You killed Sahaquiel, because you absorbed Sandalphon" answered Sachiel, with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry" replied Asuka, something she wouldn't normally admit.

"For what? You killed Sahaquiel and saved the remaining of us" Mamimi said with a slight cheerful voice.

"How come I changed into 'that' form? And now I'm back to my old self?" asked Asuka, she was curious to why that was.

"We have no idea. Its completely strange that it happened, besides we never witnessed nor known any Angel give any of their powers to a Lilim" replied Sachiel.

_'What about Kaworu and Shinji?...No that was a dream. But how did Shinji get to be an Angel then?'_

"Oh yeah! And guess who just woken up recently?" winked the black haired girl.

"Shinji?" asked Asuka excited, but lowered her voice to hide it slightly halfway through his name.

"Yeah. The poor fella is so confused, we let him sit in the hot springs to calm himself down"

"Why?"

"Because, who wouldn't be shocked to find out he had wings?" Israfel answered the German's question. "It must be hard on him"

----------------------------------------------

The hot spring bath was soothing the young troubled Ikari as he stared up to the sky, observing the night that was slowly crawling in. The black and white moons make their presence known as the sky grew darker. And the crimson scar, of souls still lingered in the sky, regardless of light of day. _'Strange, the sky looks, beautiful, even though it has the aspect of the dead hovering around about it' _Shinji then looked around to notice that her missed this place. "The past...before Third Impact, it wasn't prefect but I miss it"

"What do you mean it wasn't prefect?" came an annoyed voice behind the wooden wall that divided the men and women.

Shinji turned to face the wall as he guessed where the voice was coming from. "A-Asuka?! You're awake?!" stuttered the boy, going back to his bad habit.

"Yeah baka! It's me, your light in your life!" said German girl in delight.

"The light in my life huh?" muttered Shinji.

"I heard that!" shouted the red haired girl behind the wall.

"S-sorry!"

Asuka sighed and looked back the steaming water. "You will never change" declared Asuka. "I guessed you were going to be the same after that fake world. Let's face it, it was a dream"

"That's not true!" Shinji shouted, surprised that he was defending himself a little too loud.

Asuka spun round, despite not seeing him, she was a little taken back by his reply.

"I mean...my feelings haven't changed about you since...since the dream" Shinji continued with a little nervous voice. "I was told that it was dream, where our souls live through and despite together, to make it the prefect dream. So is your feelings the same, Asuka?" asked Shinji. But no reply came. The brown haired boy sighed, "I thought that saying that was, useless. She didn't feel the same I guess..."

"What do you mean? Of course I felt the same!" shouted Asuka. But the voice didn't come from the other side of the wall, but on his side of the bath.

Shinji scanned round and saw the red haired beauty looking at him, with a deep blush on her cheeks. She stared at him with half her body out of the water, exposing her breasts to him. _'They look a little bigger than the dream...' _Shinji thought as he recalled back to the dream. But what caught his eye was the fiery angel wings she had on her back. _'When did she become...like me?'_

Asuka then relaxed her mind and the wings folded back into her and disappeared. "Cool huh? Israfel told me how" explained Asuka as she noticed his wide eyes on her wings. But she grinned in delight when his wide eyes were fixed on her. She rubbed her breasts slowly and winked at him. "You like them? I think I got a bigger size when I fused with Sandalphon"

_'She fused with Sandalphon? So that's the reason why she had wings also...' _Shinji then felt himself getting warmer and something twitching down below. _'Oh crap! Thermo-expansion!'_

Asuka sexily walked towards him and knelled down in front of him, with a large grin. "What's wrong Shinji?" Shinji however couldn't reply, he was completely nervous and seemed to have a break down any moment. The red haired girl then placed her hand on his left cheek and ran down it, caressing his blushed cheek. Shinji suddenly calmed down but still held some blush. "Shinji, those feelings I had in that dream, remain the same, even though I hated you for leaving me to die at the hands of the EVA series"

Shinji twitched at his cowardice back then, and hearing her screams, when her EVA was being torn to shreds by his lack of backbone.

"However, I'm still alive. And now, that was the past, now I want to live the future with you" said Asuka softly as she crept in and laid her soft lips on his. Shinji was in slight shock but he loved it, the girl he dreamed to be with had finally happened in reality. He returned the kiss, which Asuka knew to open her mouth to let tongue in and encircle his. She ran her hand down his chest, and then lower under the water, to what she drew her mouth away with a shocked expression. "Mein Gott!" You still have the same size cock as in the dream!"

Shinji then shushed the girl's shock in embarrassment.

"But that's a good thing Shinji" she whispered, playing with his erected shaft, making his breathing deep.

----------------------------------------------

"Tabris! You made it!" Israfel cried out happily, which Tabris could only smile at his older sister. "And with Matariel and Ramiel!" Then her eyes gazed onto Rei who looked a little nervous to even talk to the 7th Angel. But instead of the reaction Rei had guessed to see, the black haired Angel smiled at her. "And also Rei"

Rei looked at the Angel with a little widen eyes. "Thank you" said Rei quietly.

Which Israfel nodded to her, knowing she thanked her to call her by her name, not the 'Shadow of Lilth'. "I have good news Tabris. We found Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Soryu"

"That's great news! What about of Sandalphon?" asked Kaworu, but only got a sad smile.

"She died but, fused herself with Asuka"

"I see" was all Kaworu could reply. There was a little silence in the hallway of the hotel, until Kaworu wanted to speak up. "Where are Asuka and Shinji?"

"Their in the hot bathes. Go and see them, after all, I bet you missed them"

Rei and Kaworu nodded and headed towards the bathes. The two split up to head to the different gender bathes. Kaworu idly walked towards the door to the bath, and reached for it the handle until...

"A-Asuka! We can't do this here!" hissed a voice familiar to the 17th Angel, which it was to be Shinji's. He was happy to know that his friend sounded well, but he wondered why he said what he said.

"Oh come on Shinji! No one will come through, Israfel and Sachiel are having a massive discussion, with the remaining survivors. So play along" replied a voice also familiar, to be Asuka's, but in a seductive tone.

_'What the hell is going on?' _wondered the 17th Angel and which he gently opened the door to look inside. His eyes widened at the sight.

Asuka pushed Shinji onto the pebble edge of the bath and making him lean slightly back, he looked down at her as was now standing. He noticed now that he was slightly taller than last time, as his waist was above the water. He sighed heavily as Asuka started to lick the end of his shaft, looking up at him with a smile, then devoured his whole cock. Shinji could hear her choking slightly but she brought herself back up, breathing heavily, but with a smile still.

"Kaworu I looked in the female bathes and I can't-" said Rei behind Kaworu, which he jumped out his skin and spun around to cover her mouth. He pointed at the door gap which she looked in and took in a shocked breath.

Asuka continued her licks and sucks on Shinji until he started to twitch. "Your coming aren't you?" asked Asuka, which she got a nod. "Hold on a bit longer, I haven't had any fun yet!" she laughed lightly and stood up, pushing him onto his back. She knelt down just above his face. "Go on Shinji. You know you want to" teased the desperate German.

Shinji looked at those pink lips and gulped, but that didn't stop him from placing his lips on it and lick. Asuka moaned quietly holding it in her breathes, soon she found it difficult when he started to suck hard on her throbbing clit.

_'Oh fuck! He's doing it so good! Fuck!' _

Shinji then ran his warm hands onto her ass and stroke gently, enjoying the taste of the woman he loved.

Kaworu and Rei just stared at the scene with ultimate shock. They didn't believe that they would be like this since the dream, but they were wrong in their opinion. Kaworu then had a cheeky thought and started to rub Rei's ass. "Kaworu, now isn't the time" said Rei with some stern in her voice. Kaworu sighs and looks back at the sex scene.

Asuka was now shaking as she knew her limit was due. _'How can I come so easily, by this?' _thought the red head. She then stood up breathing heavily but quickly moved back and squatted down onto the tip of Shinji's cock. "Here we go" whispered the German as she pushed down onto the Japanese boy's cock. She inhaled a deep breath and whimpered slightly from the pain, of her first time. But then pushed down completely, letting out a painful gasp.

Shinji although found it pleasurable, but like Shinji's personality, he sat up and kissed her and stroked her silky red hair. "Take it, at your pace" he whispered into her ear.

Nodding, Asuka started to move her hips, moaning slightly. She then started to move at a greater pace, although painful, the girl didn't want to show weakness, especially now. Going at that pace, Asuka's painful expression changed into pleasure and started to moan in delight of her first time. She tried not to take all of Shinji's big muscle, as she had difficulty enough handling just half of it.

Shinji continued to rub her behind until he plunged his finger into her 'other' hole. She gasped loudly and glared at him. Shinji worrying stared back, before removing his finger.

_'Not yet Ikari!' _giggled the girl as she wanted to feel this first. Asuka's thrusts continued which she could feel Shinji's hands tense on her ass. _'He's going to come!'_

Shinji then thrusted up, pushing his whole member into her. Asuka couldn't hold in as she screamed and twitch as she came. Her juices flooded over his lap, which Shinji then laid back with the red haired maidan resting her head on his chest, her locks of hair everywhere as she smiled brightly. She looked up and saw him looking at her with his geniue and kind smile. She couldn't help but let out a small tear. "Asuka...why are you crying?" asked the brown haired boy worryingly.

"No I ain't crying" laughed Asuka, to hide it.

----------------------------------------------

Later that night everyone gathered at the main dining room. Ready to discuss their next plan of action. "Well, its good that we're all here. Especially you Tabris" began Sachiel, which his younger just smiled. "But now we must decide what to do. Lilith sent another force against us, which means they know our location"

"Yeah, we can tell" interrupted Asuka. "But what should we do?"

"Simple" replied Ramiel. "We attack Lilith straight on"

"Yeah but us six Angels won't be handle all of her minions and her" retorted Matariel.

"Correction, eight" said Sachiel as he pointed to Asuka and Shinji. "But first wer have to train them, in order for them to handle a battle themselves"

"And I'll supervise that!" shouted Ramiel.

"We all will" growled Israfel as she rubbed her ear from her younger brother's shout.

"Shinji, Asuka. Are you two up to it?" asked Sachiel looking at the pair.

The two entwined their hands with one another and looked deeply into the Angel's eyes. "We're ready" they replied in unison.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: Well there you go! I haven't got much said about this besides the fact it had to be changed, as I originally wanted Sahaquiel to escape but decided to kill her off. Hope you liked it, and now we have the gang together again! Yes! Now we can get into more action! First off though, their training. Till next time, and wait patiently until then, many thanks!**


	17. The Training Day from Hell

**A/N: Okay, before I begin to chatter on, I would like to thank THIRD-IMPACT-end-of-humanity, kyokoauroa, Sithknight-Galen, and ShadowGreymon for their reviews on chapter 16. But what about everyone else? I just don't get it, people add stories to their favourites and yet don't bother to review. Why? Anyway, let's get to the story...**

Chapter 43 – The Training Day from Hell

* * *

Shinji evaded Ramiel's lighting bolt by jumping over a wall to a derelict building. His breathing was irregular, after all, having to face an Angel like Ramiel, was like your worst nightmare! But in Shinji's case, it was facing your worst nightmare again! The bolt of lighting struck the brick wall, which revealed Shinji recovering his breath. Until he realised to run again. Ramiel flew up with his white wings and fired another lighting bolt from his palm at Shinji.

Shinji in the past two weeks in training had managed to conceal his wings whilst not in combat. But in these two weeks he failed to reveal them for combat. Asuka sighed and shook her head, in frustration. "Shinji! For fuck's sake! Get angry!", screamed the German redhead at the top of her lungs, which seemed to deafen Rei.

"He's not finding this easy is he?" said the blue haired clone to Kaworu.

"No, but why? I heard he used the EVA beyond what was normally predicted" Kaworu sighed as he watched Ramiel shoot round the corner and fired another lighting bolt at Shinji, which an orange flash appeared before it struck him. He was flown back and landed on the rubble of a building.

"At least he knows how to use his At Field" replied Asuka, still not impressed by Shinji's lack of skill. "Put your back in to it!"

_'Easy for you to say. You don't fear anything...although I recall her fear for spiders...'_, Shinji mentally chuckled as the time when she confronted a large eight legged insect, she was practically terrified.

"There you are!!" shouted cheerfully Ramiel as he turned around the corner to see an idle Shinji.

_'Oh crap!'_, Shinji screamed as the lighting bolt came screeching towards him. He rose his arms to block his face, even thought in reality that would do little effect. Although, when the bolt struck the petrified boy, Shinji was...alright. Shinji opened his clenched eyelids and looked around to see himself fine. He sighed as he realised his was in one piece still. Then he ducked when he saw Ramiel's fist heading to his heat. The young brown haired boy rolled out of the way, back into the opening of the observers.

"You got to admit", began Israfella, "He's got good reaction skills when he least expects it, and a good AT Field"

"That's true" replied her twin. "But he isn't realising his full power...its annoying...".

Shinji leapt back as Ramiel brought down another lighting bolt at Shinji, which Shinji leapt away again. _'Despite he's not showing much fight in him...he's quick...'_, Ramiel couldn't help but admit.

Sachiel out of everyone just watched in silence. He expected much more from Shinji, after all, Shinji killed him, well during Berserker. But hearing the defeats of his brothers and sisters from this boy, and having obtained Angelic powers, you would expect him to be good at this. However it looked like that Asuka was stronger than him. That was clearly not the case before Third Impact. He saw Ramiel kick Shinji in the gut, and then leapt in the air to deliver the defeating blow with electric energy running through his palm.

Shinji looked to the sky to see the Angel plummeting down towards him with his arm prepared for the attack. He closed his eyes, and expected the the worse. However that never came. He reopened his eyes to see Sachiel handing onto the forearm of the final attack, which Ramiel's attack was inches from Shinji's face.

"I think that's enough Ramiel. He's obviously not ready for combat yet", Sachiel said looking at his brother's crimson eyes with his own.

Ramiel pulled his arm free from Sachiel's grip and smiled. "Alright. Maybe I was slightly pushing it slightly"

"That is not the case Ramiel. It's the fact that Ikari can't seem to grip the situation well in combat" Sachiel replied glaring at the boy behind him. "We don't have time. Tabris, you'll personally train Ikari to get him to the level that's acceptable"

"As you wish" Kaworu replied smiling. He placed his hand in his pocket and then started to walk away. "Come on Shinji. Let's get started" The two walked away to a location which Kaworu was leading them. Shinji had no idea where the grey haired Angel was leading them, but it was probably somewhere no one else would come and disturb them.

"Kaworu, why are we heading further up the mountain?" asked the brown haired boy, still trailing behind his angelic friend.

"For sanctuary" Kaworu replied but didn't look back.

_'Sanctuary? What for?'_, pondered the brown haired child.

The two reached on top of the mountain, which Shinji was surprised he wasn't as exhausted as he thought he would be. The sky blew quite strong but it was refreshing. The clouds encircled the mountain tops around, Shinji could see them as if they had a stranglehold over the area.

"What did you bring me up here?" asked Shinji slightly confused to the purpose.

"I wanted to talk to you alone Shinji" replied Kaworu gazing at the mountain nearest to him. "This world, is beautiful as it it is ugly..." came out Kaworu after a minute silence.

"Why you that?" asked Shinji walking next to Kaworu.

"This world still holds on tight what remains of it's beauty, despite the disaster that has been inflicted onto it. Third Impact should never have occurred"

Shinji looked away. He hated himself for not doing anything sooner. If he had arrived and helped Asuka, then maybe Third Impact wouldn't have happened.

"However, that doesn't matter" continued Kaworu and looked back with a slight smile. "We have to protect was is left of this world"

Shinji looked back with determination on his face. "Yes, I have to protect what remains because of my sins"

Kaworu laughed hearing his words. "Sin? No Shinji. You have not sinned. You were not able to stop the hands of time of Third Impact itself" Kaworu turned to Shinji which his smile slightly faded. "I have to tell you something Shinji. It is one of the reasons why I brought you up here"

"Oh? What is it Kaworu?" asked Shinji, wondering what the 17th Angel was about to tell him.

"Heh, its kinda complicated. Well, to start. I wanted to know, if it is alright to ask for permission to hold your sister's hand in marriage"

"Sister?..." Then Shinji remembered that Rei was closely related to Shinji as a sister of some sort. "Rei? You want to marry Rei?"

Kaworu nodded, scratching the back of his head. His ever so happy grin was displayed also. "I...I want to be with Rei. She, makes me feel complete. Although she is theoretically speaking to be an Angel. She is also a Lilim in some aspects. I believe that because of that fake dream, I had made a bond with her. And in order to hold onto that, I wish to marry her"

"You don't to ask me Kaworu..." replied Shinji, smiling as deep down inside of him, Kaworu and Rei were happy for one another.

"I don't?"

"No"

"But it's custom to ask the next of kin, isn't it?"

"Yeah, in some aspects. But you don't need to ask me. It's up to Rei. Only Rei can make that choice for herself"

"I see" replied Kaworu. He then looks at the ground and laughs. "It's strange for the Angel of Free Will, to ask someone else to determine someone's fate, isn't it?"

"Your just being polite. But you should ask her Kaworu. She will say yes"

"How do you know?"

Shinji smiled. "Has Rei ever been happy in her life, before she met you?"

Kaworu laughed a little then looked back at Shinji, with his famous smile. "True. But besides that. I think we should start with how to open your angelic abilities..."

* * *

"Alright!" shouted Israfella as she jumped down from the rubble building and stood in the 'arena' that Shinji and Ramiel were fighting. "Asuka, you will do battle against Rei"

The two girls looked at one another, which Asuka held a grin and Rei held a worried look. "What's wrong Rei? Scared to battle me?" asked the redhead.

"No, I was worried that I'll hurt you" replied Rei in her unemotional tone.

Asuka looked wide eyed. "Really?" asked the redhead having a curious look. "Then shall we put that to the test?" Asuka held her cheeky smile at the blue haired girl.

"I don't see why not"

The two girls wondered into the 'arena' and had taken ten steps from one another. They looked at each other, which Asuka showed she was gearing to go, whilst Rei, remained calm. Sachiel and Ramiel looked at one another.

"Bet you Rei wins" whispered Ramiel to his younger brother.

"Nah, Asuka will" replied his the younger sibling.

"You want to place a bet on that?"

Sachiel smiled. "Sure, what's at stake?"

Ramiel was in deep thoughts when a smile cracked on his lips. "How about this...". Ramiel leaned in and whispered into Sachiel's ear. Which the 3rd Angel smiled and nodded.

"Alright girls. Get ready..." began Israfella. The two tensed as they waited for Israfella to give the go. "...FIGHT!!"

Asuka released her wings and which flames engulfed them, with her gauntlet and combat dress appeared along with her temporary crimson eyes. Whilst Rei brought her white wings and looked at Asuka with her piercing red eyes.

Asuka sneered as she charged at the blue haired girl and slashed out with her gauntlet. Rei grabbed Asuka's steel wrist of the weapon, making the German look in shock at Rei's strength and reflex. Rei then swung the redhead around and crashed her into a wall. Rei looked unfazed by her own actions. Bricks crumbled and scattered as Asuka emerged from the wreck.

"That hurt..." muttered Asuka rubbing her head. "I'll get you back for that Rei" smiled the redhead as she got back up. She looked at where Rei stood, but she wasn't there. "What?"

"You're too slow Asuka. Although you possess strength from Sandalphon, you lack the speed and reflex required to use it", muttered Rei behind her. The redhead Angel-hybrid looked behind her, and saw Rei standing on top of a tree.

"I guess my cocky attitude got me done in again..." smiled Asuka shaking her head.

"But this is how to improve your abilities" added Israfella.

"To get my ass kicked? That's just wonderful..." moped Asuka. The German redhead then stood in a defensive stance, with her gauntlet across her. "Well, whatever helps...Come Rei, hit with what you got!".

Rei made a small smile and nodded. She jumped down and then kicked off her landing pint, sprinting towards Asuka.

_'Yep, she is fast. But what is her weapon? Is it just pure strength?'_

Went for a backhand strike but Asuka managed to duck from the attack, and kicked Rei in the stomach, and then slashed with the gauntlet. The cloned Angel sidesteps and throws a kick at Asuka, striking her head. The German girl kept her balance and somersaults onto a ruined building.

_'She's quicker with her legs, than her arms. That's what I gotta look out for!'_

Israfella looks on with keen interest. _'Strange, Rei hasn't got a spiritual weapon, unlike Asuka. She's good with her legs. But knowing what weapon Lilith uses. So that means that Rei...but why hasn't she released her weapon yet?'_

Rei attacked with spin kick and struck Asuka's gauntlet. The German girl tried her best to defend against the blued hair girl's attacks, but the power of those kicks were driving Asuka back, unable to make a counter-attack. _'There's no way I can make a counter like this! She's throwing everything at me...although I'm guessing she's going easy on me'_. Then Rei went to strike Asuka in the face with another powerful drop-kick, but the German smirked at a opportunity. "Hey Rei! I can see you're nice sky blue panties!"

The natural ruby eyed girl stopped and shifted her skirt down, going red in embarrassment. "Y-y-you shouldn't be looking!"

_It's a good thing that she's got some human emotions in her now'_. Asuka smiled as Rei looked down still embarrassed. "Rei! Never take your eyes off me!".

Rei looked up to see the gauntlet come in. Acting fast, the blue haired albino jumped back. But still got caught in the attack, having five slashes across her stomach. She grunted and clenched her eyes in pain. Then received a backhand smack to the jaw, that Rei collided into the rubble.

Ramiel looked in awe as Rei looked defeated, by a cheap trick. He smacks his palm into his face. "How could she been beaten by a tactic like that?!"

Israfella looked in astonishment, with her right eyebrow twitching in disbelief. "A-Asuka...that was a cheap trick..." said the twin Angel.

"Well, do you think that the enemy would use any cheap trick to their advantage?", asked Asuka with her sly smile.

"Yes...but...to actually have the enemy say something like that is, well, very unlikely" replied Israfella with a sweat drop on the back of her head. "And only a fucking cheat would say it anyway"

Asuka let out a humph, to disapprove. "Well it happened didn't it?".

There Israfella couldn't argue. Above her, Israfelna laughed at the scene. "She got you there, right?" laughed the twin harder.

Then rubble shifted, making Israfelna stop her laughing fits, and looked interested at the moving debris. Rei, emerged with blood running down her forehead, with a few other scratch and bruises. She darted her blood coloured eyes to Asuka. Her pale skin turned red, and she looked as to bottling up her anger.

"Asuka! That wasn't fair!" Rei moaned like a cheated child, and made a pout at the German.

Asuka smiled at her 'new' friend's attitude. _'She's better like this. She's not so lifeless and boring!'_

"No fair Asuka!"

_'Okay, now she's acting like a child...'_, Asuka thought as a sweat dropped on the back of the head. "Stop being a baby and attack me Rei!" shouted the redhead, annoyed that Rei was acting like a child. Something Asuka hated more than ever was whiny kids, although she considered herself a hypocrite.

Rei growled at Asuka, then flung her white wings wide and jumped into the air. It took Asuka about one or two seconds to locate where the albino had leapt to. She looked above her, to see Rei just diving her knee towards her.

_'Oh fuck...'_, Asuka gulped before the knee smashed onto her skull.

After the impact, Asuka staggered back holding her head in pain, whilst Rei swung her leg around and kicked Asuka in the jaw. Asuka fell to the ground about hundred feet away from where Rei was now standing.

The redhead stood up and spat blood out, and growled in anger from Rei's quick attack. Asuka gripped her gauntlet's claws in annoyance, and charged at the albino. Rei sprinted towards Asuka also. The two met, where Asuka had grabbed hold onto Rei's next kick, and then kicked her to the ground.

Rei luckily rolled away before Asuka could thrust her gauntlet at Rei's arm. Rei jumped to her feet and spun around, glaring at the redhead. Then a unusual pressure in and around her right hand. Rei moved her ruby eyes to see the fluxing AT Field start to materialize. Before anyone could mutter a word of what it started to take its form, Israfella realised that as well as Rei adopting Lilith's powers, she also inherited her weapon. "The Bow of Ethereal..." muttered the twin Angel.

Everyone looked in amazement of the weapon, even its wielder. Rei's ruby eyes scanned the weapon, and then looked back at Israfella. The Angel nodded, which Rei returned her eyes to the bow. It was pitch black in colour and it had the design texture of the Lance of Longinus. Rei placed her fingertip on where the string was, there was none, but the ruby eyed girl felt something there.

Asuka was not wasting any more time, she charged with her gauntlet raised. Rei thinking on her toes, instantly aimed the bow and pulled the invisible string and released what strain was in her index finger. A powerful whoosh of energy blew past Asuka's left cheek with an powerful and loud explosion in the background. Which the redhead turned around to see a massive crater, her eyes widened in shock as did everyone around.

"Er, what the hell was that?" asked Asuka dumbfounded as were Rei.

"That, what she's holding is the Bow of Ethereal. A weapon made for Lilith and embedded into her blood. Because Rei is her clone, she gained the weapon also" explained Israfella. Then Rei collapsed to the ground. "First time using it..."

"Rei!" cried out Asuka as he knelt by her side and shook her slightly.

Rei yawned and what sounded like gentle snoring.

"She...she's asleep?" Asuka stuttered in annoyance.

"Well that weapon does drain one's energy. But that's her weapon in true form. Even though this gauntlet is your weapons true form" began Israfella, holding and examining the weapon. "It hasn't released it's full potential yet".

Asuka seemed disappointed by this. She thought she mastered the true form, but that was her jumping to conclusions. "I guess I have to bring it out somehow..." sighed the German.

"Come on Asuka. Let's move her to her bed" Israfella said as she bent down to pick her up.

Asuka reformed to her Lilim form and as the two woman passed the two Angelic brothers, they couldn't help but notice that they were bickering about something over who actually won.

* * *

Although that Kaworu was meant to teach and train Shinji to be a better fighter, they instead talked about other things. Mainly Kaworu's home world, as what Shinji could only explain. "So how would you get back?" asked Shinji.

"Only my father and Lilith knows. But I swear, I'll beat it out of her. It's not like a dislike this one, it's just, well we first came here to know earth. But I never seen or known what my home is like. I want to find out".

"I understand" replied Shinji. "Do you think that the others made it out?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean...like Misato, Ritsuko, Sub Commander Fuyutsuki, my-"

"Father?" smiled kaworu looking into the skies, as the light was being engulfed by darkness.

"N-no! Why would-"

"Please Shinji. Be honest. Although how horrible he was to you, you still want him to accept you. Correct?" Kaworu looked at his first friend at the corner of his ruby eye.

"Yeah..." Shinji replied in almost a mutter.

Kaworu moved his eyes back to the black and white that gave off their radiance to the 17th Angel. "I think that if they process the will, they can return. Finding them, will be a problem though...but, me, you, Asuka, Rei and everyone else will find them. For as, we cannot be alone in this ugly but beautiful world"

"Ugly but beautiful world?" Shinji lets out a small chuckle. "Kaworu you're not making sense"

Kaworu smiled as he stood up and still locked his eyes at the moon. _'Bless him, he doesn't understand...but I guess that's Lilim's way of denying the truth'_. Kaworu let out a small chuckle also. "Yes, I think your right".

* * *

Kaworu and Shinji made their way down from the mountain, which the brown haired boy suddenly snapped that they hadn't even been training. "K-Kaworu! We-"

The grey haired boy stopped and looked back with his usual smile. "Don't worry Shinji. I'm sure you'll be able to crack it this time" Kaworu interrupted him before continuing down.

"That's easy for you to say! Asuka will let me have it have it when she finds out I didn't train!" moaned the young Angel.

* * *

Shinji and Ramiel had their wings out as they once again stood on the arena that they had last fought, but now Shinji had to finish it. Kaworu sat on top of the crumbled wall, having the full view of the whole fight that was going to take place.

"I hope he got better" sighed Asuka. "That wimp will make me a joke if he cowards himself out of this again"

"You don't have faith in Shinji?" asked a mono-tone voice that made Asuka and the other Angels jump for sure life.

Asuka spun around to see a half asleep Rei. She looked like she was about to collapse any time soon, with her ice blue hair ruffled. "I thought you were asleep..."

Rei takes in a deep breath then yawns loudly. "Sorry..."

"Don't apologise Rei!" warned Asuka. "Although your somehow related to Shinji, doesn't give you the right to act like him!"

Rei then looked to her right to see her lover sitting up high. Elbow on knee, and head resting on the palm of his hand. But something caught her eye more than anything else. _'He's smiling...'_

Before Rei could question what was going on, explosions rang where Shinji stood. What she missed was Ramiel firing about twenty balls lighting bolts at Shinji. Asuka slapped her face as it looked like Shinji was toast. As the smoke cleared, everyone was amazed to see the chocolate haired boy still standing, his palm covering his face. Shinji was just as shocked as everyone.

"Good Shinji. You're relaxed" called out Kaworu, and heads turn to face him. "Now, remember when we discussed you wanted to see everyone again?"

"Y-yeah" replied the timid boy.

"Then wish for it. And put that through your mind and soul...the result is yours"

Shinji looked back at Ramiel who was ready to attack again. Dust cleared and Shinji made the first move, he charged at the 5th Angel. Ramiel was just as surprised as everyone else, but the 5th just smirked. "Come on Shinji! Show me what my brother had taught you!" he taunted.

Shinji closed his eyes to place those thoughts through him. _'I want them to come back...Misato, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, Ritsuko, Kozo, the bridge bunnies...father'_. Then Shinji reopened and dodged the white flash that Ramiel had thrown at him. Shinji's hand twitched and felt hot as something started to materialize in his hand. He looked down to see a sword.

"Impossible!" cried out Matariel in complete shock. "The Sword of Arcadia!"

"What?!" cried out Rei and Asuka in unison.

"But it's different! What kind of shape is that?!" asked Sachiel.

"A katana..." muttered Asuka in shock. "What do you know, it's master is Japanese so it took that form. Cool"

Shinji looked at the sword in awe. It was complete white katana style sword, with embedded language on the blade itself. From what he guessed, it was Angelic. He looked up to Ramiel which Ramiel had thrown another bolt. Shinji rose the blade in defence which the bolt was then absorbed by the sword. Shinji looked briefly at his sword then swung it, the bolt hurdling back Ramiel. The bolt narrowly missed Ramiel, but when it struck a building behind him, the whole thing was engulfed by a bright light then fire.

Ramiel cocked his head to his left to see the destruction. "Wow" he said after whistling. "Good job Shinji...I thought I was a goner then..." he said as a sweat dropped on the back of his head.

Kaworu smiled in satisfaction, as Shinji was surrounded by everyone. Being cheered and then kissed multiple times by Asuka, through embarrassment. Matariel then drifted herself next to her youngest brother. "Tabris, I think I know their titles and names..."

"As do I Matariel" he replied, not taking his eyes off the scene still.

"Is this their destiny?" asked Matariel.

"Yes, but it was crafted not only by God, but by Lilim hands also"

* * *

Everyone was back in the hotel still in high spirits from the chain of events. They called off training for the rest of the day to relax. Kaworu and Matariel stood in the doorway, as everyone approached. Rei looked curiously at her lover and his older sister. "What's wrong Kaworu?" she asked in her gentle voice.

"I think it's best to discuss this in the dining room" explained Matariel.

Everyone shrugged and followed the two Angels. As they sat down, they looked at the two for what reason they were dragged in for. "What's this about?" asked Asuka, getting suspicious.

"It's about you, Shinji and Rei" started Kaworu.

"Indeed" agreed Matariel. "As you are aware, us Angels were given our names by our talent and purpose in heaven. And because that you three are Angels also..."

"You too will be given titles and Angelic names" added Kaworu.

The three looked at one another in confusion. "What we get, titles and names like you?"

The two nodded their heads. "To start off with" began Matariel. "Asuka, you're known as Nathaniel. The Angel of Fire. Known for as the 'gift of god' that watches for spiritual fires of aspiration"

Asuka looked at her and realised where the title comes from, her hot-headed and full of spirit. "Cool"

"Rei, you are Isda. The Angel of Nourishment, that provides nourishment for the entire body for physical emotion and spiritual well-being"

Rei looked unsure for that. Kaworu then explained. "Lilith was known for the nourishment of life and spirit, being her clone you gain that as well"

"I understand" smiled Rei.

"And Shinji..."

The boy looked at the two, a little nervous to what his could be.

"You are known as Rhamiel. Angel of Empathy which brings empathy and understanding to human beings"

Shinji looked a dumbfounded and surprised by it. "Are you sure? I'm sure I don't have that..." Shinji muttered.

"You sure?" asked Kaworu. "How come when I first met you, you gave me a good understanding to human beings, and you always had empathy for everyone that was around you, whatever the circumstances"

Shinji chuckles. "It's kinda strange to be called that for a person who hasn't got a spine"

"You have got one" Asuka playfully punched on his left arm, and smiled with her so joyous smile. "But it's still growing" she added crossing her arms.

"Shinji got a growing spine?" Rei said confused. "Doesn't he need to have that removed if it's growing? Unless your referring to his ageing growth"

Everyone looked at the blue haired clone then collapsed in disbelief. "Rei, have you ever been listening to us bicker during our time as pilots?" asked Asuka.

"No"

"...I thought not"

"Who can blame her?" added Kaworu.

"Shut up Kaworu!"

* * *

Lilith looked out on her balcony at the darken skies, with the white and black moon glowing at her. She flicked back her long ice blue hair as the wind blew from her right. _'This world is not so bad. But our world, no the world that we abandoned, was so much prettier. Why did Adam ever leave and come here?'_

Lilith would be in her thoughts still if she hadn't sensed the AT Field of her loyal follower behind her. Bardiel stared at her a few moments, waiting for Lilith acknowledge her.

"What bring you here Bardiel?" asked Lilith not looking around. She had a quick glance at the land around her. She looked from her fortress that her loyal soldiers guarded and patrolled around the mountain base.

"It's Arael. She still refuses to talk" replied the 13th Angel.

"Well make her. I don't want to let the little worm think that she can easily betray me!"

"That would be simple if we knew what would be her weakness. After all she is loyal to Tabris, not us"

Lilith finally spun around to look at Bardiel. Seeing Bardiel's features made her shiver slightly. She was more pale than the rest of the Angel siblings, her blood red lips and straight shoulder length white hair. But what made her even weirder was that she wore complete black, a corset style dress with knives strapped to her chest. Black net style stockings with black short heeled shoes. Various cut marks lined scattered across her arms. One in particular was a fresh one, blood seeped and ran down her arm, leaving them to drip off her fingertips.

_'This one is definitely creepy...wait, her blood is dripping onto the carpet!'_. Lilith growled angrily at the 13th. "Do you mind?!" the 2nd Angel indicated at the blood stained white carpet.

Bardiel looked at the floor and shrugged emotionless. Another thing that made Lilith creep out on this sibling was that she was more emotionless than Rei! Not to mention that she had dagger staring crimson eyes.

"Just get anything out of her!" growled Lilith again and looked back at the night sky. "Has Sahaquiel reported back yet?"

"No. It's believed that she was defeated by Tabris's group"

"I figured that" Lilith then looked around again, seeing she only had four EVA units remaining. She sighed and rested her elbows on the balcony edge. "Carry on Bardiel" And with that, the 13th left. _'Tabris, get here quickly, we need to settle this. It's time to see if you can take over from your father...'_

**A/N: I know not the most interesting one I cooped up, but I had a major writer's block for the later chapters! I've been busy also. Work and the other story were driving me crazy. All well, I'm going skiing with some work buddies tomorrow, so I'll be a week away...not thinking of any fanfiction at all. But I'll try and get the next one out better. Till next time!**


	18. March through Hell, to walk in Heaven

**A/N: Sorry guys and gals about the ridiculous late update, I got myself carried away on the new RED ALERT 3 and UPRISING. Also work became more busy lately since I got appointed my new position in the office. Any ways, enough my excuses, to the last chapter!**

Chapter 44 – March through Hell, to walk in Heaven

* * *

Bardiel entered the cold and dark room where Arael stood chained up to the wall. The candle light was the only thing that projected what Arael looked like. The 15th Angel had bruises everywhere and cuts where the beatings had gone far as to breaking her white silky skin. Bardiel regarded her younger sibling as trash, it was clearly seem and felt by Arael, it was Bardiel who did this to her.

"Still not talking?" Bardiel hummed as she lifted the younger sibling's chin to look at her. Crimson eyes met crimson. No words were exchanged any further. "You better start talking. Otherwise I'll consider you, disposable". Areal still refused to talk, instead she spat blood onto her older sister's face. Bardiel held a straight face, wiped off the bloody spit and then backhanded Arael across the face. "You brought this upon yourself" muttered the 13th Angel as she went over to the desk and lifted a instrument of torture.

Arael knew that would Bardiel would do more damage to the inside, but tried to keep her alive long enough to make her talk. The knife pronged into a funny screw shape, and Arael started have her blood drain from her face.

"I got an hour to make you talk...try and stay alive as long as possible".

* * *

Kaworu and Shinji sat on the rooftop of the abandoned hotel looking at the glistening stars above them. "So tomorrow's the big day?" Shinji muttered uncomfortably.

"Yes, we got to storm Lilith's fort tomorrow" said the 17th Angel as he moved his gaze to Shinji. "I know Arael's there, and Zeruel is heading there. We need to fight in numbers. Lilith must be stopped...no matter what now" Kaworu explained as he looked up to the stars again. "This is our fault" muttered Kaworu.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Shinji almost shocked by his friend's words.

"If we didn't come to this world...then the Lilim race would never have done this...".

"But if you haven't arrived, then the Lilim race would never have existed" stated Shinji.

Kaworu turned his head sharply at Shinji, which a weak smile creapt on his lips. "How true...You always managed to cheer me up Shinji, no matter what the problem".

Shinji couldn't help but blush slightly and laughed nervously.

* * *

Zeruel stepped over the next guard as his bandages wrapped themselves around his arm from his latest attack on Lilith's ill-fated followers. He looked up as he noticed the Japanese style fortress had a large balcony on the top. "Lilith..." muttered Zeruel as he spread his wings and flew up to the level he wanted. But what he didn't want was Lilith standing there, with a cruel smile on her face.

"Hello Zeruel..." she winked before yanking forward and grabbing Zeruel's right wing and pulled him fiercely into the room. Zeruel crashed into the concrete wall, with cracks spreading across the entire wall. "Oh look, you damaged my room...all well, I thought it needed redecorating, how about with your blood!".

"Screw you Lilith!" growled Zeruel. He flung his bandages at her, which in a blink a massive light formed into her hands, and changed into a bow. Zeruel looked extremely shocked at the sight. "The Bow of Ethereal..." muttered Zeruel before the bolt of light streamed towards him and ripped the bandages to dust and the bolt struck Zeruel, all he felt was his body disappearing before muttering, "Father...".

* * *

Shinji awoke, his eyes wondered around the room and he remembered Asuka sleeping nude next to him, her arm over his chest. She looked ever so peaceful when she slept now, the nightmare and horrors of her mother had finally passed, she now no longer cried, and he was happy for her.

He gently moved her arm off him and stood up and walked over to the window. The morning sun was rising over the hills, and it's warmth engulfed Shinji as he looked at the carnage of what remained of Japan's nature. Although the explosion destroyed almost literally everything, plants started to regrow and spread. Mother Nature always assured new life grew in devastation. But Shinji couldn't help and wonder if it was merciful on humans...he wanted to see Misato, Kaji, Touji, Hikari, Kensuke and the others, including his father, strangely.

But in order to see this world right again, Lilith had to be toppled from being the so-called ruler of the world. Shinji clenched his hand anger, he would not allow Lilith to destroy anything remaining he loved. He heard Asuka stir, and he looked back to see Asuka, rub her eyes and look at Shinji with a sly smile.

"Standing naked at the window isn't wise Shinji" she teased.

Shinji looked down and realised it. He went bright red and moved over to his clothes in embarrassment. _'Why didn't I realise we were doing it last night? Of course I would be naked!'_. Shinji looked up to the ceiling, and smiled.

* * *

"You still haven't got anything out of her?" Lilith growled as she stood in the torture chamber, glaring at Bardiel.

"She's tough..." replied the Angel almost in a robot tone.

"Obviously" Lilith growled again. She looked at the pink haired Angel as many cuts and bruises were scattered throughout her body. "Kill her she's useless to us" and the 2nd Angel left quickly.

Bardiel looked at Areal with a smirk. "You've been sentenced little sister" she giggled in a cruel tone. She walked lightly towards Areal and lifted her face to look at hers.

"You'll never win..." gasped Areal.

"You want to bet on that?" laughed Bardiel as she sank her fangs into her neck, then thrusted her cat like nails into her heart. Areal's head dropped lifelessly, and Bardiel drained her of her blood, savouring the taste of her younger sister.

* * *

Night had crawled in and the liberating Angel group stared at Lilith's fortress. "Well it isn't like we thought it would be easy" muttered Sachiel. The fort had four EVA units standing guard, with various members of Lilith's followers wondering around on their patrols. The old Japanese style fortress was hiding behind what woodland remained after Third Impact, high in the mountains.

But what awaits them inside was what they had to worry about. Lilith was most probably in the highest part of the castle. And what Angels that were loyal to Lilith waited there also. Sachiel needed to allow Kaworu and the others to progress to the castle itself. He looked around and saw a lone soldier wondering towards them, his routine patrol lead him towards the group.

"I'll cause a distraction. You lot go to the castle and finish this" Sachiel explained as he drew his crystal sword and checked the sharp edge of his blade.

"Don't be so stupid. We're in this all together" stated Israfel as she glared at her older brother.

Sachiel smiled. "Sorry too late. And Kaworu, good luck". Sachiel jumped off the large rock they were covering behind and sprinted to the soldier, he rose his rifle one handed but the arm was quickly sliced off then the head followed its dismembered limb.

"INTRUDER!!" screamed a guard nearby who saw the murder of his comrade. Soon all the forces there were on high alert and gave the chase against Sachiel.

"What an idiot!" growled Israfel.

"True, but a good one" Ramiel chuckled as he stood up. "Come on! Here's distracted them! Let's finish this!". Ramiel spread his wings and took flight the others followed and swooped down low to avoid any long range attacks they might have against them.

Several soldiers took aim as they realised Sachiel was just a decoy. "Take them down!" shouted one of the soldiers firing his rifle. Kaworu took lead and projected an AT-Field and blocked the attacks. Then once the 17th dropped the barrier, Ramiel fired his electric bolt and vaporised the soldiers that blocked them.

Two EVA units spun round and saw the assault team head up the cliff. The two large bio-androids ran towards them, shakes across the ground felt like light earthquakes to the surroundings as they attempted to stop the intruders. Ramiel turned to the two Mass-Production units and sneered. "Go on! I'll give Sachiel a hand!".

Shinji looked back at Ramiel before he saw the 5th drop down and fired a bolt of lighting at EVA's arm, it melted away the armour exposing the flesh, and a deafening cry of the unit alerted everyone around. Shinji shook his head on what to do.

"SHINJI!! Come on! Ramiel can handle himself fine! Move it!" ordered Asuka as she flew back down and grabbed onto his arm, practically pulling him up to the top of the cliff.

_'Shinji, don't be weak now...I want to have some fun!'_ smiled Ramiel as he fired another bolt at the EVA.

* * *

The group reached the top of the cliff and landed on the ground. Something hard and powerful was pushing them down to the ground. "An AT Field...this strong?!" exhaled Rei as the pressure of the barrier almost drained her.

"It can't be helped...Lilith isn't that stupid...to leave herself unprotected" Matariel breathed in exhaustion.

"That's quite true sister" giggled someone's voice from castle gates. Everyone's heads turned and saw a little girl with black and white striped hair, her child like large crimson eyes glared at them, whilst she held tightly to a large teddy bear.

"...Okay this is fucked up!" moaned Asuka as the child smiled devilishly at them. "Who's this?!".

"MOVE!! It's Leliel!" screamed Israfel.

Shinji's eyes went wide at the sight of the Angel that once taken on the black and white striped orb, which in reality was her shadow. The child's smile grew until it was either side of her face. "Bathe in darkness!" giggled the child and a huge shadow spread from the girl's feet and towards Rei.

"Rei move it!" screamed Kaworu as he saw the shadow head for the ice blue haired teenager. "Damn it!". Kaworu jumped over the shadow that changed course for him, and sprinted towards Leliel, his hand posed. He met her and went to use his AT Field as an attack, and the force in his thrust punch caused a air ripping move, Leliel placed her large teddy bear in front of the attack, the force ripped the stuffed toy to dust but large metallic object emerged, a spiked ball and chain. "Shit!" growled Kaworu as he kicked back as Leliel swung the large menacing ball at him, it missed him but the ground underneath cracked and shadowy gases escaped the cracks. The plant life around quickly quickly shivered and turned black, then they rotted and turned to mush.

Israfel looked at the devastation Leliel's attack caused. _'If that ball hits us, or we breath in those gases, it's over. Heh, time to make myself look like an idiot'_. Israfel ran towards Leliel and went to throw a punch but Leliel entwined her chain around Israfel's hand.

"You were going to punch a little girl? So cruel!" giggled the girl.

"How about you show your true form and not hide behind your shadow?" grinned Israfel, then like a flash of light Israfel broke into the twins form. The two sisters then kicked the little girl and she turned into dust. "Come on Leliel! Stop playing around with us!".

"Well if you insist" giggled the girl's voice. The girl's form reappeared from the shadows and smiled evilly at them. "Disappear!". And the spiked ball headed for them again, the two dashed away and ran around the girl.

Which Leliel swings the ball and almost strikes Israfella, but she ducks and dashes towards the girl. Israfella grabs hold of the chain whilst Israfelna grabbed the spiked ball and held onto it, regardless whilst the spikes went straight through her hands. The two met the girl, one wraps the chain around her neck, and the other smashes the spiked ball into her stomach.

The girl screamed in absolute pain, but in her final act, she tightened the chain around Israfella, entrapping her. Kaworu watched in horror as his sisters were starting to decompose. "Israfella! Israfelna!" screamed Kaworu as he went to help them, but Matariel held him back.

"Stop! You can't help them!" explained Matariel.

Kaworu straightened himself and looked at his sisters dying before him. They both looked to him, and smiled brightly to him, before they became black and then crumbled like sand. Kaworu starred angrily at the death of his sisters, they fought so hard for him, and died for him. He wouldn't forgive Lilith for this. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, in which he looked back to see Shinji giving him a comforting look.

"They're death...won't be in vain. We must carry on for their sake" Shinji said, a little surprised of his utmost confidence.

Kaworu looks forward and brings up his own courage. "You speak the truth Shinji. We must carry on. For their sake". Kaworu took a step forward. "Lilith must be stopped here and now".

"I'm with you" informed Rei.

"Me too. No way will I let that obsessive bitch take over our world" Asuka agreed.

"Agreed. Let's finish this" Matariel added.

"Then let's go" stated Kaworu as he ran towards the palace. Everyone else followed him closely. This was it, this was the final battle.

* * *

Bardiel walked down the many corridors of the castle. She whistled as she walked down, a calming but spooky tone. She wondered how she would kill each of the intruders, slowly and painfully. Nothing intrigued her more than to see how long it would take them to scream in pain. She slides her thin pale fingers along the silver long knives that lined across her chest and belt. Some in jagged in places that seemed uncomfortable to be around. She wanted her fun, and she had no intention of letting it go quickly.

"You men, take the left wing, I'll cover the right" ordered Bardiel as she started to stroll over the to right wing of the castle._ 'Whoever I meet, I'll be fun!'_.

* * *

The liberation group came to crossroad in the large corridors of the palace, and which direction they took, it must lead to Lilith. "Well, which one shall we choose?" asked Asuka, already getting impatient.

"I think it's best to spilt up. Either one must lead to Lilith" suggested Rei.

_'Of course, Rei always thinks the logical way'_ moans Asuka in her mind.

"I agree. Shinji and Kaworu, take the left wing, we'll take the right" stated Matariel.

"Do you think that's alright?" asked Shinji. "What happens if either of us gets attacked, and we need to-".

"Shinji listen. This mission is do or die. If we get into trouble, we'll have to get ourselves out of it, okay?".

Shinji nodded, but uncomfortable still of it. The group slipt up and headed down the area's where they agreed. Shinji and Kaworu ran down the corridor, but stopped in their tracks were they saw a horde of soldiers waiting for them. "They better get out of our way" muttered Shinji.

"No, they're not going to" sighs Kaworu. He pulses his AT Field around his hand and looks over to his best friend. "Let''s get this over with quickly".

"Yeah" replied Shinji as he drew his sword from thin air.

* * *

The three girls ran down the hallway quite uneasy. All of them thought they must have encountered some soldiers or guards by now. But none appeared or on duty. It was like a walk in the park, if only that was true. _'Lilith has something waiting for us...but what?'_ thought Matariel as she sprinted ahead.

The sudden impulse of a AT Field alerted the three to stop and looked around quickly. Then the AT Field grew stronger as it headed towards Matariel. She looked up to see Bardiel falling down, with her long dagger in her hand. She drove the blade into Matariel's neck, then slashed out to make a massive gash. The 13th Angel jumped away before her blood exploded into flames. The splatter of the 9th Angel's blood on the walls caught alight also. "MATARIEL!!" both girls screamed as the 9th Angel as she fell on the floor. Fire started to spread but the two young girl's looked at Bardiel as she examined her handiwork.

"She wasn't much fun" stated the 9th looking at the two now. Matariel laid there squirming in pain and gagging as her throat was slit. "Hopefully you two will be much more fun!" giggled Bardiel.

The laugh sent shivers down the two girl's backs. It sounded like a normal giggle, but the look of this Angel and how she 'played' to have some 'fun', was creepy.

"Oh don't look so scared...because that'll be the face you'll make before you die!".

"In your fucking dreams witch!" growled Asuka as he drew her gauntlet from the flames, and Rei brought out her bow.

"HA!! Nice toys, how about you put them to the test!"

Rei unleashed her arrow which travelled towards the 13th Angel, but in a blink, Bardiel side stepped and let the arrow pass her. Rei and Asuka looked in shock.

"I wouldn't be so surprised. I trained with Lilith, although I couldn't bet her, I know how to evade slow versions of her attacks!".

"Rei" muttered Asuka, which the albino looked to the red head. "We need to work as a team here. I'll have to get her to stand still whilst you aim for her. We can't miss here". Asuka looked to Rei and smiled. "Because I want to watch the boys kick Lilith's ass!".

Rei nodded and smiled also.

"Are you two kissing up to each other, or are you going to fight me?" demanded Bardiel, chucking the knife up and catching it.

Asuka charged with a battle cry to put the mightiest of warriors to shame. Rei stationed herself for her strike, ready for when Bardiel seemed vulnerable. Asuka slashed upwards in her effort to unbalance Bardiel, but the 13th stood her ground well, and knocked the sharp claws away with her long knife. Bardiel then spin kicked and knocked Asuka towards the wall. The redhead crashed causing cracks to spread from her crash. The German girl then darted away from the two knives that went for her head and heart. Rei fired another shot in effort to cover Asuka's retreat. Bardiel stopped her attack to move from the ranged attack.

As soon as Asuka was by Rei's side they knew that she was brilliant from her precision of attacks. They both knew they had to unbalance her to make an effective attack. But the last time that Asuka attacked to due so, failed. "We have to attack at the same time Rei. Get ready" whispered Asuka as she prepared her next attack.

Asuka sprung into another charge and Rei fired another blinding arrow which Bardiel side jumped and then came into view of Asuka's clawed gauntlet. Five slashed went across the stomach of the 13th Angel. In which Bardiel, enraged, lashed out with her knife, cutting Asuka from the shoulder to the centre of her chest. Then threw one of the other knife's in her belt to Rei which she received the blade to her shoulder. Vardiel then managed to finish by stabbing the knife still in her hand into Asuka's right arm, above the armoured gauntlet. Both girl's let out a cry of pain, in which Bardiel then punched Asuka, left of her face, which she flew back into Rei. The albino managed to catch her whilst be pushed back by the force Bardiel unleashed onto Asuka.

Bardiel stepped over the presumed dead Matariel, and went for her other knife. She drew her lips back to display the large fangs she had. "You little bitches! I'll drain you both for what you did to me!".

Bardiel edged forward but felt something shift in the back of her belt. She turned quickly to see the face of Matariel, along with the feeling of a jagged weapon digging deep into her intestines. "How...about I...take...their place?" breathed Matariel as she forced Bardiel's mouth to the gash in her neck. Then punched the 13th at the throat making her breath out sharply and inhale sharply also. She took in the 9th blood and couldn't stop herself from drinking the flammable blood. Bardiel suddenly felt her insides burn and cook as the blood caught alight whilst travelling down her stomach. Her heart incinerated which resulted the rest of the body unable to regenerate then quickly burnt through her skin. Matariel pushed the vody away to let it burn at her feet.

Rei and Asuka rushed over to Matariel for her aid. "STOP!!" she managed to scream. The two girls stopped and looked at the 9th as the flames started to spread around her. "You...must leave me...go...help Shinji and Tabris...they can't fight this alone...". The two girls nodded, not that they want to leave her, but in their stomachs, it seemed like her last dying request to them. "I'm...happy to met you two again...as my allies..." she heaved before the flames covered her.

The two girl's swept their tears from her faces, the sicking feeling of being helpless for stopping this was buried deep. But both had come to motion that grieving now was letting her down on her wish. The two ex-EVA pilots braced themselves, and turned around and ran to catch up with Shinji and Kaworu. Hopefully they hadn't encountered any tough enemies along their way.

* * *

Shinji withdrawn his blade from the last enemy standing and he fell onto another body of a dead Lilith loyalist. Shinji breathed out heavily and uncontrollably. He never killed a person up close and personal._ 'But this was war, I know this because I was forced to fight! But now, I'm fighting for the survivors...for my redemption...for what I allowed to happen'_.

Shinji felt a hand on his shoulder, which he turned to see Kaworu, smiling weakly at him. "It's uneasy to kill, isn't it?".

Shinji nodded. "But, we have to, for everyone".

Kaworu then nodded. "That's right. We must set this world right. We must finish this Shinji. We must end all this suffering. It's now or never".

Shinji nodded again, but with a smile on his lips. "Yeah".

The two then ran further up the corridor, in which they knew the path was clear.

* * *

Lilith spread herself out on her queen size bed, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. _'How annoying, Bardiel is dead and so is Matariel. Which leaves those brats...However before I do that...I must have some payback on the holy land...'_.

Lilith sat herself up and went over to the bag that contained Arael's heart. Yes, she would have her revenge. Having herself, Adam and his children chased out of the Holy Land. Eve, the woman that Adam also loved and died trying to protect the one Angel that Lilith despised the most, also Adam's favourite. All because of her, Lilith had to watch that lonesome Angel become something that pained her so much.

Lilith placed her smooth hand into the bag and withdrawn the heart, then she quickly moved the balcony, or damaged balcony. And rose her hand into the air. She unleashed her powerful AT Field and called upon the weapon that ends all life. She felt it's immense power grow as it travelled to her, the 2nd Angel saw it coming. The Lance of Longinus. It shrank in size in order to be welded by human size. The 2nd caught it swiftly, then looked at the magnificent that once belonged to her lost love. _'We'll have our revenge my love, together with your weapon!'_.

The long blue haired beauty placed Arael's heart through the lance, and focused her destructive power into it. Then she focused on the opening that had remained closed for centuries to her. The land felt like it was being torn asunder by her power. The gateway started to open like a black hole, the land that she once missed and loved was open before her, but she could never return there. She wanted to end the pain and suffering that she and Adam endured from it. Therefore she rose the lance and threw it with all her might. It travelled with it's much powerful force, tearing surrounding cliffs to rubble and ripping trees from their ground. Lilith started to close the opening, but she smiled devilishly as she saw the great explosion, the great end of the Holy Land as the portal was about to close.

* * *

Kaworu and Shinji rushed into the room where they saw Lilith throw the Lance of Longinus into some kind of portal, and the destruction it caused before it was sealed. Lilith turned to the two and glared mainly at the child she hated. "Tabris..." growled Lilith. "So you finally made it. I've been waiting a long time for this".

"Wait" demanded Shinji, in which he received a glare from the 2nd Angel. "Why do you hate Kaworu so much? He's Adam's son! The man that you loved cherished-".

"SILENCE!!" screeched Lilith with her crimson eyes showing signs of a murderer. Shinji jumped a little, as did Kaworu. "I know that you pathetic child born from me! But the reason I must kill him is greater than even my dear Adam's wishes!".

"It's because Eve protected me, not you from the rebellion in the Holy Land, isn't it?" asked Kaworu, giving Lilith his own glare.

"Humph!! Of course!".

"All because you were more concerned about father than me, where as he was more concerned about me that his own life. And when Eve laid down her life for me, not you, he couldn't forgive you. Could he?".

"SHUT UP!!" screamed Lilith, the building shook as he AT Field rose to dangerous levels. "It's because of her and you that Adam didn't want to be with me any more" she growled but tears flowed from her eyes in pain. "He never forgave me...not even before he was murdered by my spawn, the Lilim!".

"But there's something else isn't there Lilith?" demanded a voice behind her.

"Ramiel! Sachiel!" cried out Kaworu in joy as his brothers had fought off Lilith's followers and made it to the final battle.

"Isn't there Lilith!".

Lilith laughed as it seemed Sachiel had figured it out. "Yes there is. How clever of you to figure it out. The truth is Kaworu, as a young Angel, you had no recollection of what your father looked like. But I'll tell you...you looked exactly like your father, to the finest detail...and it pains me to see your face, no, his face on you!".

Lilith spun around and instantly she held her Bow of Ethereal, and quickly took a shot at Ramiel, the arrow of light pierced his heart, and the poor 5th Angel was thrown into the cliff. The cliff crumbled on top of him, leaving Sachiel angst. "Ramiel! You bitch!" screamed Sachiel as he charged, his crystal sword poised. He slashed but was confronted by Lilith's AT Field, she forced him back then aimed her bow at his chest. She fired another shot into Sachiel's heart which he went limb, falling down the mountain to land with the bodies of the men he and Ramiel had defeated.

Kaworu looked wide eyed at the death of his brothers, he sensed none of his siblings any more, they were all gone. He was now truly alone, alone to fight the woman who is only obsessed of his dead father. This he couldn't stand any more. "Shinji, we'll take her. Just watch out for that bow".

"Easier said than done..." mumbled Shinji.

"IT'S YOUR TURN TABRIS!!" screamed Lilith as she turned and aimed.

"MOVE!!" shouted Kaworu.

The two Angels bolted away from the attack, in which Lilith kept her eye on Kaworu. She didn't care about Shinji, it seemed better that way for Shinji as he had a chance, and Kaworu couldn't agree more.

Lilith spun round and fired a shot at Shinji this time, but thinking quickly as he rolled from the attack. An explosion erupted behind him which he turned to see Kaworu charge at the 2nd Angel with his AT Field fluctuating around his palm. The young Angel went to take off the female Angel's head, but she ducked and went to strike him with her bow but also failed. Shinji saw an opening and ran towards the elder Angel with his sword braced to slice the cursed woman. But she noticed and projected an AT Field to block the attack. She then focused the shield into a wall that slammed Shinji away from her. He crashed into the wall with rubble falling ontop of him.

"SHINJI!!" cried out Kaworu as he swung and missed Lilith by his distraction for his best friend.

Lilith saw her chance and thrust punched Kaworu from her, he crashed into the other side of the room, but got to his feet quickly, before he sputtered out blood from the force of Lilith's thrust. "You should have known better than this Tabris if you think that you and that pathetic friend of yours could take me on!".

Kaworu looked at the woman with a deadly glare.

"If this is how you want it Tabris" snorted Lilith as she went in again for a thrust punch, but Kaworu caught the woman's hand and threw her over his shoulder, causing her to crash through the wall.

Kaworu did his own AT Field barrier attack, but with amplified power, ripping the concrete and wood to shreads and anything else that stood in it's path. All went silent which Kaworu displayed a relieve look on his face.

"Don't think that this is over so quickly Tabris!" giggled Lilith as she emerged from the hole in the wall, grinning at the young Angel of Adam. "That was indeed powerful, but you have a long way ahead if you think you can beat me with that level".

Kaworu just looked at her in disbelief. _'How?! That was all my power and it looked like she didn't even leave a scratch oh her!'_.

"Shall I tell you something Tabris, before I kill you?" asked Lilith, but the boy didn't reply. She sighed, but quickly presented a large grin. "Our homeland, the Holy Land? It no longer exists".

Kaworu gave a shocked expression but tried to cover it. "W-what do you mean?".

"Simple, if the the Lance of Longinus has the heart of a tormented soul impaled on it, along with the power of the lover's hate focused into it. It becomes a outrageous weapon. Therefore, I ended the history of the Holy Land!". Lilith turned to look what remained of the earth through the crumbling balcony in her room. "This shall be the new Holy Land!".

Lilith spun around as she saw Kaworu charge with his rage and AT Field up, he went against with ruthless and uncontrollable attacks. Each attack that missed her, destroyed what was behind her, even if Kaworu didn't touch it!

The 17th Angel pursued the 2nd back into her room, the two dealt blows and defensive blocks with their own AT Fields, causing the room to shake in the uncontrolled power. Lilith seemd to be losing now, but the 2nd wasn't going to give up that easily! She decided to fight where she was best at, her kicks. She spun kicked and knocked Kaworu's fist away, making him unbalanced, staggering forwards.

Lilith then drew her bow once again and aimed at Angel of Free Will. He shifted away, but the arrow of blinding light scorched at him. A horrifing scream echoed the palace.

* * *

Shinji heard the scream of his dearest friend and shot up, but he found himself, somewhere else. He no longer was in the palace or in Lilith's room for that matter. He was in, the sky. He over looked the earth with his eyes, it was damaged.

"It's not a sight to see. Is it Shinji-kun?" asked a voice similar to Kaworu's but deeper and older.

Shinji shot his head round to meet the crimson eyes of a man who looked awfully like Kaworu, but his hair was longer and draped over his shoulders. However, unlike when Shinji examined himself, this person in front of him was more...ghostly.

"Hmm, your wondering where your are now?" stated the man looking over Shinji. Shinji nodded his head, which the man smiled like Kaworu to! "Well, let me begin with saying that your almost dead".

Shinji looked pale and was starting to spill questions but no words came out.

"Also, I should introduce myself to you. My name is Adam. I'm the 1st Angel, the first Angel to cross into your world".

"Your Kaw-", Shinji stopped himself to make his sentence a lot more sense by using Kaworu's Angelic name. "I mean your Tabris's dad?".

The Angel nodded, that's right. But right now Shinji Ikari, he needs your help. You must go back to help him".

"Wait how do I get back? And how do I defeat Lilith?! We don't have anything that penerate her powerful AT Field!".

Adam sighed. "I realised that. And your aware that there is only one weapon in this world that can, don't you?".

"You mean...the Lance of Longinus?".

Adam nodded. "Correct. My soul in entwined with that weapon, I'll break through the gateway that blocks the Holy Land to your world, which you must wield it and use it to defeat Lilith. Also to reunite us".

Shinji looked puzzled by his last four words, but nodded.

"Good. Now...". Adam walked up to Shinji and placed his hand on his head. "Relax, and protect my remaining child for me...".

* * *

Shinji's surroundings went black, but he suddenly saw specks of a bright light, then a horrifying scream. The weight on his body suddenly became lighter, which he shoved the rubble off to see Kaworu collapse onto the floor, holding onto the stump of his missing right arm.

Shinji then noticed Lilith turn to see him. "So your still alive? Well not for-". Just as Lilith was readying her next attack, she felt the gust flap through her hair. At first she thought it must be the wind, but then she saw the Lance that she had thrown earlier appear in Shinji's hands. "What? I-impossible!".

"It is, and it's all thanks to Adam" muttered Shinji but the 2nd heard.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about boy?!" demanded Lilith, but she didn't care deep down. Killing these two would end the pain she endured for Adam's death, and all that time nailed to that cursed cross down Terminal Dogma had gotten to her. "DIE!!" she screamed and fired her bow.

The light was inches away from him until it dispersed for no reason. All three occupants looked astonished. Lilith tried again, but the arrow did the same as the last. Shinji felt that upcoming strength within him, and realised that some invisible force from the lance was helping him. But he realised that he was doodling, he needed to end this, now!

Shinji rose the lance, which was considerably light to him. And aimed at the 2nd. The woman was ready to catch the weapon, she mentally called Shinji a fool due to the fact that he couldn't handle the lance so effectively. It needs it's master's approval to be used to its highest capability. The lance flew from Shinji's hand faster than a blink. The 2nd flet the impalment of the instrument of Adam's through her chest. Blood spilled from her lips as the lance dripped blood, staining her white dress. She looked into the sky, and saw darkness, she was in darkness. She hated the darkness, she didn't want to be alone, the thing she dreaded all her life, to be alone in the darkness, of cold death.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see the man that was long gone in her mind. The Angel that would never smile at her again, was showing his ever so famous smile now at her! She smiled with a slight blush, and allowed him to embrace her.

"_Your not alone any more..." _ he whispered into her ear. Tears rolled down her face in joy.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered back, "Thank you Adam my love...".

Shinji and Kawru watched as Lilith smile genuine and cry at the same time looking up as if meeting the gaze of a taller person. Then she fell to the ground, still smiling brightly. Until she went completely pale, and she fell silent. Her crying stopped, which Shinji quickly got up ran over to Kaworu, who was holding onto the joint that Lilith had blasted off.

"Kaworu...".

"I'm alright Shinji. I need to just get some rest..." he huffed in a tired tone.

Shinji nodded, but helped him up, placing his arm over him, supporting his weight which they started to leave the body of the love sick woman alone. As they exited Asuka and Rei appeared and noticed the injuries on them, which both males also noted theirs.

"Are you alright?" they all asked in unison. Each looked at one another, but held a smile.

"Kaworu, shall I-" Asuka suggested looking at the lost limb.

"No, no. I'll regenerate it. But somewhere where the building is soaked in blood and with a intoxicate smell of the building burning".

The two girls looked at one another and gulped. "It is on fire" the two said in unison.

The two males looked at one another. Shinji was the first to speak. "Matariel, is she...".

Rei nodded. "And Sachiel, Ramiel did they-".

"They're both dead" stated Kaworu with sadness in his voice.

"So, we're truly alone?" Asuka said looking glum.

"On the contrary Asuka, we're alone for now" Kaworu said. Which gained everybody's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei, but Kaworu just smiled.

* * *

Kaworu had lead the three teenagers with him, out from the palace where they watched it burn. They stared at it as the superstructure of the building finally gave way. All four bowed and shed tears of their friends, whilst Kaworu shed them for his family. They fought amongst each other, all for one person, his father.

He then lead them away to a LCL lake as soon as the building started smouldering. The three other teenagers looked at Kaworu as he examined it.

"So, why did ya bring us out here?" asked Asuka annoyed.

"Remember when I broke the seal, and that people flooded back to their original forms?". All three nodded. "Well don't you think that the rest would be returning also?".

The three stared blankly at him, as he looked out to the red lake. He shifted slightly as he prepared the painful recovery of his lost arm. Giving out nothing less than a whimper his 'new' arm shot out the end of the limb.

He looked back up and saw a body float there. "They're finally returning...".

* * *

**2 Years Later, Outside the remains of Tokyo III**

The young sixteen year old Shinji Ikair, ex-Evangelion pilot and slayer of Lilith, looked down the mountains to the city below him. He was happy to see that everything was being rebuilt, as always when it came to this city. The past two years were tough, but he quickly settled. The survivors who came back from the LCL, surprised Shinji more than anything else.

Firstly Kaji came back.

_The body floated on the surface which Kaworu and Shinji helped draw the body towards the shore. Placing him on the bone white sand that surrounded the lake. Shinji looked at the man's face and quickly realised who it was. Ryoji Kaji. He shook him until he became conscious. _

_The man with his unshaven beard looked around the children, seeing them covered in blood and receiving battle damage. "Okay, what the hell happened? I was with Misato, until was pulled into this place. Where are we?"._

_The four children sighed and shook their heads, they better start explaining_

But that was nothing compared to who they found next.

"_So, let me get this straight, I was in a dream, designed by the 2nd Angel Lilith herself. In which Kaworu broke the seal, you four fought the remaining Angels and killed Lilith?"._

"_That's pretty much it Kaji" answered Asuka shrugging her shoulders. "What were you doing with Misato any way?"._

"_Adult talk" replied Kaji, trying to hide his smirk._

"_There's another body there!" pointed out Rei. The rescue team went in and pulled out the other body, but by seeing this man, made the others look in disbelief on how he returned. _

_Shinji tried to find the words to his expression. "D-d-dad?"._

As it couldn't get stranger. The four of them, with Kaji and Commander Ikari were making their way down the beach, with them explaining the story again.

"_I see" was all Gendo said after the explanation. And that was it. No other words were said._

"_'I see'? Is that all you gotta say after all that's happened from the beginning of that dream to us fighting and-!". Asuka could argue all she wanted, but like always Gendo had a stone face. However something else caught the groups attention._

_It was two women arguing, nothing petty from the sounds of it. One was more pleading whilst the acted like a mother telling her daughter 'no'. They approached over the hill to see Misato and Ritsuko arguing. It seemed the argument was over about Misato ignoring Rituko's pleas to rest before searching for the kids._

_The two women then had that sicking feeling like they were being watched. They looked around to catch a glimpse of the group. "SHINJI!!" screamed Misato as she ran towards him._

"_Wait! Misato! Not another one of those death hugs! NO!!". Too late, it seemed she had placed him into a headlock embracing him slightly, but more choking. _

"_Misato! Let go! Your suffocating him!" warned Ritsuko._

The search into finding everyone else was simple. In which they gathered everyone and headed back home, or what was left of it. Construction started quickly as more survivors arrived, many were the NERV construction workers and maintainers. Looking at it now, it was almost as good as new.

The two years though were chaotic, school was reopened, not much to every teenager's joy. Shinji and Asuka had to get jobs in which Shinji helped out with Misato's paperwork. Even though 'retired' from being a Captain, Gendo needed her to help coordinate the work force, so she decided to stay and work for NERV a bit longer, despite her distaste. Asuka worked at the school, teaching younger children the more interesting facts that they need to learn in life, not a everyday lecture about Second Impact or the Third. Of course she would throw in her old EVA stories to spice up the lesson.

Kaworu and Rei were happily living together. And Rei was expecting her first child, whilst many considered it careless of Kaworu, Rei wanted one. Kaworu worked with Ritsuko on the theories that mankind were still blind to, such as if the Lilim are derived from Lilith, where were the Angels derived from? They were mostly questions that would confuse Shinji which all he did was shake his head and give an sly smile.

And to add the matter of his father. People would say he hadn't changed at all, no revelations or redemption. However if you asked the young Ikari, it was entirely different. Sure he was the same cold and unemtional bastard that you would have as a boss, but when placed alone with his son, he very open with him. They discussed about matters such as Shinji's love life with Asuka, and Rei since she was acknowledged as a family member, also participated with exchange of words once alone with them. But the touchy subject was always about Yui.

"_Here Shinji. Have this" Gendo presented a photo to Shinji, which Rei leaned in and looked at the picture._

"_Shinji" Rei whispered, "Isn't that your-"._

"_Mother..." murmured Shinji seeing the picture in his hand. "I thought you destroyed all the photography of her?" Shinji asked looking at his father._

"_I almost did. But that picture was...irreplaceable in my heart, whatever is left of it. I want you to have it"._

_Shinji looked at the picture and saw the resemblance between Rei and his mother. Although a clone, and besides the blue hair and ruby eyes, Rei looked like a younger version of Yui. Shinji held it tightly, and smiled releasing a single tear._

"_Thank you...father..."._

"_She'll always love you Shinji. Even if she remains in Evangelion unit 1, she'll always love you. Remember that"._

_Shinji nodded and placed the photo in his school bag. The two children of the Ikari family stood up and bowed excusing themselves. As they left they noticed Aoba entering, then hearing their father ripping a new one into him because he was late on duty. The two snickered as they left._

Shinji opened his bag and looked at the photograph again. He smiled weakly and started to put it away, until he noticed someone was behind him. Shinji turned to see Kaworu in his usual clothes he wears, white shirt, black pants, white shoes, with his black coat, this time wearing his black time, but was loose.

"Hey Kaworu. What brings you up here to see me?" asked Shinji, wondering if he caused some kind dome of inconvenience for him.

"I wanted to speak to you as the future brother-in-law of mine" smiled Kaworu.

"It's way too early to think that Kaworu".

"But it's true. Mine and Rei's lives are destined for each other. Just as yours and Asuka's are".

Shinji smiled at his friend's comment. "Thanks Kaworu". After about a minute silence, Shinji looked back to Kaworu. "Say Kaworu".

"Hmm?".

"You know how your almost like your father? And Rei's is almost like Lilith?".

Kaworu smiled with a broader grin. It seemed Kaworu knew what they were about to discuss. "Yes?".

"Don't you think it's like a repeat, deja vu or something like that?".

"It seems that we're portraying the roles of my father and Lilith isn't it?".

Shinji nodded. Then Kaworu noticed the photo in his hand. He smiled as he realised who was in the picture. "It's a shame that my kind appeared, if we hadn't, then we wouldn't have caused your mother's disappearence and your father's coldness".

Shinji shook his head. "It's not your fault. It's the wheel of destiny that spins and we're all apart of that grand design".

Kawou looked at his friend and smiled brightly again. "How true". Just then Shinji's phone rang which he quickly answered.

"Hello?".

"_Shinji! Where the hell are you?!" _demanded the voice on the other side, that Shinji could easily tell to be Asuka.

"I'm in the mountainside looking down at Tokyo III. Why?".

"_You idiot"_ giggled Asuka. _"Your birthday party? It starts in an hour"_.

Shinji jumped to his feet, placing the photo in school bag and started to run. "I'm coming! I'm coming!".

Kaworu shook his head and looked back at the city. "Poor Shinji, he's not going to hear the end of this from his redhead German". He then laughed lightly. "I better head back too. Rei will sure not be happy to know where I'm here too". Kaworu then got to his feet and left to head back to his apartment.

* * *

Shinji entered the apartment out of breath and sweating. "Shit...I made...it..." he gasped. He walked towards his room, quickly to ensure that Asuka can't catch him before heading to the shower.

Asuka and Misato, along with Misato's lover Kaji, sat at the table and noticed the running of hot water to the shower. "He sure ran fast to get here" shrugged Kaji as he smiled.

"True" agreed Misato. "So the Commander and Ritsuko are coming to the party? I hope he doesn't rip me a new one for the lack of paperwork I've done".

"I thought Shinji helped out?" asked Asuka, wondering if her boyfriend had gotten lazy, not that if it was possible.

"He does. But his father excused him from work for a week remember? He and you went on that trip that the Commander also paid for!".

Asuka sniggered. "Wait! Is Ritsuko and the Commander-".

"Together again? Yeah. It's hard to believe also but, she's crazy for him and he needs some female companionship. Men are all the same".

"True" agreed Asuka.

"But you can't go on without some male companionship" snickered Kaji.

The shower stopped running and they heard the door from the bathroom open, then Shinji's door opened and closed. Asuka grinned as she stood up and left.

"Very rowdy isn't she?" Misato questioned her lover.

"Weren't we?".

"Oh shut up!" smiled Misato and playfully punched him.

Shinji placed on his shirt and black trousers, followed by his black polished shoes, the placed on his dark purple silky tie, and placed his black jacket over his shoulders. It fitted perfectly. It's no wonder, his father got him the best in Japan.

Since the rebuilding of Tokyo III, Gendo was asked by the UN government to rebuild Japan itself since Third Impact. So Gendo intentially became the Prime Minister, or something along the lines until a proper government was established. He easily got on the UN's good side when providing them with information on SEELE's plans.

Asuka entered and smiled brightly at the neatly dressed Ikari. "Hello handsome!" she said cheerfully.

Shinji turned around and smiled brightly at her. Then sheepishly grinned. "Sorry for being late".

"You idiot. It doesn't matter since you made it! Anyway, your father is attending the party. And apparently he'll be on his best and happiest behaviour".

"You sure about that?" laughed Shinji.

"Hell knows" replied Asuka. "Anyway, we got to get moving. Come on!".

"Sure, just wait a minute". Shinji pulled the photo out of his bag and placed it in a empty frame. Placing the framed photo on his side table.

Asuka walked up next to him and looked at the picture. "Is that...?".

"Yeah" replied Shinji smiling. "Let's go" he said as he entwined his fingers in her hand. And they walked off, smiling together. Leaving the picture which contained Yui and Gendo, standing next to each other, in what seemed like a hot summer's day (but the weather was entirely effected by Third Impact), standing underneath a cherry blossom tree, holding onto a young infant, both parents were smiling proudly. A picture which Shinji knew why his father kept it. It was the reminder of his family.

"So what do you have planned Shinji when we leave school?" asked Asuka as they stepped outside the apartment, and walked alongside Shinji to the car where Toji, Hikari, Kensuke, Misato, and Kaji waited for them. Toji was leaning against his new car, Hikari at his side with Kensuke in front recording with his camera and the new sixteen year old Shinji Ikari.

Kaworu and Rei stood side by side looking at the pair with Gendo and Ritsuko also standing next to each other. Rei's bump was bigger now, but she was happily massaging it gently with Kaworu's hand. Everyone presented a bright smile, Gendo shocked most of the group as he also presented one.

Shinji moved his eyes from the group to his girlfriend. He stopped and she did also, where the chocolate haired boy looked into Asuka's blue eyes. "I don't know...but the future's bright" he whispered before kissing her on her soft lips.

THE END

**A/N: Okay that concludes the story. I hope you enjoyed it and the ending was at least satisfactory. Thanks for reading! **

**I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the story. I know it wasn't the best as long as people enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it, then I'm happy. I'm planning another EVA story, but to know the details simply read my profile. SO long! And thanks again!**


End file.
